Too Late
by Blackrose197666
Summary: "I told you already, Drake," Pyro spat angrily. "You're too late!" Bobby bowed his head away from Pyro's angry glare. "I told you I just needed time," he said quietly. Has Iceman waited too long to realise his feelings and lost Pyro to Multiple Man
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If it were, Marie (referred to hereafter in the authors note as _the bitch_) would have been in that clinic when Pyro torched it. If I'd even let her live that long.

**Authors note: **This is going to be a multi chapter story, set over and after the three movies. We're going to start with a section of a chapter near the end just to get you intrigued and then work back to look at how we arrived at this situation, and then catch up again. Hopefully it works. Because it's over quite a large timescale the story may jump a bit from chapter to chapter. I'll try and give you an idea of timescale in relation to the films. It may not work exactly with the films, but bear with me! Essentially until we catch up with the starting story again, some of the chapters could be seen as separate stories themselves.

The pairings are:

Bobby/John Iceman/Pyro

Bobby/the bitch Iceman/the bitch

John/Jamie Pyro/Multiple Man

Yup. Multiple Man. Originally this was supposed to be a Pyro/Iceman with just _some_ Pyro/Multiple Man but he went down so well that there's _a lot _of Pyro/Multiple Man. And you're going to have to wait until the end to find out who Pyro chooses! So in other words…a love triangle! And this is the last one I'll be writing (check the stress in the author's notes) so make the most of it.

There shouldn't be anything too rude in here (I cannot write sex scenes) but there will be plenty of implications and innuendos. Also – John will probably swear...a lot. I'm sure other people will too.

Anyway...enough explaining...on with the story...

**Prologue: You're Too Late**

_(Several months after Alcatraz)_

"I thought I'd killed you, John," Bobby's voice was soft and almost trembling as he looked at the mutant in front of him, his icy blue eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears. Pyro's emotions were harder to read as he stared back evenly through burning brown eyes.

"I have a hard head," he mumbled, averting his gaze away from those emotional blue eyes. A slight smile played at Bobby's lips as he moved closer to Pyro, reaching out to brush away some of the blondish/brown hair that had fallen over his face.

"You don't have to tell me that," he whispered, softly running his fingers over the scar just below the hairline. Pyro flinched slightly, closing his eyes briefly against the cold sensation as he told himself to pull away but instead found himself leaning towards the touch, looking back up into Bobby's gaze. Bobby's smile widened slightly as he ran his fingers down Pyro's cheek, cupping them loosely under his chin, moving forward slowly to close the distance between them...

_Crack_.

Bobby stumbled backwards, a hand flying up to the side of his face where Pyro's head had crashed into his.

"I told you already, Drake," Pyro spat angrily. "You're _too late_!"

Bobby bowed his head away from Pyro's angry glare.

"I told you I just needed time," he said quietly.

"_Time_?" Pyro shouted, shaking his head. "I gave you_ months_!" the anger in his voice disappeared as his face softened. "I gave you time. I gave you space. I stood back and waited for you to be ready but you never were!" Pyro's voice cracked ever so slightly. "You never would have been! Do you have any idea what it was like? Spending all that time with you but having to keep my distance at the same time – I mean you were my only fucking friend, what else could I do?" the hatred returned to Pyro's voice as he bowed his head angrily. "All you would speak about was _her_! I just had to stand back and watch you two get closer and..."

His words were cut off as cold lips crashed into his. For a moment he tried to resist, but he knew it was futile. Pyro responded to the deep kiss as Bobby's hands slid down and clasped his waist, pressing their bodies closer still. Both inhaled sharply as they parted, breathing heavily. Pyro licked away the blood oozing once again from his split lip as Bobby leant forward and rested his head against the smaller mutant's, closing his eyes briefly before pulling away slowly.

"It's never too late, John," he whispered, hands still loosely on the other mutants waist. Pyro's lips curled into a wry smile as he looked down at the straps binding him to the upright medical table, looking back up at Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd have to disagree."

Bobby sighed helplessly as he looked at the captive mutant. Pyro just smirked and bowed his head, his own helpless sigh kept to himself.

"Look, John..." Bobby eventually broke the silence that fell over them. "I..."

"What about you're fiancé, Drake?" Pyro cut him off, not looking up. Bobby closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "See," Pyro continued bitterly. "You're _still _not ready."

"But John..."

"But nothing!" John finally looked up, the anger in his eyes replaced with a tired glazed over expression. "Look, you have Marie, I have Jamie. End of."

Bobby laughed dryly.

"Oh yeah. _Jamie_. The boyfriend who's left you here – _with me_ – for almost two weeks?"

Pyro's fists clenched as his face hardened again.

"He'll come," Pyro glared at Bobby angrily. Bobby backed away slowly, running his hands through his hair. He opened his mouth to continue, but shut it abruptly as Logan burst into the medical room, his normally composed face flustered as he looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry kid, they got her."

"What?" Bobby frowned. "Who's got who?"

Logan sighed as behind Bobby, Pyro's lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Marie," Logan answered. "The Brotherhood have Marie."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Well, first things first, welcome back xAmerican Angelx, Marcus1233, BluePuppeta.JAA and LizaGirl. I do like to see familiar names in my reviews! Thankyou!

This chapter includes brief mental conversation between John and the professor and thoughts that John is not really intending to be heard. Hopefully it's clear enough anyway but thought I'd just better give you all a heads up.

**Chapter One: Spontaneous Combustion **

_(Sometime during X-Men 1, after Marie arrives and before Liberty Island)_

It was days like this John Allerdyce decided it was a good thing he could not create his own fire. If he could...the whole fucking mansion would have spontaneously combusted by now. Scott Summers would have gone up in flames on day one – smug, judgemental goddamn son of a bitch. John swore he gave him detentions just for fun. Hell, _all _of the teachers would probably have gone up in smoke by now. They were always picking on John, even when (on the rare occasion) it wasn't his fault. Take Storm's class the other day. John had been showing off to the new girl, when Bobby Drake had frozen his little flame, causing John to drop it. And upon hearing the sound of _ice _crashing to the floor, who does Storm give into trouble? John. The pyrokinetic. Never mind the ice mutant sitting behind him. Oh no...it was obviously John's fault that ice fell to the floor...

As for the students? Piotr Rasputin was just too damn nice for his own good. Jubilee was too hyper. Kitty was too hyper. _All _the girls were too hyper and...well..._girly_. That new girl, _Marie_, she was also just a pain in the ass with a really annoying voice and a _really_ annoying fixation on Bobby Drake.

And Bobby? He was a dick. An annoying, shy, polite, ridiculously attractive dick. As John glared sideways at him, only half listening to Professor Xavier's lecture, he decided if he could create his own fire, the Iceman would be melted on the floor right about now. With one last scowl, John returned his attention reluctantly to the Professor.

"So, can anyone give me examples of opposites?" Professor Xavier looked out expectantly at his students. John scowled again. What the hell? Did he think they were five years old? Never the less, his classmates started to answer:

"Day and night..."

"Good and evil..."

"Fire and ice..."

John turned to look at the boy next to him. Bobby just smiled back and winked. _Dick_. John scowled again. Bobby was always far too chirpy that early in the morning.

_I'll give you fucking opposites_, John thought.

"Black and White..." the other students continued.

_Hot headed and calm..._

"Love and hate..."

_Rash and patient..._

"Up and down..."

_Arrogant and modest..._

"Left and right..."

_Loud and quiet..._

"Old and new..."

_Vulgar and polite..._

"Heaven and Hell..."

_John Allerdyce and Bobby Drake_.

"Very good," the Professor nodded approvingly to his students. _Yours too John. _John scowled. He hated living with psychics. "Now, let us consider the relationship between many opposites. Consider that without one, the other may not exist. That even though they appear to contradict each other, without the other, they are nothing. Without a villain, there cannot be a hero. Without feeling cold, we would not appreciate heat. Without knowing hate, would we feel love?"

John frowned. What wishy washy drivel. The Iceman was his opposite, but John was quite sure that he would still be around even if Bobby wasn't...

"Of course," the professor continued. "There is also to be considered, the old saying _opposites attract_..." _Some more than others._

John glared at the Professor as the psychic just looked back with an amused glint in his eyes.

_Fuck you _he replied silently but venomously. He _really _fucking hated living with psychics. Right at that minute, John Allerdyce hated _everything_.

--- --- --- --- ---

John kicked open one of the side doors to the mansion and skulked out into the grounds. He was supposed to be in class with Summers right then, but the bastard would make up an excuse to give him a detention anyway, so there really was no point showing up.

Kicking every stone, twig and leaf in his path, John made his way down to the outskirts of the grounds, delving into his pockets to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and his precious lighter before slumping down against a tree. It wasn't that he had a problem with being gay – he had come to terms with that about five minutes after he decided he was. In fact it had proven rather handy. The male student population was so much easier to lead astray (and fool) than the female. Back in the days before John had been plucked off the streets of New York to enrol in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, he had often found himself waking up in student digs. Hey, it was better than waking up in an alley. It wasn't that he looked old for his age but he _acted_ old for his age, and sometimes that was enough. Of course, the fake ID always helped. As did the fact the male students were either drunk, stupid or both. Thankfully, they were normally too drunk to do anything by the time they got back to their apartments, after all, he wasn't really old enough to be pulling stunts like that _now_, let alone back then. John shook his head as he inhaled from his second cigarette. No wonder he had an attitude problem.

No, his current problem wasn't being attracted to another guy; his problem was being attracted to _Bobby Drake_. Hell, he was just coming to terms with being _friends_ with the all-American, goodie-two-shoes, teachers pet, ridiculously nice, goddamn son of a bitch. John didn't have many friends. Ok, so John didn't really have _any_ friends with the exception of Bobby. Sure kids were nice enough to him, but John could tell it was more out of fear – a desire to keep in the _crazy pyromaniac's_ good books than genuinely being friendly. Bobby, however, was a genuine friend, and John had to reluctantly admit, he liked having the friendship. He didn't want to ruin it with this silly little infatuation.

It had all come about late one night in the TV room a couple of weeks ago. A bunch of them had been having a bit of a movie marathon and eventually the numbers had dwindled until it was just John and Bobby left. They had started the evening sitting on the sofa side by side and even as the seats around them had emptied, neither boy had bothered to move. As yet another movie had finished, John had made a grab for the remote the other side of Bobby, only to have the other boy try and wrestle it away from him. In their close proximity, the fight had been little more than the tangling of limbs. As Bobby had pushed John back against the armrest, bodies flush and faces barely apart, John had felt that flutter in his stomach. That flutter that was something akin to nausea but at the same time was not exactly unpleasant. In John's momentary distraction, Bobby had grabbed the remote and sat back up, a smug grin on his face. John had forced a smile back, untangling himself from the ice mutant and sitting back up, subtly shuffling over slightly to put some distance between them. After flicking channels for about five minutes and finding nothing of interest, Bobby decided it was time for bed. John mumbled a good night but stayed sitting, curling up as Bobby left, clutching his stomach as if in a vain attempt to make that flutter go away.

But it hadn't. It hadn't that night. It hadn't the next morning at breakfast. It hadn't the next evening as John had watched Bobby playing basketball. It _still_ hadn't gone away.

"You know they'll make you die young, right?"

John didn't need to look up, he recognized that contemptuous, smug tone.

"That's the plan," John replied with an honesty that startled Scott, making him pause briefly before continuing;

"Detention, four O'clock," Scott took the brave – if not foolhardy – decision to reach out and take the half finished cigarette from John's hands, stubbing it out quickly on the ground before John had a chance to react. "Now get to your next class."

John glared venomously up at Summers before slowly climbing to his feet, shoving past the older mutant as he stomped back up to the mansion.

Indeed, today was definitely one of those days when it was a good thing for the entire mansion that John Allerdyce could not create his own fire...


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Oh, I'm struggling with these early chapters! Things are going to happen quite fast until we get to after X3 I think, but I hope they aren't too rushed. Really it's all just scene setting for the later chapters...

**Chapter Two: I'm Like That You Idiot **

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2, not long after chapter one)_

John wandered slowly into the TV room, a scowl spreading over his face as he saw Bobby and Marie already sitting there. Curling his lip up, he turned to leave, but Marie saw him first.

"Hey John!" she drawled in that voice the pyrokinetic hated. John turned reluctantly back round as Bobby too turned.

"Hey!" he smiled. "Where have you been hiding? Haven't seen you for ages!"

"I haven't been hiding," John muttered, taking one of the single seats furthest away from the sofa on which Bobby and Marie sat. It was true, he hadn't been hiding. Just...avoiding being in the same room as either of them.

"Scott was looking for you earlier by the way," Marie smiled tentatively. "He didn't look too happy."

"He's never fucking happy," John replied flatly, staring intently at the TV to avoid acknowledging the fact the two were holding hands. "I just have to _breathe_ and he's not fucking happy."

"Well, you do like to wind him up," Bobby pointed out. John just rolled his eyes – all his fault, as usual...

"Are you going to the cinema tonight?" Marie looked over at John. "Or has Scott banned you?"

"Not yet," John mumbled. "That's probably why he was looking for me."

"So are you going? If you're not banned?" Marie asked again.

"Probably not. You lot watch really shit films."

Bobby laughed.

"John, it's going to have fast cars, fast bikes, half naked women," John groaned inwardly. "_Explosions_..."

John just stared back evenly at his grinning friend. He didn't normally turn down an opportunity to escape the confines of the mansion. Cars, bikes and explosions sounded good. And what the hell, unless they were lesbians, the half naked women would _hopefully _be accompanied by half naked men...

"I guess I could go..." he mumbled, much to the pairs delight.

"Good!" Marie smiled triumphantly and settled her head carefully on Bobby's shoulder. John narrowed his eyes, partly in distaste and partly suspiciously. What the hell was that smile for...

--- --- --- --- ---

"You're going to get fat!" Marie laughed as she appeared over John's shoulder. John looked down at the array of junk food in his arms.

"Hey! Most of this is yours! Your boyfriend fucked off and dumped me with it all," John looked around for the elusive ice mutant. He finally saw him standing across the cinema foyer speaking to a girl John vaguely recognized from a couple of classes. John's eyes narrowed as he watched Bobby gesture in his direction, pulling cajolingly at the shy looking girl. A low growl emitted from John's throat as he caught the mischievous glint in Marie's eyes as she too watched.

"Hey, Drake!" John shouted across the crowded foyer, drawing more than just Bobby's attention. "Don't even fucking think about it!"

Bobby frowned as the girl skulked away to join with some of the other girls. With a heavy sigh he made his way back towards John and Marie.

"You didn't have to be so rude John," Bobby looked at his friend sternly.

"Yes I did," John muttered, handing Bobby some of the food and drink he was precariously balancing. "I've asked you nicely not to try and match-make me and you didn't listen. So now I'm telling you – _don't_."

"But John..." Marie started to whine but a sharp glare from the fire mutant silenced her instantly. Bobby just rolled his eyes at his friend and turned in the general direction of the rest of their group.

"Oh for fuck sake."

Both John and Marie turned to look at Bobby, frowning at the uncharacteristic outburst.

"What's your problem?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That," Bobby pointed to a couple of men standing near to Scott and Jean, backs to the three. John sighed inwardly as he attached Bobby's disgusted face with the fact one of the men's arms was firmly round the others waist.

"Oh Bobby!" Marie chastised, but this made Bobby's face darken further.

"What? It's _wrong_."

"But Bobby..." Marie continued as John just bit his bottom lip.

"But nothing! It's wrong, it's unnatural, and it _disgusting_," the ice mutant scowled. "And there is absolutely no need to flaunt it in public like that!"

"You're a fucking mutant Drake," John suddenly snapped, perhaps a bit louder than he should have. "Open your fucking mind a bit."

With a scowl and a silent berating of himself for his outburst, John turned to head towards their group.

"Johnny!"

John stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly as the two men turned round to face them. _Oh shit_! He walked forward quickly as the two in turn approached them, hoping to meet them out of earshot of the two mutants behind him.

"Damien! Mac! How are you?" he forced a smile as he met the two in the middle of the foyer. More than once John had found himself back at the twos flat after a night in the bar. This could get awkward...

"We're fine, how are you?" the taller of the two – Damien – smiled back. "Haven't seen you for...forever! You not go out anymore?"

"Eh...no," John rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not so much," he looked down at the arm Damien had around his formally straight flatmate. "So...you turned him then?"

"Yup," Damien grinned. "That last time you stayed over you dished out some pretty good relationship advice."

"I did?" John raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Yeah," Damien laughed. "Well...you said_ just fucking go for it_. And I did. And it worked. So I'm counting it as good advice."

John gulped nervously, well aware that Bobby and Marie were now wandering over to join them. Would this advice have been dished out the night that Damien passed out and he had ended up in bed with Mac? A quick but understanding glance at the smaller of the couple confirmed that, yes it was and no, they were not ever going to speak about it.

"So..." Mac finally joined the conversation, smiling in the direction of Bobby and Marie. "Are these friends from uni?"

John closed his eyes briefly. _Oh fuck_.

"Uni?" Marie laughed. "Please, as if John's ever going to go to uni."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_...

"Yeah, we're still at school," Bobby added as if it were painfully obvious, that contemptuous look still firmly on his face. The older men's eyes widened as they looked back to John, who just bit his lip nervously. _Shit_. Delving quickly into his pocket he pulled out his lighter and with a flick of the wrist that not even the two mutants behind him saw, he threw a small fireball towards the popcorn machine to the side. The machine went up in flames almost instantly, smoke and popcorn filling the air as the fire alarms sounded.

"_Allerdyce_!" Scott's voice filtered over the commotion that gripped the foyer. John shrugged at Damien and Mac.

"Gotta go! Nice seeing you again!" he grabbed Bobby and Marie and pulled them in the direction of their teachers. Never before – and most likely never again – had he been so glad to see Scott Summers angry face...

--- --- --- --- ---

John sat on his bed, tossing a small fireball up in the air and letting the flames spiral back down to form a new ball in his hand. With a heavy sigh he threw it up one last time, the flame disappearing somewhere over his head. He glanced at the clock on his bedside cabinet. Bobby was late – no doubt distracted by some brown haired, poisonous wench. John cursed the professor for pairing him off with the ice mutant for some stupid assignment (he hoped Bobby knew what it was because he sure as hell hadn't been paying attention). He hadn't really spoken to Bobby since the disastrous trip to the cinema. Every time he looked at the other boy he just saw that disgusted, contemptuous look etched all over his face. That look that unbeknownst to Bobby was actually directed at _him_...

"Earth to pyromaniac..." Bobby's voice cut into John's thoughts. He looked up startled to find Bobby standing in his doorway. "I did knock."

"Sorry, I was...just thinking," John mumbled, clambering off his bed and making his way over to his desk.

"Scary stuff," Bobby laughed light heartedly but John just scowled. Bobby's laugh died out as a concerned frown spread over his face. "What's wrong John? Have I done something to upset you?"

"What would make you think that?" John turned to face Bobby, arms crossed defensively.

"Well, you've been avoiding me. You haven't spoken to me all week," Bobby's voice was quiet and almost hurt sounding. "Is it because of what I said about your friends?"

"What friends?" John scowled.

Bobby sighed.

"At the cinema! Those...two guys...you spoke to," Bobby couldn't help but frown slightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you had...friends like that."

John's scowl deepened.

"_Friends _like that?" he sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in despair. "Drake, _I'm _like that you idiot!"

Bobby's face fell as he looked back at his friend, involuntarily taking a step back.

"What?"

John closed his eyes and sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. Oh, what had he done?

"I'm gay Bobby," he clarified quietly, collapsing back onto his bed as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket. He turned the cold metal contraption over in his hands, but he didn't open it. A long silence fell over the two, neither looking at the other until finally John heard the sound of his door open and close. With a sharp intake of breath he looked up to find he was indeed once again alone in his room. After a few more minutes in silence, a wry laugh escaped John's lips as he rolled off his bed. Damn he needed a drink. What completely obvious little cubby-hole would Summers be hiding his beer in now...


	4. Chapter 3: Part I

**Chapter Three: I Hate Ice: Part I**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2, a couple of weeks after chapter two)_

John made his way slowly into the kitchen, pulling his hooded top tighter around his shivering body. He hated winter. Time for some hot chocolate to warm him up...

"Hey."

John looked up startled. Bobby smiled back at him tentatively from where he stood next to the fridge freezer, a tub of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. John shivered just at the thought as he switched on the kettle and opened one of the high cupboards.

"Hey," he replied nervously. He and Bobby hadn't spoken in almost two weeks, since...well...since John's little admission. John cursed as he stretched up to the high cupboard, his fingers only just brushing the chocolate powder he was craving. Behind him, Bobby let out a small laugh, wandering over and reaching up to the cupboard, the extra couple of inches he had over John allowing him to pull the container down for the smaller mutant. "Thanks," John mumbled, again pulling at his large top although this time it was more anxiously.

"You cold?" Bobby asked lightly, raising his eyebrow amusedly. John scowled back at the T-shirt clad mutant.

"Fucking freezing."

Bobby laughed and wandered back to his ice cream, taking one last scoop before returning the box to the freezer as John poured himself his drink, cradling the hot mug in his hands, close to his chest.

"So you won't be up for a snowball fight tonight then?"

John raised an eyebrow.

"When did it start snowing?" Sure it was cold, but thankfully the damned white stuff was yet to fall.

"Anytime now," Bobby grinned. "Everyone's getting fed up waiting so Storm's going to help us out."

John scowled. Well wasn't that nice of her.

"I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on John," Bobby looked at the fire mutant pleadingly. "Please?"

John looked back at him suspiciously.

"What's with the nicey nicey all of a sudden Drake? You've been avoiding me the last two fucking weeks."

Bobby looked down sheepishly.

"I know John, I'm sorry, I..." he looked back up with honest, wide eyes. "Look, you're still my friend...I just..."

"_Friend_?" John interrupted angrily. "Drake, you called me wrong, unnatural and _disgusting_!"

Again Bobby looked away.

"I didn't say that about you! I said...I said that about..."

"About _them_, yeah I know," John scowled. "And the difference between them and me is...?"

Bobby opened his mouth but shut it quickly, looking over at John helplessly. John forced a wry laugh.

"Fuck you Drake," he muttered, turning and exiting the kitchen. Bobby just watched him leave sadly, bowing his head as he let out a long laboured sigh.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, pushing himself away from the cupboard he had been leaning against. With one last wistful look at the door John had just exited through, he made his way back to the freezer, retrieving his box of ice cream and continuing with his comfort eating.

--- --- --- --- ---

John kicked open his bedroom door, slamming it shut behind him as he threw himself onto his bed. Pulling his legs up, he sat with his arms stretched out in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. Staring at the wall in front of him, he flicked his lighter open and shut furiously, the rage building up in him temporarily holding off the cold he had previously felt.

He couldn't decide what had made him more angry though – Bobby's attitude or that he had just turned down the olive branch his friend had offered him. No – not friend. _Former_ friend. Friend? _Former_ friend? Friend...?

"Friend."

John's head snapped to the side to see Jean Grey standing in his doorway. With a trademark scowl, he turned his attention back to the wall.

"I thought you telepaths weren't supposed to look in our heads without our permission," he muttered.

"This is true," Jean conceded, stepping further into the room and closing the door gently behind her. "But even without telepathy it's obvious something's bothering you and I know better than to even bother asking."

John curled up his lip.

"Doesn't mean you get to poke about inside my head."

"I wasn't _poking_, John," Jean replied gently. "I only heard the thoughts you have been projecting. It's obvious that you and Bobby have had some kind of falling out, even Scott noticed, so I just presumed that was who you were thinking about."

John's scowl deepened at the thought of Summers knowing _anything_ about his personal life.

"Really? So what makes you so sure me and the ice-head are still friends then?"

"Other than the fact you're _both_ _moping_?" Jean couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Call it woman's intuition."

"Ah, whatever," John mumbled, waving a hand dismissively.

"So, are you going to be joining in outside?"

"A snowball fight? Yeah, cause we all know I'm so good at them," John raised an eyebrow dubiously. "I'd rather stick my head in a food blender."

"You don't mean that," Jean laughed. "Come on John, I know you like to play the anti-social, moody, mysterious one, but deep down I know you've been feeling lonely..."

"I'm more than used to being on my own," John snapped. "I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

Jean looked down at the pyrokinetic student thoughtfully. Finally, with a small nod that John did not see, she retreated back out the door.

With a heavy sigh, John clambered to his feet and wandered over to his window, shoving it open roughly. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he flicked open his lighter, not even bothering to manipulate the flame to light it. Taking a long drag, he leant towards the window, the smoke from the cigarette and from his mouth filtering out to the air outside. Raising the cigarette back to his lips, he jumped slightly as the sound of another door slamming drifted through the hallway. John raised an eyebrow as he looked at the wall separating his room from Bobby's next door.

"_Allerdyce_!" Summers' voice drifted down the hall. John groaned and inhaled again, rolling his eyes as he exhaled heavily. He heard the door next to his open and Bobby's voice;

"Sorry Scott, that was me."

A short silence followed before Summers' voice was heard again.

"Well, keep it down next time Drake."

John bit his lip thoughtfully as he heard Bobby's door shut again. With a heavy sigh, he took one last draw of his cigarette before pulling the flame out into his free hand, throwing the extinguished tobacco in his bin. Twirling the flames around in his fingers, John finally closed his hands around the fire, wandering over to his bed. Clambering onto the bed, he held his hand up against the wall that separated his room from Bobby's. The wall felt abnormally cold – a sure sign that the ice mutant on the other side was stressed or anxious. With a small smile, John leant against the wall, resting his head on the cool plaster. _Oh what the hell..._

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby forced a smile at Marie as she stood with Kitty across the garden from him, both girls already holding a snowball in each gloved hand. Storm was almost finished filling the expansive mansion grounds with snow, and the last of the kids were making their way outside to join in.

"You'd better cut me some fucking slack tonight Iceman. I'd say you're owe me."

Bobby grinned as he turned to face the source of the voice behind him. John stood, rubbing his gloved hands together, his face almost obscured by two or maybe even three scarves and a hat.

"I promise I'll go easy on you."

John just rolled his eyes at the Xavier Mansion's undisputed snowball fight champion.

"Yeah right," he muttered.

Bobby bowed his head slightly, his grin fading.

"Look, John I..."

"Forget it Bobby," John held up his hand and smiled meekly at the taller boy. "Just keep your opinions to yourself in future and we'll be fine."

Bobby returned the smile as Piotr made his way into the centre of the garden.

"Right, same old rules...no powers..." the huge Russian grinned as his body was encased in metal. "GO!"

Bobby laughed as John was instantly hit in the side of the head. The fire mutant spun round to see Marie looking back at him with a ridiculously fake innocent smile. Before he had a chance to deepen his scowl, another missile hit him on the other side of the head. Oh, what had he let himself in for?

--- --- --- --- ---


	5. Chapter 3: Part II

**Chapter Three: I Hate Ice: Part II**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2, a couple of weeks after chapter two)_

Bobby glanced at the clock as the class waited for their teacher. He frowned slightly as he turned to look at the empty seat next to him. John was late too. Of course, it was Summers' class – so that was to be expected – but Summers was _never _late. John had probably slept in of course – he had been _exhausted _after the snowball fight the night before. And, on top of the fact the battle had been fought much later than the teachers had anticipated, John would have taken at least an hour to strip out of all those layers he had wrapped himself up in...

"Sorry I'm late," Scott finally entered the room. "Jean's busy so I had to take care of her class. Right, if we can just pick up where we left off..."

Bobby frowned again as he looked back to the empty seat next to him. Rushed or not, Scott _always _picked up on John being late or missing. Where the hell was he?

--- --- --- --- ---

"Your temperature is a little high..." Jean muttered, as much to herself as to John.

"Then why the fuck am I so _cold_?" John whined, trying to settle back down into his bed as Jean continued to check him for signs of ailment. "Besides, my body temp is naturally high."

"Not _this_ high," Jean stated matter-of-factly, holding a hand to the fire mutants forehead, wincing slightly at the heat emitting from the shaking boy. "Perhaps we should try and cool you down a bit..."

"Don't even think about it!" John held his covers protectively. "I'm _freezing_!"

"You're _cooking_," Jean replied, but left the duvet as it was.

"Yeah, yeah," John muttered, shuffling about trying to get comfortable. His head hurt, his body ached, his throat was dry, his nose was blocked, everything tasted like crap, he couldn't stop shivering and he intended to flame _everyone_ who hit him with a snowball the previous day. Especially Drake. Although the ice mutant hadn't actually _hit _him, he _had _grabbed John and pulled him out of the way of one of Piotr's huge, impossibly fast snowballs – only for the two to land in a _mountain_ of the lovely, cold white stuff. Jean couldn't help but smile at the image of the two boys tumbling into the snow.

"Stay outa my head," John mumbled, glaring at the smiling teacher/doctor sitting on his bed.

"Oh, you know you enjoyed it," Jean's eyes glistened mischievously as John's eyes darkened.

"Are we done?" he asked bluntly, swallowing the tablets Jean had handed him.

"Yes, we're done," Jean stood slowly, shaking her head slightly at the grumpy mutant. "I'll be back in about an hour to check your temperature again."

"Fine," John sighed, throwing his covers over his head. Jean rolled her eyes and gathered up her medical equipment, but her parting look at the ill mutant was one of concern.

--- --- --- --- ---

John groaned quietly as a soft knock on his door drifted through the covers he had pulled around his head. Pulling them down reluctantly, he called out as loud as his hoarse voice could manage;

"Yeah? Just come in."

"Hey there," John sighed inwardly as he heard Bobby's voice and the door close. "How you feeling?"

"Shit," John grumbled, pulling the covers more tightly around him.

Bobby crossed the floor carefully in the dim early evening light still filtering through the window.

"I thought you might like a hot chocolate to make you feel better," Bobby laid the large, steaming hot mug next to John's bed. "Extra chocolate and sugar, just how you like it."

"Oh. Thanks..." John pulled himself into a sitting position, smiling at Bobby tentatively as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Shifting about to re-wrap himself in his covers, he reached out and took the welcome hot mug into his hands.

"No problem," Bobby returned the smile, looking at John's pale face that somehow was bright red at the same time. "Maybe the snowball fight wasn't such a good idea after all?"

"Yeah, maybe not," John let out something akin to a laugh, choking slightly as he sipped his hot drink. "How did you know I was ill?"

"Jean told me," Bobby laughed as John rolled his eyes. "What? She's worried about you! Besides...I figured something was up when Scott was late for class and didn't yell about you not being there."

John smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure he missed me," John frowned as Bobby pulled a face. "Oh for fuck sake Drake, I didn't mean it like _that_!"

"What?" Bobby too frowned, initially confused by his friends accusation. "Oh...no! No I didn't think you were..." the ice mutant sighed as a silence fell over the two, Bobby wringing his hands as John sipped tentatively on his drink. Finally, Bobby forced a smile. "I think he did miss you actually. He seemed lost without having you to yell at."

John too smiled, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh I'm sure he'll make up for it later."

Bobby laughed.

"So, what's Jean saying?" his face grew more serious as John descended into a coughing fit.

"Not much," he muttered when he could finally breath, sighing heavily and tilting his head back. "Just that my temp keeps going up and if it goes up much more she's putting me in the medical lab."

"Really?" Bobby's eyes widened slightly in concern but John waved a hand dismissively.

"She's over reacting Bobby. I can handle a bit of heat."

Bobby looked dubiously at the sweating, shivering mutant. He smiled sympathetically as he reached over and took the mug from John as he finished his drink.

"You need anything else?"

"Yeah, I've ran out of cigarettes," John grumbled, rubbing his eyes wearily, a long yawn escaping his lips.

"John! You said you'd quit!"

"I did," John looked up innocently – or at least as innocently as John Allerdyce can look. "I just...started again."

Bobby shook his head.

"Well, I'm not getting you any more. You can just quit again."

"Yeah, yeah," John shrugged absently, slumping down more into his pillows, half sitting, half laying down. Bobby didn't think it looked comfortable at all, but John seemed content enough. "Well, if I'm quitting smoking again I'll need sugar instead."

"Fair enough," Bobby laughed as John shut his eyes. "But not too much – you get hyper with too much sugar."

"I do not get hyper!" John's eyes opened, his brow furrowing defensively.

"You do so!" Bobby smiled somewhat affectionately as John curled his lip up, a comfortable silence falling over the two.

"I hate the fucking cold..." John muttered eventually as his eyes fluttered closed, his voice growing quieter as he slowly drifted into a light sleep. "I hate cold...I hate snow...I hate fucking ice..."

Bobby smiled softly and reached out to brush some of the hair away from John's forehead, frowning concernedly at the heat emitting from the shivering mutant. John's lips curled slightly towards a smile as he pulled his covers tighter.

"Liar..." Bobby whispered, almost inaudible over John's laboured breathing, letting his ice cold fingers brush softly over John's cheek as he pulled his hand away. A small sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he stretched his arms out behind him, leaning back as he sat and waited for John to settle into a proper, peaceful sleep. As the fire mutant finally stopped tossing and turning, Bobby reached over and tucked the covers carefully around John's still shivering but impossibly hot body. With one last small smile, he brushed more hair from John's face before standing slowly and returning to his own room.


	6. Chapter 4: Part I

**Authors note: **Oh why oh why didn't I start the story later on? Have the two little f£$! already together? Agh! anyway... This is more like how _the curtain burning incident_ in _If the Future_... was originally written, and I like this version too, so I'm gonna use it. There.

**Chapter Four: The Curtain Burning Incident: Part I**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2)_

Click...swoosh...clunk. Click...swoosh...clunk. Click...swoosh...clunk.

John was bored. Not that this was anything new – he was always bored. Apparently that's what comes with your best (only) friend getting a girlfriend you can't stand while you're secretly lusting after said best (only) friend. That's all this silly little infatuation was – lust. He'd starved himself of male company for too long – that was the problem – this thing with Drake would wear off...he just had to sneak out one night and go into town...

With a scowl, John finished the bottle of beer in his hand and threw the empty bottle to the floor. Of course...calling said girlfriend a slut in the presence of said best (only) friend really hadn't helped matters – Bobby had been giving him the literal cold shoulder all week. With a sigh, John reached for another from the crate he had stolen from Scott Summers. One of his more impressive heists, he had to admit. Sure, he had stolen the odd bottle before, but to smuggle the whole crate through the school had taken a stroke of genius only John Allerdyce could have pulled. No doubt the theft would earn him a detention – but hey, at least he would have something to do. Detention with Cyclops was just marginally better than sitting on his own or sitting watching Bobby and Marie's shameless and pointless flirting...

A sharp knock on the door tore John's attention away from his wandering thoughts.

"Shit..." he muttered, scrambling to put the bottle back in his crate which he threw his duvet over, kicking the empty bottle on the floor under his bed as he clambered to his feet and stumbled to the door. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too," Bobby laughed as he followed John back into his room, closing the door behind him, shaking his head at the bombsite that was John's room. John collapsed back onto his bed, uncovering his beer supply and retrieving his open bottle, holding an unopened one in Bobby's direction. Bobby shook his head as he sat down on John's bed. John shrugged and opened the bottle anyway, sitting now with a bottle in each hand.

"So, you've decided to stop ignoring me then?" he raised an eyebrow at the ice mutant.

"I haven't been ignoring you," Bobby frowned, but averted his gaze uneasily.

"You fucking have! Ever since I called your girlfriend a slut."

"Well, that was uncalled for John. You still haven't apologised."

"I don't intend to," once again the beer bottle was tipped upside down over John's mouth. Bobby scowled and grabbed the spare beer from John's other hand.

"I didn't come here to argue John," he took a swig from the beer as John looked over in surprise. "Can you not just be civilised for an evening?"

Inwardly, John smirked. No Marie-bashing for a _whole_ evening? Meh...maybe he'd cope.

"I'm sure I can try," John pulled out his lighter and summoned a few small fireballs to hover in the air around the two, providing some much needed light in the darkening evening. He forced a smile at the other boy. "So Drake, what you been up to?"

--- --- --- --- ---

"Oh, you should have seen Summers' face!" John's cheeks were red with laughter, as were Bobby's.

"I wish I'd been there!" Bobby laughed as he placed his empty bottle back in the crate.

"Yeah, well," John's face darkened suddenly as he too finished another bottle, his being recklessly discarded on the floor. "I do believe you were off with Marie somewhere."

"John," Bobby sighed heavily at John's change in demeanour, but the fire mutant continued his mini-rant.

"I mean, I still don't know what the hell you see in her."

"I don't see what you don't," came Bobby's overly defensive reply. John frowned heavily.

"But you can't touch her!"

"I don't care!"

"But you don't understand!" John waved his arms and turned to Bobby. "You don't know what you're missing!"

"John, don't..."

"No! Listen to me," John scrambled clumsily to his knees. "How can you date someone you can't touch?" he reached out and ran a hand down Bobby's face, pulling him closer, his lips ghosting over Bobby's ear, sending a shiver down the ice mutants spine. "Someone you can't hold..." John shuffled closer, just about sitting on Bobby's lap as he ran his fingers through the other boy's hair, gently easing his head to the side. "Someone you can't kiss..." John's lips brushed softly over Bobby's neck, coaxing a small moan from the otherwise unresponsive mutant. Continuing kisses down to the base of his neck and back up to his ear, John slowly pulled himself onto Bobby's lap, straddling over the larger boy. "Someone you can't be intimate with..." as one hand remained entangled in Bobby's hair, the other slid down to his shoulder, pulling their bodies closer as slowly Bobby's hands slipped round John's back. A smile played at John's lips as those cold hands worked upwards, resting on his shoulders as he continued to kiss Bobby's neck. Somewhere at the back of his mind, a little voice tried to remind John of the copious amount of beer bottles – _empty _beer bottles – littering his bedroom, but John never had been one to listen to that little voice. Pulling his head back up quickly, he captured Bobby's lips, pleasantly surprised as Bobby met him halfway, one of his hands sliding up around his neck, holding John firmly in place. Neither noticed the fireballs careering dangerously around the room as John's attention turned entirely to the mutant pinned under him, kissing him, running his fingers through his hair, tracing his hands up and down his back and across his arms...

The shrill sound of the fire alarm caused the two to jerk apart violently, John stumbling backwards onto the floor. _What the_... then they smelt the burning.

"Shit..." John clambered to his knees and held out his hand, pulling the blazing fire away from the curtains into his lap as Bobby froze what was left of the smouldering fabric, just in time for John's favourite teacher to come bursting into the room.

"I should have known," Scott glared down at John as the fire mutant extinguished the flame. He cast his eyes over the beer bottles before stepping back and pointing down the corridor. "Outside, NOW!"

--- --- --- --- ---

_Come and see me once you have had your breakfast please John_.

John scowled. Like he hadn't explained himself enough last night. Besides, John was willing to bet that the professor knew _exactly _what had happened the night before... fucking psychics. Sighing heavily, John made his way outside for his _breakfast_, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and then scowling again as he remembered that all of his lighters had been confiscated. _Fuck_. Now he was _really_ in a bad mood.

"Missing something?" a smug voice came from behind him. John turned and glared at Scott, crossing his arms angrily.

"Fuck you."

Scott laughed.

"Oh...has someone got a sore head?"

John just curled his lip at the older mutant and turned away, heading back up towards the mansion. Summers had kept him and Bobby apart the night before once they had left his room. By the time John had finished explaining himself to the professor, a somewhat intoxicated – and giggly – Bobby had been put to bed by Summers and Piotr. It wasn't his sore head that was bothering John. It was the knot that was tightening in his stomach that was bothering him. The knot that tightened further with each thought of a certain ice mutant...

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our own little fire starter."

John cringed. God, he hated that accent.

"Morning Marie," he turned to see Bobby and Marie sitting on one of the benches at the edge of the garden. "_Bobby_."

"I mean really John," Marie continued, rolling her eyes as John cast his eyes over Bobby who sat with his head bent towards Marie, arm around her waist. "Do you have to set the fire alarms off in the middle of the night when we're all in our pyjamas? What were you playing at?"

"Ask your boyfriend," John muttered, turning to walk away.

"Are you kidding? He can't remember a thing!"

John stopped and turned back round, looking at Bobby closely.

"Really?"

Bobby looked up sheepishly.

"Not a thing," he laughed and shook his head.

"Oh," John frowned slightly, unsure whether to be upset or relieved. He quickly decided it would be easier to be relieved. "Well don't worry, it was all my fault," he smirked slightly. "You behaved yourself all evening."

And with that, John turned and made his way swiftly to the professor's office. May as well get the assignation of detention out of the way...


	7. Chapter 4: Part II

**Author's Note: **First things first. I must apologise for the delay in posting. Between organising two work Christmas parties, two retirements, a 60th birthday and having a gig out of town, I haven't had two minutes to myself. But don't worry – I've still been plotting away! I just...haven't had two minutes to actually write any of it! I HATE THIS TIME OF YEAR!!! Secondly, _these chapters are doing my head in_. I've written and rewritten and still feel I'm going in circles. _Please_ bare with me! Really we're still scene-setting, it should get better when we get to the X-Men two time frame and then the multiple man chapters. I promise to _try _and get the next chapter up quicker!

**Chapter Four: The Curtain Burning Incident: Part II **

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2, about a week after chapter four: part I)_

John scowled into the steam rising from the mug cradled in his hands. He couldn't sleep, he was bored, he was – he grudged to admit – lonely, he really wanted to play with his lighters – which were still confiscated – and he desperately needed – again he grudged to admit – a cigarette. That was Drake's fault. He'd only started chain smoking to take his mind of this silly little infatuation. In fact...everything was Drake's fault. He couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about the stupid ice mutant, wondering what had been going through his stupid ice encased head, _hoping _there may have been something behind their stupid kiss. And then when he finally did sleep, he just had stupid dreams about the stupid ice mutant and their stupid kiss. He was lonely because the stupid ice mutant had hardly said a word to him all week which just made him think _more _about the stupid ice mutant and what was going through his stupid head. And above all, his lighters had been confiscated because the stupid ice mutant had looked so damn hot and tempting and...

John cursed under his breath, taking a sip of the hot drink in his hands. The hot drink laden with five teaspoons of sugar and practically the whole packet of chocolate powder. Still, the sweetness did not make up for the lack of tobacco. John frowned thoughtfully as he stood, hunched over the central island in the darkened kitchen. Perhaps there would be some matches hiding in the kitchen somewhere...

A shadow in the doorway tore John's attention away from the thought of hunting down matches. His frown turned back to a scowl as the shadow quickly disappeared.

"You can't avoid me forever Drake," he called after the shadow. A short silence followed before Bobby stepped slowly into the kitchen.

"I'm not avoiding you," he mumbled, making his way to the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream. John shivered.

"You're a shit liar," he took a sip of his steaming hot drink to warm himself up again, as Bobby took the long way round the island to retrieve a spoon, avoiding walking past him. John shook his head. "It's almost like you've been too scared to be alone in a room with me."

"Why would I be scared of that?" but his laugh was uneasy. "I mean, we're alone now."

John just looked at him, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he finished his ridiculously sweet drink, wandering over to the sink to dump the mug.

"Fine, if you say so," John turned to head for the door, walking past Bobby as he now stood over the island, ready to start scooping out some ice cream. As he passed however, John suddenly leaned in towards Bobby, who immediately jumped backward. "Oh my god..._you do remember_!" John ran his hands through his hair, turning away from Bobby, taking a few steps away for good measure. "You _dick_, why didn't you say so?"

"I'm sorry, John, I just..." Bobby stuttered quietly, also retreating backwards. "I just didn't want things to be weird between us."

"What, so you thought you'd just avoid me instead?" John replied angrily. "Gee, thanks!"

"John, come on. Can't we just talk about this? I mean, we're still friends right? We just write it off as drunken mistake and..."

"Oh call it whatever the fuck you want Drake!" John snapped, turning quickly and making for the door. "But I wasn't drunk!"

--- --- --- --- ---

John kicked whatever it was that was lying just inside his door angrily as he slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. Why the hell did he just say that? Why couldn't he just say, _yeah Drake, drunken mistake, sure we're still friends_. But oh no, he had to go and say _that_.

With a heavy sigh he collapsed back onto his bed. Why did he do this to himself? If there was an easy way of doing things...he took the other way. Every fucking time...

There was a quiet knock on the door. John cursed silently, but before he could even think about whether he was going to answer or not, the door opened quietly and John heard someone slip into his room.

"John?" Bobby whispered. Again John cursed silently.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do," John felt his bed shift as Bobby sat down on the corner of the mattress. "What did you mean you weren't drunk?"

John sighed heavily and rolled off his bed, clambering to his feet and making his way to the window, resting his elbows against the sill as he stared out at the darkened sky.

"Look, forget I said anything. Forget last week, forget tonight. Tomorrow, we'll be back to normal."

"John..."

"Just go Bobby," John sighed tiredly. "I'll see you in class."

John heard Bobby stand up but frowned as he did not hear the door opening. He turned to face back into the room, only to find himself being pulled forward by a mutant taller than he, cold lips capturing his. He stood still, momentarily shocked before responding eagerly, wrapping his hands around the other boy's neck. But all too quickly that other boy pulled away, stumbling backwards out of John's reach.

"I'm sorry John," Bobby whispered, turning to leave. John grabbed his arm and pulled him back, holding him at a half arms length away. He reached out with his spare hand and ran it gently down Bobby's face. The ice mutant closed his eyes tightly but made no effort to pull away. John frowned helplessly.

"What the hell is going on in that ice encased head of yours?" he asked quietly, as much to himself as to Bobby. Bobby shook his head slowly, looking back up at John through confused, troubled, emotional eyes.

"I have no idea," he admitted in an almost inaudible tone. "I'm sorry, I do really care about Marie, but when I'm with you I..." Bobby reached out and ran a hand lightly down John's arm, but pulled it away quickly. Again, he shook his head as he tried to free himself from John's grasp, but the smaller mutant held him tightly.

"You what?" John prompted softly, loosening his grip as he reduced the gap between them, taking one of Bobby's hands in his free hand. After a short pause, he moved forward and brushed his lips softly over Bobby's. "Forget what everyone else thinks Bobby. Forget about your parents, forget about the teachers, forget about Marie," John said quietly, his face remaining just inches from Bobby's, which instantly turned guilty at the mention of his girlfriend. John closed his eyes briefly against the pained expression, but with a small shake of the head continued, resting his forehead against Bobby's, running a hand softly down his cheek. "Just, _for once_, think about what _you_ want," tilting his head forward slowly, John took Bobby's lips softly in his, gently nibbling on Bobby's lower lip as he felt the ice mutants cold hands slip around his back, holding him close he started to return the kiss. Tenderly, John deepened the kiss, running his hands through Bobby's hair, holding him firmly but gently enough that the other boy could pull away. Grudgingly, it was John who broke the kiss, stepping back to look up at Bobby.

"John...I..." Bobby stuttered, running a hand over John's shoulder up into his hair, the confused, lost expression returning to his eyes. He shook his head slightly with a helpless sigh. "I just...I..."

A loud, sharp knock on the door caused the two to jump apart quickly. John scowled as the door opened and Scott Summers entered the room.

"Anyway," Bobby forced a smile as John's scowl darkened. "I'll see you tomorrow."

John opened his mouth to protest, but Bobby was already out the door. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to the unwelcome intruder in his room.

"Were you wanting something?" he asked bluntly.

"The professor seems to think it's time you got these back," Scott replied in much the same tone, throwing a selection of lighters onto John's bed. Immediately, the fire mutant made a grab for the lighter with the shark teeth, cradling it in his hands before flicking it over and lighting it, a grin spreading over his face as the flame flickered into his spare hand. Scott rolled his eyes – although of course John could not tell. "What was Drake's hurry?"

John suppressed a groan.

"I think he's going to go study for that test you're giving us tomorrow," John's lip curled in distain. "You know, being the _good little student _he is."

Above the glasses the older mutant wore, John saw an eyebrow rise.

"That test was _this_ morning, Allerdyce."

John pursed his lips.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_," Scott crossed his arms. "You can take a new one in detention tomorrow. I'll make it extra _fun _for you."

John screwed his nose up at the departing mutant, flicking his lighter open and shut, raising an eyebrow thoughtfully as he looked from the flame in his hand to Scott's back...

"Ah, he's not fucking worth it," John mumbled to himself, wondering over to his bedside table and pulling a pack of cigarettes from the drawer. Finally he could have a damn cigarette – God knows he needed it. Crossing first to his bed, he raised a hand to the wall, leaning his head against the cold plaster as once again he found himself contemplating the activity of the ice-encased mind of Bobby Drake...


	8. Chapter 5: Part I

**Author's Note: **John may be a bit out of character in the next couple of chapters, he's gonna be a bit..._emotional_. Hopefully he's _too_ out of character and don't worry, he'll be back to his normal moody, hard-ass self soon enough!

**Chapter Five: Made of Scars: Part I**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2)_

Ok...so maybe this silly little thing he had for the iceman wasn't just lust. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was fucking scary. Lust would be so much easier. John understood lust – it was simple, straightforward and emotionally painless. But _this_ – the sick feeling he got every time he saw Bobby and Marie together, the dejection he felt when Bobby ignored him, the longing he felt just to _spend time_ with Bobby – all this fucking hurt. John looked out over the garden through the window, watching Bobby and Marie sitting, talking and laughing, a mix of all three emotions playing on his mind. Bobby had been ignoring him again for about five days – or was John ignoring him? Either way, they hadn't spoken since their last little _encounter_. The encounter that had followed eight days of being ignored after the previous encounter. And _that _had followed...was it six days?...of being ignored after the encounter before that...

John sighed heavily and turned away from the window. He hated this vicious cycle he had landed in with Bobby – his hopes raised only to be cruelly brushed aside again in favour of _her_. John swore each time would be the last, but even as he made that promise to himself yet again, he knew all too well that if Bobby snuck into his room that night, he would welcome him with literal open arms...

"Would you like to talk about it, John?"

John scowled as the professor's voice cut into his thoughts.

"No," the pyrokinetic turned to see the professor wheel himself to his desk. With a sigh, John too made his way to the desk, sitting down opposite the professor. He hated these monthly meetings – they always went the same way. Why wouldn't the old man just give up...

"Well, that is your choice," Xavier smiled softly and looked at the young mutant thoughtfully. "So what would you like to talk about?"

John scoffed.

"You'd think after all this time you'd have realised I don't wanna talk. _Period_."

"Everyone needs to talk about something, John," the professor replied patiently. "What about Taylor?"

"NO!" John snapped quickly, his face darkening instantly. "Look, I don't know when you plucked that name out of my head, but you can fucking put it back. I ain't speaking about that."

Xavier nodded understandingly.

"Well, you know if you ever want to..."

"I won't," John interrupted flatly. Again the professor studied him thoughtfully.

"I believe I may have found your parents using Cerebro..."

John's scowl somehow deepened.

"You mean they're alive?" he muttered distastefully. "Damn."

"John..."

"Look. If all you're gonna do is try and get me to speak about my parents _again_, I'll save you the energy," John's face was determined. "I am _not_ speaking about them. Can I go?"

"You know John, if you don't open up on your own," the professor's face was equally determined. "I'll have to help you another way."

"I don't need your help!" John instinctively pulled his lighter from his pocket, flicking it open and shut quickly. "I know I have parent issues, trust issues, emotional issues and fuck it, I just have _issues_. I don't need you going into my head to tell me any of that."

Xavier gave a small nod.

"Very well. You may go," the professor raised a hand as John leapt instantly to his feet, stopping the mutant from heading straight for the door. "Please try and not get into so many detentions with Mr Summers before our next meeting."

A smirk and a raised hand was the only reply he got as the young mutant exited the room. With a small sigh, Professor Xavier rubbed his temples gently, thoughtfully trying to figure a way to get through to the hot headed youngster...

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby Drake had always been fascinated by fire – even as a child he had been drawn to flames. He loved how fire was so independent and natural and _unpredictable._ Sure, some aspects of fire behaviour can be predicted, but ultimately fire is a law unto itself – a force that can break its own rules. Much like one fire manipulating mutant Bobby Drake had found himself drawn to when he had first arrived at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Most of the other students thought they had John Allerdyce figured out, but Bobby knew better. Sure, you could predict his overall patterns, his overall behaviour, but every now and then, he'd do something that surprised you. Ask anyone in the mansion and they'd all tell you that John didn't ever smile, that he only ever _smirked_, but Bobby had seen him smile. Warm, heartfelt, genuine, gorgeous smiles...

Bobby tore his attention away from the flickering flame of the lighter in his hand, shutting it quickly and throwing it to the side. No. _Not _a gorgeous smile – just...just a warm, heartfelt, genuine smile. The ice mutant sighed heavily as he ran his hands through his hair, lying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't think about John right now, he had to think of something else. With a frown, Bobby rolled off his bed and made his way over to his desk. May as well get started on that essay for Summers. Pulling out a couple of textbooks and a notepad, Bobby picked up a pen and started to leaf through the books, but the sound of heavy footsteps out in the corridor instantly grabbed his attention. The ice mutant couldn't help but smile as he listened to John stomp towards his room, making as much noise as he could in his big boots, slamming the door behind him as he entered his room, thumping across the floor and collapsing heavily onto his bed. Bobby laughed quietly and shook his head. That was something that John liked to do – stomp around the place looking moody and threatening, lighter in hand and a sneer on his face. He was exactly the kind of guy that Bobby's mother had told him so stay away from when he had headed off for _prep school_. But Bobby knew John better than that. He knew John had a soft side, a caring side, a _tender, gentle_ side...

"Bobby?"

Bobby's head spun round to see Marie standing in the doorway.

"Hey!" he turned completely on his seat, facing his girlfriend properly, hoping that the colour creeping up his face from thoughts of John's tender and gentle kisses wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"Sorry, I did knock," Marie smiled sheepishly, closing the door behind her and sitting down on Bobby's bed. She reached over and picked up the lighter Bobby had been playing with earlier, looking over at her boyfriend inquisitively.

"John must have left it here someday," Bobby shrugged, turning back to his desk briefly as he desperately tried to hide the blush that heated his face.

"Makes sense," Marie laughed, placing the lighter back on the bed. "Anyway, we're all about to go and watch a movie. You wanna come down?"

"Eh..." Bobby turned back to face her as he felt his cheeks cool down. "I kinda said I'd help John with his math homework."

"Math?" again Marie laughed. "Since when has John done his math homework? Since when has John done _homework_?"

Bobby smiled and shrugged.

"Since I said I'd help him?" he offered meekly. Marie smiled and shook her head, standing up and heading for the door.

"Well, you know where we'll be if you get bored. See ya later Bobby."

"See you," Bobby gazed unseeing at the door before returning to his bed, grabbing the lighter and making for the door. The sound of those heavy boots stomping across the floor next door and back down the corridor stopped him. With a sigh, the ice mutant collapsed back onto his bed, flicking open the lighter and gazing into the flame thoughtfully. He'd just have to wait till John got back again...


	9. Chapter 5: Part II

**Author's Note: **Ok, really fragile John in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be back to normal next time! I don't know if I like the ending to this chapter but oh my god if I try and re-write it once more this whole F£"! story is getting burned. Oh and warnings for major FLUFF!!! I'm quite sure this story wasn't supposed to have any fluff...grumble grumble...where's a bucket...

**Chapter Five: Made of Scars: Part II**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2)_

How dare the professor tell him he knew where his parents were? Like he gave a fuck – it's not like they cared where _he _was. And how the hell did the old man know about Taylor? _What _did he know about Taylor? Crap...that was the last thing John wanted to think about...

A quiet knock on his door tore John's attention back to reality.

"Just a minute!" John frowned as he quickly dried himself from his shower, pulling on a pair of jeans and tripping his way to his door. "Oh...hi Bobby."

John stepped back and let Bobby into his room, finishing off drying his top half before rubbing the towel over his hair. Bobby sat down on the edge of John's bed, averting his gaze nervously away from the half naked mutant. John just rolled his eyes and continued to dry his hair.

"Were you wanting something Drake?" he muttered, his head down as he towelled his floppy hair. "Or is your girlfriend just busy?"

"Don't be like that John," Bobby mumbled, fidgeting nervously with the lighter he had been playing with earlier.

"Well it's true," John brought his head up to look briefly at the ice mutant before turning his back on Bobby, throwing his towel on the floor somewhere near some discarded clothes. Bobby frowned at the other mutant's demeanour as he raked through a drawer of t-shirts.

"Are you ok John?"

John stopped raking through his clothes, casting his eyes to the side but not actually turning to look at Bobby.

"I'm fine," he replied a little too defensively. "Why?"

"Oh come on John – I know you better than that! Something's up."

John sighed heavily.

"I'm just tired," he returned his attention to finding a t-shirt. Bobby frowned unconvinced, studying John's back thoughtfully.

"Hey...where did you get that?"

Again John stopped raking, this time looking over his shoulder at the other mutant inquisitively.

"Get what?"

"That!" Bobby leant over and ran his cold fingers down John's bare side. The pyrokinetic pulled away sharply from the touch, a shiver coursing down his spine.

"Crap, your hands are cold," he muttered, frowning as he ran his warmer fingers over the scar on his side. "Oh, that," John's frown deepened. "That was in cub-scouts. Some father-son activity thing..."

Bobby raised an eyebrow as John's voice trailed off.

"You were a cub-scout?"

John turned to face Bobby, his own eyebrow raised.

"I was young and innocent once you know," a tight smile formed on his lips. "Although I was kicked out in the end for punching one of the other kids."

Bobby laughed quietly, shaking his head slowly.

"Sorry, I just can't picture you in the scouts," again Bobby turned his gaze to John's side. "So...what happened?"

John scowled and waved a hand dismissively.

"Just a little accident," John's scowl darkened as Bobby's eyes travelled up and down the scar before looking back up at him, his eyes still inquisitive. "What?" John snapped defensively, turning away again and heading for his window, shoving it open as he grabbed a cigarette from his desk. "Ok...fine...our dads were supposed to help us across this ropey...bridge..._thing_ and I was terrified of heights but hyper as hell and dad was in a foul mood and he'd had too many whiskeys for breakfast and when I grabbed onto him he knocked me off," John quickly lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply as he gazed out of the window. "Don't fucking look at me like that."

Bobby frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like you suddenly understand me," John glanced over his shoulder to see Bobby bow his head sheepishly. "So, you know my dad was a dick. Doesn't mean you understand me."

Bobby just looked at John's back thoughtfully as the other boy finished his cigarette, immediately reaching for another. Bobby frowned and held out his hand, freezing the stick of tobacco just as John lit it. The fire mutant turned slowly to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I do keep telling you to quit," Bobby smiled light heartedly. John curled his lip up and threw the stick of ice in the bin, flicking his lighter open and running his fingers through the flames instead. Bobby took in the anxious display from the other mutant, carefully considering his next comment. "Look John, you know if you ever wanted to talk about anything..."

John snapped his lighter shut angrily, throwing it onto his desk, knocking over several items in the process.

"I don't want to talk!" he exploded. "For fuck sake can't people just leave me the fuck alone?"

Bobby frowned but held up his hands as John scowled and bowed his head, leaning back against the chest of drawers for support.

"I'm sorry," John mumbled quietly, not looking up. "It's been a shitty week."

Bobby bit his lip guiltily, suddenly all too aware of how out of his way he had gone to avoid the fire mutant the past few days. He looked over at John and noticed his hands twitching slightly. With a small smile, he held out the lighter in his hand.

"Thanks," John took the lighter with his own small smile, flicking it open and shut several times before a soft laugh escaped his lips. With a shake of the head, he looked at Bobby with a more composed expression. "Anyway. That's quite enough of that," he pointed a stern finger at the seated mutant. "I have a bone to pick with you. Will you _please_ tell your fucking girlfriend to stop trying to hook me up with every new girl who starts here!"

Bobby laughed sheepishly.

"I've tried! She doesn't listen."

"Well make her fucking listen!" John rolled his eyes but smiled. "Just tell her I'm gay – that'll fucking stop her."

Bobby's smile faded slightly, causing John's to disappear completely into a scowl.

"Oh here we go again," he muttered, throwing his hands up in despair. "Never mind Drake, forget I said anything," he turned his back on the other boy and once again raked for a t-shirt. Bobby frowned at the other mutants relapse in mood, chastising himself for causing it. Biting his lip nervously, he climbed quietly to his feet, making his was towards John. The pyrokinetic froze as he felt cold hands slip around his waist and shoulders, pulling him back into the arms of the mutant behind him. John closed his eyes briefly, trying to shrug off the other boy. "Bobby, let go, please," he begged quietly, but the ice mutant held tight.

"No," Bobby replied softly, nuzzling softly into the back of John's neck. John frowned and tried to pull away again, moving forward as the ice mutant finally released his grip only to find himself turned to face Bobby as the taller mutant once again tightened his hold.

"Bobby!" John scowled, trying desperately to cover his increasing insecurity. Bobby just smiled softly, shaking his head slightly as he ran a hand gently down John's cheek, leaning forward and pulling the fire mutant into a soft, lingering kiss. All thoughts of resisting momentarily left John's head as he felt Bobby's cold lips on his, returning the kiss instantly. But as his hands ran slowly down Bobby's sides, they stopped suddenly, flying back up to his chest and pushing him away roughly, causing the ice mutant to stumble back onto John's bed. John stared down at the other boy before sighing heavily and collapsing onto the bed next to him, shuffling back to lean against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why do you do this Bobby?" he asked quietly, frowning at how pathetic he knew he sounded. "I mean, what is it? You can't get anything from your girlfriend and you know you'll get it here?"

Bobby's eyes widened in horror as the pyrokinetic bowed his head.

"Do you really think that?" he asked quietly. "You really think I'd use you like that?" John just gave a small shrug as Bobby shuffled closer. The fire mutant jumped slightly as he felt a cold hand brush up his arm towards his neck. "I'm sorry John, I didn't mean..." Bobby paused briefly as John looked back up at him, taken aback slightly by the fragile expression in his normally fiery eyes. "I know I haven't treated you very well recently – hell, I've treated you like crap..." Bobby slipped an arm around John's shoulders, pulling the reluctant mutant closer. "When I'm with you, _when we're alone_, I know...I _think_ I know...I want this...I want you..." a smile played on Bobby's lips as John's eyes lit up. "But as soon as I step back out there, I get scared. I don't want to hurt anyone John...I mean..."

"You mean you don't want to hurt Marie," John mumbled, holding back the urge to point out how much Bobby was already hurting _him_. Bobby nodded slowly, biting his lip apprehensively.

"It's not just Marie though. I don't know how everyone else would take it. I know you always say not to give a damn what everyone else thinks but I can't help it!" the ice mutants fists clenched tightly, his voice growing more strained. "You don't understand John. I've been told my whole life that this is _wrong_, and I mean, if my parents ever found out I..."

Bobby found one of John's fingers pressed gently to his lips.

"I understand Bobby," he whispered, removing his hand from the other mutant's face to pull back some of the hair from just behind his ear. Bobby frowned as he saw a long cut running down to the back of John's neck, mostly obscured by his hairline. "That was my dad when he caught me with Tay...with one of the guys down the street," John let go of his hair, shaking his head slightly to recover the scar before reaching out and running his hand through Bobby's hair. Bobby frowned concernedly, mimicking John's action, running his own hand along the scar John had just shown him.

"You're dad did that?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, it looks worse than it is," John waved a hand dismissively; although Bobby's concerned expression did not waver. Keen to divert the conversation away from his parents, John ran a hand down Bobby's cheek. "So, what now Drake? Are you going to be ignoring me again tomorrow?"

A panicked look rose into Bobby's eyes.

"No," he replied quickly, shaking his head resolutely. "Look, John, I don't mean to ignore you...I just... I need time. I can't...I mean I..."

Again John pressed a finger to Bobby's lips, removing them only to replace them gently with his own lips.

"Bobby, I don't care if it's just as a friend, just _please _don't ignore me. If...one day...you decide that you want more then...I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, stroking Bobby's cheek softly before pulling a smirk onto his face. "Well...right now I _really _need a fag and if you won't let me have one in here, I'm gonna go outside for one."

John moved to push himself off his bed but found himself pulled back to the arms and lips of the ice mutant next to him. Bobby chuckled as they finally parted, letting the other mutant stand up, understanding all too well John's need to have some space. He knew John didn't find it easy opening up emotionally...

"You know I do wish you would quit again," Bobby commented light heartedly.

John raised an eyebrow and retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I'll think about it," he smiled back as he stood up, moving for the door. As he reached for the door however, he once again found himself pulled back into the arms of the now standing mutant behind him.

"You know, I meant it when I said you can talk to me," Bobby whispered in his ear. John bit his lip, closing his eyes as once again his confident demeanour threatened to fail him. With a soft sigh, he nuzzled his head back into Bobby's chest.

"Maybe someday," he whispered back. Bobby nodded with a slight smile, giving the smaller mutant a quick but reassuring squeeze before relaxing his grip and letting him go. John turned and flashed the other boy a quick smile before exiting his room. At least if nothing else, he _hopefully_ had his friend back...


	10. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **I'm sorry, I know a little truth or dare session between the kids is a bit (ok...a lot!) clichéd, but what the hell. This is really just a filling chapter...but necessary just to start John on his downward spiral to _the dark side_. Anyway – have kinda been dabbling with a few ideas – does anyone want to know more about Taylor (by way of flashbacks/John's dreams)? Does anyone want him to still be alive? I don't know if I'd actually use him in the present story but I can at least leave it open ended...let me know!

**Chapter Six: I'll Get the Blame**

_(Sometime between X-Men 1 and X-Men 2)_

Bobby Drake's dirty little secret. That's all John was. Days, sometimes _weeks_ on end pretending to the world that all was normal, and that the two were still just the best of friends and that Bobby was still dating _her _only to be rewarded by a fleeting embrace, the occasional kiss, the promises of better to come. The last illicit encounter having passed one week, six days and five hours ago. Not that John was counting.

Sometimes he wondered if it was an improvement on their previous predicament. At least now he wasn't being ignored in between their little encounters. It would all be worth it, John assured himself. He just had to be patient. The fire mutant couldn't help but laugh out loud as he told himself that. Patient? Yeah, cause that was one of his strong points.

With a heavy sigh, John made his way out of the kitchen. It was still early evening – where the hell was everyone? Well – everyone of a decent age. Spending the evening with _the little ones_ really didn't appeal to him. With a mischievous smirk, John contemplated how easy it would be for _the crazy pyromaniac_ to scare the younger kids away from the computers they were taking full advantage of. He was just in the mood for a good shoot-em-up...

In his distraction of day dreams of computer game explosions and chaos, John didn't hear the giggling girls until he crashed into them. Marie and Kitty jumped back, both averting their gaze nervously.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" John muttered, crossing his arms as he studied the two. "You'd think Summers just caught you after curfew."

"Nothings wrong!" Marie replied quickly. "I mean...we're just down here getting some supplies."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Girly gathering then?" he rolled his eyes as the two nodded sheepishly. "Well why didn't you just fucking say so? Look, do you have any idea where Drake is?"

Marie looked back at John with a somewhat anxious smile.

"Eh...my room."

John sighed inwardly. Of course he was – where else would he be?

"Well what about Rasputin?"

"...my room..."

John bit his lip and tried to quell the unfamiliar feeling rising in him. Like he gave a fuck everyone was gathering without him...

"You're welcome to join us," Marie smiled meekly.

"She asks as an after thought because I just caught her getting supplies," John smiled mockingly. "Oh yeah, I'm obviously _very_ welcome," he forced a smirk at the two girls before sauntering past them, calling back over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

John frowned as he realised he was no longer in the mood to chase little kids off the computer. What he _was_ in the mood for was a cigarette. His frown deepened as he delved into his pocket and remembered he had finished a pack earlier that day. With a sigh, John made his way to the stairs, running up them quickly and making his way to his room at the end of the corridor, ignoring the sound of laughter drifting out of Marie's room halfway down. As he returned however en route to outside, he couldn't resist sticking his head round the slightly ajar door.

"Crap John!" Bobby laughed. "I thought you were Scott there!"

"Gee, thanks Drake," John muttered, easing into the room. Breaking his glare from the ice mutant, he glanced around the room, his eyes finally settling on the couple of bottles of wine and vodka on the floor.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as Bobby clambered to his feet.

"Eh...someone acquired them from Scott."

"Someone _acquired _them?" John rolled his eyes. "You mean someone _stole_ them. You do realise he'll blame _me_ for it right?"

The sheepish look on Bobby's face was answer enough. John scowled and turned back to the door, only to bump once again into Marie and Kitty.

"Oh. You've decided to join us?" Marie's eyes darted to the side before a grin spread over her face. "Well since you're here..." she quickly dumped the soft drinks and snacks in her arms onto her bed and turned to John, grabbing his arm and leading him to the cushions on the floor. "You can sit next to Jessica."

John glared threateningly at Marie as she hooked her gloved arm around Bobby and sat the two down on her bed.

"Hi John."

John's glare was turned instantly on the girl he presumed to be Jessica, wiping the smile off the poor girls face.

"Actually Marie, I wasn't planning on staying."

"Oh, why not?" Marie raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Scared of a little truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" John scoffed.

"Yeah! Well..." Marie smiled sheepishly. "Without the dares. Things got a little...out of hand last time."

John scowled as he bowed his head slightly. _Last time_?

"Well I am an open book," it was John's turn to raise his eyebrow challengingly. "Ask me whatever the fuck you want..."

--- --- --- --- ---

John restrained a sigh as he downed some more vodka, scowling at Piotr as he tried to dilute it with some sort of soft drink. He was going to need it straight to get through this tedium...

"Ok..." apparently it was Piotr's turn to ask a question. "Who here has been in trouble with the law?"

"Hey!" John objected loudly as all eyes turned to him. "Why the fuck are you all looking at me? Presumptuous motherf..."

"Are you saying you have never done anything illegal?" Marie interrupted him, eyebrow raised dubiously. John smirked.

"I'm saying I never got caught."

A short silence fell over the room before Kitty spoke up...

"Right...this is for everyone. Clockwise from me...how long was or is your longest relationship."

Once again John scowled, tuning out the replies from his classmates, only barely acknowledging their lips moving so as he knew when it was his turn...

"Six and half hours."

"You slut!" Piotr laughed as most of the room frowned disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah," John waved a hand dismissively, again tuning out his classmates as answers continued round the circle. Well – he tried to tune out his classmates. He heard all too clearly Bobby and Marie's smiling _five months and counting_...

"Is it my turn then?" Marie smiled and looked thoughtful. "Ok...which teacher would you sleep with?"

John rolled his eyes, not even bothering to try and mask his bad humour. He'd been expecting that question for the whole night. And he could guess the answers everyone would give. Sure enough, all John heard was _Scott _or_ Jean_. Poor Ororo, John thought with a smirk, but in her defence, there weren't many guys there...

"Oh..." John frowned slightly as he realised everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Well I think with all the tension we have Summers would be a pretty good fuck," he looked around at all the horrified faces. "Oh for Christ sake, it was a joke! Lighten up...for fuck sake...Jean Grey, _obviously_," he clambered – with difficulty – to his feet. Was there really any reason Marie had so many fucking cushions? "...crying out loud...I'm going for a fag."

"Hey!" Bobby threw a pillow at the departing mutant. "You said you were quitting!"

"I lied!" John called back as he shut the door behind him, scowling heavily as he retreated along the hallway and down the stairs. Frowning at the cold air outside and the fact he didn't have a jacket, he walked briskly to the edge of the grounds to stand under one of the trees, hoping for some peace and shelter from the cold, late winter wind. Pulling the new pack of cigarettes from his pockets, he lit one quickly and inhaled deeply. Why the hell had he stayed? Why did he insist on torturing himself? Why wouldn't Marie spontaneously drop down dead...?

With a sigh, John finished his third cigarette, and upon realising he could no longer feel his fingers, decided it was time to head back into the mansion. He walked quickly back up to the large building, heading straight for the stairs. It was getting kind of late. Perhaps an early night...yeah, like that was going to happen. The fire mutant scowled as he passed Marie's room, the sound of laughter still filtering out from the closed door. Yeah, no chance of getting an early night tonight...he'd just end up lying thinking about Bobby and his _five months and counting_ relationship...

"Hey John."

John jumped as a voice came from inside his room as he opened the door.

"Christ Bobby, you trying to give me a heart attack?" John frowned and closed the door behind him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong!" John snapped, throwing a couple of fireballs in the air to light the room as he crossed to his bed, collapsing onto the far end away from Bobby.

"John, I'm not stupid. Something's obviously bothering you with that attitude earlier."

The pyrokinetic let out a wry laugh.

"_That attitude_? Drake I always have _that attitude_. Is that not why I always get left out of shit?"

Bobby bowed his head slightly, biting his lip, knowing full well the other boy was right.

"Look...John," Bobby's voice grew quiet. "Why did you say your longest relationship was only six and half hours?"

"What did you expect me to say? _Well you see I'm kinda seeing someone at the moment, actually_. Little miss matchmaker – AKA _you're girlfriend _– would be _all over_ me for details," John rolled his eyes as Bobby bit his lip. "Besides," the fire mutant fell onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know that this _thing _we have strictly gets to count as a relationship."

"Oh, cause six and half hours sounds like it was deep and meaningful," Bobby snapped back bitterly. John lifted his head, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe not deep and meaningful," he smiled cruelly. "But deep and enjoyable..."

Bobby frowned heavily, opening his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. John smirked and rested his head back down.

"Yeah?" he called out. The door opened and Scott Summers stepped into the room.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a couple of missing bottles of wine and vodka, would you Allerdyce?" he asked bluntly. John rolled his eyes and once again lifted his head, propping himself up on his elbows.

"What would you say if I said no?"

The older mutant curled his lip up.

"I'd say I'll see you in detention," he turned and made his way back to the door. "You know the time and place."

Bobby stared in disbelief from Scott shutting the door back to John as once again he collapsed back onto his pillows.

"You're just gonna take the blame?"

"You heard him, he's never gonna believe it wasn't me," John replied absently, flicking his lighter open and shut. Bobby shook his head.

"But you shouldn't have to take the blame, it's not fair..."

"Drake, it's fine! At least it gives me something to do," John looked up, agitated. "Besides, I'm quite sure I probably took the blame for whatever you all got up to in your last little truth or dare session," John scowled, remembering back a few weeks when Summers had hurled allegation after allegation at him. He hadn't had a clue at the time...now he had an idea. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you go back through to your little gathering? Won't you be missed?"

Bobby shrugged.

"I'm sure they can live without me," Bobby reached over and pulled John into a seating position, the smaller mutant scowling as he held him tightly. He knew John got like this when they hadn't been together for a while. With a smile, he leant forward and captured the warm lips in front of him, meeting little resistance as the other mutant kissed back, a soft moan escaping his lips as they parted. Bobby smiled as he ran a hand down John's cheek. "It will count as a relationship, I promise, I just need..."

"I know, I know," John sighed wearily, slipping his arms around the ice mutant and resting his head against his chest. "You just need time. It's fine. I get it."

Bobby ran his hands softly over John's back.

"Was that six hours really your longest relationship after this?"

There was a short silence.

"Yes."

Bobby bit his lip at the other boys tone. Obviously he had stepped onto a sensitive subject. Knowing better than to press John when he was already in a sensitive mood, Bobby cupped his hand under his chin and pulled him back up for another kiss. More than happy with the distraction, John wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby, intent on making the most of his time with the other mutant...


	11. Chapter 7: Part I

**Author's note: **oh, since its Christmas your gothic little Christmas fairy will give you two chapters. Don't say I'm not good to you!

**Chapter Seven: Give me a Reason: Part I**

_(Just a few days before X-Men 2)_

Two weeks, three days, four and a half hours. Not that John was counting. John scowled as he looked out his window at the couple walking through the garden, a gloved hand firmly held in a cold but strong hand. Cursing his weakness, the fire mutant threw the nearest thing to him – his pillow – across the room, frowning heavily at its lack of impact against the far wall. Probably for the best though. Summers and his bat like hearing would probably have heard even _that_...

"John?"

John spun round to see Jean Grey standing in his doorway.

"What?" he muttered, going to retrieve his poor pillow so as he could collapse comfortably onto his bed.

"The professor and I have been talking and we have decided it is most unfair for Scott to ban you from going out tonight. You now have permission to go."

John raised an eyebrow. Who said he wanted to go? It was someone's birthday (he hadn't really been paying attention) and some of the older kids were being taken into town for a movie, pizza and then being abandoned for a few hours at some club. John hadn't been particularly enamoured by the idea anyway (had he even actually been invited?), so Summers banning him hadn't really bothered him. But then, spending the evening alone with the younger kids taking the opportunity to take over the computers didn't really appeal to him either...

"Ok," he looked briefly at Jean before throwing himself onto his bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoy yourself," Jean cast him a serious look before she left. "Just don't let us down John. Behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," John muttered. Oh what had he let himself in for now? A night out with Bobby and his girlfriend, and Kitty, and..._oh crap_. John clambered back to his feet and started raking through his drawers. Where the fuck did he hide that fake ID?

--- --- --- --- ---

John scowled and downed some more beer, casting a glance around the smaller _over 21s only _part of the club, wondering if any of his classmates had even noticed he'd disappeared. More than likely – no. With a small sigh, John contemplated going back through to the main part of the club, but then he remembered Marie shaking her ass and attracting all the male attention with her ridiculously vampy combination of low cut top, high gloves and red lips. And then he remembered Bobby's ridiculously jealous face. And so, he downed another swig of beer and decided to stay put.

"Can't be that bad," a voice came from beside John. Casting his eyes sideways, John found a man he guessed to be in his early twenties smiling back at him.

"Wanna bet?" John muttered turning his attention to finishing his drink. The stranger laughed as he turned to the barman.

"Two beers please," John found one of those bottle laid next to his hand. "I'm Jeff."

John couldn't help but smile as he picked up the drink, turning to face Jeff as he raised the bottle in a thankful gesture.

"John."

Jeff smiled back and sat down on the stool next to the mutant.

"So...what's a cute guy like you doing sitting on your own?"

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby shook his head slightly as Kitty and Marie spun each other around on the dance floor, glancing down at his watch as the two stumbled out of view. Scott and Jean would be back soon to collect them. Bobby looked around quickly and despite the huge room being packed, he found everyone. Well. All except one. Bobby frowned and looked around more thoroughly as it occurred to him he hadn't seen John since the start of the night. Upon still not seeing him, Bobby wandered around the room for a better look. Still no sign of the elusive mutant. With a frown, Bobby cast his eyes at the bouncers guarding the doorway through to the over twenty one's area. John wouldn't be through there though...would he?

"Hey Pete!" Bobby grabbed Piotr's arm as he passed. "Have you seen John?"

"Not since we got here, no."

Bobby cast another anxious look at the bouncers.

"Could you do me a favour then?" he nodded in the direction of the two burly men. "Can you distract them for me and I'll go see if John snuck through there?"

Piotr nodded with a smirk, making his way straight for the door. As the two suddenly-not-so-burly-looking men tried to push the huge Russian back, Bobby snuck behind them into the room next door. Bobby stopped just inside the smaller room, taken aback slightly as he found it more quiet and relaxing, despite the bar through here being the only one that served alcohol. Surely John wouldn't be through here? Bobby turned to leave, but two figures standing at the far side of the room caught his attention and stopped him. Bobby stared in disbelief as a young man leant un-naturally close to John, saying something in the young mutant's ear. John giggled – _John giggles?_ – resting his hands on the strangers waist as he leant up and replied. Bobby frowned heavily as the other man grinned, winking at John, his hand lingering on John's back as he slowly backed away, turning and making his way through the doorway that would take him downstairs to the toilets. John watched the man retreat with a mischievous smirk, taking a drink of his beer as he turned to cast his gaze around the room, almost choking as his eyes met with a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at him. Quickly John regained his composure, walking forward to meet Bobby as he in turn moved towards John.

"Hey Drake," John grinned, but Bobby just crossed his arms seriously.

"Who was _that_?"

"Oh," John turned to glance at the doorway. "That's Jeff."

Bobby's face remained stoic as he stared back at the smaller mutant.

"Scott and Jean will be here soon," he said flatly. "You should probably come back through."

"Oh, just tell Summers I'm making my own way home," John waved a hand dismissively as he safely finished his drink.

"What?" Bobby's face finally flickered with emotion, but in the dim light John couldn't see. "You're...going somewhere else? With _him_?"

"Yup," John grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "His place."

Bobby's face fell as he looked down at the grinning mutant.

"You can't!" Bobby regained his serious expression.

"Give me one good reason why not?" John challenged. Bobby closed his eyes briefly, sighing inwardly. Were they really having this conversation?

"Summers will go nuts."

John's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not good enough," he growled, turning to walk away.

"John!" Bobby reached out and grabbed his arm. The smaller mutant turned expectantly – _hopefully ­_– but Bobby stayed silent. It was John's turn to sigh inwardly as he moved back towards the other boy.

"Bobby, just say that _you_ don't want me to go," he said – almost pleaded – reaching out to run a hand down Bobby's arm. "Just tell me I'm not free to go off with someone else."

"John, don't," Bobby backed away, looking around nervously. John's face darkened over instantly.

"Fuck you Drake," he muttered angrily, crossing his arms. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jeff reappear in the doorway. Curling his lips into a smirk, John raised an eyebrow at Bobby, turning away from the ice mutant, calling back over his shoulder; "Don't wait up."


	12. Chapter 7: Part II

**Author's Note: **Just a short chapter while I rewrite the next one. I keep changing my mind – not good!

**Chapter Seven: Give me a Reason: Part II**

_(Just a few days before X-Men 2)_

Scott sighed heavily, privately mourning the end of a wonderful evening as he and Jean made their way – hand in hand – towards the club in which they had earlier abandoned the kids. It wasn't often he got to spend time alone with his girlfriend, so when the professor had suggested they leave their charges for a couple of hours and dined alone in a restaurant just down the street, both had happily agreed. After all, the students concerned were all reliable and trustworthy. Well. All but one...

"Perhaps if you showed him more trust," Jean cast a sideways glance at her boyfriend. "He'd prove himself trustworthy. You know he just acts up because he knows it annoys you."

"If I showed him more trust," Scott replied blandly. "He'd run riot."

Jean opened her mouth to argue but slowly shut it again, shaking her head sadly. Like so many other people in his life, Scott had long ago given up on the young pyrokinetic. The couple came to a stop outside the club, pausing to look at each other before walking in to find their charges. Slowly, the students spotted them and began to grudgingly gather round.

"Is that everyone?" Jean asked as she quickly scanned the crowd of mutants.

"No," Scott replied flatly. "Where's Allerdyce?"

--- --- --- --- ---

John let out a laugh as he stumbled into the nearby top floor apartment, tripping over a couple of textbooks as he was directed into the lounge. The fire mutant turned to glare down at the huge books as the figure behind him grabbed his arm to steady him.

"_Freud_?" John screwed up his nose as he looked back at the man leading him into the room. "Oh my god – you're studying mind-fucking!"

Jeff laughed as the other boy pouted.

"_Psychology_, yeah," he smiled.

"But _why_?" John frowned.

"The human mind intrigues me," Jeff shrugged, backing John slowly towards the sofa. "Take you. You seem like a pretty interesting kinda guy."

John raised an eyebrow as the older male paused, just long enough for him to spin the two round, switching their positions as he pushed Jeff back into the seat behind him. The mutant grinned as he clambered onto the young man's lap.

"You have no idea..."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Did you find John?" Piotr quietly asked as Scott stormed off to look for the missing mutant without waiting for a reply from the students.

"Yeah I found him," the ice mutant scowled. Piotr raised an eyebrow but did not press for details.

"Typical John," Marie muttered. "Now we _all_ have to put up with Mr Summers in a bad mood."

Bobby frowned, glaring over at the door through which John had exited with _Jeff_.

"Alright," Scott reappeared behind Bobby, arms crossed angrily. "Where the hell is he?"

"Scott, calm down," Jean said soothingly, but her plea went unheard. Bobby sighed heavily.

"He said he'd make his own way home," he muttered through clenched teeth. Scott turned slowly to look at him.

"He said what? Well where has he gone?"

Bobby bit his lip and shrugged. Scott threw up his hands in despair.

"Great. So he's just wandered off on his own somewhere?"

Bobby closed his eyes briefly against the sick feeling building in his stomach.

"He's not on his own," he mumbled, not entirely sure if this would be good news or bad news to the already enraged teacher.

"Oh my God!" Marie laughed. "Had John finally hooked up with someone?"

Bobby frowned but it was Scott who spoke up first.

"Oh – if he's gone off with some underage girl I'll kill him!"

"Scott!" Jean chastised as Bobby sighed exasperatedly.

"He's not with a girl! He just..." the ice mutant tried not to scowl. "Some guy suggested somewhere better and John agreed."

Scott shook his head.

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" he demanded. Jean looked at Bobby thoughtfully before stepping forward and resting a hand on Scott's arm.

"Scott, it's getting late. We really should get going. John will just make his own way – he's more than capable – and we'll deal with him back at the mansion."

Scott scowled but forced a smile at his girlfriend, reluctantly gesturing for the kids to head for the exit.

"Fine. But remind me again what you said earlier about showing the boy more trust...?"


	13. Chapter 7: Part III

**Author's note: **Ok – since the last chapter was so ridiculously short – this one is quite long. And warnings for FLUFF!!! And perhaps a slightly out of character Bobby, but meh. It suits my story...

**Chapter Seven: Give me a Reason: Part III**

_(Just a few days before X-Men 2)_

John wandered slowly up to the mansions huge iron gate, taking a slight step back as it opened for him as he approached. With a scowl, he reasoned Summers was probably waiting for him. Brilliant. He glanced up to the east wing of the mansion, to the window two floors up, two along from the end. Sure enough, he saw a shadow watching him. John shivered as an icy cold wind suddenly blew through the garden. Two people waiting up for him? Wasn't he popular...

"Let me guess," John closed the mansion door behind him, smiling overly-nicely at the mutant in front of him. "Detention all day tomorrow?" the older mutant gave a single nod and John made his way towards the stairs. "See you at nine then."

"Make it eight," Summers said in that bland tone that annoyed John so much. "And you had better have a good explanation."

John scowled, raising a hand as his only acknowledgment, continuing his way up the stairs to the second floor. As he reached his bedroom at the far end of the corridor, he heard the door next to his open softly. John forced a smirk and turned to the source of the noise.

"I thought I told you not to wait up," he remarked casually, raising an eyebrow at the mutant standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his head bowed.

"You think I could sleep knowing you were with _him_?" Bobby replied quietly, his icy blue eyes glistening in the light from the hallway as he finally looked up. John clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his expression neutral to the hurt in the ice mutant's voice.

"Well," he shrugged absently. "You didn't do much to stop me."

Bobby frowned.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

John looked back at him incredulously before shaking his head with a quiet despairing sigh, turning towards his door. He was stopped however by a cold hand grabbing his arm, pulling him back into the other mutant's room.

"Don't walk away from me!" Bobby frowned heavily as John stumbled into the dimly lit room.

"_Excuse me_?" John turned to look at the other boy as he shut the door behind him.

"We need to talk," Bobby insisted bluntly.

"About what?" John crossed his arms defensively.

"What the hell do you mean _about what_?" Bobby threw his arms up in despair, speaking in an angry but hushed voice. "You just went off with another guy!"

John gritted his teeth but raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What? You wanting all the seedy details?"

Bobby grabbed one of the pillows next to him and threw it at the fire mutant.

"How can you be so...ugh!" Bobby flopped down dejectedly onto his bed, burying his head in his hands. John tightened the knot in his arms to resist the urge to comfort the obviously distressed mutant. "How can you be so flippant about it?"

The pyrokinetic shrugged.

"It's just sex," he smirked at Bobby's horrified expression. "Let me guess – you're the _no sex before marriage type_? Well, I ain't exactly planning on getting married."

"Doesn't mean you have to go off with strangers from bars," Bobby muttered. "Especially when you're seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?" John scoffed. "No, no, no. See, we're only _seeing _each other when _you_ feel like it. And I got the distinct impression that tonight..." he shrugged. "You didn't feel like it."

"You really think like that?" Bobby shook his head. "So have you been with other guys as well?"

John unfolded his arms, his fists clenching.

"_What_?" he exploded, louder than he knew he should have. Frowning heavily, he lowered his voice but the tone remained menacing. "Listen Drake, _you_ are the one doing the two timing around here, _not me_. Have I _ever_ until tonight given you any reason to doubt me?" The ice mutant just shrugged. "You don't trust me do you? What, you just think I'm some slut who sleeps around?" John laughed bitterly as Bobby didn't reply. "Well, I guess that's it then. There's no point in me waiting for someone who doesn't even fucking trust me."

"I guess you're right," the ice mutant replied quietly. John just stared down at him in disbelief.

"Thanks for fighting for us Drake," he muttered, making his way to the door. Raising his hand to the handle, he turned to look back down at Bobby who in turn simply stared at the wall in front of him. "You wanna know the funny thing?" John's voice grew quiet and un-naturally calm. "We kissed. That was it. I couldn't do anything cause I kept thinking about you – wishing that he was _you_."

Bobby looked up just in time to see the door slam behind the departing mutant. He just stared at the door before finally letting out a long, laboured sigh, burying his head in his hands, cringing as something banged off the wall separating his room from John's. The ice mutant looked up at the wall sadly as another – apparently more fragile – item crashed against it. Upon the third impact Bobby leapt to his feet, quickly making his way through to the other mutant's room, not bothering to knock. In the dim light he found John leaning against the wall, clutching his fist.

"Oh, John..." Bobby stepped forward and took the smaller mutant's hand, frowning as he ran his fingers over the bruised and bleeding knuckles, creating little balls of ice to numb the area. "What did the poor wall do to you?"

"It was the wall or your face," the fire mutant muttered, his face blank as he looked down at Bobby taking care of his hand. "I fucking hate ice."

"No you don't," Bobby replied softly, gently running his spare hand down John's cheek, cupping his chin and bringing the pyrokinetic's lips to his own. "I'm sorry John, I had no right to be angry with you. I wasn't even angry at _you_ I was angry at _myself_. You're right, I shouldn't have let you go, I should have stopped you," Bobby pulled the reluctant mutant closer, resting his forehead against John's. "I've been an idiot, I've taken you for granted," he leant back and brushed some loose hair from John's face. "I do trust you John, it's just...I know you've been with other guys before and I know this probably isn't the kind of relationship you're used to and...I don't know. I mean, you're right, _I'm _the one in the wrong, this isn't fair on you, it's not fair on Marie..." again Bobby brushed his lips over John's, the smaller mutant still giving no response. "I know I have to choose – I know I have to finish with Marie. I..."

"But you _won't_," John muttered as he finally tried to pull away, but the other mutant held him tightly. "Bobby!"

Bobby didn't reply, pulling John forward instead, capturing the struggling mutant's lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. Slowly the pyrokinetic relented, stopping struggling as he gradually responded, slipping his arms around Bobby's waist.

"You still won't," he mumbled as the two eventually parted. Bobby frowned but knew that he really was in no position to argue. With a small sigh he backed away slightly.

"Look John, I know I keep letting you down and I'd..." Bobby bit his lip as his voice grew quiet. "I'd understand if you did get tired of waiting."

John looked up into Bobby's wide, honest blue eyes, resting his hands loosely on the other boys' hips. Slowly the smaller mutant nodded, desperately trying to hide the smile playing at his lips.

"Good, cause you know Jeff did give me his number in case I changed my mind..."

"John!"

The fire mutant laughed, throwing his arms round Bobby's neck and pulling him down into another kiss.

"Idiot..." Bobby murmured before eagerly returning the kiss.

"You think I'm joking?" John grinned, pulling his head back to look up at the ice mutant.

"Oh shut up," Bobby smiled back, leaning forward to recapture John's lips. With little effort, he hoisted the smaller mutant up, sitting down on the bed with John on his lap. The pyrokinetic let out a sharp gasp as he felt icy cold hands slip under his shirt and slide up his back.

"Bobby..." he laughed uneasily as cold lips traced their way down to the base of his neck. John tried to shuffle backwards but found himself held tight. "Bobby!"

"What?" the ice mutant tore himself grudgingly from John's neck, looking up at him innocently. John laughed and again tried to move away.

"Let go," he asked softly. "_Please_."

"Why?" Bobby's lips returned to John's neck.

"Because..." John replied in an obvious tone, trying to keep himself at arms length from those wicked cold lips. "You are the second really hot guy I've had under me tonight," despite his protests, John's lips made their way towards Bobby's. "And I am gonna need one fucking long cold shower," the fire mutant sighed as Bobby pulled back slightly to look at him, eyebrow raised. "Not that a cold shower does any good when trying to forget about _you_!"

Bobby smiled sheepishly, burying his lips back in John's neck.

"It's too late for a shower tonight," he murmured in the fire mutant's ear. John let out a soft groan and tried to move away again only to find himself being lifted up, this time landing on his back on the bed.

"Bobby!" he objected – not very convincingly – as the other mutant rolled slowly on top of him, laughing as he ran his hands through Bobby's hair, trying to push him away but somehow pulling him closer. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Are you complaining?" Bobby chuckled.

"Yes! I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

"So be mad..." cold breath tickled over John's ear, making him push the other boy away.

"Bobby, seriously," he pleaded. "_Cold shower_!"

"You go for a cold shower now," the ice mutant replied in a think, husky voice. "And I'll just have to join you."

John's eyes widened slightly.

"Robert Drake! I do believe I've been having a bad influence on you," suddenly and without warning, John flipped the two over, pinning Bobby on his back, holding both his arms to the side. "Are you sure Bobby?" he whispered, letting go of one of his arms to run his fingers through Bobby's hair. Bobby just smiled and ran his own hand through John's hair, pulling the other boy down into a deep, passionate kiss. Somewhere, a little voice told John to stop. Told him to wait. But as John felt cold fingers slip up and start to unbutton his shirt, he reasoned he never really had listened to that little voice…why the hell would he want to start now...

--- --- --- --- ---

John rolled over and collapsed heavily onto his back as his arms threatened to give out under him. Taking in deep breaths, he tried to calm his heavy breathing as a silence fell over the room. A sudden sense of panic swept over him as the silence descended. What if Bobby regretted it? What if...

His breath caught as cold hands slid around his waist. A smile spread over his face as he felt soft kisses travelling across his shoulder up towards his neck. Rolling over gently to face Bobby, John cupped his hands either side of his face and took his lips into a soft, lingering kiss.

"Mmmmm...I love you Bobby," John murmured as the two parted, letting out a small laugh that showed he was almost as surprised by his statement as Bobby was. "I mean, I..." with a slight shake of the head and a quiet, resigned laugh, he stroked Bobby's face and kissed him softly. "I don't expect you to say that back! I just...you do mean the world to me Bobby," John slipped his arms around the other mutant's waist, his face growing sheepish and his voice growing quiet. "I just wanted you to know that."

Bobby leant forward and brushed his lips over John's.

"You mean the world to me too John," the ice mutant smiled at him in the dim light as he pulled him closer. "So…do you still stand by what you said earlier?"

John frowned.

"I said a lot of things earlier."

Bobby smiled and brushed his lips over John's.

"That it's just sex?"

John flushed slightly, bowing his head slightly.

"Well…there's an exception to every rule."

Bobby laughed at the fire mutants bashfulness.

"I meant what I said earlier you know," he ran his fingers down John's cheek. "Soon, there will be no more sneaking around and hiding."

John bit his lip as he resisted the urge to point out just how long Bobby had been saying _soon_. Instead he smiled and kissed the other mutant softly, before resting his head in the crook of Bobby's neck as a comfortable silence fell over the two, sleep quickly catching up with the two exhausted mutants...

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby's eyes drifted open slowly, blearily taking in what seemed unfamiliar surroundings. A yawn escaped his lips as he cast his eyes around the room, his gaze finally settling on the sleeping figure next to him. Smiling contentedly, he brushed some loose hair from John's face, laughing quietly at just how peaceful and _innocent_ the fire mutant appeared when he was asleep. With one last smile, Bobby brushed his lips over John's, settling his head next to the pyrokinetic's, his fingers tracing loosely across his back. Slowly his eyes grew heavy as sleep once again caught up with him...

A soft knocking sound tore Bobby out of his semi-sleepful state. Listening carefully, he heard the noise again, slightly louder than before, followed this time by the sound of a door opening.

"Shit..." Bobby muttered as he realised it was his bedroom door, carefully rolling out of bed so as not to disturb the sleeping fire mutant. Quickly pulling on his jeans, Bobby gently eased open John's door, just enough to look out into the hallway. He closed his eyes and restrained a sigh as he saw Marie retreat out of his room next door, slowly making her way back to her own room, rubbing her eyes – her shoulders slumped dejectedly. Bobby softly closed the door and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes past seven. Marie must be really upset about something if she was looking for him at that time in the morning. With a heavy sigh, he looked back down at the sleeping mutant, his mind racing. Biting his lip, he grabbed up the rest of his clothes and with one last glance at John, exited the room.

--- --- --- --- ---

Marie sighed heavily as she glared at her reflection in the mirror, applying a little more foundation around her still red and puffy eyes. With one last frown, she threw the make up onto her bed and made her way out into the hallway.

"Bobby!" she smiled as she saw the ice mutant down the corridor. "Where have you been?"

"I was awake so I figured I'd go have a shower while everyone else was asleep," Bobby shrugged, holding up the towel he had held to his side. He frowned as he drew closer and saw just how red the girl's eyes were. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Marie's bottom lip quivered slightly as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"I just want a hug..."

--- --- --- --- ---

A low growl emitted from John's throat as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. That meant he was waking up. With a disgruntled sigh, he pulled the covers tighter and threw them over his head, intent on going straight back to sleep...

Suddenly the covers flew back as the fire mutant sat bolt upright in his bed, his memory catching up with him. He rolled his eyes as he glanced back down at his bed, which – as he thought – was empty bar for him. With a heavy sigh, he flopped back down onto the bed, lazily tilting his head to the side to look at his clock. Quarter to eight. _Shit_. Grudgingly John rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel. He'd worry about the ice mutant later. First, he had to get through all day in detention with Cyclops...

--- --- --- --- ---

John meandered into Summers' classroom at five minutes past eight, raising an eyebrow as he found the room empty. Summers..._late_? John smirked and took his usual detention seat, but after a few more minutes spent alone, his attention was quickly drawn to the noise coming from outside the mansion. Wandering over to the window, he gazed out over the kids playing in the huge grounds. His face darkened quickly as he saw Bobby walking down near the edge of the grounds, hand in hand with Marie. A knot tightened in his stomach as he watched the two walk along, laughing and smiling, stopping only for Bobby to carefully wrap his arms around the girl...

"Idiot," John chastised himself as he turned sharply away from the window. He _knew _it was still going to be like this, why was he getting so worked up about it?

"Scott will be down in a minute," Jean appeared in the doorway as John took his seat, scowling. The red head looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you want to talk about it John?"

John cast his eyes upwards to look at her, scowl still firmly on his face.

"No."

"Come on John," Jean stepped forward and sat on the desk in front of him. "I don't have to be psychic to know there's something bothering you."

"And you also don't have to be a psychic to know that I don't speak about shit," John mumbled back. "Besides, you _are _a fucking psychic, and I'm damned sure you know exactly what's wrong."

Jean bowed her head slightly. John sniggered as he rolled his eyes and looked away. He _hated_ living with psychics...

"Look John, if you ever want to talk..." Jean let her voice trail off as Scott finally sauntered into the room.

"Yeah, yeah," John waved a hand dismissively as Jean kissed her boyfriend and left the two boys alone.

"So..." Scott looked down at John expectantly. "Are you going to tell me where you were last night?"

John sighed heavily.

"Just some flat near the club."

"Oh yeah?" Scott raised an eyebrow dubiously. "And what were you doing there?"

John smirked.

"Sex and drugs and rock and roll."

Scott bristled at the young mutant's attitude.

"The professor wants to talk to you about it anyway. Let's face it. You aren't going to tell me the truth," Scott looked down at John with a smug grin. "Speaking of the professor. We've decided it was maybe a bit harsh of us to ban you from the museum trip next week. You're now coming."

John glared back at the older mutant.

"You mean you finally figured out that it would be more of a punishment to drag me along than it would be to leave me behind?" John rolled his eyes and scowled. "Took you long enough..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Scott dumped a textbook and a bunch of papers on the young mutant's desk. John scowled and flipped open the textbook, sending most of the loose papers flying.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a blast..."


	14. Chapter 8: Part I

**Authors note: **Ok...we have reached the second film. Now I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that I presume that you have all seen the film and so I don't have to go and write _all_ the scenes from it? I may lift bits but will add in thoughts and maybe little scenes in between but I don't wanna go writing the whole film out again...

Oh, and where I have lifted bits straight from the film, I've tried to get them accurate, but there's only so many times I can pause the film without getting bored!

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter is lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine. There.

**Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part I**

_(X-Men 2 – the morning of the visit to the museum)_

_The street was quiet. It was midday, midweek; the men were at work, the women were doing their chores and the children were in school...or all except two._

_In the back garden of the Allerdyce household, two boys sat with beers in hand, throwing their recently obtained report cards and detention notices into a small bonfire of garage junk and lawn mower petrol. The taller of the two – older by a little over a year – threw his last report into the fire, pulling a face as he mockingly imitated the teacher handing it out to him. The younger boy laughed heartily, almost choking as he took a swig of his beer. Neither noticed the small fire next to them flare up briefly. Having finished mocking the teachers, the older boy moved quickly onto moaning about his girlfriend. His friend just nodded and agreed with whatever it was he said about the busty bimbo. That's what straight mates do isn't it? Because that's what he was, after all, they'd only kissed twice..._

"_How's your neck?" the older boy broke the silence that fell over the two, reaching across and running his hand under the other boys hair, along the base of his neck. John let out an uneasy laugh, taking another swig of beer as he shrugged, trying to cover up the shiver that ran down his spine._

"_Oh, it wasn't as bad as it looked," he mumbled. "What about you? My dad go see your dad?"_

_Taylor laughed. _

"_Yup, but I'm bigger than my dad," the older boy's hand lingered on John's neck as he smirked and finished his beer, throwing the bottle into the fire. The smirk faded as he looked back at the younger boy, his bright blue eyes growing concerned. "Things alright now?"_

"_As alright as they'll ever be," John mumbled. "Although he says you're a bad influence and I am to stay away from you from now on."_

"_Oh really?" Taylor raised an eyebrow, running his hand down John's spine, leaning forward to whisper in his ear; "Well, I guess we'll have to be more careful in future then."_

_The smaller boy had no chance to reply as the hand on his back ran up around his neck, pulling him back into a deep, passionate kiss. John let out a moan as he turned and slipped one arm around Taylor, the other awkwardly still holding his bottle of beer. Smiling into the kiss, Taylor reached round and grabbed the bottle, throwing it into the fire as he pushed John to the ground, allowing the other boy to wrap both arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of him. As he pulled however, the smaller boy flipped the two over, grinning down at the surprised face below him._

"_Just because you're bigger," John leant over and ran his smirking lips across Taylor's neck. "And just because you're older," his lips travelled up towards the other boys ear. "It _does not _mean you get to call the shots."_

"_Oh does it not?" Taylor too grinned, grabbing John's hair and bringing his lips back to his. He allowed the smaller boy a couple of minutes on top before easily flipping him back onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning him down completely. "See I think it does."_

_John's objections were easily cut off by yet another kiss. _

"_Fine..." he muttered as they parted, Taylor's lips moving swiftly to the base of John's neck, coaxing a soft moan._

"_Did I tell you I dumped my girlfriend?" Taylor asked suddenly, his mouth never moving from John's neck. John opened his eyes, staring up at the sky above as he tried to quell the flutter in his stomach._

"_No, you never mentioned it," he replied as casually as he could._

"_Well I did," Taylor stated absently, running his hands down John's sides, his lips running up his neck. "I told her I'd found someone else."_

"_Did you now?" John suppressed a gasp as Taylor's breath tickled over his ear. "And what did she say to that?"_

"_Oh, she tried to guess who it was," warm lips traced along John's chin. "She had it her head that it was some blue eyed, blonde haired bimbo."_

"_Really?" John's voice was little more than a moan as he involuntarily closed his eyes, Taylor's lips finding a rather sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. _

"_Yeah, but I set her straight. Told her I have my eye on a brown eyed brunette," finally Taylor lifted his head, running his hands through the other boys floppy brown hair. John opened his eyes to find Taylor smirking down at him mischievously. "I didn't argue with her about the bimbo part though."_

"_Dick," John muttered, but a smile graced his lips as he ran his own hands through Taylor's hair, reaching up and capturing the other boys' lips. Neither noticed the small bonfire next to them flare up, doubling in size, nor did they notice the small fireballs jumping away from the bonfire, drawn towards the younger of the two, dissipating before they actually reached their target. With each jump however, the fireballs got bigger...and closer..._

John's eyes flew open, sweat beading down his face, Taylor's cries of pain still echoing in his ears. Throwing back his covers, he sat up, running his hands through his hair as he tried to calm his breathing. Finally, he collapsed back onto his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. Reaching his arm to the side, he instinctively took a hold of his lighter, flipping it open and running his fingers through the hottest part of the flame. Nothing. He didn't feel a thing. Just like he hadn't felt a thing that day...

John threw the lighter the side, scowling as he sat back up, shuffling over towards the wall that separated his room from Bobby's. Leaning against the ever so slightly cooler plaster, John glanced at the clock. Three AM. It was going to be a long night. He'd had this dream for the last three nights – the three nights since he and Bobby had spent the night together.

Sighing heavily, the pyrokinetic curled back up in his covers. He'd barely spoken to Bobby the last few days, between his detentions and various other distractions he'd only seen the ice mutant in public. Not really the best opportunity to ask _why the hell haven't you dumped your girlfriend yet_? Then again as John thought back to the last guy who had dumped his girlfriend in favour of him...maybe it was for the best...

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby threw his towel into the laundry basket at the base of his bed and turned to leaf through the neat stacks of T-shirts and shirts in his chest of drawers. As he pulled out one of each, he heard a quiet knock on the door. Pulling the T-shirt on quickly, he made his way to the door.

"Hey John," Bobby stepped back to let the other mutant in, glancing at the clock. Eight O'clock? What the hell was John doing up – showered and dressed no less – this early in the morning? "What brings you through here?"

"Couldn't sleep," John replied quietly, shrugging absently. "Just thought I'd pop through and see you," he looked up at the ice mutant. "It's been a bit hectic the last few days."

"Yeah," Bobby nodded as he pulled on his shirt. "Tell me about it."

"So, what you been up to?" John cast his eyes around the room, the courage he had built up to come through and bare his sole fading fast. It was just a nightmare...he'd be fine...

"Oh, not much," Bobby shrugged but bit his lip nervously, having spent the majority of the past few days with Marie. "Has Summers been keeping you busy then?"

John nodded.

"Yeah. I swear, he must spend more time with me in detention than he does with Dr Grey," John laughed, but it was not at all convincing. The fire mutant sighed and rubbed his arm anxiously. "Bobby, can I talk to you about something?"

"Now?" Bobby frowned slightly. "John, I'm kinda running late."

"What for?" John asked, a scowl quickly spreading over his face at Bobby's dismissive reply, his arms crossing defensively.

"Eh..." Bobby ran his hand through his hair but was prevented from replying by a soft knock on the door.

"Bobby?" Marie's voice drifted through the closed door. "Are you ready?"

John's eyes darkened over instantly as Bobby looked at him pleadingly.

"I should have fucking known..." the fire mutant muttered.

"John..." Bobby said quietly, moving closer to the smaller mutant, but John held up his hand to stop him. "Look, can we talk about this later?"

The pyrokinetic clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Whatever," he managed to mutter, stepping back out of view as Bobby made his way to the door, leaving with Marie. Balling up his fists, John glared at the door, finally let out a wry laugh, shaking his head as he muttered to himself; "Idiot."

With a heavy sigh John wandered out into the hallway, scowling as he saw Scott heading towards him.

"Oh. You're up," the older mutant stopped in his tracks, glancing quickly down at his watch. "Wonders will never cease. I just wanted to remind you to behave today."

John glared back at the teacher, shaking his head slightly at the shear predictability of the situation.

"But being a screw up comes so naturally to me," he replied in a fake sweet tone before scowling and making his way past the other mutant.

"I mean it Allerdyce!" Scott's voice followed him down the corridor. John smirked.

"So do I!"

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby cast his eyes around the museum food court, wondering absently how they had managed to sneak off without any of the teachers noticing.

"Hey you two," a smirking John took the seat opposite Bobby and Marie. "How's the Xavier institute's favourite lovebirds?"

Marie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips at the fire mutant as Bobby glared at him. John just looked back into the icy blue eyes with a far too innocent expression, pulling his lighter from his pocket and flicking it open and shut, open and shut...

"I would'a thought Scott would have you on a leash," Marie smiled. John laughed as he leant back in his seat casually.

"Oh, he's easy to slip away from," the pyrokinetic waved a hand absently, looking up at two boys who suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey mate, can I have a light?" one of them asked, pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear. John looked down at the lighter in his hand and smirked.

"No," he replied simply, twirling his lighter round in his fingers, ignoring the glare from the ice mutant across the table. The two boys just looked at him for a moment before realising he was being serious.

"_Please_, can I have a light?" the first boy asked again, a little agitated. John didn't bother to reply as he kept his eyes on the lighter in his hand.

"My brother asked you a simple question," the other boy entered the conversation.

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I can," a slight smirk played at the fire mutants lips. Across the table both Bobby and Marie rolled their eyes.

"Can. I. Have. A. Light?" the boy asked again, more forcefully than before. John flicked his lighter open and gazed thoughtfully into the flame before snapping it shut again.

"Sorry, can't help you out pal."

"John, knock it off," Marie chastised. John sniggered and continued to play with the precious lighter in his hands.

"Will you stop showing off?" Bobby snapped. John's eyes finally rose from his lighter to look at the agitated ice mutant.

"Oh, for _her_?" John smirked. "I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited."

"I don't think she's getting excited," Bobby replied through gritted teeth, his normally calm blue eyes storming over as he glared at the pyrokinetic.

"Hey," John held his hands out slightly as if in retreat, but his smirk widened slightly as he returned an equally fierce glare. "We're just trying to have a good time here, alright?"

"I think you're the only one having a good time."

A momentary silence fell over the two as they glared at each other. The boy seized his opportunity, grabbing John's lighter from his hand.

"HEY!" John leapt to his feet as the boy lit his cigarette, his brother stepping between them. "That's real cute man."

"What you gonna do?" the boy inhaled from his cigarette. John smirked as his eyes were instantly drawn down to the bright red flickering embers burning at the end of the tobacco. "Suddenly you're not so tough."

A grin broke out over the pyrokinetic's face, and with a quick wink, flames shot from the cigarette up the boys arm. John's hand rose to his lips as he took a slight step back, giggling at the chaos in front of him. Behind him, Bobby reached out a hand and froze the flames. Around the three mutants, everything slowed, time coming to a complete standstill. John frowned, waving a hand in front of the brother's stationary face as Bobby and Marie looked around them.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Marie asked quietly.

"I didn't do _this_."

"No, I did," Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the food court. He turned and looked at John sternly. "Next time you feel like showing off...don't."

John scowled and turned away from the professor, only to meet with Scott Summers' disapproving face.

"_We're coming to you live from Washington where there's been an attack in the oval office of the White House_," the voice of the newscaster on the nearby television drifted clearly over the now quiet museum. "_Details are still coming in but we have been informed that the president and vice president were not harmed. Sources say the attack involved one or more mutants_..."

"I think it's time to leave professor," Scott cast his eyes concernedly at the television.

"I think you're right," Xavier turned and ushered for the teachers to lead the children towards the exit. John turned to speak to Bobby, only to find him already walking away, holding Marie's gloved hand. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed his lighter back from the iced over hand of the boy on the ground and moved to catch up with the group.

"Allerdyce."

"I know, I know!" John turned briefly to look into Scott's glasses. "Damn it, I'm already in detention for the rest of the year anyway."

Scott turned to the professor as the fire mutant stomped away.

"We really need to do something about him," he muttered. Xavier watched the retreating mutant thoughtfully.

"I know."


	15. Chapter 8: Part II

**Author's note: **A shorter chapter just to keep you all going while I try and decide how much of the scenes at Bobby's house I'm gonna write. I mean I'm not changing anything from the film but flaming the policemen is _kinda_ a turning point for our favourite pyromaniac so I really should try and get into his head...god help me...

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter is lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine. There.

**Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part II**

_(X-Men 2 – the day the mansion is attacked by Stryker's men)_

Logan walked past the large television room, smirking at the kids all vying for a space on the sofas, or at least a cushion on the floor. Bowls of popcorn and crisps filled the tables, a stack of DVDs lined up in front of the television ready to be fought over. With a slight shake of the head, Logan turned away and made for the kitchen. He did not want to get involved in a fight over which movie the brats would be watching...

"Oh shit," a quiet voice mumbled as Logan crashed into someone exiting the kitchen. He looked down to see John swapping the mug he was holding from one hand to the other as steaming hot liquid spilled over the side onto his hand.

"Sorry," Logan raised an eyebrow as John retreated back into the kitchen slightly to put the mug down so he could dry the hot liquid from his hands. The young mutant mumbled something incoherent and picked his drink back up, making his way past Logan towards the stairs. "You not watching the film kid?"

John turned, a frown on his face.

"What film?" he asked suspiciously. Logan again raised an eyebrow.

"Eh...never mind," he turned and made his way into the kitchen, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it quickly. John watched the older mutant depart, frowning slightly as he heard the familiar click of a lighter followed by the unmistakable aroma of tobacco. Seven weeks, five days and thirteen hours. Not that anyone had noticed. Even the ice mutant who had begged him to quit in the first place hadn't seemed to notice... John's frown deepened as a sudden explosion of noise came from the nearby television room. With a small sigh, John took a sip of his drink and made his way to the doorway, peaking in to see most of the mutants about his age all gathered around, arguing over which film to watch. John rolled his eyes as the girls screamed for the romantic crap and the boys countered with action films. Eventually Piotr – ever the voice of reason – pulled out a comedy, not actually waiting for approval as he set about putting it in the DVD player. As the other mutants calmed down, one of the girls – a relatively new student John thought, in one or two of his classes – turned towards Bobby and Marie.

"Is the fire guy not coming down?"

"Ha!" it was Kitty who spoke up. "John being sociable? Give me a break."

John frowned heavily. Maybe he would be sociable if people actually bothered to _invite_ him to join in. _Maybe_...

"Oh sugar," Marie laughed. "I'd nip those thoughts in the bud! John won't be interested – trust me, I've tried to hook him up with plenty of girls!" she frowned thoughtfully, a slightly playful smile playing at her lips. "If you ask me, I'm starting to think he's gay."

"Don't be stupid."

John blinked at the venom in Bobby's voice, but otherwise his face remained blank.

"Bobby!" Marie laughed uneasily. "I didn't say it was a bad thing...you just have to admit it's a logical assumption."

"Well he's not," Bobby insisted flatly. Behind the doorway, John shook his head slowly, a quiet, resigned laugh escaping his lips as he turned and made his way back to the stairs. What chance did he have if Bobby couldn't even admit to having a gay friend?

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby frowned thoughtfully into the tub of ice cream in front of him. Why had he denied John being gay? It was the perfect opportunity to gauge people's reactions and he knew John wouldn't have minded. He would have told them all himself but for the stubborn insistence that his love life was no one else's business, but if they found out themselves then what the hell. Bobby didn't even have to agree with Marie that John was gay; he could have just shrugged and left it to speculation. With a heavy sigh, Bobby took another large spoonful of ice cream, casting his eyes upwards as Logan entered the room.

"Hey."

"Doesn't anyone ever sleep around here?" the older mutant raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently not," Bobby replied, continuing to tuck in to his ice cream. Logan looked down at him momentarily before turning his attention to finding drink.

"Got any beer?"

"This is a school."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"So that's a no?"

"Yeah," Bobby laughed. "That's a no."

"Got anything other than chocolate milk?" Logan screwed his nose up distastefully at the contents of the fridge.

"There should be some soda in the small cupboard," Bobby pointed his spoon in the general direction of the soda. Logan retrieved a bottle and screwed the lid off, raising the bottle to his lips before looking down at the ice mutant thoughtfully. Bobby took the bottle handed to him, blowing over it and icing it over.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Logan took a seat opposite the younger mutant.

"So, how long you been here?"

"Couple of years."

"And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?" Logan queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually," Bobby shifted uneasily. "My parents think this is a prep school."

Logan nodded understandingly.

"Oh, I see. I suppose most prep schools have dorms, campuses..."

"Jets?" Bobby interrupted flatly. Logan just looked back at him as he returned his attention to his ice cream.

"So...you and Rogue, eh?"

"Yeah," again Bobby shifted uneasily. "I mean, it's not what you think, I'd like it to be but it just..." Bobby frowned heavily as he thought of his girlfriend. "It's not easy when you want to be closer to someone. But you can't..." the ice mutant shook his head slightly to dispel the images of the mutant he _really_ wanted to be closer to – the _real _reason he couldn't be close to his girlfriend. "You know, I've seen the way you look at Dr Grey."

"Excuse me?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Bobby replied innocently, returning his attention to his ice cream, the conversation successfully terminated.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Right. Now I really have not got the energy to go and write out the bit where Stryker and his men infiltrate the mansion. I don't think there's anything in there that will help this story. All you need to know (just in case anyone's forgotten) is that a bunch of military guys attack the mansion and try to sedate and capture all the kids. Bobby goes after the bitch, John goes after Bobby, and the three of them end up heading for Bobby's parents house in Boston with Logan, knowing Storm and Jean are also somewhere in Boston. So...we'll rejoin the story in Boston.


	16. Chapter 8: Part III

**Author's note: **Oh...I don't like re-writing the bits from the films. I know, I really should try and explain what is going on in Bobby's head when he kisses the bitch, but you know what? I don't even want to _think _about it let alone try and get into his head, so figure it out for yourself!

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter is lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine. There.

**Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part III**

_(X-Men 2 – in Boston)_

Finally Logan drew the car to a stop outside a well maintained suburban house. John rolled his eyes as he clambered out of the car, gazing around at the immaculate lawns and the picture perfect houses. His parents used to have a well kept lawn and a pretty house too...

As John held back, constantly playing with his lighter, Bobby made his way towards the garage, stooping down to retrieve a key from under a mat. Turning back to the front door, he led the small group of mutants into his parent's house.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny?" he called. "Is anybody home?" he turned to the nightdress clad Marie. "I'll try and find you some clothes," the ice mutant turned slightly to the pyrokinetic behind him. "Don't burn anything."

John just stared incredulously at the other mutant as he led Marie into the kitchen and to the stairs. As if realising his comment was perhaps a little harsh, Bobby turned back to John.

"Maybe some of Ronny's stuff will fit you," he said, jerking his head in an instruction for the fire mutant to follow. John just scowled and did as he was told as Logan held back, slowly taking in his surroundings.

"Wait in there," Bobby ushered John into a blue decorated room, his little brother's room. John again did as he was told, rubbing his eyes wearily as Bobby led Marie down the corridor. That had been one very long and – thanks to Summers' shit taste in music – _quiet _drive...

"Here you go," Bobby finally returned, handing John a change of clothes. The fire mutant took the bundle of fabric and looked up at Bobby, frowning at the worried look on his face.

"Hey," John took a step forward and reached out to take the ice mutant's arm. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Bobby replied quickly, practically jumping backwards. John immediately withdrew his arm, his face clouding over. Bobby held up the other clothes he was carrying. "I'm just gonna go give these to Marie. I'll see you downstairs."

John just sighed quietly and nodded as the other mutant exited the room, quickly changing and heading back down the stairs.

John wandered absently into the Drake's front room, his eyes immediately being drawn to the wall of family photos. With a wry laugh, he cast his eyes over the perfect poses and the happy smiles. He looked at the holiday photos – shivering at the skiing photos and scowling at the camping ones.

"_What kind of kid doesn't like camping?" _a voice relayed in John's mind. The fire mutant shook his head to dispel the voice and cast his gaze around the room. On the sideboard he found a selection of trophies earned by both Drake kids, mostly school sports trophies.

"_You're not even trying John..." _

"_Just catch the Goddamn ball..."_

"_What boy doesn't like football?"_

Again John scowled. He never had been the athletic type...

He turned his attention back to the photo wall. There was nothing like that in his house – never had been. John frowned as he tried to recall if there were even any photos of him at all in his former family home. The only one he could remember was one of him when he was about three – and even in that he was in the background behind his two cousins...

The fire mutant let out a quick sigh as again he turned away from the photos, not comfortable with the all too familiar feelings of hatred and resentment that built up in him as he thought of his parents. Suddenly the house felt far too quiet. With a quick shake of the head, the fire mutant made his way to the stairs to go and find Bobby and Rouge. Slowly he made his way past Ronny's room towards the room he presumed to be Bobby's, voices becoming clearer the closer he got.

"You won't hurt me..." he heard Bobby whisper as he reached the door, just in time to see Bobby lean down and pull Marie into a kiss. The fire mutants' eyes widened slightly as the two pulled apart – apparently both unharmed – Marie blowing icy breath from her lips, smiling as she leant back up to Bobby to kiss him again. John turned away from the doorway slowly, his fiery brown eyes glazing over tiredly. No anger. No resentment. No hatred. Nothing. Quickly but quietly, he made his way back downstairs ignoring Logan as he made his way back into the main room, once again finding himself face to face with a wall of smiling Drakes.

"You're a fucking idiot Allerdyce," he muttered as once again he studied the portraits of the happy family. He looked up at the spaces on the wall, imagining in the vacant areas Bobby's graduation photo...his wedding photo...grandkids. There was no space on this wall for an eldest son and his psycho pyromaniac boyfriend – there never would be.

"_You mean the world to me too John_," Bobby's words echoed in his ears, but as John stared up at the wall, he quickly realised that this was not the case. Bobby had so much in his world – so much to lose. His parents, who by Bobby's own admission would not accept their son being gay. All the mutual friends back at the mansion who would never forgive Bobby for cheating on Marie, especially not with the crazy little pyromaniac. The teachers, who all looked to Bobby as a model pupil. A wry laugh escaped John's lips as he looked up at the wall and considered everything that the ice mutant had to lose, realising at that moment that the only thing he himself had left to lose...well.

He was never really John's to lose.

The sound of voices from the kitchen tore John from his thoughts. The pyrokinetic frowned as he heard Bobby run down the stairs, followed by Marie. Ah. Mommy and Daddy must be home. This should be fun...

--- --- --- --- ---

Click...clunk. Click...clunk. Click...clunk.

John monotonously maintained the pattern of flicking his lighter open and shut as silence descended upon the Drake's living room. This was one of those rare moments where he thought he may actually have preferred to be in class with Summers...

"So...um..." finally, Mrs Drake found her voice. "When did you first know you were a..."

"A mutant?" John prompted bluntly, continuing to flick his light open and shut. Mrs Drake snapped her head up and glared at the pyrokinetic.

"Would you cut that out?"

"You have to understand..." Mr Drake spoke up. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby is gifted," Marie piped up.

"We know that! We just didn't realise..."

"We still love you Bobby," Mrs Drake interrupted her husband. "It's just...this mutant...problem...is a little..."

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked from the doorway. Mrs Drake looked up at him.

"Complicated."

Mr Drake looked up at Logan dubiously.

"What exactly are you professor of Mr Logan?"

"Art," Logan replied flatly. John raised an eyebrow. That would be right...

"You should see what Bobby can do," Marie piped up again.

Bobby bit his lip apprehensively and reached over as his mother lifted a cup of tea to her lips, freezing the liquid inside the cup. Mrs Drake stared down in amazement, turning the cup upside down and letting the frozen lump fall onto the saucer.

"Bobby..." she whispered.

"I can do a lot more than that," Bobby said quietly as the cat jumped up onto the table and started to lick the frozen tea. John smirked as Bobby's parents just stared in disbelief. Suddenly, Bobby's brother leapt to his feet, running from the room. Bobby watched him leave sadly.

"Ronny?" Mrs Drake called before bowing her head, shaking it slowly. "This is all my fault."

"Actually," John commented absently. "They've discovered that males carry the mutant gene and pass it on so..." oh how he wanted to point that out to his own father, but instead he had to settle for looking at Bobby's. "It's his fault."

A short silence fell. John just rolled his eyes. A quiet ringing sound coming from the doorway finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh..." Logan snapped to attention as everyone turned to look at him, delving into his pocket and pulling out Scott's mobile. "That's for me."

The older mutant quickly left the room, obviously relieved. Again, the awkward silence returned. John's fingers twitched as he twirled his lighter round in his hands, desperate to flick it open again.

"Bobby..." Mrs Drake looked at her son hopefully. "Have you tried...not being a mutant?"

"_John..." Mrs Allerdyce looked at her son hopefully. "Have you tried...not liking boys?"_

"Have you tried not being female?" John found himself snapping. "It's genetics – it's what we are."

All four left in the room looked up at the fire mutant. John just let out a small sigh and bowed his head, finally relenting and continuing to play with his lighter.

"We have to go...now!" Logan suddenly burst back into the room, urgently gesturing for the kids to stand.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Now!" Logan repeated, making for the door.

"Logan?" Marie continued to whine as the three followed the older mutant towards the front door. "What's wrong?"

Logan just unsheathed his claws and stepped out the front door, the three younger mutants following him. All four stopped in their tracks as they found themselves surrounded by several police officers, guns pointing at them from all directions.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air," a male police officer instructed from the side of the porch.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked, taking in his surroundings.

Bobby frowned dejectedly.

"Ronny."

"I said, drop the knives," the police officer repeated as the sound of glass breaking and shouts came from inside the house.

"This is just a misunderstanding," Logan said calmly.

"Put the knives down!" the police offices barked again. Logan sighed.

"I can't...look..." Logan raised his arms slowly towards the officers either side of him. Marie screamed as a gun fired, Logan slumping to the ground in front of them.

"Alright, the rest of you, on the ground, _now_!" the officer yelled, training his gun on the three younger mutants. Bobby and Marie slowly did as they were told, staring down at Logan's body in shock. John however remained standing. "Look kid, I said _on the ground_."

John's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked out at the police cars invading the Drake's front lawn, but it wasn't the Drake's lawn he saw...

"We don't want to hurt you kid," a female officer called from the other side of the porch.

"_We're not here to hurt you kid," a female officer assured John, just as three burly male officers tackled him to the ground, handcuffing him and dragging him to a squad car..._

John looked down at the lighter in his hand, a familiar, long buried feeling of resentment and hatred bubbling up in him. He'd been helpless that day – he wasn't this time.

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" the pyrokinetic flicked open his lighter. "I'm the worst one."

A blast of flame shot to the side, towards the male police officer, sending him flying back. With a smirk, John turned the flames to the police woman on the other side before turning into the house, blasting back the officers coming from inside. Lost in his own thoughts, John turned the fire on the cars, exploding them and flipping them over. A small smile played at the fire mutants lips as finally he got to use his powers freely, no one telling him to stop, or calm down, or behave...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's note: **And I think we'll leave it there. In case you've forgotten, the bitch takes off her glove and grabs John's ankle and extinguishes all the flames. The jet then lands and Logan gets up and the four get on the jet with Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler. They then head for the mansion but are shot down by two jets (thanks largely to John's little stunt pissing off the local authorities). The bitch can't get her seatbelt on in time and is sucked out a gap made by a missile but Nightcrawler saves her. The jet is about to crash into some woods but Magneto _catches _it and stops it crashing. We will rejoin the story in those woods somewhere, thank you!


	17. Chapter 8: Part IV

**Author's Note: **This one's quite short so I'll just pop it up with part III. And I just wanna get X-men 2 over and done with.

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter is lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine. There.

**Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part IV**

_(X-Men 2 – after departure from Boston, following plane crash)_

John sat alone in a clearing not far from the makeshift camp the mutants had made, staring thoughtfully into the flames in his hands. The adults were off discussing some plan of action. John had opened his mouth to argue that they should all be included, but sharp looks from both Jean and Storm had told him not to bother. It really wasn't worth his energy. They never fucking listened to him anyway...

So instead he had wandered off on his own, leaving Bobby to comfort Marie following her near (but not near enough) death experience. The blue guy was floating about somewhere too. John's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he quickly decided he like teleporters about as much as he liked psychics...

"John?"

The fire mutant let out a weary sigh but did not turn round.

"Yes Bobby?"

"We need to talk."

John laughed wryly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm done talking."

Bobby frowned as he walked over to nearby the pyrokinetic, crouching opposite him, leaning back against a tree.

"John..."

"There's nothing left to talk about Drake," John insisted tiredly.

"John, you just about burnt down my neighbourhood!" Bobby frowned concernedly at the fire mutants' relaxed demeanour. "What the hell got into you?"

John clenched his jaw, fixing his gaze firmly on the fireball in his hands as his emotions started to catch up with him again.

"I will _not_ be rounded up by the police again like some _animal_," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Again?" Bobby asked tentatively.

"Yeah, again," John waved a hand dismissively, twirling the flames around the other hand. "If you hadn't have been in such a rush to go off with you _girlfriend_ the other morning," John raised an eyebrow pointedly as Bobby bit his lip guiltily. "You would have heard all about it."

"I'm sorry John," Bobby looked John straight in the eye, his icy blue eyes wide and truly apologetic. "It's just Marie's been really upset recently. She's missing her parents and..."

"So what?" John exploded. "She fucking ran away from home – she _chose_ to leave her family!"

"John, that's not fair..."

"Life's not fucking fair Drake!" John scowled, shaking his head vigorously as he stood up, starting to walk away from the other mutant.

"John, wait!"

"No Drake!" John turned angrily, making Bobby stop in his tracks as he too had stood up. "_I'm done_! I'm done with Xavier and all his love thy neighbour bullshit, I'm done with being the odd one out, I'm done with being told I'm not fucking good enough and being treated like a fucking screw-up," the fire mutants anger wavered ever so slightly as his voice grew quiet. "And I'm done with you."

Bobby just stared back at the smaller mutant, his mouth slightly agape as if to say something but nothing came out.

"John..." he eventually managed to force out, but it was barely heard as another voice drifted through the trees.

"Bobby? Where are you?"

John smirked and raised an eyebrow at the wide eyed ice mutant in front of him.

"He's over here Marie!" he called out, giving Bobby a small wave, retreating backwards as Marie approached. "See you around, Iceman."

--- --- --- --- ---

It was probably safe to say he'd be expelled. As soon as Scott even caught a hint of what happened in Boston, he'd go straight to the professor and demand it. Perhaps he could call Jeff – he'd probably manage to stay a couple of nights there. After that...

"When are we getting our uniforms?" Marie's voice tore John from his thoughts. He glanced up from his seat near the back of the jet to see her and Bobby looking at the x-men uniforms.

"Yeah," Bobby smiled. "Where's ours?"

"They're on order," Logan replied gruffly. "Should arrive in a few years."

To John's right, Magneto and Mystique shared a private joke, laughing out loud. Marie glared over at the two and they returned the look.

"We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto smiled. John bowed his head to hide a smirk as Marie pulled off her glove, heading towards the two.

"Hey, hey!" Bobby held Marie back, gently coaxing her towards the front of the plane. "C'mon, let's go."

Mystique let out another laugh as John looked across at the two thoughtfully, absently playing with his lighter.

"So...they say you're the bad guy," he commented lightly.

"Is that what they say?" Magneto replied nonchalantly. John continued to flick his lighter as his gaze fell on the older mutant's helmet, lying by his side.

"That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?"

"This dorky looking helmet," Magneto replied matter-of-factly. "Is the only thing that's going to protect me from the _real_ bad guys," he held out a hand and pulled John's lighter towards him, keeping it open, allowing the flame to burn. "What's your name?"

"John," the fire mutant replied, a little apprehensively as he looked at his stolen lighter.

Magneto raised an eyebrow.

"What's your _real _name John?"

John looked at the flame shooting from the lighter, holding out his hand and pulling a fireball into his palm.

"Pyro," he replied, more confidently.

"Quite a talent you have there."

John frowned.

"I can only manipulate the fire," he informed the older mutant, a little bitterly. "I can't create it."

"You are a god amongst insects," Magneto looked at the young mutant pointedly. "Never let anyone tell you different."

John took the lighter held out to him, a slight frown playing on his face as he considered what the older mutant had said. He opened his mouth again, but was prevented from continuing the conversation by Logan.

"We're approaching Alkali Lake."

Magneto and Mystique exchanged glances and stood up. John just frowned and stayed where he was, flicking his lighter open and shut thoughtfully, his plan of action starting to take a different route...

--- --- --- --- ---

"How long have they been gone?" John asked, looking out the window of the jet. Cause this was fun – being cooped up in a stupid plane with the two lovebirds...

"Not that long," Bobby replied tiredly. "Will you sit down?"

John scowled and slumped down onto one of the seats, flicking his lighter open and shut. Open and shut...

"Does that noise not annoy you?" Bobby snapped.

"No," John replied nonchalantly, continuing the monotonous click...clunk...click...clunk.

"Oh for crying out loud John!" Marie covered her ears. "Enough already!"

Click...clunk...click...clunk...

"I mean..." Marie uncovered her ears and glared at the pyrokinetic, desperate to yell at him about his stunt back at Boston but avoiding the discussion at Bobby's request. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's dangerous to play with fire?"

_Clunk_.

"That's it..." John jumped to his feet; wandering over to the control panel where the couple sat and opening the hatch. Bobby and Marie too stood.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked as John pulled on one of the spare jackets.

"I'm sick of this kid stay at home shit," John replied. "I'm going in there."

"John! They told us to stay here!" Marie whined.

"You always do what you're told?" John asked with a smirk as he disappeared from the jet, zipping up his jacket. There was snow everywhere. He hated fucking snow. Walking forward quickly, he stood beside a group of trees nearby, sheltered from the disagreeable weather but still able to see the jet. "Idiot..." he chastised himself as he continued to look hopefully at the hatch. Was Bobby really that stupid? Did he not realise that John wasn't coming back? Or was John the stupid one – for ever believing he cared? With a quiet snarl, John curled his lip up and turned away from the jet, forcing himself not to look back...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note:** And we are done with X-men 2. Yay! I'll squeeze in a couple of original chapters before we move onto X3, but I get the feeling that there isn't a _huge _time gap between the two films, besides, with Bobby and John being apart and no Multiple Man yet, there's not gonna be much happening between the films.


	18. Chapter 9: Part I

**Author's Note: **Right...first off apologies for the delay in posting – I was lured out of town by long haired men wielding guitars...drool... Second, apologies to anyone who has read my little short story _There Must be Someone, _I have been really stuck with how to fill between the movies so I'm recycling it. Anyway, enough apologies...back to the pyromaniac and his idiotic should be lover...

**Chapter Nine: Pining: Part I**

_(Just after X-Men 2)_

Pyro wandered absently down the cold, stone corridor from his room towards the kitchen, glancing around at his surroundings as he went. While it maybe wasn't as cosy – certainly it wasn't as warm – as Xavier's mansion, Magneto's lair was certainly an impressive place. It was well equipped too. There was a training room that would put shame to the mansions danger room, medical facilities (although no trained doctor per se, just Mystique and her _gentle _hand), there was a well stocked kitchen, plenty of televisions and an abundance of technology. And the best of it? There were no annoying younger children to share it with. No teachers saying it was lights out time. No detentions with Cyclops. No psychics around to probe unwilling minds. No Kitty. No Marie. And above all...

No stupid fucking ice mutants.

Pyro stopped dead in the centre of the kitchen, a heavy frown on his face. He wasn't supposed to think about him.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way over to the huge fridge-freezer, pulling a tub of ice cream from the bottom drawer and grabbing a spoon, he sat up at the counter in the middle.

"I didn't think you liked cold things," a silvery voice came from the doorway. Pyro looked up to see Mystique leaning against the doorframe.

"I don't," the pyrokinetic mumbled. "But it's chocolate, and since I quit smoking, I have anything with chocolate in it."

Mystique raised an eyebrow but chose not to press the younger mutant. Rolling off the doorframe, she made her way to the fridge. Pyro cast a sideward look at the shapeshifting mutant.

"You don't like me do you?"

"I'm reserving judgement," Mystique replied blandly, looked down at Pyro, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Till when?"

"Until I see if you can put your money where your mouth is," Mystique suddenly leant over and snatched the lighter from Pyro's hands. "Then we'll see just how useful you really are."

Pyro looked the older mutant straight in the eye but stayed silent as the shapeshifter held his lighter – shut – away from him. He knew he was in no position to argue – he had only been there a matter of days.

Mystique gave a smirk and turned quickly, dropping the lighter on the counter out of Pyro's reach as she left the kitchen silently. Pyro sighed heavily and looked down at the ice cream in front of him. He didn't regret his decision to leave the mansion in the first place, nor did he regret his decision to board the helicopter with Magneto and Mystique. Even in the short time he had been there he had learned so much about just how desperate the humans were to destroy mutants, something Xavier had successfully kept hidden from them.

But as a small shiver tingled down his spine as he took a big mouthful of the frozen dessert in front of him, there was one thing Pyro could not help but regret...

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby slowly eased open John's bedroom door, sneaking in quietly and closing the door behind him. A slight smile played at his lips at the familiar scent of tobacco, spice and lighter fluid. Casting his eyes around the clutter and mess, he sat down on John's bed, arms stretched out behind him, gazing longingly at the pillow on which the pyrokinetic's head should lay. With a heavy sigh, Bobby tore his eyes away from John's pillow and reached over to the bedside cabinet, pulling a lighter out of the drawer. Shuffling back further onto the bed, Bobby leant back against the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest. Slowly, he flicked the lighter open, staring intently into the flame. Icing over his fingers, he ran them slowly through the flickering flame, savouring the heat emitting from the small fire.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, frowning as he snapped the lighter shut, rubbing his eyes wearily. With a heavy sigh, he glanced at the digital clock still burning away on the bedside cabinet. Three AM. It hadn't even been a week yet since Alkali Lake, but to Bobby it felt like an eternity. The rest of the mansion however seemed to be coping just fine without the pyrokinetic – hell, most people didn't seem to notice he had gone. Bobby ran his hands through his hair, rolling over and curling up on his side on John's old bed, staring blankly ahead of him into the dim light.

Cursing himself for there not being a pair of beautiful, fiery brown eyes staring back at him...

--- --- --- --- ---

_So bored..._

Pyro sat back against the headboard of his bed, wide awake despite the early hour, absently flicking his lighter open and shut.

_I could go burn something..._

No, not such a good idea. Magneto's final words before departing on whatever top secret mission he had set himself had very specifically been;

"Don't burn _anything_."

What the hell did he expect taking on a young, angry, bitter and restless pyromaniac?

Pyro hated having nothing to do. Having nothing to do left him with time to think. Pyro hated having time to think. Time to think led to thoughts of silly little things...like who was winning the Mortal Kombat war he figured would be raging at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters...

Pyro frowned. He really didn't care if Piotr was kicking Bobby's ass and Marie was trying to console him. He really didn't. He had left all that behind and now...he was just _bored_!

There was a sharp knock on the door. Pyro scowled as he looked up to see Marie leaning provocatively against the doorframe to his bedroom.

"May I come in?" she purred seductively.

"Only if you wanna get fried..." Pyro muttered, half lying/half sitting on his bed, continually flicking his lighter open and shut...click...clunk...click...clunk.

"Oh come on..." Marie started to move forward, but it was Jean who crawled onto the bed and slithered towards Pyro. "I just wanna know what makes the little pyromaniac tick..."

"Fuck off!" Pyro threw her off roughly.

Jean scowled as Pyro rolled his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Are you not gone yet?" he turned back to see Ororo standing looking down at him. "Oh for fuck sake..."

"Oh come on Pyro..." Ororo quickly climbed on top of him before he had a chance to move away, grabbing his lighter and throwing it across the room, far from the pyrokinetic's reach. Kissing his jaw line softly, the woman slowly merged into Kitty. "You are pining for someone, and I wanna know who..."

Pyro rolled his eyes and turned away, trying to push her off, but she had the smaller mutant well pinned down.

"Fuck off Mystique. I'm not _pining _for anyone."

Kitty's skin peeled back to reveal a scaly blue under layer. Looking down at Pyro thoughtfully, a slow smile spread over Mystique's lips.

"Ah...I've been going about this all wrong, haven't I?" again the skin peeled, and now it was Scott pinning the fire mutant to his bed. Pyro snorted, but Mystique felt his body tense. With a hint of a smug smile, Logan began kissing his neck before whispering in his ear; "Mmmm...I think I'm onto something here..."

"Fuck. Off," Pyro repeated forcefully, his eyes darting about for any sign of an escape. Realising he was completely captive, the pyrokinetic took a deep breath, biting his lip before pulling his best smirk onto his face. "What, can you not get laid in your own skin?"

Pyro let out a cry of pain as he heard Logan's claws fly out, one set slicing into his side as the shapeshifter sat bolt upright, tightening her grip around his arms as she pressed him more firmly to the bed.

"You're gonna regret that," she hissed, her blue skin peeling back over Logan's. With one last forceful shove, she pushed herself off the smaller mutant, walking casually back to the door. Pyro let out a gasp as he sat upright, clutching his side, looking down to see blood oozing out from under his fingers.

"Fuck. Who needs enemies," the fire mutant muttered, clambering slowly to his feet and lifting his t-shirt. The wounds looked fairly superficial but insisted on continuing to bleed.

"What happened here?" a stern voice came from the doorway. Pyro snapped his head up to see Magneto standing in the doorway. The fire mutant frowned slightly. His paranoia cultivated by living with a psychic hadn't improved any now he was staying with a shapeshifter...

"Just a little accident," Pyro mumbled, grabbing a spare t-shirt and pressing it to his side. Magneto rolled his eyes and leant back into the corridor.

"Mystique!"

Almost instantly the blue skinned mutant appeared by Magneto's side, a slightly sheepish look in her golden eyes.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Our little pyromaniac seems to have had a little accident," the older mutant raised an eyebrow pointedly at Mystique. "Take him to the medical lab and fix him up."

Mystique gave a slight nod before gesturing for the fire mutant to come with her. With just a short pause, Pyro made his way towards the shapeshifter, flinching slightly as the pressure of walking hurt his side. Magneto watched the two leave, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Make it quick and get some sleep!" he called after the two departing mutants. "I have jobs for you both in the morning."

--- --- --- --- ---


	19. Chapter 9: Part II

**Author's Note: **Once again I find myself apologising for the delay in updating. My excuse this time? Mmmmm...a reignited addiction to computer games. That and I kept re-writing bits of this. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit...bitty. There are a few short scenes but hopefully it still works. I think in the next chapter we're gonna head into X-Men 3 territory. I just can't think of anything interesting to happen between the films. Besides, can't give the two lovebirds too much time apart can we? Out of sight, out of mind as they say. Then again, they also say absence makes the heart grow fonder... Mmmmm...

**Chapter Nine: Pining: Part II**

_(Just after X-Men 2)_

"He's not ready," Mystique pointed out blandly, sitting opposite Magneto, critically examining her nails. Magneto just looked calmly back at the shapeshifting mutant.

"Yes he is," he glanced up as Pyro appeared in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me?" the young mutant asked, slightly apprehensively.

"Yes Pyro, do have a seat," Magneto gestured to the chair next to Mystique and passed the pyrokinetic a folder. "Now, you will remember all the anti-mutant organisations we told you about the other day?" he paused as the fire mutant nodded. "Well there's a rather large group going to be gathering at a location disclosed in that folder," the older mutant's facial expression remained stoic. "I want you to burn it."

"Burn it?" Pyro raised an eyebrow slightly. "You mean...the whole gathering?"

"Every last one of them," Magneto nodded calmly as Mystique studied the young mutant next to her. "Just wait for the meeting to start, and set the building on fire. Block any fire exits if necessary," he waved a hand dismissively. "You can take one of the cars from the garage. Not you, Mystique," the older mutant said firmly as both in front of him stood up.

"He's going alone?" Mystique looked at her boss questioningly.

"He's more than capable, aren't you Pyro?" Magneto gave a small smile as Pyro nodded. "No, I have another job for you my dear."

Mystique sat back down reluctantly.

"You're putting a lot of trust in him," she mumbled.

"I put a lot of trust in a young shapeshifter once," Magneto raised an eyebrow pointedly, an amused glint in his eyes. "That turned out quite well for me. Besides...he has got quite a useful gift."

"So long as no one steals his lighter," the shapeshifter muttered.

"That's easily fixed," Magneto waved a hand dismissively. "You've seen how well he's doing in training."

"I've seen he has a temper and is prone to rash decisions and knee jerk reactions," Mystique replied bluntly.

"And who better to teach him about patience and self control than you my dear?"

Mystique raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"You want me to teach that obnoxious little shit patience and self control?"

Magneto studied the female in front of him closely.

"So...what happened between you two last night?" he asked calmly, brow raised questioningly. Mystique's face darkened instantly.

"I suppose I could try and teach him yoga or meditation or..._something_," she replied innocently, waving a hand dismissively. "So what's my job then?"

Magneto smirked at the abrupt change of topic but none the less followed the new path of conversation.

"I want you to go and see how Xavier and his flock are doing after Alkali Lake," the older mutant held up a hand to prevent any protests. Mystique just clenched her jaw and stood, nodding silently and making her way to the door. Why did the new kid get the good job?

--- --- --- --- ---

_John crept quietly along the hospital corridor, his head bowed, hooded top pulled tight up to his chin. It was at least two hours past official visiting time and he was quite sure that the staff would not take kindly to his presence. As he checked each name on each door, he wondered if his parents had realised he had snuck out yet..._

_Finally John found the name he was looking for, just in time as he heard voices coming down the corridor. Quickly, John eased open the door and slipped quietly into the dimly lit room. His breath caught as he took in the bandages and uncovered covering the boy lying in the bed in front of him. Eventually, John found his voice._

"_Taylor?"_

_The boy rolled his head towards John, a frown spreading over his face._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably._

"_Well...no one would tell me how you were," John replied quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets, shuffling nervously. Taylor arched an eyebrow._

"_I'm in pain," he said flatly, turning his gaze to the ceiling. "I heard the police questioned you."_

"_Twice," John frowned helplessly at the other boys' demeanour. "They keep threatening me with an attempted murder charge."_

_A short silence fell over the room as John bowed his head and Taylor kept his gaze firmly fixed on the ceiling. Finally Taylor rolled his head to the side, casting his eyes over John's bare arms. _

"_How can you not have a mark on you?" he asked, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. John pulled his hands from his pockets, rubbing his arm uneasily. He had asked himself the same question repeatedly since their little...accident. Although Taylor had been exposed more, the fire had enveloped them _both

"_I don't know," John replied honestly, shaking his head slowly, his brown eyes looking to Taylor pleadingly. Biting his lip, he hesitated slightly before pulling a lighter from his pocket – the shark tooth lighter he had stolen from Taylor right before he had kissed him the first time. Flicking it open, he held the flame directly under the tender skin of his arm. He felt nothing as he just looked at Taylor helplessly. The older boy frowned, his face screwing up disdainfully as he returned his eyes to the ceiling. _

"_Crap...you're one of those freaks they've been speaking about on the news aren't you?"_

_John inhaled sharply. The word _mutant_ had been thrown about a lot in recent days..._

"_I'm..." John frowned as he shoved the lighter back in his pocket. "My parents are taking me to see some doctor in the city tomorrow."_

_Taylor just stayed silent, refusing to look at the other boy. John sighed heavily._

"_Taylor, _please_," he pleaded. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I just...I mean we...I..."_

"_I'm tired John," Taylor interrupted bluntly. John bowed his head concededly. _

"_If that's how you feel," he muttered, putting his hand on the door handle, turning back to look at the other boy hopefully. "I'll maybe see you later?"_

_Once more Taylor rolled his head to look at John, his expression softening ever so slightly. _

"_Maybe," he sighed, closing his eyes and rolling his head away again. John let a small smile spread over his lips as he turned and slipped back out the door, but the smile soon faded as Taylor's words circled in his mind;_

"_...you're one of those freaks they've been speaking about..."_

"_...one of those freaks..."_

"_...freaks..."_

"_...freaks..."_

"_...freaks..."_

"These freaks are all around us!" the bellowing voice of the man leading the anti-mutant meeting broke into Pyro's thoughts. The pyrokinetic looked up and narrowed his eyes at the man addressing the large gathering. "We must be vigilant to their presence..."

At the back of the room Pyro scoffed, his lips curling into a smirk. Oh yeah, they were very vigilant. He flicked his lighter open and shut as he studied the crowd. The man addressing the group claimed to have an army background but the rest...well. Pyro rolled his eyes as the man continued with his rant, absently flicking his lighter open and shut. There were only two exits to the unused office block. The rear exit had been blocked by two trucks, and the front Pyro would deal with later. First, he had to start the fire in the centre of the building...

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique wandered down the corridors of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, safely disguised in the body of a nice, inconspicuous, reasonably aged student. Under the young girls' fringe, a pair of beady eyes darted from side to side, inspecting every room she passed. The mansion seemed unusually quiet. Reaching the large TV room, she found a group of older students sitting around the television watching some sitcom. Standing at the back of the room near the door, Mystique studied the group. The Rogue girl sat side on to her with the ice mutant on one of the single seats – the boy sitting on the arm of the chair with his arm carefully draped around his girlfriends shoulder. The girl who could walk through walls sat on the other single seat with the metal boy sitting on the floor in front of her. The rest of the students had their backs to her. Mystique stifled a yawn as the ridiculous programme the children watched finished and finally conversation started, albeit slowly.

"Do we still have that test tomorrow?" Kitty asked quietly. Several students shook their heads.

"No, Logan's going to cover the class so we can just study," Marie replied just as quietly. Mystique's interest peaked at the kids' subdued demeanour and the idea of the Wolverine covering classes. Had something happened to one of the teachers? A short silence fell over the room before one of the girls spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Mr Summers yet?"

Her co-students shook their heads solemnly, silence returning. Mystique's eyebrow arched. Indeed this would require further investigation...

"Oh my God..." Rogue's southern drawl broke into Mystique's thoughts. She looked up and noticed flames billowing out of a building on the news. She recognized the building instantly as the one Pyro had been sent to destroy. Her eyes widened slightly at the intense flames engulfing the building, circling and intensifying despite the best efforts of numerous fire trucks. The fire seemed most concentrated around the exit but somehow had not spread to the adjoining buildings.

_Maybe he is useful after all..._ the shapeshifting mutant thought with a slight smirk.

"Early reports indicate that the building was being used by an anti-mutant organisation and police are not ruling out mutant activity."

"Not ruling it out?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Look at that fire – it's not natural!"

Mystique noticed the ice mutant tense.

"That's a point," one of the other girls turned towards Bobby and Marie. "Where's John? I haven't seen him for a while."

The ice mutants' face darkened.

"Look at the TV," he muttered.

The faces Mystique could see turned to Bobby apprehensively, some clearly shocked.

"Now you don't know that John has anything to do with this Bobby," Marie said quietly in her soft southern drawl. Bobby's eyes remained fixed to the screen.

"It's John," he replied flatly. Once again an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Mystique took that as a sign it was time to continue her spying elsewhere. But as she glanced at the ice mutant as she departed, she decided she may just have to find him again before she left...

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro smirked at the fire fighters below desperately trying to put out the blazing fire in front of them. Just as they thought they got it under control though, it suddenly flared up again. Funny that...

The pyrokinetic frowned slightly as the wind grew stronger, blowing the stench of burning flesh over to the building opposite, in which he had sought shelter. The screams had long since died, but the smell...

He shook his head and concentrated on keeping the fire intense. He had started it in the meeting room, backing out through the door and keeping the fire blazing all the way down the stairwell, making sure to send some towards the rear exit. The front exit he had kept blocked simply by an intense fire, maintaining it from his vantage point across the street. No-one had made it out.

Served the bastards right.

--- --- --- --- ---

So...Dr Grey was dead. Pity...apparently Eric had fond memories of the red head. He would be somewhat saddened to hear of her passing. Still, Mystique reasoned as she made her way quietly down the corridors of Xavier's mansion, one less psychic in the world could not be a bad thing...

The shapeshifter paused as she passed the kitchen, doubling back and sneaking a glance into the dimly lit room. At the central island, the ice mutant sat side on to her, hunched over a tub of ice cream, spoon in one hand and a lighter in the other. Mystique couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity at the lost expression on the boys face as he stared blankly ahead of him, absently flicking the lighter open and shut...open and shut...

Mystique shook her head quickly to dispel the feeling of pity. God she hated that click...clunk...Pyro did it and it drove her up the wall. A smirk played at the shapeshifter's lips as she turned and again made for the exit, intrigued by the idea of the boy who had the girlfriend he couldn't touch pining over the boy who had just ran away with the bad guys...

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique wandered down the bases corridor towards the lounge area, following the sound of the television. Sure enough, she found Pyro sitting staring blankly at the horror movie flickering on the screen. For a brief moment she once again felt that pang of pity, but quickly shook it off, smirking as her blue scales peeled back to reveal pale, icy cold skin.

"Hi John."

Pyro's face darkened. He recognised the soft Boston accent instantly...

"Fuck off Mystique."

Mystique's smile widened slightly.

"Oh come on John," she cooed in Bobby's voice, walking forward slowly, pouting and tilting her head. "Don't be like that."

Pyro stood and turned sharply, brandishing a fireball at the Bobby-shaped shapeshifter in front of him.

"You know," he narrowed his eyes and curled his lip. "I was going to apologise for what I said to you the other night but you know what? You fucking deserved it."

The pyrokinetic extinguished his flame and shoved his way roughly past the older mutant. Mystique raised an eyebrow as Pyro disappeared down the hallway, slightly taken aback by his brashness. She frowned thoughtfully as she studied the departing mutant, her face softening as she took in the defensive stance of a mutant, angry at the world, still buzzing on the adrenaline that was holding off the impending guilt.

She remembered it all too well...

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro sat on his bed the next day, absently flicking hit lighter open and shut, staring blankly at the wall, his head reeling from the events of the past few days. Screams echoed in his ears, the smell of burning flesh lingered in his nose, Mystique's simple statement that morning – _Dr Grey's dead_. As hard as he tried, Pyro couldn't help but feel sorrow at her death. She had been good to him, even if he hadn't given her an easy time. She had been fair and kind and so much more patient with him than any of the other teachers. And she wasn't scared to tell Summers' when he was being a dick. A slight frown played at Pyro's face as he realised that he also couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Summers too. God he was having a bad day...

"I didn't get a chance to say earlier, you did a good job."

Pyro's head snapped up to see Mystique – in her natural form – standing in his doorway.

"Thanks," he muttered uneasily, unaccustomed to the soft stance and expression on the other mutant. Mystique gave a small nod.

"How's your side?" she asked, apparently genuinely concerned. "You looked a little uncomfortable in training today."

"It's fine," Pyro lied. Moving _hurt_.

"Well, if you need me to have a look at it again..."

"Why the hell," the lighter Pyro had been flicking open and shut snapped closed abruptly. "Are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Mystique couldn't help but smile at the suspicious eyes in front of her.

"You remind me of someone I used to know," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah?" slowly Pyro returned to playing with his lighter. "Who?"

"Me," Mystique stated with a small smile. Pyro raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading over his face.

"Poor you," he smirked. Mystique let out a small laugh, wandering forward and sitting on the bed.

"We're alone enough in the world without fighting amongst ourselves," she conceded, smiling sadly at the young fire mutant. "Would it help if I told you he was pining over you too? Hunched over ice cream, spoon in one hand and lighter in the other."

"It doesn't help," the pyrokinetic replied flatly, his face darkening again. Mystique frowned slightly as she studied the younger mutant's overly-defensive demeanour.

"You do realise..." she began carefully. "That the next time you see him...you will probably be standing on opposing sides."

"The thought had occurred to me," Pyro muttered, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Which is why you saying he's pining too doesn't help."

Mystique nodded slowly as she realised her error. With a slight smirk, she leant back on her arms casually, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Of course, when he wasn't hunched over his ice cream, he was sitting with his arm around his girlfriend making googly eyes at her," the shapeshifter curled her lip up disdainfully. "Pathetic really."

Pyro let out a small laugh, daring to give the other mutant an appreciative smile.

"Yeah," he nodded and sighed. "That sounds like the Bobby I left."

Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say? Men are dicks."

Again Pyro laughed quietly.

"That we are," he raised an eyebrow apprehensively at the shapeshifter. "I am sorry for what I said. It was harsh."

Mystique waved a hand.

"Like you said, I deserved it," she raised an eyebrow as the pyrokinetic shifted uncomfortably, cringing and holding his side. "You want me to have a look again?"

Pyro pulled a face, but nodded.

"Please," he said, cringing again. Mystique smirked and clambered to her feet.

"Come on then. And after that...I want to know what you look like with blonde hair."

Pyro raised an eyebrow as Mystique left the room. Blonde hair?


	20. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Back into film territory – yippee – so obviously don't expect too much from this chapter. As with the X-Men 2 timeframe, I will not write everything, I may not even write that much of Bobby (as most of it involved you know who), but focus on Pyro instead. As before I will add author's notes beginning, middle and end where necessary to remind anyone of a forgetful nature of the plot. This chapter was originally split into two chapters, but a lot at the end is pretty much straight from the film with just a few lines added in from myself so I've made it one chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter may be lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine.

**Chapter Ten: We Have a Cure**

_(Moving into X-Men 3)_

**Author's Note: **At the mansion, Piotr, Bobby, Kitty and the bitch are in a danger room session with Logan and Storm. The bitch is starting to get jealous of Kitty and Bobby being friendly...

Scott's sulking alone in his room – Logan is covering for him in the danger room.

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro stifled a yawn as he wandered into the kitchen, frowning at the lack of chocolate or anything sugary. At this rate, he'd be back on the fags by the end of the week...

"Awww...is somebody tired?" Mystique smirked as she joined the younger mutant.

"Fuck off," Pyro slumped over a kitchen counter, burying his head in his arms. Mystique laughed.

"Was poor baby driving all night?"

"Do you not understand the words _fuck off_?"

"I actually just choose to ignore you," Mystique stood with her hands on her hips, smirking down at the grumpy mutant. "Is the car still in one piece?"

There was a short pause.

"Car's in one piece, yeah," Pyro mumbled.

"And is it the same _shape_ as when you left?"

Another short pause.

"Near enough," the pyrokinetic muttered. It was the suicidal deer's fault...

Again Mystique laughed, reaching out to pull at the young mutants' hair, separating the blonde strands to reveal the encroaching brown.

"Mmmmm...your roots need re-done," she pointed out. Pyro lifted his head wearily, eyebrow raised. The shapeshifter laughed again.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I have some spying to do. It'll have to wait until I get back."

"Good," Pyro dropped his head again. "Do me a favour and bring me back some fags will you?"

"Two legged or tobacco?" Mystique asked innocently, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Funny bitch, aren't you?" the pyrokinetic muttered. "Tobacco will do, _thank you_."

"You sure?" Mystique smirked. "Cause you know, I really think we need to find you a good looking guy just to give you a good f..."

Pyro lifted his head, eyebrow arched at Mystique's abrupt stop. He sat up straight as he saw Magneto standing next to Mystique, eyebrow raised.

"I think I preferred it when you two didn't get along," he mumbled, but a smile played at his lips. "How did it go Pyro?"

"Fine," Pyro shrugged. "One more meeting burned to the ground."

"Good," the Brotherhood leader nodded approvingly. "They cannot continue to ignore us," he looked questioningly at the young mutant. "How are your new lighters?"

Pyro couldn't help the grin spreading over his face as he held up his arms, the new wrist lighters Magneto had made him sparking a little fireball into each hand.

"They're quite useful, yeah," Pyro nodded, his grin widening as he combined the two little fires, twirling it between his hands.

"Good," Magneto turned to Mystique. "Are you going to be joining the senators today my dear?"

Mystique's skin peeled back to reveal ­­­­the senator she had been impersonating for several weeks now.

"That is correct," she replied in a male voice. Magneto nodded.

"Update us regularly."

"Of course," Mystique winked at Pyro as she departed. Magneto just shook his head.

"Go get some sleep," he instructed the young mutant as he turned to make his way back out of the kitchen. "You look terrible."

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Meanwhile, back at the mansion, the bitch has a go at Bobby about their relationship saying "_you're a guy Bobby, you're minds only on one thing_." Oh if only she knew...

Logan and Scott have words and Scott disappears.

--- --- --- --- ---

"_Pyro_!" Magneto's voice reverberated through the Brotherhood base, echoing through the empty stone corridors. Pyro's eyes flew open from his restless nap, curled up on the sofa in front of the television. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he stumbled to his feet, listening for Magneto's voice again in the hope of pinpointing where he was. Sure enough, his voice once again bellowed through the corridors. "Pyro! Comms room..._now!"_

Pyro's eyes widened slightly. He didn't sound happy. Had he burned something? Forgotten to do something? The pyrokinetic's apprehension was not eased any when he entered the communications room, finding Magneto pacing back and forth, his face reddening. Pyro frowned slightly. He had never seen Magneto lose his composure...

"Mystique just called," the older mutant began quickly, not even looking up. "They've developed a _cure_. A mutant antibody. They want to turn us back into _homo sapiens_."

Pyro just stared at Magneto as he finally looked at the younger mutant.

"A _cure_?" he asked slowly, his brain slowly coming to terms with the concept.

"A cure," Magneto confirmed.

"But..." Pyro frowned. "_How_?"

"Mystique is trying to figure that out now," Magneto replied, calming slightly. "You wait here in case she calls back. There are things I must do."

Pyro just looked on in disbelief as Magneto exited the room swiftly. A _cure_? They didn't have a fucking disease...how could they make a _cure_? Pyro sat down and clenched his fists. He was fed up of people trying to _cure _him of his so called ailments...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Mystique gets apprehended and is questioned by officials asking her to tell them where Magneto is. Hank McCoy (Beast) is also told of the cure, and is told of Mystique's apprehension. He warns that Magneto will come after her, but is informed that they are keeping her on the move so as Magneto cannot find her.

--- --- --- --- ---

"_These so called mutants..._" Warren Worthington began his speech in front of the Alcatraz building. "..._are people, just like us. Their affliction is nothing more than a disease – a corruption of healthy cellular activity_," Pyro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the television screen. "_But I stand here today to tell you there is hope. That this site, once the worlds most famous prison, will now be the source of freedom for all mutants who choose it. Ladies and Gentleman,_" the man held up a small vial of liquid. "_I proudly present the answer to mutation. Finally, we have a cure_."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Pyro asked the older mutant standing next to him, switching off the television angrily. "As soon as I think I've found Mystique, they have her on the move again."

"We have to look at the bigger picture for now," Magneto replied calmly. "Mystique can take care of herself."

"So...what is our bigger picture?" the younger mutant asked restlessly, flicking little fireballs from his wrist lighter into his hand.

"We need to expand our operations a little," Magneto turned quickly – and quietly – and swept out of the room. Pyro, following a short pause as he realised the older mutant had already departed, quickly followed suit.

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro frowned as Magneto led him into the old abandoned church. Posters outside advertised a meeting for mutants to air their opinions about the _latest development_. Pyro wasn't one for airing opinions. He was one for flaming people who were getting in his way...

"How should we as mutants respond?" the man up on the stage spoke loud and clear over the bustle of the already started meeting. "Here's what I think. This is about getting organised – bringing our complaints to the right people. We need to put together a committee and talk to the government," at the back of the room, Pyro rolled his eyes. Yeah, because that would work... "They don't know what it means to be a mutant. We need to show them - we need to _educate _them – let them know that we are here to stay. People, you must listen, they won't take us seriously..."

"They want to exterminate us!" a heavily tattooed woman shouted from the back of the room.

"This cure is voluntary," the man on stage replied. "Nobody's talking about extermination..."

"No one ever talks about it," Magneto spoke out suddenly, standing swiftly. "They just do it," the older mutant began to head for the stage, Pyro right behind him. "And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day when the air is still..." the two clambered onto the stage, Magneto turning to face the gathering as Pyro approached the previous speaker, making him move back. "...and the night is fallen, they come for you."

"Excuse me..." the other mutant on the stage started but a sharp glare from the pyrokinetic next to him silenced him.

"It's only then," Magneto continued. "You realise that while you're talking about organising and committees the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake my brothers. They will draw first blood. They will force their _cure_ upon us. The only question is, will you join my brotherhood and fight, or wait for the inevitable genocide? Who will you stand with – the humans, or us?"

Magneto turned and swept off the stage, heading for the side exit. Pyro gave the original speaker one last look before quickly following. Three heavily tattooed mutants, who had been standing near the back of the room, followed also.

"You talk pretty big for a guy in a cape," the male said. Pyro turned sharply and flicked a fireball into his hand, waving it threateningly at the other mutant.

"Back off."

"If you're so proud of being a mutant," one of the females gestured to all her tattoos. "Where's your mark?"

Pyro raised an eyebrow. So now mutants had to get tattoos?

"I have been marked once my dear and let me assure you," Magneto lifted his sleeve to reveal the concentration camp serial number etched into his arm. "No needle shall ever touch my skin again."

"You know who you're talking too?" Pyro asked incredulously. The male in front of them suddenly puffed spikes out of his body.

"Do you?" he asked challengingly. Pyro just smirked. Magneto turned to the female who had addressed them.

"And what can you do?"

The female – quicker than could be seen – ran to the other side of the room and back again. Magneto nodded approvingly.

"So you have...talents."

"That and more," she replied. "I know you control metal and I know there are eighty seven mutants in here, none of them above a class three – other than you two."

"You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto's eyes lit up as the other mutant nodded. "Could you locate one for me?"

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **we see Mystique being transported in a heavily armed convoy in a truck, threatening to kill one of the guards. Hank visits Alcatraz and meets Jimmy – the source of the cure. Scott goes to Alkali Lake and upon upsetting the water resurrects Jean/the Phoenix. Xavier senses something is wrong and sends Storm and Logan to investigate. There is no sign of Scott save for his glasses floating about. Logan and Storm take Jean back to the mansion where Xavier admits he put psychic blocks on Jean to suppress the Phoenix. There is a newscast for the cure as the first patient is about to be treated, but Angel (Warren Worthington III – son of the man who owns the company developing the cure) changes his mind and flies away.

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique sighed heavily as she glared at the guards pacing back and forth along the truck. She contemplated annoying them some more, but quickly decided they weren't worth her energy.

A sudden loud noise from outside brought the shapeshifter out of her bored mental state. She listened intently as a similar noise followed – the distinctive sound of crushing metal. A small smile played at her lips as she heard the loud bangs and the scraping of metal along the tarmac. She stayed perfectly upright as the trailer lifted slightly, crashing back to the ground, scraping along the road. The guards however fell to the floor, one landing right in front of Mystiques cell. With a smirk, she stuck her feet through the bars, grabbing the mans' head and twisting his neck violently.

"Told you so," she said gleefully to the guard she had earlier threatened to kill as she retrieved the keys and nimbly set about freeing herself. She pushed open her cell door and headed down the trailer, smirking as the door opened and Magneto and Pyro clambered in.

"About time," she raised an eyebrow at the other two mutants.

"I've been busy," Magneto replied with just a slight smile. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

Magneto nodded and reached out his hand, raising a clip board to Pyro's hands.

"Read off our guest list."

Pyro looked down at the list and moved towards one of the cells.

"Cell 41205, James Madrox."

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique smirked as Magneto opened the cell and seven identical men stepped out of a holding space only big enough for one. "At the same time."

Magneto nodded approvingly.

"I could use a man of your talents."

The seven men morphed back into one.

"I'm in," he replied with a casual smile.

"Welcome to the brotherhood," Magneto and his crew moved onto the next cell as Multiple Man left the truck.

"Careful with this one," Mystique warned.

"Cain Marko, solitary confinement. Oh and check this out," Pyro's eyebrow rose. "Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds up any momentum, no object can stop him."

"How fascinating," Magneto opened the cell. "And what do they call you?"

"Juggernaut."

"I can't imagine why," Magneto smirked at the huge, muscular figure in front of them.

"Are you gonna let me down from here?" Juggernaut asked bluntly. "I need a pee."

Magneto held out his hands and broke the bindings holding the mutant. Juggernaut jumped down, shaking the trailer with the force of his landing. None of them noticed the guard stirring near the door.

"Nice helmet," Pyro smirked.

"Keeps my face pretty."

"I think you'll make a fine addition to our army," Magneto commented as Pyro nodded in agreement. Mystique opened her mouth to pass her opinion, but turned round sharply as she spotted a small green light on Magneto's shoulder.

"No!"

Magneto and Pyro spun round to see Mystique pull a small dart from her chest before slumping to the ground. Pyro looked up and saw the guard clambering to his feet, some sort of gun in his hand. Without hesitating, Pyro shot a torrent of flame towards the guard, sending him flying back out of the truck. He turned quickly back to Mystique, his eyes widening as she convulsed on the floor, her blue scales disappearing, leaving behind a naked human form.

"You saved me," Magneto said quietly before turning to walk away.

"Erik..." Mystique whispered pleadingly. Magneto turned briefly to look back at her.

"I'm sorry my dear. You're not one of us any more."

Pyro looked at the older mutant in disbelief as he started to walk away. With one quick glance at the dejected woman lying on the floor, he shook his head and followed his leader.

"Shame," Magneto commented as he, Pyro and Juggernaut left the truck. "She was so beautiful."

Pyro scowled as he walked towards Multiple Man, who stood looking down at the burnt body of the guard who had shot Mystique.

"Crispy fried cop," he smirked as he turned to Pyro, taking note of the fireball he had just flicked into his hand. "This your doing?"

"Fuck off," Pyro mumbled as he leant down and retrieved the gun contraption from the dead guards hands. Multiple Man raised an eyebrow and looked back to the truck.

"Where's the blue chick?" he asked with a slight frown.

"She's not blue anymore," Pyro muttered miserably as he shoved past the other mutant and made for the helicopter in the nearby field, desperately trying to ignore the guilty feeling building up in him as he tried to ignore the memory of the pleading look on her face...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Hank resigns from politics following the revelation the cure was used as a weapon. Jean and Logan have a little encounter until the Phoenix decides to get angry and walks out of the mansion.

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro, Multiple Man and Juggernaut all stood in front of Magneto as he stared thoughtfully at the gun Pyro had laid on the table in front of him. The gun moved across the table into the Brotherhood leaders' hand.

"Voluntary? They put the cure in a gun," he looked up at Pyro. "I told you they would draw first blood."

"So what do we do?" Pyro asked impatiently.

"What do we do? We use this weapon to bring countless more to our cause," he glanced at the other two mutants in the room. "Come, we have an army to build."

The four started to make their way towards the stairs, but stopped as the tattooed Omegas descended towards them.

"I've picked something up," Callisto informed Magneto. "An electromagnetic force, it's _massive_. A mutant – class five. More powerful than anything I've ever felt," she looked at the older mutant pointedly. "More powerful than you."

Magneto's eyes lit up as he raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Where is she?"

"Heading west," Callisto replied, frowning slightly at Magneto's assumption it was female. "It's still moving though."

"Then we had better get moving ourselves," Magneto said, more to himself before addressing the whole group. "Pyro, Multiple Man, you two go start gathering us up some more recruits. Take them to the camp. The rest of you – come with me."

Pyro frowned as the rest of the mutants bar Multiple Man left. Magneto was going after some electromagnetic force with pretty much the entire Brotherhood and leaving two of them to amass an army? It didn't make any sense.

"Guess we'd better get moving then," Multiple Man raised an eyebrow at the younger mutant beside him. Pyro couldn't help but smirk as one by one the mutant sent duplicate after duplicate up the stairs in front of him. Finally the original stopped multiplying and turned to grin at the pyrokinetic next to him. "I'll go make sure the camp is ready for you all."

Pyro just nodded as he voice caught in his throat. He frowned slightly as he found himself watching the other mutant disappearing with a slight smile playing at his lips. With a forceful shake of the head the pyrokinetic made his way up the stairs. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about how hot the new recruit was...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note:** X-Men realise Jean is gone. Xavier takes Logan and Storm to Jean's childhood home to find Magneto already there with Juggernaut and the Omegas. (By the way...did anyone else wonder why Pyro and Multiple Man were the only two not there and what they were up to instead?) The Phoenix gets annoyed again and blows the professor to dust and leaves with Magneto.

Back at the Mansion, everyone is mourning the Professor's death. To try and make Kitty feel better, Bobby takes her ice skating on the fountain in the garden and the bitch sees them and gets all jealous and runs away. Boo hoo.


	21. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Oh...I've been looking forward to this. I hope you all approve!

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter may be lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine.

**Chapter Eleven: Just Because we're Bored**

_(During X-Men 3)_

Multiple Man cast his eyes around the bustling camp, shaking his head slightly at just how busy it was. A slight smile played at his lips as he spotted the feisty little pyrokinetic, sitting by a small bonfire in front of his tent, set a little higher atop a nearby slope, just that little bit away from the rest of the camp but close enough for him to bark out orders. The multiplying mutant gave a small wave as Pyro glanced in his direction, but the fire mutant just scowled and looked away, reaching out a hand to pull a small fireball towards him, twirling it around his fingers. Multiple Man frowned slightly. Pyro had been in a foul mood since Magneto had returned with that red head. It hadn't been helped by the argument they had had about leaving Mystique behind...

With a small shake of the head, Multiple Man made his way towards Pyro.

"So..." he smiled at the younger mutant, sitting down next to him and raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Word on the grapevine is you used to be an X-Man."

Pyro's face darkened slightly.

"I was never an X-Man," he replied bluntly. "I _was _a student at Xavier's school," his eyes narrowed. "Who's talking about it?"

"Everyone," Multiple Man smirked as the pyrokinetic's face reddened. "You're young but second in command and probably second most powerful! Of course people are gonna talk about you," the older mutant raised an eyebrow tentatively. "And there are a couple of people who are concerned that if you _were_ once an X-Man, you wouldn't be able to fight them if we come up against them."

Pyro scowled.

"I have no problem with fighting the X-Men," he stated flatly.

Multiple Man just nodded in acceptance, realising too late that he had jumped straight into a topic he should have steered well clear of. There was a short silence as both mutants stared into the fire in front of them.

"So...why just seven banks?" Pyro asked suddenly, focussing on the fireball twirling around his fingers. Multiple Man gave him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...why just seven?" Pyro replied obviously. "You have ten duplicates guarding the perimeter, four training basic defence, three training basic combat and one flirting with that bimbo over there."

Multiple Man looked in the direction in which Pyro nodded to find that indeed, he was flirting with some leggy, blonde bimbo. He curled his lip up slightly and shook his head as Pyro continued;

"You can obviously make more duplicates so why just seven?"

"That's why!" Multiple Man pointed in the direction of his flirting duplicate. "Most of the time they're fine, but occasionally my dupes have a mind of their own! Sometimes they try and wander off and don't come back."

Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he pulled a face. "You mean, they're not just...carbon copies?"

"I wish. No, most of them are but some..." Multiple Man shook his head. "Some really just have a mind of their own."

Pyro nodded slowly.

"So...have you ever lost any?"

"Oh yeah," Multiple Man laughed and shook his head helplessly. "Back in the early days. You know, I could be married with kids for all I know."

Pyro laughed.

"So, you like to keep tabs on them?"

"Yeah," Multiple Man nodded. "I try and keep duplicating to a minimum unless I'm gonna be in the vicinity with them."

"Makes sense," Pyro nodded, casting a quick glance at the other mutant. He couldn't help but smile as Multiple Man smiled back.

"I thought so," the older mutant looked back at his flirting duplicate. "Oh please flame him for me. He's going to be trouble."

Pyro frowned.

"Would that not hurt _you_?"

"Nah," Multiple Man waved a hand dismissively. "You can do whatever you want to them – it won't hurt me. I can reabsorb them and I only take on a little of their injuries but if they're really badly injured then I would just leave them. Doesn't hurt me if they die."

"Why would you want to reabsorb one that was injured?"

"To get their memories," Multiple Man shrugged. "We're not all linked once I duplicate. I mean...I can send them out with specific instructions – like rob a bank and meet me back at location x – but that's it. If I want to know what my dupes have done – I need to reabsorb them."

"Really?" Pyro screwed up his nose. He didn't like that idea. It all sounded too complicated. There was nothing complicated about controlling fire. Multiple Man laughed.

"Yeah. You think I learned all those martial arts techniques the hard way?" he smiled as Pyro looked across at him. "No. I had dupes learn them...and then just stood and took it all in. But trust me – sometimes I wish I hadn't bothered," he shuddered slightly for effect. "God some of my dupes have poor taste."

Pyro laughed heartily as the other mutant pulled a face. With a slight shake of the head, he blasted a stream of fire at the feet of the flirting duplicate and bimbo.

"Get back to work!" he shouted as the two looked round startled. Grudgingly the two complied.

"Case in point," Multiple Man gestured to the two, before turning back to the pyrokinetic. "So anyway..."

"Stubborn shit, aren't you?" Pyro interrupted, his eyebrow raising. Multiple Man frowned slightly, following the direction the other mutant was looking.

"Oh for crying out loud..." he muttered as he saw himself propping up one of the nearby trees with the woman he had just been told to leave alone. _Not _what he wanted the hot little pyromaniac to see... "I think it's time I got rid of him."

"I think you may be right," Pyro forced a smirk as the other mutant wandered off, returning his attention to the flickering fireball still in his hands. A slight frown played at his face. Like he cared that Multiple Man was hitting on some bimbo...

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro lazily flicked his lighter open and shut, lying atop his sleeping bag within his tent late that evening, his wrist lighters abandoned by his side. He was _so damn bored_. And he couldn't stop thinking of... Pyro let out a heavy sigh, chastising himself as once again his thoughts drifted back to Multiple Man. It was time to stop getting attracted to guys who were attracted to girls. It really wasn't worth it. Rumour about the camp was that the multiplying mutant was bisexual. Pyro frowned slightly. He was quite sure that was worse than him being straight...he was fed up competing with girls too. But this _really _wasn't the time anyway. He had to focus. That's what Mystique had been teaching him. Another heavy sigh escaped the pyrokinetic's lips as he thought of the former shapeshifter, wishing she were there. Shifting uncomfortably, the fire mutant cursed under his breath. He wasn't all that fond of this camping lark either...

A sudden noise from outside his tent brought his attention sharply back into focus. Sitting up quickly, he narrowed his eyes as the entrance to his tent was slowly unzipped, flicking a fireball from his lighter into his hand.

"Oh it's you," he muttered, closing his hand around the flame as a _tight _T-shirt clad Multiple Man clambered into the tent, smirking as he zipped it shut behind him.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" the older mutant raised an eyebrow mischievously. Pyro scowled and leant back, propping himself up on his elbows. He didn't need this right now...

"Were you wanting something?" he asked pointedly. Multiple Man chuckled, shrugging absently.

"Well..." he began slowly before suddenly multiplying, five duplicates grabbing the pyrokinetic's legs, arms and head, pinning him down and covering his mouth, one of them taking his lighter. The fire mutant struggled to free himself but found he was well and truly captive. His eyes widened slightly as the original crawled up to whisper in his ear; "You see, I'm horny and all on my own..." hands from somewhere began to unzip Pyro's jacket and undo the buttons on his shirt. "And you are _hot_ and all on your own..." the original Multiple Man smirked as the pyrokinetic squirmed under his duplicates' touch. He pulled his head back to look into Pyro's deep, blazing brown eyes, studying them closely before smiling, moving to plant kisses down the fire mutant's now bare chest. "I'm sure you get the picture. Of course..." Pyro heard the familiar click and swoosh of his lighter. He stopped struggling suddenly, pulling a fireball to hover over his head as Multiple Man continued; "If you want me to go..."

Pyro took in a sharp breath as finally his mouth was released, his arms and legs also becoming free as the duplicates all morphed back into their original, still kissing the fire mutants chest.

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" the pyrokinetic muttered, writhing slightly as the older mutant's lips tickled around his stomach, his arms hovering by his side as if unsure whether to push the man on top of him away or pull him closer. He wasn't ready for this...but...where was the harm? It would just be a bit of fun...right? Multiple Man smirked, working his way back up to Pyro's neck, raising an eyebrow optimistically as he glanced up at the still hovering fireball.

"Well, you haven't flamed me yet," he brought his head level with Pyro's, looking into the younger mutant's eyes challengingly, his hands slowly working down to Pyro's belt. Pyro gulped but returned an even look.

"Doesn't mean I won't Multiple Man. Neve..."

"Jamie," the older mutant corrected, discarding the pyrokinetic's belt to the side.

"_Jamie_, then," the fire mutant raised an eyebrow as Jamie set to work on the button of his trousers. "As I was saying..." without warning the smaller mutant hooked his leg around the mutant on top, flipping them both over to pin Jamie beneath him. A grin spread over his face as he pulled the fireball into his hand, close to Jamie's head. "_Never_ underestimate me."

For a moment a hint of panic flitted through the duplicating mutant's eyes as the flames flickered close to his face. The panic faded quickly however as he caught sight of the mischievous glint in the other mutant's eyes. With a smirk, Jamie returned his attention to the fire mutant's trousers.

"Wouldn't dream of it Pyro," he replied innocently as the pyrokinetic diminished the flame, running his hands down Jamie's sides.

"It's John," the fire mutant murmured, leaning down as if to kiss him, but raising a finger to his lips instead. Jamie stopped unbuttoning John's trousers and looked up at him questioningly. "Just because we're bored," the fire mutant raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"Just because we're bored," Jamie agreed, tilting his head up to meet John's lips halfway. Abandoning the other mutants' trousers, Jamie ran his hands up his back, pulling him closer as he slid the jacket and shirt from his shoulders, allowing a small moan in appreciation of the pyrokinetic's surprisingly athletic physique. Suddenly he rolled the two over, pinning the smaller mutant securely beneath him. Any objections from the fire mutant were lost in a moan as Jamie instantly found a tender spot on his neck. Somewhere that annoying little voice was saying something – warning him about something. But as he tugged at the other mutant's t-shirt, pulling it over his head as he grabbed Jamie's hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss, John decided that little voice should know him better by now...

--- --- --- --- ---

Jamie made his way up the small hill to the rocky outcrop Magneto used to address the brotherhood, the space currently being occupied by one feisty little pyrokinetic. He smirked as the fire mutant stifled a yawn. Well, to be fair, it had been almost dawn by the time Jamie had finally – grudgingly – left the other mutant's tent...

"Hey _John_," the older mutant crossed his arms and retained a composed expression. "Sleep well?"

John's eyebrow rose slightly as he kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead of him, crossing his own arms.

"Like a baby," he replied casually, allowing himself a quick glance at the other mutant. A smirk spread over the pyrokinetic's lips at the mischievous glint in his companions' bright blue eyes. "When I was finally left in peace."

Jamie let out a laugh, uncrossing his arms and daring to move a little closer.

"I don't remember being asked to leave..."

John turned his attention back to the mutants mingling below to try and cover the flush creeping up his cheeks. The younger mutant opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the sound of a commotion below them.

"Hey!" the pyrokinetic barked, his face storming over as he shot a torrent of flame between two arguing mutants. "Cut it out!"

Jamie took a slight step back at the fire mutants' change in demeanour. He raised an eyebrow as the mutants below – albeit grudgingly – returned to their tasks.

"Bossy little fucker, aren't you?" the older mutant smiled. John couldn't help but smile too.

"Less of the little, thank you," he turned and looked up at the significantly taller mutant, a slight frown playing at his face. "Anyway...I..."

Another explosion of noise came from the gathering below. John scowled as the two mutants returned to their fight.

"Excuse me," the fire mutant muttered, making his way down the hill. Jamie smirked as the two mutants immediately jumped apart as the smaller and younger mutant approached. Bossy little fucker indeed. With a small smile, Jamie stood and waited for the other mutant to return. Hopefully things would be quieter that evening and the fiery little pyromaniac would be bored again...

--- --- --- --- ---

The Phoenix stood atop a rocky outcrop later that day, casually surveying the Brotherhood camp, her black eyes casting a steely gaze around her. Her expression softened slightly as her eyes fell on the mutant she had once known as John. A small smile played on her lips as she watched the pyrokinetic pretend not to notice that Multiple Man was sneaking up on him through the trees diagonally in front of him and to his left, completely unaware that the _real_ Multiple Man was in fact just about right behind him. Her black eyes lightened as she shook her head and laughed as Pyro took a step back just as Multiple Man burst out of the trees, smiling smugly, only for the smile to fade as he backed into the original mutant behind...

"Those two are getting rather friendly," Magneto commented, appearing beside her suddenly. Jean frowned slightly at the older mutants' displeased expression.

"It's about time Pyro was happy," she found herself saying. Magneto raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"And what use to me is a happy Pyro?" the Brotherhood leader held out his hands and caught control of the young mutants wrist lighters, turning him to face him. "I have a job for you," he called, beckoning for the pyrokinetic to approach. Pyro waved a quick farewell to Multiple Man and promptly made his way to Magneto, looking at the older mutant expectantly.

"I want for you to go and blow up a clinic."

Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular one?"

"Oh they're all good to burn," Magneto waved a hand dismissively as the other stretched out to a nearby tent, pulling out a set of keys which he threw at the fire mutant. "You choose."

Pyro took the keys and nodded, turning to head for the nearby parked cars and vans. Jean watched the young mutant go sadly. She had a bad feeling about this...


	22. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **OK...fine...I'll write a bit about Bobby. Grumble...grumble... If you need a reminder of the _real _version of Bobby's little flashback here, you'll find it in chapter 8 part I. And for those of you who can't remember what Multiple Man looks like, if you search for the actor Eric Dane in the image section of a rather popular search engine, you'll find a picture of him (in another program) _almost_ wearing a towel. A sight _perhaps_ our little pyromaniac will see in later chapters...?

Oh...and over 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter may be lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine.

**Chapter Twelve: He Bumped into Bobby**

_(During X-Men 3)_

_Bobby threw his towel into the laundry basket at the base of his bed and turned to leaf through the neat stacks of T-shirts and shirts in his chest of drawers. As he pulled out one of each, he heard a quiet knock on the door. Pulling the T-shirt on quickly, he made his way to the door._

"_Hey John," Bobby stepped back to let the other mutant in, glancing at the clock. Eight O'clock? What the hell was John doing up – showered and dressed no less – this early in the morning? "What brings you through here?"_

"_Couldn't sleep," John replied quietly, shrugging absently. "Just thought I'd pop through and see you," he looked up at the ice mutant. "It's been a bit hectic the last few days."_

"_Yeah," Bobby nodded as he pulled on his shirt. "Tell me about it."_

"_So, what you been up to?" John cast his eyes around the room._

"_Oh, not much," Bobby shrugged but bit his lip nervously, having spent the majority of the past few days with Marie. "Has Summers been keeping you busy then?"_

_John nodded._

"_Yeah. I swear, he must spend more time with me in detention than he does with Dr Grey," John laughed, but it was not at all convincing. The fire mutant sighed and rubbed his arm anxiously. "Bobby, can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Of course you can," Bobby stepped forward and slipped his arms around the smaller mutant's waist, gazing concernedly into the pyrokinetic's troubled brown eyes. "You can tell me anything," John let out a small, nervous laugh as he bowed his head sheepishly, burying it into Bobby's chest as he leant forward into the ice mutant's embrace, his warm arms sliding round to Bobby's back. "What's bothering you?"_

"_Nothing's bothering me!" John replied defensively before giving a small sigh as Bobby just raised an eyebrow at the fire mutant's predictable response. "Well ok there is but...I just...I eh..." _

_The pyrokinetic shut his mouth abruptly as there was a soft knock on the door. _

"_Bobby?" Marie's voice drifted through the closed door. "Are you ready?"_

_John's eyes darkened over as he pushed away from Bobby. The ice mutant closed his eyes briefly, cursing the horrendous timing of his girlfriend. Biting his lip he made his way to the door. _

"_Can you just give me half an hour?" he asked softly, not opening the door completely. "I slept in."_

"_Oh," Marie looked slightly crestfallen but smiled back at her boyfriend. "Sure. I'll...see you downstairs."_

_Bobby gave a small sigh as he shut the door and turned back to John. The fire mutant just stood, his fiery brown eyes looking back at Bobby full of emotion. A slight smile tugged at John's lips as he walked forward and silently reclaimed his place in Bobby's arms. Bobby smiled and pulled the smaller mutant closer, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead._

"_Now come on," he prompted gently. "Tell me what's bothering you..."_

Bobby opened his eyes slowly, blinking wearily as daylight crept into his bedroom. With a heavy sigh, the ice mutant rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Who was to say that John would have stayed even if he _had_ have paid him more attention that morning? Or any other morning? Or at his house? Or if he'd have just gone after him when he got off the jet...

Another sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily as he rolled out of bed. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep. May as well get up and face the music. Breakfast could be awkward. He had had no idea Kitty felt like that – he certainly hadn't expected her to try and kiss him.

"I'm with Marie," he had managed to force out as he had gently pushed her away, when really the _real _reason he should have given was that he couldn't be with Kitty because he was actually pining for...

Bobby glared at his reflection in the mirror, curling his lip up at himself disdainfully as he cursed his cowardice. With another heavy sigh he grabbed some clothes and changed quickly. He'd made a true mess of things with John – he couldn't do the same with Marie. He had to speak to her – she'd been so upset recently, especially since the cure had been announced. Bobby wandered slowly towards Marie's room, unable to resist a quick glance at the door to John's former room – the room that was still empty. He couldn't help but wonder where the fire mutant was...what he was doing. The ice mutant gave a small shake of the head as he knocked on Marie's door.

"Rogue?" he knocked again. "Hey Rogue?"

No answer. Quietly, Bobby eased open the door, frowning as he found the room empty. He backed out into the corridor to see Piotr walking towards him, a ridiculously huge television balanced under one arm.

"Hey, you seen Rogue?" he asked.

"Yeah, she took off."

A knot tightened in Bobby's stomach. What had he done?

--- --- --- --- ---

"We don't need a cure! We don't need a cure!"

Pyro stood at the back of the chanting crowd, eyes narrowed, hands shoved in pockets. The fire mutant carefully surveyed his surroundings, trying to gauge the best place to flame the building while still making a safe getaway. His eyes widened slightly as a cold breeze drifted past him. Pyro's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the familiar figure in front of him. Even through the crowd and even from behind, Pyro knew for certain it was Bobby. A knot tightened in his stomach as he stared at the ice mutant in front of him. This was not happening – he was over the bastard! He did _not_ get a flutter in his stomach and he did _not_ suddenly feel guilty about his night with...

Shit.

With a low growl, Pyro pushed through the crowd to the front of the barrier.

"Getting the cure so you can go home to Mommy and Daddy?" the fire mutant sneered, pulling his best smirk onto his lips. Bobby turned quickly to the familiar voice, momentarily lost for words as he took in John's presence. No. Not John. Bobby studied the smaller mutant closely, desperately searching for any sign of his former friend, but all he saw was anger and hatred in the fire mutant's blazing brown eyes. He was just _Pyro_ now. John was long gone. He had left him.

"I'm looking for someone," Bobby replied bluntly, turning away from the pyrokinetic, unable to look at him.

Pyro frowned slightly but his eyebrows then arched knowingly as he caught sight of a brunette girl in the queue.

"Ah, I get it...your _girlfriend_," the fire mutant hadn't meant to let that much venom – or any emotion – into his voice. "Figure she'd want the cure," Pyro's lip curled up disdainfully. "She's pathetic."

Bobby turned on the smaller mutant, clenching his fist. Pyro raised an eyebrow at the iced up fist, flicking a fireball into his hand.

"Come on Iceman," Pyro glared challengingly at the ice mutant, his blood boiling. This was the first time the two seen each other since Pyro left and he felt like he was a wreck. Wasn't Bobby going to say anything? _Why did you leave? Where have you been? Are you OK? _Heaven forbid the Iceman should show any emotion. Pyro's eyes narrowed. "Make a move."

Bobby just looked back at the other mutant, his heart aching, not recognising the person he saw in front of him. He gave a small shake of the head as he turned away from his angry former friend. Pyro glared at the departing mutant, desperately trying to ignore the hurt building up in him.

"Same old Bobby," the pyrokinetic called bitterly, twirling the fireball round in his fingers. "Still afraid of a fight!"

Still no reaction. Nothing. With a snarl, Pyro narrowed his eyes and turned angrily on the clinic, throwing his hand out and sending a torrent of fire towards the huge building. Bobby spun round quickly as screams filled the air, running back to where the fire mutant had been standing but he was long gone. Bobby frowned helplessly as he bowed his head, letting a long, laboured sigh escape from his lips. What had John become?

--- --- --- --- ---

Jamie frowned as he looked over and saw one of his duplicates – who was _supposed_ to be guarding the perimeter – flirting with some busty woman. Rolling his eyes at himself, he turned to cast his gaze around the rest of the camp. A smile instantly spread onto his lips as he spotted a certain pyrokinetic mutant heading his way...

"Hey Pyro!" he said as the fire mutant approached. "How di..."

He cut himself off as Pyro stormed past, holding up a fireball threateningly. Jamie frowned as Pyro disappeared into his tent, not noticing the red head drifting up to his side.

"What's his problem?" Jamie muttered to himself. The red head beside him frowned thoughtfully.

"Bobby."

Jamie snapped his head round to look at Jean, his frown deepening.

"What?"

"He bumped into Bobby," Jean replied, looking at the pyrokinetic's tent sadly. "The Iceman. He and John used to be friends back at Xavier's. They used to be _more _than friends," Jean raised an eyebrow slightly as the mutant next to her bristled.

"So what happened?" Jamie asked, as casually as he could.

"Bobby had a girlfriend – still does," Jean shook her head sympathetically as the fire mutant re-emerged from his tent, sitting in the entrance, fidgeting with his faithful shark-tooth Zippo lighter, his fiery brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "He would never admit to it, but Bobby Drake broke his heart."

"Oh please," Jamie laughed uneasily as he looked over at the angry mutant. "This is _Pyro_ we're speaking about."

"John isn't as tough as he would like to have the world believe," Jean sighed sadly. "His confident demeanour has been learned through necessity," the red head paused as she looked across at Pyro thoughtfully. "Keep an eye on him at Alcatraz."

"Why?"

"Just keep an eye on him," Jean replied simply, turning and walking away. Jamie sighed heavily as he tore his eyes away from the brooding pyrokinetic and returned his attention to the rest of the camp, but he couldn't help every now and then sneaking a glance in the fire mutant's direction...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's note: **Magneto makes a speech to the Brotherhood as they prepare to head for Alcatraz. Logan turns up and listens to the speech before trying to get Jean to come back with him. Magneto gets rid of him by simply throwing his metal body away.

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro held back as the rest of the mutants started to move away from the camp, the Omega's leading the way. He crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for the large group to move. With a heavy sigh, he rolled his head side to side, rubbing his neck wearily. God he _hated _camping...

Finally it was time for him to move. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started forward, pausing as he spotted Multiple Man still sitting on a tree stump nearby.

"You coming?" he called, gesturing for the multiplying mutant to follow.

"Eh...no..." Multiple Man pulled a face and shrugged, standing slowly and making his way halfway towards the smaller mutant. "Apparently I'm staying as a decoy."

"A decoy?" Pyro raised an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder as the large group moved slowly away.

"Yeah," Multiple Man suddenly started to split into countless duplicates, letting them roam over the campsite. "It'll confuse them if they have surveillance or anything. You know, in case Mystique ratted us out."

"Mystique wouldn't rat us out," Pyro's eyes narrowed. Multiple Man held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, I'm just saying what Magneto told me. Besides..." he raised an eyebrow tentatively. "You did kinda abandon her."

Pyro bit his lip guiltily. He hadn't wanted to...he had well and truly flamed the bastard who had shot her with the cure...

"Yeah, well," the younger mutant muttered, turning to walk away. "Have fun keeping yourself company."

Multiple Man pulled a face and shook his head.

"I'll maybe see you after?" he called, smirking as the pyrokinetic turned back to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, in hell," Pyro replied blandly, turning and walking quickly to catch up with his group. Multiple Man frowned at the fire mutant's downbeat attitude, Jean's warning echoing in his mind. Magneto had specifically said not to follow them...he was purely to stay at the camp. If he got arrested and cured...so be it. The multiplying mutant bit his lip, staring thoughtfully into the darkness that had enveloped Pyro. He couldn't just ignore Jean's warning. And what's the point in staying where you're told when you can be in two places at once...

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note: **Multiple Man is caught following the army moving in on the camp site using satellite surveillance. Logan goes running back to the mansion to warn the X-Men that Magneto and his army are moving for Alcatraz.


	23. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Now, I hate writing fight scenes, even ones that have essentially been written for me. But let's face it; this is a rather important scene... Oh and you know, I almost felt sorry for Bobby writing this. Almost. I really should cut him some slack and write a story where John is the one being a dick...Mmmmm...

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter may be lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Last Stand**

_(During X-Men 3)_

**Author's Note:** The Brotherhood arrive on the golden gate bridge. Magneto lifts the bridge to give them a path across to Alcatraz island. Even though I do believe the bridge is not long enough, in the film it goes land to land so here it will go land to land. Troops are waiting for them with plastic cure weapons.

--- --- --- --- ---

Magneto narrowed his eyes slightly as he led his army forward towards Alcatraz. The group stopped at the end of the bridge, raised higher than the former prison site below. Pyro and Callisto stood by his side.

"The boy's in the South East corner of the building," Callisto stated with a small nod of the head.

"Well then," Magneto smirked and turned to Pyro.

"Let's take it down!" the pyrokinetic yelled, gesturing for the army behind them to attack the imposing building. A wave of mutants ran past and jumped over head, the troops below struggling to get into position. Next to them, Juggernaut started to move, but Magneto held up a hand to stop him.

"In chess the pawns go first," he looked down contemptuously as the troops raised their cure weapons. "Human's and their guns," he waved his hand to dismantle them, but nothing happened. "Plastic. They've learned," Magneto frowned slightly as mutants all over the battleground fell, cured by the new plastic weapons. "That's why the pawns go first."

"Target the bridge!" one solider cried out below. Instantly a great number of guns were pointed towards Magneto and the more senior Brotherhood members. All except Magneto flinched slightly as cure darts flew in their direction, bouncing off the metal grates the older mutant pulled up to shield them.

"Arclight," Magneto turned to the Omega behind him. "Use your shockwaves, target those weapons!"

The female stepped forward and smashed her hands together, a wave of energy blasting out over the site, sending some of those fighting to the ground but most importantly, destroying the plastic cure guns. To the side, Callisto cast her eyes skywards, sensing mutants overhead. No one else noticed as more of the Brotherhood army joined the fray. A sudden gust of wind swept over the ground, quickly followed by lightning. Those on the bridge looked up to see Storm sweep down from the roof, Beast and Colossus jumping down behind her, both thumping to the ground unharmed. Behind them, Kitty held onto Bobby as the two jumped, disappearing into the ground before rising back up again. Finally, Logan slid down the wall, using his claws to slow his descent.

"You men close the doors!" Wolverine yelled to the soldiers as he gestured for the X-Men to follow his lead. "Everyone get together...and _hold this line_!"

Up on the bridge, Pyro's breath caught as a silence fell over the site, both sides staring the other down. He clenched his fists as he looked along the line of X-Men – Beast, Storm, Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr – his eyes drawn back to the ice mutant. On the ground below, Bobby gave a small nod to Logan's instructions before turning his attention to the bridge. Immediately his eyes fell upon John. A knot tightened in his stomach as he took in the fire mutant's aggressive, confident demeanour. Pyro subconsciously opened his hand and flicked his lighter a couple of times, drawing out small fireballs and extinguishing them as he desperately tried to remain focussed on the job at hand. Bobby's eyes widened slightly as the pyrokinetic played with his little fireballs. Was he really that desperate to fight?

"Traitors to their own cause," Magneto muttered before yelling to the huge army still behind them. "_Finish them_!"

Again, a surge of Brotherhood mutants attacked. Magneto turned to the Omegas who with no verbal instruction nodded and headed for the building. Pyro's eyes narrowed as he watched the X-Men below fight with the Brotherhood mutants, mixed emotions running through him. Part of him wanted the ice mutant to be knocked to the ground but part of him flinched when any one went near him. He closed his eyes and thought back to everything that had led to this moment – his parents thinking he wasn't good enough, Taylor thinking he was a freak, Bobby... The fire mutant's eyes flew open to see the Iceman shoot up a wall of ice, a group of Brotherhood mutants running straight into it. With a small snarl and clenched fists, Pyro started forward but was held back by Magneto's stern voice.

"Not yet..."

Pyro gritted his teeth and watched the fighting from his high vantage point. Soon, Magneto turned to Juggernaut.

"Go inside and get the boy. And kill him."

"With pleasure," Juggernaut smiled, setting off into a run, bowling over several soldiers as he ran towards the former prison.

"He's going for the boy!" Beast cried out.

"Not if I get there first!" Kitty stopped fighting and turned toward the building.

"Kitty!" Logan called, but the youngster had already disappeared into a wall.

--- --- --- --- ---

**Author's Note:** Can't be bothered to write this bit so Juggernaut and Kitty go after Jimmy, the source of the cure. Arclight, Kid Omega and an Omega I don't know the name of go after the doctor and Warren Worthington, killing the doctor and throwing Worthington off the roof, only for him to be saved by his son Angel. Kitty gets Jimmy, knocking Juggernaut out as he runs into a wall next to Jimmy, who temporarily cures his powers. Storm and Callisto fight, with Storm frying Callisto with some lightning. Back to the important people...

--- --- --- --- ---

"It's time to end this war," Magneto held out his hands and raised some of the nearby cars into the air. Pyro thrust out his arms and set the cars on fire as Magneto launched them at the troops and X-Men below.

"Take cover!" Logan yelled. Up on the bridge, the pyrokinetic grinned as everyone – mutants included – took his advice. Behind a truck, Logan and Storm spotted a cartridge of cure darts. Logan looked at Storm pointedly.

"We work as a team?" Logan said with a small nod.

"Best defence is a good offence," Storm agreed.

"Bobby!" Logan called to the ice mutant sheltering nearby. "Think you can take out your old friend?"

A knot tightened in Bobby's stomach as he clenched his jaw and nodded. He had known when he boarded the jet it would come to this...but it sure as hell didn't make it any easier. He ran out from his hiding place, freezing a flaming car that flew over his head. Up on the bridge, Pyro's eyes narrowed as the Iceman looked up at him expectantly.

"Go ahead," Magneto approved. John bit his lip. He had expected him to say no again. Clenching his fist, he made his way down to Bobby's level, glaring at him as the ice mutant removed his gloves. Neither noticed the Storm-induced fog gathering around them and the rest of the Alcatraz site. Flicking a fireball into his hand, Pyro paused only long enough to give a quick snarl before shooting a blast of fire in the other boys' direction, knowing all too well that this was no time to show weakness. Bobby immediately countered with his ice, the two elements meeting in the middle of the two with a hiss of steam. All too quickly, the fire pushed the ice back, Bobby collapsing to his knees as the flames surrounded him.

"You're in over your head Bobby," Pyro smirked down at his former friend, but deep down he knew it was _he_ who was in over his head. His fire was wavering, he could feel it, he just couldn't make that final push. _Come on Drake, fight back! Get angry! Show you fucking cared..._ "Maybe you should go back to school."

Bobby felt the intense heat surround him, just as he felt the immense heat build up in himself.

_What have I done? What have _you_ done? Where's John? _He wanted to scream at the other mutant. _He left us..._you_ left _me

Anger pulsed through the ice mutants' body as he reached up and grabbed the pyrokinetic's wrists, freezing the wrist lighters and cutting off his fire supply. Pyro's eyes widened slightly as he saw Bobby stand up, completely frozen. With a sneer, Bobby cracked his head – _hard_ – off of Pyro's, letting go of his wrists. The fire mutant collapsed to the gravel below, barely hearing the voice of the other boy as darkness closed in.

"You never should have left," Bobby said angrily, turning and walking away from the other mutant, his body slowly defrosting. He looked up to the bridge to see Beast jump out from behind Magneto, jabbing the cure into his chest.

Bobby slumped to the ground beside a nearby car, his anger slowly subsiding as relief washed over him. He let out a long, laboured sigh and buried his head in his hands. It was over. They had won...

Bobby snapped his head up as suddenly the ground shook, chaos breaking out around him. He looked up to see Jean, flying through the air to a spot atop a small hill. All around her things turned to dust – weapons, cars, _people_...

"Everybody get outa here!" Beast's voice carried over the commotion. Bobby leapt to his feet and made for the bridge.

"Bobby!"

The ice mutant turned to see Kitty running towards him, with a young kid in tow. He helped the two up onto the bridge, pausing as he looked back at the carnage behind them.

"Bobby! Come on!" Kitty yelled, pulling at his arm. "We have to go!"

"John..." Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he started forward, back towards the battle ground, but a strong metal arm around his waist held him back. "Piotr! _Let me go_!"

"Drake you can't go back!" Piotr dragged the ice mutant, kicking violently, away back up the bridge, ushering for Kitty and her charge to lead the way.

"No!" Bobby cried, kicking violently, trying to shoot ice at the mutant holding him, but the ice just deflected off the huge Russian's metal shield. "_JOHN_!"

As suddenly as it had begun, the carnage stopped. The young mutants turned to see Logan standing atop the hill with Jean's limp body in his arms, the water and dust around them falling back to the ground. Piotr released Bobby, who immediately ran back down the bridge, desperately searching among what was left of the Alcatraz site.

"John!" he yelled frantically. "Pyro!" he collapsed to his knees on the spot where frozen ground met scorched earth. His hand trembled as he picked up a fragment of cloth attached to a twisted piece of metal. A fragment of cloth on which a shark tooth could clearly be seen. "John..."

"He chose his own fate, Bobby," Storm said softly, gently placing a hand on the ice mutant's shoulder.

"You don't understand..." Bobby closed his eyes, desperately trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. Storm just looked at the young mutant helplessly. He was too young to have witnessed such a fight. Too young to have _fought_ in such a fight. And certainly too young to bare the burden of playing a part in killing someone he had once cared so much about...

--- --- --- --- ---

Back on the bridge, ambulances, police cars and fire trucks screamed to a stop. Amongst the chaos, a tall, dark haired man carried the limp, unconscious body of a smaller, blonde male, blood oozing from an iced up wound on his head.

"Excuse me," he caught the attention of one of the paramedics. "I found him on the bridge."

"We'll take care of him," the paramedic took John from Jamie. Jamie just gave a tight smile, hoping no one would recognise the pyrokinetic. He had discarded the fire mutants' lighters; hopefully the feisty little pyromaniac would have the sense to keep quiet when he woke up.

_If _he woke up...


	24. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Just one last little bit from the end of the film, just to tidy things up. I _HATE _this scene (literally I start throwing a hissy fit and throw things at the TV) so I've written most of it from memory as started to watch it and then feared for the safety of my TV so...if it's wrong, I don't care, it's a _stupid scene_!!! In fact – I had to go post an _alternative_ to it, just to make myself feel better...

**Disclaimer: **Some of this chapter may be lifted straight from the film, so obviously not even the plot is mine.

**Chapter Fourteen: Doing the Right Thing**

_(Just after Alcatraz – closing scenes of X-Men 3 and after)_

Click...clunk. Click...clunk. Click...clunk. Click...clunk...

Bobby sat curled up on his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him – the wall that once had separated him from one feisty, bad tempered, stubborn, arrogant, surprisingly gentle, gorgeous, simply _amazing_ pyrokinetic...

A knock on the door brought Bobby's attention sharply back into focus. Quickly he shut the lighter in his hand and shoved it back under his pillow.

"Yeah?" he called out hoarsely. The door eased open and Piotr cautiously entered carrying a sandwich and a can of soda.

"I know you're not hungry," he said, laying the food and drink by Bobby's side as the ice mutant opened his mouth to object. "But just eat it."

Bobby shut his mouth abruptly to the large Russian's compassionate but gently forceful demeanour. With a small but appreciative smile, he picked up the sandwich, surprised by the rumble in his stomach at the sight of food.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Piotr smiled, relieved as the ice mutant finally tucked into some food. He stood just inside the doorway as Bobby ate, casting his eyes between the other mutant and the adjoining wall to the empty room next door. He looked down at the ice mutant with a sympathetic smile. "Kitty was asking for you. Everyone's asking for you."

Bobby frowned slightly, biting his lip guiltily as it occurred to him he hadn't checked on anyone since they had returned.

"How is Kitty?" he asked quietly.

"She's had a couple of nightmares," Piotr replied honestly. "But apart from that she seems fine. She's more worried about you."

Bobby gave a small nod.

"I'll go see her today."

Piotr nodded, raising an eyebrow as the _not hungry_ mutant finished his sandwich.

"There is something else," the Russian took a deep breath. "Marie's back."

--- --- --- --- ---

"And what brings you to our humble school," Storm's eyes twinkled as she led Hank into her office, Logan rolling his eyes behind. "_Ambassador_."

Hank smiled and took a seat opposite Storm as she sat at her desk, Logan taking a seat in the corner.

"Oh, just doing my bit for mutant/human relations," his face grew more serious. "How are the kids?" he asked tentatively. Storm let out a weary sigh.

"Not bad...considering," she replied slowly. "Piotr seems fine. Kitty is having nightmares and Bobby's...quiet," Storm looked up at Hank hopefully. "I don't suppose there's any sign of..."

"I'm afraid not," Hank shook his head as Storm's voice trailed off. He held up a file, placing it gently onto Storm's desk. "Lists of everyone arrested or hospitalized after Alcatraz. John's name is not on any list and I've checked those unnamed. So unless he snuck off that island by himself..."

Storm just gave a small nod as Hank this time let his voice trail off.

"He was too young to be so angry at the world..." Storm shook her head sadly. Hank nodded silently in agreement. From his place in the corner, Logan let out a weary sigh.

"So, what about the cure?" he asked, somewhat impatiently. "Where does it stand now? Alcatraz was destroyed."

"Ah yes, but all the data was backed up," Hank looked over at Logan before looking back to Storm. "The cure will continue to be made available to those who choose it."

"And its use as a weapon?" Logan asked pointedly.

"Limited only to those prisons holding the most dangerous of mutants," Hank replied diplomatically. Both Storm and Logan gave a small nod of acceptance. Such use was perhaps understandable. "I'm sure they have learned their lesson from using it too freely last time."

"Are they not afraid of another backlash?" Storm asked.

Hank gave her a serious look.

"Of course, we must always be mindful of such a possibility," he admitted. "But for now things seem to have settled."

A short silence fell over the room.

"So...no sign of the metal megalomaniac then?" Logan interrupted the quiet. Hank shook his head.

"No, Erik Lensherr has not been seen nor heard of since Alcatraz. And Raven Darkholme resides safely in a top security prison. Most of the key players from the Brotherhood are accounted for - and they're either cured or safely locked up."

"Well then," Storm forced a smile. "Let's hope it stays that way..."

--- --- --- --- ---

Guards lay everywhere, sprawled along the corridor in varying broken positions. Finally Jamie came upon the holding cell imprisoning his original. One of those stupid cells where he wouldn't be able to _move _let alone duplicate...

"About fucking time!" the original jumped eagerly from his cell, morphing with the duplicate. He took a moment to take in his memories – his senses temporarily overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of Alcatraz being torn apart. The mutant closed his eyes as he tried to focus. Finally his memories cleared. Jamie frowned concernedly as he saw Pyro's unconscious form lying on the ground amongst shards of ice, the concern not easing even as he saw the paramedics taking John away. Oh well. He'd just have to go and see if he could track down the fiery little pyromaniac...

"Don't move!"

Multiple Man closed his eyes briefly, cursing under his breath as he turned and found five guards – armed with cure weapons. Jamie held up his hands in retreat and backed into his cell. Where the hell was a group of anti-human mutants when you needed them?

--- --- --- --- ---

"And how are you today, Mr Jordison?"

Pyro grudgingly opened one eye to look at the ridiculously cheerful doctor who had just breezed into the room.

"Head's still sore," the pyrokinetic mumbled, closing his eye as the doctor flipped through his charts.

"The nurse will be round soon with more painkillers. Just try and get some rest for now."

Pyro scowled as the doctor left the room. He wanted to puke his guts up if he so much as moved his head – what else was he going to do but rest? Still...at least the room had stopped spinning. The pyrokinetic sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. He had to do something. Using Taylor's name had bought him a few days peace, but he knew it wouldn't last.

He still didn't understand what had happened. One minute, Bobby was rising – completely frozen – out of the fire Pyro had surrounding him and the next...Pyro was waking up in a hospital with some nurse telling him he'd been found on the golden gate bridge following the mutant attack on Alcatraz. Somewhere through the haze in his head he had heard that little voice, and for once he had listened to it. The staff obviously did not realise he was a mutant. Giving Taylor's name and details had ensured it stayed that way – at least for the meantime.

Yet again Pyro found himself wondering how he had ended up on the bridge – apparently without his lighters. Perhaps Bobby had...

Pyro shook his head, clenching his jaw as a wave of nausea swept through him. That was not a productive train of thought. How he got there wasn't the problem. How to get the hell _out_ was. But as Pyro glanced around his room, desperately trying to figure out how he could leave when he couldn't even walk, he found his mind drifting back – as it so often did – to a certain blue eyed ice mutant...

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby wandered slowly into Marie's room, any pre-arranged ideas of what he was going to say disappearing straight out of his head as his eyes fell on his girlfriend.

"You're back," he managed to force out. Marie stood from her bed and looked up at him anxiously.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her eyes wide and pleading. "I had to."

Bobby gave a small sigh.

"This isn't what I wanted," he said, shaking his head slightly as he fought with his conscious.

"It's what _I_ wanted," Marie smiled softly, reaching out an ungloved hand. Slowly Bobby took his girlfriend's hand in his own; his mind still in conflict – tell her the truth or salvage what little life he had left. Marie's smile widened slightly as Bobby took her hand. She moved forward and pulled her boyfriend into a warm, intimate embrace. Slowly, Bobby slipped his arms around her, unable to pull away and tell her the truth.

"I heard about John," Marie said cautiously. Bobby shut his eyes tight, his shoulders tensing. Marie rubbed his back gently, pulling away slightly to look up at him, her face full of concern and caring. "It wasn't your fault Bobby," she ran a hand softly down his cheek. "You can't hold yourself responsible for him."

Bobby just gave a tight smile and pulled his girlfriend closer again, resting her head under his chin. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes. He had failed John – completely and utterly. Marie needed him now and he did care about her, he _really did _care.

He had to do right by one of them.


	25. Chapter 15: Part I

**Author's Note: **I know it's a bit short but I wanted to break this chapter in to two and this just seemed the best place to split it. The next chapter is ready to go so it should be up soon! Oh...and I ain't a doctor. I'm an oilfield chemist. I know about burning stuff. I don't know anything about head injuries other than what I have read on the _oh so reliable _source that is the internet...so if I've got anything wrong – I'm sorry!

**Chapter Fifteen: Never Underestimate Me: Part I**

_(I'm gonna leave the timescale open from here on in – it's after X-Men 3, but whether it's days, weeks or months is up to you!)_

Hank McCoy made his way swiftly down the corridors, barely acknowledging the students as he made his way directly for Storm's office. Storm looked up startled as Hank knocked abruptly and let himself into the room.

"Hank!" she stood up and looked at him, concern growing instantly. "I wasn't expecting you. What's happened?"

"I'm afraid we have a situation," Hank handed Storm some photos – security camera photos. Storm's eyes widened as she looked at the pictures.

"But...you mean..."

"Mystique escaped," Hank nodded and slumped down into a seat as Storm just stared at the pictures of Mystique walking down the prison corridors, her blue scaly skin clear in the colour photos. "Killing several guards in the process," Hank sighed heavily as Storm too slumped back into her seat. "Apparently the cure is not as permanent as first thought. In lab conditions it permanently reversed the mutation but put into practice..." Hank shook his head. "Our bodies must have a way of re-mutating. The scientists are working on it as we speak but as soon as they take samples out of the body," he shrugged. "It seems we are further away from understanding mutation than we had hoped."

"But those who have taken the cure..." Storm frowned heavily.

"Those who voluntarily took the cure received a much higher dose. The scientists speculate that their cure will last much longer than Mystiques had. It may also depend on how powerful the mutant is," Hank shrugged helplessly. "I'm afraid anyone who wishes to take the cure and remain cured will have to get regular injections."

Storm nodded understandingly.

"We'd better tell Marie," she reached over to her phone to dial down to the dorms, but her hand paused over the receiver. She bit her lip before saying quietly; "This means Magneto will be back too."

Hank just gave a small nod. Storm gave a heavy sigh and pressed the speed dial. This was the last thing they all needed...

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro sighed heavily as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He was _so bored_. And still stuck in the hospital. And people were starting to ask awkward questions. Like how he did he get the ice burns on his wrists? Or what was he doing on the Golden Gate Bridge? Or why wouldn't he phone his family? At least now he could sit up without throwing up. It was a start...

"How are you feeling tonight Taylor?" a nurse suddenly appeared at the foot of his bed. Pyro looked up at her, startled. He frowned slightly at the fact he didn't recognise her.

"Fine..." the pyrokinetic grumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Still dizzy when you try to stand?" the nurse flicked through his charts.

"A bit," Pyro sighed. The nurse raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly as she pulled the curtains around the mutant's bed. Pyro's eyes flew open just in time to see the woman climb swiftly onto his bed, straddling his hips and pinning his arms to the bed. "What the..."

"Oh...sorry," the nurse grinned as the pyrokinetic fell back, closing his eyes again, his face paling from the excursion of his protest. "Of course you prefer them a little less...well...feminine."

Pyro opened his eyes to see the nurses skin peel back to reveal a tall, muscular, dark haired male nurse. A small smile played at the fire mutant's lips as he looked into the yellow eyes in front of him.

"Mystique?"

"Hi baby," the shapeshifter returned to her natural form, letting go of the pyrokinetic's arms and leaning back into a less provocative position. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really," the fire mutant smirked, still squirming slightly as he settled back down. Mystique pouted and returned to the form of the female nurse, clambering off the bed as she heard voices approach. Peeking out from the curtains, she smirked as the staff wandered past, switching off the main lights as the ward settled down for the night. Turning back to Pyro, she held up the fire mutant's shark tooth lighter, having retrieved it from his personal possessions.

"You still carry this?" she asked. Pyro frowned slightly as he held out his hand, gesturing for her to hand him the lighter.

"Force of habit," he muttered, gesturing again to get his lighter back. Mystique just shook her head slightly as she flicked the lighter open, allowing the pyrokinetic to pull a small fireball into his hands. She couldn't help but smile as the flames lit up the fire mutant's eyes.

"Come on then _Taylor_," she smirked. "Let's get you out of here."

--- --- --- --- ---

Finally, Mystique drew the car to a stop outside a large, elegant home, set amongst acres of land and trees. A small smile played at her lips as she glanced at the pyrokinetic in the passenger seat, sound asleep thanks largely to some of the medication she had stolen from the hospital.

"Pyro..." she shook his shoulder gently at first before shaking it with more force. "Pyro!"

The shapeshifter smirked as the fire mutant grumbled an incoherent response. She just sat with her arms crossed, eyebrow arched as she waited for him to wake up properly.

"Where are we?" the younger mutant rubbed his eyes wearily. Mystique just rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car.

"Home," she replied, shutting the car door and waiting for Pyro to follow. Her expression softened as the pyrokinetic stumbled out, reeling slightly as he tried to regain his balance. With a small shake of the head, she rounded the car and took the weight of the dizzy mutant. Perhaps she had taken him out of the hospital too early...

After a couple more stumbles, the two made it into the house, Mystique lowering her charge onto the sofa.

"Do you need a bucket?" she smirked as the pyrokinetic paled to a funny shade of yellowy-green. Pyro frowned heavily and waved a hand dismissively. Mystique raised an eyebrow as the fire mutant desperately tried not to vomit. "Well if you throw up, you clean it up," she sat down on the single seat opposite the sofa. "Now. When you think it's safe to open your mouth – I want to know what happened at Alcatraz..."


	26. Chapter 15: Part II

**Author's Note: **Another little flashback here – just cause I felt like it. This flashback takes place before the two previous ones – just so you don't get confused!

**Chapter Fifteen: Never Underestimate Me: Part II**

"And you have no idea how you ended up on the bridge? Or what became of Eric?" Mystique raised an eyebrow as the fire mutant shook his head and slumped back onto the sofa. The shapeshifter bit her lip and frowned thoughtfully. "Apparently he is missing and _cured_ – for what that's worth. But then, John Allerdyce is listed as missing presumed _dead_," Mystique looked over at Pyro, a serious, solemn expression playing at her face. "I was actually quite upset when I read that."

Pyro looked back over at the shapeshifter, a small, understanding smile playing at his lips before both returned to their more casual demeanours.

"So how did you know where to find me?" Pyro frowned. Mystique smirked.

"Oh I just hacked into a couple of computers and pulled up the lists of everyone hospitalized and arrested after Alcatraz. I recognized Taylor's name," Mystique raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Perhaps plying you with alcohol and making you spill your guts that night was a good idea."

Pyro managed a smile.

"It didn't feel like a good idea the morning after."

Mystique laughed softly at the more familiar demeanour of the fire mutant. Her pleasant expression faded suddenly however as a noise came from the front door. The two mutants looked up to see Magneto appear in the lounge doorway.

"Pyro..." he looked between the two, obviously startled. "Mystique...my dear..."

"_Eric_," the shapeshifter cut in flatly, raised an eyebrow at the other mutant. "You didn't think I knew about this place, did you? You should know better than to underestimate me," she gave him a pointed look before turning her head slightly towards Pyro, keeping her gaze firmly on Magneto. "Pyro, go upstairs and find yourself a room."

The fire mutant opened his mouth to protest but upon looking at the two older mutants, he realised he knew better. Slowly he stumbled to his feet and made his way past Magneto towards the stairs, leaning on anything that didn't move for support, his head still spinning and his legs still weak. Finally, he collapsed onto a bed at the far end of the huge house. He frowned heavily as he realised that despite using all that energy to put distance between himself and the pair downstairs, he could still hear their raised voices. The pyrokinetic sighed and closed his eyes. At least he couldn't make out what they were saying...

_John cringed as a loud bang came from downstairs. He threw himself onto his bed, hugging his knees to his chest, his head bowed. _

"_You're too damn soft on him!" he heard his father yell. John raised an eyebrow and looked at the bruise on his arm. Soft wasn't the word he'd choose for his mother. The only nice thing she _ever_ did was tell him to go upstairs when she and his dad were going to have a huge fight._

"_At least I try!" his mother yelled back. John shook his head slightly. Did she?_

"_What's the point? He's always been a waste of space!" John closed his eyes to the disgust in his father's voice. "He has no intellect or common sense! He doesn't even like sports for crying out loud – what kind of boy doesn't like sports?"_

_John leapt suddenly to his feet and made his way to his window, loudly shoving it open as he tried to block out the noise of his parents. Quickly he clambered out onto the adjoining garage roof, sitting on the edge with his legs dangling over the side. Biting his lip, he contemplated his next move. He could go right and head towards the old school playground – no doubt there would be someone from school kicking about. Or he could just do what he always did and head left – cut through next doors garden to Taylor's house on the other side. John frowned slightly as he glanced to the left. Normally it was a no brainer, but lately John had...well. He just wasn't entirely sure that seeing Taylor was such a good idea..._

"_Oh don't be fucking stupid," he muttered to himself, jumping down off the garage, pausing briefly to register that he hadn't broken his leg again. With a slight smirk at remembering _that_ failed escape, he made his way quickly to Taylor's back garden. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the older boy sneak round the back of his garage, lighting a cigarette. John paused and watched as Taylor took a long drag, tilting his head back to blow the smoke out overhead, his other hand by his side playing absently with his new shark tooth Zippo. As he again raised the cigarette to his lips, John couldn't help but let his eyes travel from those lips, down the other boys arm, across his tight, black T-shirt... _

_John shook his head abruptly. That was a forbidden train of thought. Taking a deep breath, he started forward._

"_Hey!" Taylor smiled as he looked up and saw his friend. "You're parents fighting too then?"_

"_How did you guess?" John smirked. "Maybe bunking off football trials after _promising_ to go try out wasn't such a good idea."_

_Taylor laughed. _

"_Yeah, maybe not," he raised an eyebrow mischievously. "But stealing those reports was quite worthwhile."_

"_Yeah, until we just get new _worse_ ones," John smirked none the less, delving into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette. He scowled as he reached into his other pocket only to remember his lighter was still in his room. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the Zippo from Taylor. _

"_Hey!" the older boy laughed and made a grab for John's arm, missing him completely. John moved back to a few feet away, turning to look at the other boy smugly as he lit his cigarette, blowing smoke in his direction. Taylor raised an eyebrow at the smaller boys confidence, smirking as he took one last quick drag of his own cigarette. "Oh you asked for it..."_

_John's eyes widened slightly as the older, taller and _faster_ boy threw aside his tobacco and made another grab for him. Instinctively, John ducked out of the way, dropping his own cigarette as he tried to avoid Taylor but he knew it was hopeless. He let out a sharp gasp as he found himself slammed up against the back wall of the garage, surprised by the force his friend used. He opened his mouth to protest but found himself unable as Taylor's warm lips crashed into his. For a moment the younger boy hesitated, but as he felt Taylor's hands slip from his chest down to his sides, sliding round to his back and pulling him closer, John found his own hands round Taylor's neck, responding eagerly as Taylor deepened the kiss..._

"_Taylor!"_

_The two separated instantly at the sound of Mr Jordison's voice, jumping apart just in time as Taylor's father rounded the garage. He glared down at the discarded cigarettes on the ground. _

"_Taylor, into the house, _now_."_

_John frowned slightly as Taylor bowed his head and for the first time since John could remember obeyed his father. The younger boy let out a short sigh. He wasn't sure whether to be upset or relieved by the interruption. He glanced up to see Mr Jordison looking at him sternly. John took the hint and turned to head back towards his own house, subconsciously flicking the stolen shark tooth lighter still in his hand open and shut, unaware that the flame rose just a little higher than it had with the previous owner..._

Mystique stood in the doorway, frowning slightly as the pyrokinetic subconsciously flicked his faithful lighter open and shut, staring distractedly into space.

"You know," she said suddenly, causing the fire mutant to snap out of this trance. "You have to let go of the past sometime."

Pyro gave a wry smile.

"Have you let go of yours?"

Mystique looked back at the younger mutant with a raised eyebrow, silently letting him know he had overstepped the mark but just this once, she'd let him away with it. She moved forward as the fire mutant gave her an apologetic smile before bowing his head. Mystique sat down on his bed and glanced around his room.

"You could have had a bigger room you know," she commented lightly, frowning slightly as she realised the pyrokinetic had in fact chosen the smallest room in the house. Pyro just shrugged.

"I like this one," he replied. Mystique gave a small nod.

"Well you'd better. We're all staying here until the new base is ready," she pulled a face. "Since I kinda compromised the old one."

Pyro looked at her incredulously.

"You forgave him?"

Mystique gave a small smile and reached out to ruffle the younger mutant's hair. Pyro frowned and pouted at the condescending gesture.

"Always look at the bigger picture Pyro," the shapeshifter said softly. "Eric took me in when no one else would – I owe him a lot. I would like for you to forgive him too," she smiled as Pyro grudgingly gave a small nod, her yellow eyes sparkling mischievously. "Of course, that doesn't mean we're gonna give him an easy ride."

Pyro let out a laugh shaking his head as he looked at the other mutant.

"I never do easy," he reminded her. Mystique laughed and stood up slowly.

"True."

Pyro bit his lip nervously as he flicked his lighter open, gazing thoughtfully into the flame.

"Mystique," he caught the shapeshifter's attention just as she reached the door. "That...those lists you looked at..." the pyrokinetic kept his eyes fixed firmly on his lighter. "Did you see any other familiar names?"

Mystique frowned.

"The X-Men are all ok, if that's what you mean. Well except Jean Grey.," she waved a hand dismissively "She's dead again."

"No...I didn't mean the X-Men...I...eh..." Pyro snapped his lighter shut and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Pyro..."

"Really!" the younger mutant waved her away dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything."

Mystique raised an eyebrow but never less turned and left the fire mutant in peace. He should know better than to think she'd forget about this...

Magneto looked up at the shapeshifter as she returned to the downstairs room.

"How is he?" he asked, somewhat cautiously.

"He's fine," Mystique replied flatly, her eyes narrowing. "But what the hell were you doing pitting him against the Iceman like that?"

Magneto returned an even look.

"I did what I had to my dear. You know there is not much room for sentimentality in what we do. You would do well to try and detach yourself from the youngster."

Mystique frowned heavily but bit her tongue to prevent herself from an unsuitable retort.

"Did you read the file?" she asked eventually when she had calmed down a little, gesturing to the folder on the table. Some additional information she had picked up when hacking into the computers to look up the Alcatraz survivors.

"Yes," Magneto stood and started pacing the floor. "Some very interesting reading. But we need those other files."

"I told you – it's not possible! They're heavily guarded, through several security doors and when you do finally reach them, you need to enter five codes and turn five keys simultaneously to open the safe," Mystique waved her arms in exasperation. "We don't exactly have the man power to do that right now, do we?"

Magneto sighed heavily and sat back down, closing his eyes thoughtfully. Mystique scowled and slumped down onto the sofa, rolling her head back to look up at the ceiling. Slowly a smirk spread over her lips as she glanced thoughtfully at the folder on the table and then upwards in the general direction of Pyro. The smirk quickly spread into a grin.

"I have an idea..."


	27. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Ridiculously short, I know. _I'm sorry_! And don't try to make any sense of it in terms of who's saying what. Now, we didn't' really see much of Multiple Man in the film so I did some research and he is one of those annoying characters who varies a lot between film, cartoon and comic. So I've just picked bits from the three and made up the rest. If I do anything with him you don't like – let me know. I'm quite sure I'll be using him again...

**Chapter Sixteen: Multiple Minds**

_Idiot. _

_Fuck you._

_Well you are._

_Why?_

_You let yourself get caught. You were _supposed _to be breaking yourself out. _

_Oh fuck off._

_I'm just saying..._

_Fuck you._

_Well it can't have been that hard...save the crazy little fire freak, then save yourself...what's so hard about that?_

_Don't call him a freak._

_Why not? He was._

_Fuck you._

_Wow...you're arguments are impressive._

_Oh don't you fucking start._

_Hey – I was gonna agree with you! The guy was cute._

_I'm not saying he wasn't cute, I'm just saying he was a freak._

_Cute? He was fucking _hot

_Yeah...and about _twelve

_He was not! _

_You said yourself he was the youngest in the camp._

_So?_

_Just saying..._

_Well don't. _

_Cradle snatcher._

_Fuck you._

_Maybe he was a bit on the young side..._

_Hey! I'm not exactly old myself! _

_Cradle snatcher._

_Oh fuck off._

_Faggot._

_Oh, look who's decided to join us..._

_Fuck you. _

_Mmmmm... another eloquent one..._

_At least I'm not a filthy little queer..._

_I think you'll find that you were there when we fucked the little fireball._

_Oh don't be so vulgar about it!_

_What? It was just a fuck._

_It was more than that..._

_He was really cute..._

_I'm gonna puke..._

_It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like you're ever gonna see him again._

_You never know..._

_Wouldn't matter if you did. He's not going to be interested._

_You never know..._

_Well you'd just end up cheating on him if he were._

_I don't cheat._

_You fucking do._

_I do not!_

_I'd have to disagree._

_...disagree with who...?_

_You cheated on Mandy..._

_And on Tara..._

_And Billy..._

_I didn't cheat on Sally!_

_Eh...yeah, you kinda did._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_Still doesn't matter..._

_You actually cheated on Sally twice._

_...you're not gonna see him again._

_Why would you want to? Disgusting little faggot..._

_Oh you shut up._

_Yeah, he was _so sweet

_Sweet? He was a little _psycho

_He was_ _hot..._

_He was twelve..._

_He was adorable..._

_He was just a fuck..._

_Admit it! You didn't want to leave that tent..._

_So he was a _damn good_ fuck..._

_I could have gone another round no problem..._

_You had worn him out! The poor kid was exhausted!_

_Don't call him kid..._

_Why not? Cradle snatcher._

_Faggot. _

_Fuck you._

_Oh shut up! _

_Admit it...you just wanted to hold him..._

_Don't be stupid._

_And you did get all jealous when you found out he still had a thing for that walking icicle..._

_I was not jealous!_

_So you keep thinking of him...because..._

_Damn good fuck._

_Oh you shut up._

_Faggot._

_You shut up too!_

_Fuck you._

_Mmmmm...I'd rather fuck him..._

_Ugh..._

_Oh don't be so vulgar._

_Prude._

_Fuck you._

Jamie closed his eyes tightly as he tried to focus. He really didn't cope well with confined spaces. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard a noise outside his cell. Must be time for food. He never thought he would welcome so much the chance to sit with three guards pointing cure guns at him...

His cell door opened and immediately Jamie jumped out of his prison, a slight frown playing at his face as he looked at the figure in front of him. Mystique just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"We have a job for you."


	28. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Any ideas on how long we should make Bobby suffer? I mean, I'm all for letting him think that John's dead right up until our little pyromaniac lands back in the mansion as per the preview chapter...but that may be a bit harsh. Although, let's face it – the ice idiot probably deserves it...

**Chapter Seventeen: Good Idea **

_Just ask her you wimp!_

_Oh don't bother. The little fag's probably dead anyway._

_Don't call him that!_

_They probably figured out he was a mutant you know..._

_Yeah...he'll be locked up by now...if he's not dead._

_Stop saying he might be dead!_

_Well if you're that worried then fucking ask her!_

_Who gives a damn? He was just a fuck._

_Oh don't start..._

Mystique glanced across at the mutant in the passenger seat, raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his temples wearily. He had been silent since the two had left the prison.

"What's wrong with you? You don't exactly seem that excited to be free."

"Just a headache," the duplicating mutant muttered, giving a small shake of the head, turning to look at the shapeshifter as he pulled a more sociable expression onto his face. "So...the cure's a dud?"

"It's not as permanent as they claimed," Mystique smirked, pulling into the side of the road, not too far from the building she planned for the other mutant to infiltrate. Night was falling, and the street lights had little effect in the corner she was parked.

"And your...brotherhood's back in business then?" Multiple Man glanced away briefly, frowning slightly as he played with the zip of his jacket.

"What's left of the brotherhood," Mystique looked at the other mutant pointedly, taking note of the way he shifted uncomfortably. She reached into the glove box and pulled out some small, electronic devices, handing them to Multiple Man. "Now...you remember what you're doing?"

"Get past security and simultaneously open five vaults," the multiplying mutant gave a wry smile. "You'd better hope my dupes are in a cooperative mood."

"_They_ had better hope they are in a cooperative mood," Mystique's lips quirked slightly. "I do not take lightly to failure. Now, you have all the codes?"

Multiple Man held up the card with the codes. The shapeshifter nodded and gestured for the other mutant to get to business. He did so with no complaint. Mystique watched thoughtfully as he crossed the road and made for the heavily guarded building. With a small smirk, she reached into the glove box and pulled out a mobile phone, hitting the speed dial quickly and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for a reply.

"Yeah?"

"Hiya fireball!" Mystique grinned as she heard Pyro's sleepy voice, knowing full well it was the middle of the night back at their temporary base. "Are you missing me?"

"Like a hole in the head," came Pyro's muttered reply.

"Oh you don't mean that!" Mystique pouted. "So how are things?"

"Fine," Pyro let out a yawn. "Magneto's grumpy. Just the usual. But apparently the new base should be ready next week."

Mystique laughed.

"Oh well, that might cheer him up a bit. Then we just have to figure out how to cheer _you _up."

"A packet of fags would be nice," Pyro yawned again. "You did promise to get me some last time you fucked off and abandoned me."

"Excuse me?" Mystique raised an eyebrow, a smile playing at her lips. "I think you'll find that last time I got _arrested_."

"Minor detail."

"_Major_ detail! Besides, firstly you've _quit_ and I will not have you start smoking those disgusting little things again and secondly, I actually promised to bring you back a man."

"Yeah, yeah," the pyrokinetic grumbled, remembering back to their little conversation.

"You know," Mystique glanced in the direction Multiple Man had disappeared. "The offer still stands..."

"What is your obsession with my love life?" Pyro muttered, pausing slightly, his voice growing a little softer. "When are you going to be back?"

"It's gonna be a few days yet," Mystique replied, frowning at the tender of the younger mutant's voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," the pyrokinetic sighed heavily. Mystique bit her lip, her concern not diminished any but she knew better than to push the other mutant, especially when not speaking to him in person.

"Ok then, I suppose I should let you get some sleep," she couldn't help but smile at the incoherent grumbling that met her ear. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok, see you," Pyro's voice grew quieter still. "Be careful, yeah?"

"Of course. Goodnight baby."

The shapeshifter frowned slightly as she hung up the phone and returned it to the glove box. The pyrokinetic just hadn't been the same since Alcatraz...

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique let out an exasperated sigh as a squad of police and FBI cars came screaming down the street. She looked across anxiously to the huge, imposing building into which Multiple Man had disappeared – a ridiculously long time ago. Sure enough, within minutes she saw the multiplying mutant being led outside by a heavily armed battalion of authority.

"Damn it!" Mystique hit the steering wheel, seething at the failed mission. She didn't notice anyone approach the car until the passenger door opened. The shapeshifter snapped her head to the side to find Multiple Man sitting next to her, folder in hand.

"What?" he smirked at her startled expression.

"But...I thought..."

Multiple Man laughed.

"You know," he raised an eyebrow and grinned. "The best information to have on the enemy...is the type they don't know you have."

Slowly, Mystiques lips mirrored the other mutant's grin.

"Cunning," she nodded approvingly, slamming her foot down on the accelerator. Perhaps the multiplying mutant would be more useful than she had first thought...

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique led Multiple Man up to the grand home in which the Brotherhood currently resided. The multiplying mutant raised an eyebrow.

"A little different from your last abode," he commented lightly, thinking back to the cold, stone and metal underground base from before.

"This is only temporary," Mystique replied, frowning concernedly as she caught sight of scorch marks and smoke damage around one of the top floor windows. Multiple Man just nodded, not looking at the window, and followed the shapeshifter into the house.

"So..." Magneto's nonchalant voice came from a nearby room. "_He _is your big idea?"

Mystique rolled her eyes and took the folder Multiple Man handed her, throwing it at Magneto.

"And a very good idea he was," she said pointedly. Magneto just raised an eyebrow, an ever so slight smirk playing at his lips as he looked down at the file. Mystique crossed her arms and glanced around, frowning as she caught sight of more scorch marks around the room. Magneto glanced up and caught her concerned expression.

"It would appear that bump to the head has affected your little pyromaniac's co-ordination," he commented absently, turning his attention back to the file in his hands. Mystique just scowled and backed into the corridor, ushering for Multiple Man to follow her. Sure enough, they found her little pyromaniac sitting in one of the smaller rooms, side on to them, the television showing some cheesy horror film. Mystique couldn't help but smile at the sleeping mutant.

"Almost looks sweet and innocent, doesn't he?" she smirked.

_He looks twelve..._

_Oh don't fucking start..._

Multiple Man just raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe, giving a small shake of the head to rid himself of the voices, crossing his arms casually as the shapeshifter walked forward towards the pyrokinetic. He smiled as she sat down next to Pyro, the further away side from himself, reaching out to take his lighter only to have the lighter flick open, a small fireball being pulled into Pyro's spare hand.

"Don't even think about it," Pyro mumbled, opening his eyes slowly, waving the fireball at her not-very-threateningly. Mystique just raised an eyebrow as some of the flame dropped onto the sofa. The fire mutant hastily extinguished all the flames, turning slightly more away from Multiple Man so as while the fire mutant could not see the new arrival, the older mutant could still see the pyrokinetic's face. Mystique smiled sympathetically and reached out to brush away some of the loose hair from the younger mutant's face.

"How's your head?"

"Fucked up," Pyro muttered, batting her hand away.

"Oh well I knew _that_ already."

Pyro pulled a face, sticking his tongue out at the older mutant. Multiple Man suppressed a laugh.

"I wasn't expecting you back yet," Pyro commented. Mystique smirked.

"It all went better than I was expecting," she shrugged and glanced up at Multiple Man. "Anyway..." she stretched her arms out leisurely, a small smile playing on her lips. "I think it's past your bed time."

"Fuck you," Pyro scowled. "You're worse than Summers," his eyes widened slightly as the shapeshifter's skin started to peel back. "Oh don't even think about it!" Pyro frowned heavily as Scott just grinned back at him. "You're a bitch."

"Oh, you know you love me!" the Cyclops shaped figure grabbed Pyro's face and pulled him forward into a kiss. The fire mutant scowled as he pulled away.

"I'm so gonna have nightmares..." Pyro mumbled. Mystique laughed and reverted to her natural form as the pyrokinetic stumbled sleepily to his feet. She raised an eyebrow as he turned towards the door. "_Jamie_?"

The older mutant just raised an eyebrow, a slight smile playing on his lips as he waved back casually.

"Hey John."

"Good...you do both remember each other," Mystique smirked as she stood up, smiling down at the shocked fire mutant. Pyro tore his eyes away from the mutant in the doorway and looked up at the shapeshifter. "Pyro, can you show Multiple Man to one of the spare rooms?" she raised an eyebrow mischievously. "I'm not quite finished with him yet," Pyro opened his mouth to reply, but shut it abruptly when nothing came out. Mystique smiled as she gave him a small nod, moving towards the door. She paused next to the pyrokinetic as Multiple Man moved out of the doorway to let her past. "Apparently I did see another familiar name on that list," she whispered in Pyro's ear, laughing as the younger mutant's eyes widened slightly. With one last smirk, she blew the fire mutant a kiss and made her way out the door. Pyro gulped but kept a neutral expression on his face as he turned to Multiple Man, who merely raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Follow me then," Pyro mumbled, making his way towards the stairs. Reaching the landing, he pointed to his left. "Magneto and Mystique are down there somewhere so I'd just avoid it," he pointed to his right. "The room at the end is mine and opposite is the bathroom apart from that," Pyro shrugged and dared to glance at the mutant behind him. "Take your pick."

_I want the room at the end..._

_Don't even fucking think about it!_

_But look at him! He's so adorable when he's sleepy..._

_Adorable? He's a little nut job! _

_Says the guy who's speaking to himself..._

Multiple Man closed his eyes briefly, inhaling sharply as he brought his attention back into focus. Opening his eyes again, his gaze fell immediately on the smaller mutant in front of him, shifting about anxiously. Adorable indeed. He couldn't help but smile as he moved closer, gently resting a hand on Pyro's lower back, leaning forward to whisper in his ear;

"I told you I'd see you after."

Pyro's eyes widened slightly but he kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead of him as the hand slipped from his back, the other mutant making his way down the corridor to the right. Finally the fire mutant glanced up, just in time to see Multiple Man disappear into the room next to his. Pyro sighed heavily and bit his lip, flicking his lighter open and shut quickly as he made his way to his own room. He knew it was going to be a restless night – and it wouldn't be because of Mystique's little Cyclops stunt...


	29. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay – I'm having the issue of not wanting to rush too fast into things but any kind of slow build up I write is too boring. So – let's just rush headlong into the next plot! Also – No-one stuck up for the ice idiot so I guess you all want him to suffer a while longer? Makes my life easier. Oh – and eh...a few of you have been commenting on my choice of whether John end up with Bobby or Jamie – that's gonna be down to _you _guys. And so far...by the way...Jamie's winning...

**Chapter Eighteen: I'm Bored**

Multiple Man wandered into the small lounge room, smiling as he found Pyro sitting curled up on the sofa, apparently sound asleep. Sitting down next to the smaller mutant, he reached out and brushed some of the hair from the pyrokinetic's face, his smile widening as Pyro screwed up his nose, his arm twitching as if thinking about batting Multiple Man's hand away. A slight frown played at the multiplying mutant's brow as he ran his fingers softly over the stitched up gash on his forehead.

"Ahem."

Multiple Man sat back quickly and snapped his head towards the door. Mystique just raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing at her lips. Multiple Man sat back casually, trying to regain his composure.

"Sleeps a lot, doesn't he?" he commented, glancing briefly at the fire mutant. Mystique's amused expression disappeared as she wandered over to stand behind Pyro, gently pulling at his hair to look at the wound.

"A side effect of the head trauma," she frowned before smiling ever so slightly as Pyro wriggled about, grumbling incoherently. She waiting until he settled again before she continued. "He is getting better though."

Multiple Man nodded slowly, trying not to frown too much.

"So what exactly happened?"

Mystique scowled.

"Magneto pitted him against one of the X-Men they call the Iceman" her lips curled disdainfully. "Pyro lost."

"That's Bobby Drake, right?"

Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." she frowned slightly. "Pyro talked about Bobby?"

"No..." the other mutant sighed quietly. "Pyro was sent to burn down a clinic. He came back in the worst mood – the red head said it was because he saw this Iceman guy."

"He saw him before Alcatraz?" Mystique's frown deepened as she stroked the fire mutant's hair, causing him to stir. The pyrokinetic had obviously omitted a few choice moments when he had recalled the events between her cure and his hospital breakout. She pursed her lips thoughtfully as Pyro blearily opened his eyes, looking first at Multiple Man before tilting his head back to look at the shapeshifter behind him.

"What?" he grumbled, frowning as he sat up, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Nothing," Mystique replied quickly. "Multiple Man – Magneto would like to see you in the kitchen. He needs some help finishing off the new base."

Multiple Man nodded and stood, allowing Mystique to take his place on the sofa. Although he never moved his head, Pyro's eyes followed the multiplying mutant out of the room.

"Why do we need a new base anyway?" he grumbled, turning his attention back to Mystique. "I like this place."

"Being underground – especially under all that metal – helps keep out any unwanted psychics," Mystique raised an eyebrow pointedly.

"But the professor and Jean are both dead. And the underground base was always fucking cold."

"Was it? I never noticed," Mystique leaned back, crossing her legs casually, a small smile playing on her lips. "So...did I do good?"

"What?" Pyro looked at her, utterly baffled.

"Multiple Man. I did promise to take you back a man..."

Pyro scowled heavily.

"And I keep telling you I'm not interested! The last thing I need is another guy messing up my head."

"I think he already is messing up your head."

Pyro turned an un-amused look on the other mutant.

"What the hell are you, a closet psychic?" he muttered. Mystique just looked back at him with a patient, understanding, slightly mischievous smile until the fire mutant relented. He sighed heavily as he bowed his head, unable to resist a little smile of his own. "Look... he's a good guy, I'm just... I'm just not wanting anything like that just now."

"Why not? Where's the harm?" Mystique couldn't help but let a hint of disdain enter her voice. "Is it because of that silly little ice mutant?"

Pyro bit his lip as he looked up at the shapeshifter, offering her a feeble shrug.

"I don't know," he admitted quietly.

Mystique nodded slowly.

"But you and _Jamie_ do get along...right?"

Pyro let out a small laugh.

"Like I said...he's a good guy," he bowed his head to cover up the blush that he felt creeping up his cheeks, although he was pretty sure the shapeshifter would see it anyway. "We had a laugh."

Mystique looked at the pyrokinetic briefly before standing up, deciding quickly that pursuing the conversation would not be beneficial.

"Come on then, time to get you training again," she held out a hand to help the other mutant to his feet. "Let's go burn stuff."

--- --- --- --- ---

John sighed tiredly as he made his way down the corridor towards the bathroom. It had been a long day – his head was throbbing. A shower and an early night seemed to be the best course of action. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the bathroom door open and Multiple Man step out in a cloud of steam, barely covered by just a towel.

"Oh...sorry...I..." the younger mutant stumbled back, averting his eyes nervously. Jamie just laughed and tied the towel more securely round his waist.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," he smiled, making his way past the fire mutant towards his own room. John bit his lip, unable to resist a glance at the retreating mutant. With a small shake of his head, he disappeared into the bathroom. Now his head _really_ hurt…

--- --- --- --- ---

… …

… …

… …

… …

Silence.

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he lay back on his bed – not a single voice to be heard. Perhaps he wasn't going crazy after all. The chance to get out and duplicate had obviously done his poor brain some good. A frown spread quickly onto his face however as the silence continued. He didn't like silence. He wasn't used to it being so quiet.

The sound of the door next to his opening and shutting soon brought the smile back to his face. He rolled his head leisurely to the side and listened as John stomped about his bedroom. A quiet laugh escaped Jamie's lips as he rolled out of bed, remembering just how beneficial a visit to the fire mutant had been last time he was bored. He quickly made his way out of his own room, knocking on John's door.

"Just a minute!" Jamie smirked at the idea of just bursting in while the fire mutant was obviously in a state of undress from his shower, but somehow he resisted. "Ok – come in!"

Jamie eased into the room, raising an eyebrow as he found the fire mutant standing back to him, casually raking through his clothes, wearing only a pair of trousers. Perhaps he was expecting Mystique? He stood briefly and just admired the other mutant, a few small fireballs dancing around the room casting a soft, flickering light over his bare back…

"Hey John."

The pyrokinetic spun round sharply, his eyes widening slightly as he found the multiplying mutant standing barely a couple of feet away. The fireballs careered dangerously around the fire mutant before he reached out his hand and brought them back under control. He had definitely been expecting Mystique.

"Hey…Jamie…" the smaller mutant flustered slightly as he ran a hand through his still wet hair. "What you wanting?"

Jamie smirked and moved to close the gap between the two.

"I'm bored…" he whispered, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he leant forward and slipped his hands onto John's waist. John's eyes widened further still as he ducked out of the way, raising his hands to Jamie's chest to keep him at arms length.

"That was a one time thing," John stood as tall as he could, trying to meet the other mutant with a level gaze. Jamie raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"But why? The way I remember it…" he ran his hands up the fire mutant's sides, smiling as John shivered slightly. "You enjoyed yourself…"

John closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, again trying to push the taller mutant away.

"That's not the point…" John took a deep breath and looked up at Jamie determinedly. "Look…I don't revisit past exploits."

"Give me one good reason why not?" Jamie leant dangerously close to John's face, and again the fire mutant had to look away, not trusting his eyes to agree with his mouth.

"It just feels too much like a commitment," the fire mutant muttered, trying once again to pull away, but Jamie held him tightly.

"No commitment," he said, frowning slightly, surprised at how much he disliked saying that. "Just a couple of guys…" he leant forward and managed to plant his lips on John's neck, smiling as he coaxed a soft moan from the fire mutant. "…making the most of each other's company…"

"Jamie, don't…" John pleaded, although he knew it was not at all convincing. The other mutant grudgingly pulled away, holding the smaller mutant gently but securely as he leant forward and rested their foreheads together.

"Go on then…tell me to go…" he said slowly, his voice low and hoarse. "…and I'll go."

John bit his lip as he looked up into the other mutant's bright blue eyes, knowing full well he didn't want Jamie to go anywhere. Throwing his arms around his neck, he pulled the taller mutant down into a deep, passionate kiss that Jamie happily returned. Guiding him backwards towards his bed, John pushed the taller mutant down, pulling off Jamie's T-shirt as he clambered onto his lap.

"Mmmmm…I forgot you were a bossy little fucker…" Jamie smirked, running his hands up and down the fire mutant's bare back. He let out a soft moan as John's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck. The pyrokinetic laughed, running his lips up to the other mutant's ear.

"I'm just getting started…"

--- --- --- --- ---

The two mutants rolled apart, desperately trying to catch their breath. A smile played at Jamie's lips as he rolled back to face the smaller mutant. John glanced up at him quickly from behind his floppy blonde hair before instantly averting his gaze, a slightly sheepish, bashful look coming over the fire mutant's face. Jamie's smile widened and he bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He just wanted to reach over and brush some of that stray hair away from those vibrant brown eyes and pull the pyrokinetic closer...

_Well what do you know – maybe he was more than just a fuck._

Jamie gave a slight shake of the head. This was _not_ the time to be hearing his little voices...

_Told you that you just wanted to hold him..._

_I don't know..._

_Oh he is so adorable..._

_Fucking faggot..._

Jamie rolled quickly in the other direction and climbed out of the bed, clutching at his head as he desperately tried to focus. John cast his eyes to the side but did not actually turn to look as the other mutant quickly dressed and left the room. The fire mutant gave a small sigh as he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. Of course Jamie was just going to leave. Again. No commitment. Hell – it had been John's suggestion. The pyrokinetic frowned heavily at the empty feeling building up in him. Rolling over onto his side, John pulled his blanket tightly around himself, suddenly feeling very cold...and very alone...


	30. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Oh my god thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Good grief...there were some rather...passionate responses. All have been noted. But my little (!) plot grid says we should have_ at least _eight more chapters to go before John even has to make a decision so...on we go! 

**Chapter Nineteen: Moving On**

Pyro wandered wearily into the kitchen the next morning, covering his mouth as a huge yawn escaped his lips, crashing straight into Multiple Man as the taller mutant left the room. Mystique glanced up from her place at the central island, raising an eyebrow as the pyrokinetic jumped back quickly. 

"Sorry…" the fire mutant grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced away. Multiple Man just gave a tight smile and moved back, gesturing for the smaller mutant to pass. Pyro gave a small nod and scurried past towards the fridge. Multiple Man's brow furrowed slightly as he tilted his head and watched the fire mutant. 

"Multiple Man…" Magneto's voice carried down the hallway. The duplicating mutant pulled a face and turned to leave the room. 

"No rest for the wicked…" he muttered. Pyro looked at the empty doorway before sighing heavily and making his way to sit opposite Mystique.

"What?" he grumbled, not having to look up to see the questioning look in her eye. The shape shifter laughed and leant back on her chair casually. 

"Nothing…" she replied innocently. 

"Bullshit," Pyro muttered as he finally looked up. "So…" he said more lightly, suppressing another yawn. "Where are they off to?"

"Back to finish off the base," Mystique shrugged absently before looking at the fire mutant seriously. "I'm afraid I'm gonna be off soon too. Magneto has some stuff for me to do." 

"What stuff?" Pyro scowled. Mystique just smirked at the fire mutant's bad humor. 

"Did someone get out of the wrong side of bed this morning?" she arched an eyebrow mischievously. "Perhaps the right side was occupied?"

"It wasn't," Pyro replied bluntly. Mystique studied him closely, realizing too late that his grumpy façade was not just down to being tired. 

"What's wrong Pyro?" she asked simply, knowing better than to try and tiptoe around the fire mutant. 

"I'm bored," Pyro replied. "I don't like all this sitting around. Why aren't we doing something?"

"Like what?"

"Well how about the cure centers for a start?" Pyro scowled. Mystique frowned slightly. She understood where the young mutant was coming from.

"Well, we tried to destroy the cure with a whole army and failed," she replied as calmly and authoritatively as she could. "What are four of us going to do?"

"Six managed to save it," the fire mutant grumbled and it was Mystique's turn to scowl. Pyro sighed. "What about all that information Jamie got you then?"

"Oh that's for later," Mystique waved a hand dismissively, much to the younger mutant's annoyance. "Besides…you are in no fit state to be doing anything right now."

"I'm fine! God, you're worse than Dr Grey," Pyro bit his lip at the scolding look from the shapeshifter. "Sorry."

"Be glad I like you," Mystique waved a finger at him, raising an eyebrow. "I do not take kindly to such a comparison." 

Pyro smiled apologetically and gave a small sigh.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I should be back tomorrow," the shapeshifter smiled as she stood up, wandering over to the younger mutant, ruffling his hair as he scowled and tried to dodge out of her way. "I'm sure Jamie will keep you company when I'm away."

With a quick smirk Mystique quietly left the room. Pyro sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair, yet again finding himself all on his own…

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby couldn't help but smile as he wandered through the downstairs of the mansion, the sounds of laughter coming from all around him. It was a Saturday after all. The ice mutant paused in the doorway to one of the small games rooms, watching intently as two of the younger boys fought it out at some racing game. 

"Hey Mr. Drake," one of the other kids in the room looked up and noticed him standing there. Bobby just smiled back and gave a small wave. He still couldn't get used to the kids calling him _Mr. Drake_…or them calling Piotr _Mr. Rasputin_…or Marie _Miss __D'Ancanto_...

"Yes! In you're face!"

Bobby snapped out of his thoughts to see one of the kids playing the computer had leapt to his feet and was now doing some sort of strange victory dance. He glanced at the screen to see that not only had the kid won, but he had gotten the third fastest time. Finishing his little dance, the kid entered his initials, beaming smugly as the top score screen flashed up.

"Hey, who's J.A?" the kid frowned. His classmates all shook their heads and shrugged, some turning to Bobby. The ice mutant inhaled sharply but managed to keep a composed expression. 

"He left," he shrugged slightly. "None of you would know him." 

The kid with the high score screwed up his face. 

"Well, I'm gonna wipe his ass off that list!"

"Jake! Language!"

Bobby looked over his shoulder to see Storm looking sternly at the young mutant. 

"Sorry miss," he muttered, slinking down onto the sofa to resume his game. Storm gave Bobby a quick smile and continued on her way down the hall. The ice mutant sighed heavily as he turned his attention back to the computer game, frowning sadly at the thought of John Allerdyce simply being wiped away. Forgotten. Like he had never even existed...

--- --- --- --- ---

Pyro wandered slowly towards the kitchen, flicking his lighter open and shut absently, suppressing yet another yawn. He was _so bored_. He hated being left alone and having nothing to do. They didn't even have proper training rooms to keep him occupied. At least the new base would have that advantage…

"Pyro."

The fire mutant looked up startled to find Magneto standing in front of him.

"Oh sorry," he took a small step back. "I didn't hear you come back."

"We finished early," Magneto replied absently, a slightly amused look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at the younger mutant, glancing back down the hall towards the small television room. "Amazing how quickly you can get things done when you have someone who can do every job at once."

Pyro just gave a small nod as the older mutant breezed past, heading up the stairs. He pursed his lips thoughtfully before making his way apprehensively into the small television room, frowning as he found Jamie sitting in near darkness, the television off, his eyes closed, rubbing his temples wearily. 

"Jamie?"

"Fuck off," the other mutant snapped. 

_Oh nice going._

_Like he's going to care._

_OH SHUT UP!_

John dropped his gaze, slightly taken aback by the normally cheerful mutant's reply. Bowing his head, he turned to leave the room.

_Idiot…_

_Stop him!_

_Let him go!_

_No! Stop him!_

_Leave him!_

_Ooo…this is fun…_

"John, wait…" Jamie ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tightly as he fought to control what he was saying. "I'm sorry…it's just…my head feels like it's splitting in ten here."

_I count at least twelve…_

_Oh fuck off._

John bit his lip hesitantly. 

"Well, you know, Mystique stole some pretty good painkillers from the hospital when she stole me, I could go get…"

"They won't help," came the blunt reply. 

_Be nice to him!_

_Oh don't bother._

_Like he's gonna care anyway._

_I think he cares…_

_Who the hell cares what _you _think?_

"Well, if you're sure…" John frowned slightly. 

_He should fucking care! __I mean, we saved his life! _

_So?_

_Well, has__ he ever even said thank you?_

_Does he even know?_

_Shut up._

"I'm…sure…" Jamie managed to grumble. 

_Go ask him to kiss it better…_

_Don't you dare!_

"Well I'll just leave you in peace then," John mumbled, turning to head out of the door. 

"I wish…" Jamie muttered to himself, the voices in his head giving him anything but peace.

--- --- --- --- ---

John sighed heavily as he wandered through the downstairs corridor the next day, heading for the kitchen. It was approaching evening – where the hell was Mystique? He would have expected her back by now. He'd been on his own _all day _again and he really was getting beyond bored. The fire mutant was so distracted with the thoughts buzzing around his head he never paid any attention to the figure in one of the rooms until he heard his name.

"Hey Pyro!"

John stopped and doubled back, looking into the television room. He raised an eyebrow as he found Jamie sitting on the sofa, an array of beer bottles on the table in front of him, a selection of computer consoles lined up in front of the TV along with a huge stack of games. Jamie held a spare controller in his direction. 

"Want a game?"

John frowned slightly, unsure of the other mutant's dramatic change in mood. 

"Is your head back in one piece now is it?"

Jamie smiled sheepishly.

"Eh…yeah. I'm in one piece again," he reached out and opened a fresh bottle of beer, holding it out to the fire mutant. "Peace offering?"

John looked at the beer for a moment before shrugging and walking forward, collapsing onto opposite end of the sofa, taking a swig of the beer as Jamie grinned and handed him the spare controller. 

"I warn you… I've been practicing all day."

John smirked and raised an eyebrow, joining the game Jamie had already started.

"Where did you get all this anyway?"

Jamie laughed.

"Thief, remember?" 

John nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

"And here was me thinking you were a high class thief. Not just some shoplifter."

Jamie raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the fire mutant, mock outrage on his face. 

"I'll have you know that…"

"You suck."

Jamie frowned before turning back to the television screen. The pyrokinetic had beaten him. He pursed his lips and looked at the grinning mutant.

"I was just going easy on you."

"Whatever," John laughed. "Re-match?"

"Damn right…"

--- --- --- --- ---

Once again Bobby found himself standing in the doorway to the games room, watching the kids batter hell out of the controllers in their hands. He bit his lip as yet again the kid achieved a fastest time. The ice mutant bowed his head as the top score screen flashed up, no sign of the initials J.A. anywhere on the list. With a heavy sigh he looked back up.

"Come on you guys," he tried to put on an authoritative voice. "Curfew."

The young mutants all grumbled but complied. Bobby gave them all a small smile as they passed. There was no worse time in the Xavier mansion than Sunday evening. Even when you were now one of the teachers…

--- --- --- --- ---

Mystique frowned heavily as she wandered into the house, stretching her arms out behind her. That had been a long trip…

A hearty laugh tore her from her thoughts. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way in the direction of the noise, finding herself in the doorway to the small television room. She couldn't help but smile as she found Pyro and Multiple Man, both leant forwards, both bashing hell out of their controllers. Leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms casually and watched the two. The younger mutant was obviously winning. The shapeshifter smirked as Multiple Man duplicated, the duplicate grabbing the fire mutant, pulling him back onto the sofa.

"Hey!" Pyro laughed, struggling to get back up. Finally the duplicate morphed back into the original, who grinned triumphantly. Pyro frowned and pouted mockingly. "Cheat."

"Yeah, yeah," Multiple Man smiled warmly, leaning forward slightly but he stopped as he caught sight of the blue figure in the doorway. "Mystique."

Pyro turned quickly, sitting up as he looked round at the shapeshifter. Mystique gave a small wave, the slight smile still on her face. 

"Having fun?" she raised an eyebrow pointedly. Pyro looked up at her and smirked. 

"Working on my co-ordination," he replied, holding up his controller and hitting a few buttons to emphasize his point. 

"Fair point," Mystique laughed, gladly accepting the freshly opened bottle of beer Multiple Man handed her. She raised an eyebrow as he then handed one to Pyro. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Don't give my baby too much alcohol now," Mystique smirked. "He is still a little concussed _and__underage_ after all…"

Pyro scowled at the female as she left the room. Multiple Man just frowned heavily. 

"So…" Pyro took a long drink and turned to smirk at the older mutant. "What you gonna _try_ to beat me at now?"

--- --- --- --- ---

Bobby frowned as he lay, staring unseeing up at the ceiling above. He let out a small sigh as he rolled over, moving gently so as not to wake the sleeping figure next to him. A faint smile played on his lips as he brushed some of the hair from his girlfriend's eyes. The ice mutant bit his lip as he rolled carefully in the other direction, slipping quietly out of bed.

"Bobby?" Marie stirred. Bobby leant over and tucked her back in, brushing his lips over her forehead. 

"Just going for some ice cream," he whispered. Marie gave a small, contended nod as her boyfriend quietly changed and left the room. The ice mutant made his way swiftly downstairs, but turned in the opposite direction from the kitchen. Instead he made his way quietly out of one of the side doors, heading across the dark lawn to one of the trees near the edge of the garden. Bobby slumped to the ground, sitting with his back against the tree. With a heavy sigh he pulled a lighter from his jeans pocket, flicking it open and running his icy fingers through the flame. He turned slightly to look at the tree, reaching his fingers out to the scorch marks that ran down its bark. Bobby smiled sadly as he reflected on how often he had stood under this tree and argued with the fire mutant about his _little_ nicotine habit. He never did get through to him…

"Bobby?"

Bobby snapped the lighter shut, looking up startled to find Piotr standing near by.

"Piotr! I eh…I just…"

"Hey…" Piotr held up his hands, moving forward slowly to sit in front of the ice mutant. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I just saw you coming outside while I was doing the last curfew check and wanted to make sure you were ok."

Bobby couldn't help but smile at the gentle giant in front of him.

"I'm fine," he lied. Piotr studied the smaller mutant, shifting his eyes between Bobby's face and the lighter in his hand.

"You know Bobby," he began slowly. "We all have to move on sometime."

Bobby frowned heavily, pausing for what felt to him like a long time before replying. 

"I know," he looked down at the lighter sadly. "I just…" Bobby just sighed, words escaping him. Piotr just nodded understandingly, and for a brief moment, Bobby could have sworn that the huge Russian really did understand – completely – but the moment passed. 

"You still have a future ahead of you Drake," Piotr gave the ice mutant a small smile and held his hand out, gesturing for Bobby to hand him the lighter. "Don't let your past get in the way of that."

Bobby bit his lip but none the less handed over the lighter. Piotr smiled supportively and stood up.

"Right come on then," he gestured back the mansion. "We're setting a bad example to the kids."

A quiet laugh escaped Bobby's lips. Piotr was right. He still had so much, he should be grateful for what he had. There was no point moping over something that could never again be his…

--- --- --- --- ---

"Admit it…" John grinned as he and Jamie made their way down the corridor towards their bedrooms at the end. "I am just superior." 

"Whatever," Jamie rolled his eyes, smiling down at the younger mutant, leaning against the small segment of wall that separated their bedroom doors. John smiled back, somewhat nervously, reaching out to his door handle.

"Well…" the pyrokinetic turned the handle and pushed open his door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "Good night."

John turned slowly, sighing inwardly at that silly little flutter he felt when the other mutant smiled. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him back into a passionate kiss. The fire mutant wasted no time in responding, hooking his arms around the taller mutant's neck as the two stumbled back into John's room, the door slamming shut behind them…


	31. Chapter 20

Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part IV

**Author's Note: **Like I said before, I'm letting you make up the timescale from here on in but the Brotherhood have moved into their new base now. I just couldn't work that in with out it being too clumsy.

**Chapter Twenty: More Than Skin Deep**

Mystique rolled her eyes as she wandered into the kitchen to find Multiple Man and Pyro sitting in silence at opposite ends of the table. It was always like this in the morning. They'd ignore each other until finally one would crack a joke to clear the air. Gradually, conversation would start, leading to a few more jokes, a few more laughs. If Multiple Man wasn't away they'd train together in the afternoon. In the evening, they'd wind down in front of the television, either with a film or playing a video game. And then they'd fuck, whoever was in the other ones room would leave, and then it would start all over again in the morning. It really was getting tiresome...

She looked up startled as she heard Pyro laugh. She must have missed Multiple Man crack that first joke that would start the new days cycle. With a heavy, pointed sigh, she made her way back out of the kitchen towards her room, intent on relaxing with some yoga. She had a bad feeling about it all...

John closed his eyes and bit his lip hard as he tried to prevent all the thoughts racing around his head from slipping out his mouth. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Jamie's hand slide up his chest, running up into his hair as the other mutant's lips tickled around his collar bone. He sighed inwardly as the lips disappeared, opening his eyes to find his gaze locked with a pair of bright, intense blue eyes. Trusting himself even less, the fire mutant eased Jamie's head to the side, leaning forward to kiss his neck, grinning contently as Jamie moaned...

Finally the two collapsed in a heap, John rolling away onto his side as he waited for that inevitable come down when the other mutant left. The fire mutant closed his eyes briefly, chastising himself for letting this happen again. A slight frown played on his face as he realised Jamie had not yet left. He was normally gone by now...

John gave a small jump as he felt a strong arm slip around his waist, pulling him back to the figure behind him. The fire mutant shivered slightly as he felt Jamie's lips brush softly over his shoulder, his hand sliding from his waist up to his chest.

"What are you doing?" John pulled his shoulder away but the arm wrapped around him prevented him from moving away completely.

"You're a big boy John, you know what I'm doing," Jamie replied simply as he continued to run his lips over John's shoulder, but there was no mistaking the hint of apprehension in his voice.

"Yeah, well I'd rather you didn't," again John tried to pull away, a little rougher this time. The kisses stopped as Jamie's hand moved from his chest round to his side, his fingers gently tracing down the line of the scar left by his little rope bridge accident.

"How did you get this?" the older mutant asked softly. John swallowed hard.

"My dad being a dick," he answered casually. Jamie's fingers traced up to a small mark on his shoulder.

"And this?"

John frowned.

"That was the Iceman being a dick. Thinking it would be a good idea to teach me to ice skate."

There was an ever so slight pause as Jamie scowled, but John did not see.

"These?" Jamie's fingers moved to the three little scars on John's other side, rolling the fire mutant onto his back.

"That was me being a dick and upsetting Mystique," John shuffled a little uncomfortably. What the hell was he playing at? Slowly Jamie rolled John around further, his hand moving up to the back of John's neck. Now facing each other, he just raised an eyebrow inquisitively. John tore his gaze away from the other mutant's bright, piercing blue eyes, looking off somewhere to the side instead.

"Dad being a dick," he mumbled. Jamie nodded understandingly, although he knew John wouldn't see. His fingers slid round the fire mutant's neck to brush some of the hair from his face, exposing the scar running along his hairline.

"You know damn fine," John scowled. Jamie swallowed nervously as slowly he traced his fingers from the smaller mutants' face, over his shoulder and down to circle his chest.

"And what about in here?" Jamie asked softly, daring to move that little bit closer. John frowned and looked down at Jamie's hand, not understanding as he looked at the unblemished skin. "Why won't you let me in?"

The pyrokinetic's eyes widened slightly as he realised what the other mutant was implying.

"Why the hell would I?" he muttered, shoving the older mutant away roughly. John sat up, swinging his legs out of bed only to come face to face with a duplicate, the original grabbing his arm.

"John wait," Jamie – original Jamie – pleaded from behind.

"Yeah, come on," the duplicate in front of him grinned mischievously. "Don't go. Stay and Play."

"We're done playing," John shook off the arm and pushed the figure in front of him away, clambering to his feet. As he stepped forward however, the duplicate grabbed his left arm, a second duplicate grabbing his right. He cursed as they turned him to face their original.

"John, please," Jamie climbed out of the bed, cupping his hands either side of the captive mutant's face. "I'm sorry, I can't help how I feel."

"I said when all this started I didn't want any commitment! I don't do emotions Jamie!" John tried to shake off the hands that held him, unsuccessfully. "You said you didn't either, _you agreed_!"

"I know," Jamie stroked John's cheek softly as the duplicates loosened their grip, allowing John to shake them off. The two morphed back into the original as John's now free arms pulled Jamie's hands away from his face. "Look John, I just..."

"I told you! I'm not interested!" John backed away, grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor, quickly pulling on his jeans. Jamie made no further attempt to stop him as the fire mutant left his own bedroom.

_Told you he wasn't interested in anything but sex._

_Oh fuck off._

_I think he's just scared._

_Or he's still in love with that ice mutant._

_Don't say that..._

Jamie sat back down on the bed, sighing heavily.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, not at all surprised when he heard several voices agreeing with him...

Mystique frowned as she eased into Pyro's room only to find it empty. Pyro was _never_ awake this early. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted the pyromaniac's shark tooth Zippo lying abandoned on the bedside table. The shapeshifter quickly wandered over and picked up the lighter, making her way back out into the hallway. She paused only briefly before knocking on Multiple Man's door – the door next to Pyro's, funnily enough...

"Yeah?"

Mystique entered the room, absently flicking the lighter in her hands – much to her own annoyance.

"I'm looking for Pyro," she said simply as the other mutant continued to leaf through his clothes.

"And you're looking through here because..." came the somewhat bitter sounding reply. Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Have you two had a fight?"

"Now why would me and the little firebug fight?" Multiple Man asked blandly, grabbing a t-shirt and turning to face the other mutant, his expression blank. Mystique frowned heavily.

"See if you've upset him..." she muttered, turning to head back for the door.

"Oh come on, he's not a kid!" Multiple Man rolled his eyes. "You really do mother him too much."

He didn't see the shapeshifter move, he just felt a sharp pain across his left cheek. Multiple Man's head snapped to the side, three duplicates morphing out from his right. The multiplying mutant gave a shake of the head and pulled his duplicates back in.

"My relationship with Pyro is _not_ your business," Mystique's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the other mutant. Multiple Man rubbed his cheek, his defiant expression fading as Mystique turned sharply and stormed out of the room.

_Oh great, now you've pissed off the psycho shapeshifter._

_You only said the truth._

_They _have_ got a bit of a weird relationship..._

_Oh who cares! Why aren't we off looking for the little firebug?_

_Because he hates us?_

_Thank fuck..._

_Oh you shut up._

_Will you stop telling me to shut up!_

Multiple Man sighed heavily and slumped back down onto his bed. It was going to be a long day...

Pyro's brows furrowed as a cold draft tickled over his arms. He shuffled about before he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes wearily. He glanced around the room, frowning as he realised he was not in his bedroom, but his eyebrows soon rose as he remembered why he was there, tucked away in one of the small rec rooms in a far flung corner of the base. The fire mutant let out a weary sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes and curled back up, intent on hiding out just a little longer...

"Here you are."

Pyro opened one eye reluctantly at the sound of Mystique's voice.

"Hey," the pyrokinetic sat up, frowning slightly. "I eh... I just..."

"It's ok," Mystique held up her hands to stop Pyro's attempts to explain why he was hiding away in that room. "I've already spoken with that plaything of yours."

Pyro opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He sighed heavily as Mystique sat down next to him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. His fingers twitched and the fire mutant scowled as he realised he was without a lighter. Mystique couldn't help but smile as she held out his shark tooth Zippo.

"Thanks," Pyro smiled sheepishly, cradling the lighter briefly before flicking it open and playing with a small fireball. Mystique frowned slightly, biting her lip as she looked at the obviously troubled mutant. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but shut it again as she recalled her earlier chat with Multiple Man. Instead she reached over and ruffled Pyro's hair.

"Mmmmm... your hair needs redone," she forced a smile as Pyro scowled. "You should go and get showered and changed. Magneto wants to see you."

Pyro raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

Mystique shrugged. Pyro just nodded and stood, stretching with a yawn before giving Mystique a small wave and heading for the door.

"He's not ready!" Mystique insisted, shooting Multiple Man a warning look in case he passed any more inappropriate comments, but to her surprise he was nodding in agreement.

"He's still having dizzy spells," the multiplying mutant pointed out. Magneto sighed and held up his hands.

"He'll be fine."

"Well at least let me go with him," Mystique crossed her arms.

"No," Magneto replied firmly. "You have your own job to get on with."

"Then I'll go," Multiple Man spoke up. Mystique glanced over at the other mutant and couldn't help but smile at the concern in his bright blue eyes.

"No," Magneto repeated, rubbing his temples wearily. "I have given you plenty to keep you more than occupied."

"But..."

"I said no!" Magneto raised his voice but quickly regained his composure as Pyro appeared in the doorway. "Ah Pyro," he picked up a file and handed it to the pyrokinetic as the other two mutants scowled. "There is a new movement starting up that seems intent on setting up some new mutant registration act or some sort," Magneto waved a hand absently, his lip curling up in distaste. "I want you to go and deal with these creatures before they become too much of a nuisance," he raised an eyebrow at the younger mutant. "Are you up for it?" Pyro nodded and flicked through the folder. "Good," Magneto smirked, retrieving two new wrist lighters and throwing them at the fire mutant. "Well then, you all know your jobs."

With a pointed look at the other two mutants, the Brotherhood leader left the room. Pyro looked up and caught Multiple Man's eye, but he quickly glanced away and forced a smile at Mystique.

"I suppose I'd better get going," he muttered, turning and leaving the room. There was a short silence between the two remaining mutants.

"You know..." Mystique began slowly. "You could..."

"I'm on it," Multiple Man smirked, duplicating quickly. The duplicate gave Mystique and a wave and with a mischievous wink, disappeared after the fire mutant. Mystique smiled and shook her head, raising an eyebrow as realisation dawned.

"This isn't the first time, is it?"

Multiple Man frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Mystique turned to face him. "This isn't the first time you've been told to stay put but have sent a dupe after Pyro."

Multiple Man smiled sheepishly.

"Jean Grey told me to keep an eye on him," he shrugged in an attempt to act casual. "Couldn't do that from the camp, could I?"

Mystique smiled and sat down, looking up at the other mutant.

"You saved his life," she shook her head slightly. "Why haven't you told him it was you?"

Multiple Man gave a small laugh.

"I didn't do it for the thanks," he replied quietly. Mystique too laughed softly.

"You really like him don't you?"

The other mutant's smile faded as he bowed his head, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

"For what it's worth," he mumbled. Mystique frowned slightly at the change in the mood. With a quiet sigh of her own she stood and made for the door.

"I suppose we'd better get on with some work then."

Multiple Man nodded, frowning as Mystique approached the door.

"Mystique, wait," he ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the shapeshifter apologetically. "Look, what I said earlier..."

"Forget it," Mystique shrugged. "Maybe I am a bit over protective of him."

Multiple Man smiled.

"That's not a bad thing."

Mystique returned the smile before slipping out of the room. Multiple Man sighed heavily and also made for the door. His duplicate had better to a good job...


	32. Chapter 21

Chapter Eight: Nothing To Lose: Part IV

**Author's Note: **A short chapter, I'm sorry, but it is _all_ set at the mansion! No Pyro...well not directly...for a _whole _chapter! I'm getting shakes here. Anyway – I know I've kinda cheated with a couple of things here – one you'll just have to wait and see and you'll understand why I've cheated and the other...well. In case none of you remember or never watched the third film past the credits – there's a short scene going back to the man in the hospital Xavier used as a case study early in the film. The man had no brain function but physically was in perfect health. After the credits you saw the doctor attending to him and then you heard Xavier's voice. So – we can all presume Xavier has mentally, well, _possessed _this other body. And so...the professor is back. His actual return isn't important to the story, but I do kinda need him later so...hope its all ok!

**Chapter Twenty-one: Rekindling the Flames**

Hank McCoy made his way leisurely up to the mansion, smiling at the students playing in the garden.

"Hank!"

Hank looked over to see Marie clambering to her feet from where she sat on the grass with Bobby. Hank swiftly veered off his path and walked towards the two.

"Marie, Bobby," he smiled and gave the couple a nod as Bobby too climbed to his feet. "Ororo tells me that the two of you have some news?"

Marie grinned and held out her left hand, a dainty diamond ring sitting on her wedding finger.

"Bobby and I are engaged," she confirmed.

"Congratulations," Hank leant forward and kissed Marie before shaking Bobby's hand. "I'm very pleased for you both."

Marie's grin widened further as she slipped her arms around Bobby's waist. The ice mutant just smiled, somewhat shyly Hank thought.

"So..." Hank turned back to Marie. "How's the studying going?"

"Fine," Marie nodded, grin still firmly plastered to her face. "No problems so far."

"Good," Hank smiled. "Well, I have to go and see Ororo but perhaps later we can get some practical work done?"

"Sure."

Hank gave the couple one last smile before turning to head back up to the mansion. His smile widened as he found Ororo standing on the steps waiting for him.

"Ororo!"

"Hank!" Ororo accepted the other mutant's welcoming embrace. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," he replied. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Ororo smiled, but her smile faded slightly as she glanced in Marie and Bobby's direction, the couple now wandering hand in hand down the garden. "I see you've already seen Marie?"

"Yes," Hank's face clouded over in concern. "They're rather young for such a step."

Ororo gave a small sigh.

"They are," she conceded with a slight shake of the head. "But they both insist it's what they want. Apparently life's too short."

The two mutant's exchanged a look that silently confirmed that although they were both still deeply concerned, they understood exactly where the younger mutants were coming from.

"Anyway," Ororo forced a smile and moved back, gesturing into the mansion. "Shall we?"

"Hey furball," Logan smirked as Hank and Ororo finally entered the office. Hank arched an eyebrow.

"Logan," he turned his attention to the figure standing by the window, taking a slightly apprehensive gulp. "Professor."

The figure smiled and walked forward, shaking Hank's hand firmly.

"Welcome Hank."

Despite himself Hank found a slight frown creep onto his face at hearing the professor's voice come out of the young man standing in front of him. Ororo put a hand on his shoulder.

"You get used to it," she smiled understandingly. Hank nodded as he looked at the professor, smiling as he saw that old amused, mischievous sparkle still in the psychics eyes. Hank gave a small shake of the head and sat down next to Ororo.

"So...who knows?" he asked of the professor, who remained standing. The professor gestured around the room.

"Bobby, Marie and Piotr know also."

Ororo let out a small sigh.

"The kids were just coming to terms with his death," she shook her head. "We just don't know how to explain it to the younger kids without disrupting their understanding of death."

Hank nodded understandingly.

"And what of Magneto?" he asked apprehensively.

"I will make my presence known to Erik when the time is right," the professor replied calmly, casting a sideways glance as Logan clenched his fist.

"I'm afraid that may be sooner than we thought," Hank said solemnly.

A low growl emitted from Logan's direction.

"I don't see why we have to get them involved," he muttered. "We all know how well it went last time we worked _together_."

The professor's face remained calm.

"This problem is bigger than us Logan," he reasoned. "We may need them."

Logan grumbled something incoherent but otherwise offered no further objection.

"What of this new group?" Ororo spoke up. "The one trying to bring back the mutant registration act?"

"We're monitoring them," Hank replied, shrugging slightly. "We do not believe them to be much of a threat."

Ororo gave a small nod and turned her attention back to the professor, frowning as she found him with his eyes closed, his face pale.

"Professor?"

"Erik thinks they are a problem," the professor's eyes opened, a horrified expression on his face. "_Pyro_!"

Bobby and Marie wandered into the small recreation room the new students-turned-teachers had claimed as their own little teachers lounge. Piotr looked up and waved a greeting from behind a stack of folders. Bobby laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"I suppose I really should mark some stuff too," he smiled and reached over for the pile of papers he had abandoned on the table earlier. He turned to Marie as she sat down next to him. "What about you?"

Marie reached down the side of the sofa and pulled a huge textbook onto her lap, pouting mockingly.

"I suppose I'd better go through this."

Bobby smiled and with a nod turned his attention to the papers on his lap. For sometime the three sat quietly working, until Marie's voice cut through the silence.

"Oh my..."

The two other mutants looked up, following Marie's gaze to the muted television in the corner. Their eyes widened at the sight of the blazing building on the screen, the headline along the bottom boldly stating simply _mutant attack_. Marie scrambled for the remote.

"_...as yet unconfirmed. It is believed that the building was used by the Humanity Alliance, the group responsible for the recent resurgence in support for a new mutant registration act. The fire – which fire-fighters describe as _highly unnatural_ – is as yet still out of control. Police are however unwilling to officially confirm mutant activity. The..._"

"I'm going for a walk," Bobby stood up abruptly. Marie stood also but Piotr caught her arm gently.

"Just give him some space," he urged. Marie bit her lip anxiously but sat down.

Not really thinking about where he was going, Bobby wandered out into the garden, finding himself out on the edge of the perimeter. His mind raced as he looked at the tree in front of him, the old, flame scarred tree that had so long ago now offered shelter to one chain smoking pyrokinetic. Despite the horror of what he had just seen, Bobby felt a smile creep onto his face as he dared to hope once again that maybe that pyrokinetic was still alive...


	33. Chapter 22: Part I

**Author's Note: **Ok...I just noticed that all my paragraph breaks have disappeared. Were they always gone? How rude. Hopefully these new style ones stay. It doesn't read well without them...boo hiss...

**Chapter Twenty-two: Return to Alkali Lake: Part I**

Mystique smiled as she heard the shrill sound of a female scream drift down the corridor. That meant the little pyromaniac had beaten her home and was sitting watching some silly horror movie.

"You really do watch some shit," she smirked as she wandered into the room and sat down next to Pyro. The pyrokinetic shrugged tiredly.

"It is Friday the thirteenth," he pointed out. "You have to watch a Friday the Thirteenth film."

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"If you say so," she smiled, brushing some hair from Pyro's half shut, bleary eyes. She paused as she studied the pyrokinetic thoughtfully. "Is anyone else back yet?"

Pyro shook his head.

"No, just me," he yawned. Mystique smiled knowingly.

"So, that's why you're camped out here is it?"

Pyro scowled.

"I'm just watching my film," he muttered defensively.

"In the room nearest the entrance that you always complain is too cold for you?"

The fire mutant's grumbled response was lost on Mystique, but she smiled none the less, leaning back casually.

"So...how was your assignment?"

"Meh," Pyro shrugged. "Just another building to burn."

Mystique frowned slightly at the younger mutant's nonchalant attitude. She shook her head as Pyro yawned again.

"I think someone needs their bed," she smirked, causing the fire mutant to scowl. "Unless you're waiting up for someone else..."

"Fuck off," Pyro shot her as angry look as his tired eyes could muster.

"Oh come on! You _always _hide out in here when he goes away," Mystique smiled as the fire mutant just scowled and bowed his head, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I do not," he muttered. Mystique raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Frowning apprehensively, she took a deep breath.

"What are you scared of?" she asked softly. "Is it because of Bobby?"

To her surprise Pyro didn't react straight away. He didn't react for a while.

"You never call him Bobby," he replied eventually, never once taking his eyes off the spot on the floor he had been staring at.

"That's his name isn't it?" Mystique frowned slightly.

"But you always call him that _bastard_, or that _idiot_, or just _the Iceman_ or..."

Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Don't try and avoid the question," she smiled knowingly, leaning over to brush the hair away from his face again. "Do you still think about him?"

Pyro gave a quiet laugh.

"Not so much actually, no," he finally looked up, shaking his head slightly. Mystique smiled, biting her lip before continuing.

"Is that because you have someone else to think about?"

Again a slight brush crept up Pyro's cheeks.

"Maybe," he conceded, bowing his head, letting out a weary sigh. "But then it could also be because trying to kill each other and then being left for dead does take the shine out of a relationship."

Mystique shook her head slightly, but chose not to press the obviously exhausted mutant any further. She glanced at the television as the end credits started to roll down the screen.

"Come on then," she smirked as yet again the fire mutant yawned. "It's well past your bed time."

"I'm not a child," Pyro muttered, but nonetheless he clambered to his feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night baby..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Multiple Man rubbed his eyes wearily as he wandered through the underground base, frowning as he found it deadly quiet. Perhaps he was the first back?

"Multiple Man!"

Maybe not.

The multiplying mutant doubled back to find Mystique stretched out on a yoga mat in one of the small side rooms.

"How did it go?" she asked, leaning over and stretching her arms behind her in what Multiple Man considered to be a most unnatural and uncomfortable looking position.

"Just as planned," he shrugged, leaning against the doorframe in an attempt to look casual. "So...eh..." the multiplying mutant jumped as his duplicate appeared behind him, morphing back into the original. He gave a small shake of the head, smiling as the presence of the dupe and the memories informed him that yes, Pyro was back already.

"I put him to bed," Mystique confirmed with a knowing smile. "Poor baby was exhausted."

Multiple Man laughed quietly.

"Well that makes two of us," he gave the shapeshifter a wave. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mystique gave a nod and returned to her exercise. Multiple Man sighed quietly and quickly made his way to his room. He paused; hand on the door handle, looking thoughtfully at Pyro's door. Rolling his eyes at himself, he crept forward and eased open the fire mutant's door. A small smile played at his lips as he found John sound asleep, the dim light spilling in from the corridor faintly illuminating his peaceful expression and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. With a slight shake of the head, Jamie turned back out into the corridor, shutting the door quietly.

With the light gone Pyro opened his eyes, a weary sigh escaping his lips as he reignited the tiny spark he clutched in his hand. A faint smile played at the fire mutant's lips as the fireball hovered above his head. He gazed intently into the flames as he listened to Jamie move about in the room next door. Suddenly the pyrokinetic reached out and clasped his hand around the fireball, rolling over and burying his head in his pillow, desperately trying to get the sleep his poor head needed...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro frowned heavily as threw the computer remote onto the sofa next to him. He was _so bored_. Where the hell was everyone? The base had been empty when he had finally woken up after a very restless nights sleep.

"Oh, did you lose?"

Pyro snapped his head towards the doorway to find Mystique standing watching him, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" he mumbled but he couldn't help but smile at finally having company. Mystique shrugged.

"Just giving Multiple Man his last training in the helicopter," the shapeshifter raised an eyebrow. "Why...did you miss us?"

"No," Pyro mumbled. "Why don't I get to learn how to fly the helicopter?"

Mystique laughed softly.

"Come on...Magneto wants to see you."

Pyro scowled as the shapeshifter walked away, ignoring his question. Sighing heavily he stood and switched off his computer game, scurrying after Mystique.

"Ah, Pyro, have a seat," Magneto looked up from the papers on his desk and gestured to the seat next to Multiple Man. Mystique smirked and sat down on the corner of the older mutant's desk. "I have a job for you two," Magneto stated in his no-nonsense voice. "We have reason to believe the facility at Alkali Lake is back in use. I need you two to go and check it out."

Pyro scowled.

"I thought everything was flooded."

"The slipway was flooded," Mystique responded. "But the X-Men got outa there somehow."

Multiple Man frowned slightly. What the hell did the X-Men have to do with anything?

"Why do I have to go?" Pyro muttered, not at all relishing the idea of returning to the scene of his departure.

"Because you've been there before," Magneto replied obviously.

"I went from the jet to the helicopter!" Pyro objected, ignoring Mystique's warning look. "All of which I do believe is now underwater!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair and looking at the pyrokinetic sternly.

"Is returning to Alkali Lake going to be a problem for you Pyro?"

The fire mutant bit his lip, sighing inwardly as he shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Good," Magneto rubbed his hands together and handed Multiple Man some folders. "Now the helicopter is loaded with all the equipment you'll need. You can scan for activity from the surface. Now off you go. If you leave now you'll be there for nightfall. Run scans overnight and do a thorough check throughout the day tomorrow."

Pyro scowled and clambered to his feet, followed by Multiple Man. Mystique gave Magneto a concerned look, to which he nodded and the shapeshifter quickly set after the two. Pyro turned to Mystique as the three reached the helicopter.

"I've put some warm clothes in there for you," Mystique smirked. "It's snowing again up there."

"Oh great," Pyro muttered. Well that was just the icing on the cake. Mystique frowned heavily as Multiple Man clambered into the pilot's seat.

"Be careful, ok?" she handed the pyrokinetic his shark tooth covered wrist lighters, knowing full well he had the original lighter still in his pocket. "If you do come across anyone don't engage them. This is purely surveillance."

Pyro nodded and with a meek smile clambered into the back of the helicopter. Mystique frowned and moved to the front to speak with Multiple Man.

"Now, remember and use the stealth mode. And land at the location I've given you," the shapeshifter continued, barely taking a breath. "It's close enough for your night scan and then if there's no activity during the day you can move in closer but be careful, we don't know if there is anyone there what kind of security they may have and..."

Multiple Man laughed.

"I'll get your baby back to you in one piece," he raised an eyebrow as Mystique shut her mouth abruptly. He smiled as the shapeshifter bowed her head sheepishly.

"Make sure you do," she smirked, looking back up. Multiple Man gave a small sigh.

"So, what happened the first time at Alkali Lake?" he asked quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the partition separating the pilot's chair from the back of the helicopter, knowing the pyrokinetic wouldn't hear him but checking nonetheless.

"Magneto and I went there with the X-Men to stop a man called Stryker from eradicating all mutant life," Mystique replied just as quietly, also glancing at the partition. "We left Pyro, Iceman and Rogue in the X-Men's jet while we went into the facility and when Magneto and I left in a helicopter we commandeered, we had an extra passenger."

Multiple Man nodded slowly, understanding now why the fire mutant wasn't so keen on returning to the lake.

"Well, we'd better get moving," he pulled his headphones onto his head and gave the shapeshifter a quick smile. "I'll keep you updated."

Mystique nodded and backed off, allowing the multiplying mutant to start up the helicopter. She stood for a while after the two had disappeared from view, worrying her bottom lip. This really was not a good idea...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"We can't send Logan," Ororo frowned slightly. "And I have to attend that meeting."

Hank nodded understandingly.

"I must be back in Washington tonight or I would go myself," he sighed heavily. "Could the professor use Cerebro?"

Ororo shook her head.

"We don't want to risk it unless it's an absolute emergency."

Again Hank nodded understandingly.

"I could try and send some people up there officially but..."

"No," Ororo shook her head. "We need to do this ourselves. You admit yourself we can't be sure who to trust."

Hank sighed.

"Then we have to send the kids."

Ororo couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps we should stop calling them kids now?"

Hank smiled.

"Ororo my dear, even as they get older, so do we," he shook his head. "They will always be kids."

"True," Ororo returned the smile before returning to her more serious expression.

"What about Bobby and Piotr? Bobby has been there before."

Ororo frowned.

"Bobby never left the jet," she raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Someone else did though."

"Ah," Hank nodded. "Of course. The fire mutant," he sighed thoughtfully. "We could ask him?"

Ororo looked at the other mutant thoughtfully, but was prevented from reaching a decision by a knock on the doorway.

"Come in," she called, unable to prevent the wry laugh escaping her lips as Bobby Drake entered the room.

"Here are the papers you asked for," he handed Ororo a folder, casting his eyes from her to Hank and back again. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" she forced a smile but quickly shook her head. She sighed heavily and looked up at the ice mutant seriously. "Hank believes that Alkali Lake is back in use. We need a couple of people to go up there. I don't want to send Logan and..."

"I'll go," Bobby replied quickly. Ororo frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the ice mutant shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ororo studied him closely before nodding slowly.

"Alright then. If you go with Piotr. But it can wait until tomorrow," she smiled at Bobby. "I'll speak with you both in the morning."

Bobby nodded and with a quick smile at Hank, left the room. The two older mutants exchanged concerned looks.

"Are _you_ sure?" Hank asked. Ororo gave a wry smile.

"No," she admitted. "But what harm can it do?"


	34. Chapter 22: Part II

**Author's Note: **Say goodbye to Taylor...last flashback...

**Chapter Twenty-two: Return to Alkali Lake: Part II**

John twitched slightly, slowly becoming aware of being uncomfortable. Wearily he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Morning."

John frowned and looked across to see Jamie sitting on the bench opposite him in the helicopter. Sitting up, he looked down at the blanket covering him and then to outside where early morning sunlight spilled over a fresh blanket of snow.

"Morning..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jamie laughed softly.

"You were out of it last night so I just set up and left you to sleep."

"You should have woken me," John pulled the blanket tighter around him, frowning as he remembered that he had not fallen asleep with the blanket anywhere near him. He looked up at the other mutant who shrugged.

"You were shivering," he replied casually. "Besides, it's not like I had to lift a finger myself. Technically."

John couldn't help but smile slightly as he bowed his head. He took a deep breath and looked up again only to find the other mutant gone. He frowned and stood up, dropping the blanket and instantly regretting it as the cold air from outside hit him. Quickly he grabbed another jacket and pulled it onto his body. Sighing heavily he made his way out into the snow, narrowing his eyes at the glare of the bright sun shining off the fresh white powder.

"So...any sign of activity?" he asked as Jamie fiddled about with the probes and small satellite dishes just outside the helicopter that were scanning the entire lake and surrounding area.

"No, not yet," the multiplying mutant replied. "We're going to have to go and have a closer look though. You know which direction we're going in?"

John scowled and looked out at the glistening water of the lake.

"No, not really," he muttered. It all the looked the same – just one big patch of water surrounded by stupid white snow. Jamie sighed heavily as the fire mutant stared off into space.

"I'll go check Mystique's instructions again then," he wandered back to the helicopter. John glanced over at the other mutant but quickly returned his attention to the water, crossing his arms as a wind picked up and blew some loose snow in his direction. This was the last place on earth the fire mutant wanted to be...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Ororo paced back and forth her office, anxiously waiting for Piotr and Bobby to arrive. Finally there was a knock on the door and Piotr eased his way in.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised, rubbing his temples wearily. Ororo frowned.

"What's wrong? Where's Bobby?"

"He's with Marie," Piotr sighed. "The girls are sick."

Ororo's frown deepened. This was all they needed.

"What do you mean the girls are sick?"

"They had a girly night last night – must have been something they ate," Piotr shrugged helplessly. "All the older girls are puking their guts up."

"Oh this is all we need," she shook her head. "I must go to this meeting with the professor, Hank's in Washington, Warren's visiting his father and..."

Piotr laughed softly.

"Me and Bobby will hold the fort here," he smiled. "It'll take no time to get to Alkali Lake in the jet. We'll just go in the evening when you get back."

Ororo gave a small laugh herself.

"Ok," she nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. What's a few extra hours...?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Just admit that I'm better than you," John laughed. Taylor scowled and leant forward, as if to make his car on the screen go faster._

"_Never..." Taylor threw his controller to the side as once again the younger boy beat him across the finishing line. John smiled meekly and reached into his pocket, pulling out two cigarettes. He held one out to Taylor who laughed and accepted the cigarette, putting it to his lips as he searched his pockets for a lighter. _

"_Oh yeah...someone stole my lighter, didn't they?" he turned and looked pointedly at John. John bit his lip and turned away, reaching over to the side table for a beer to hide the flush creeping up his cheeks. They hadn't talked about _that_ incident_ _yet, and John wasn't entirely sure he wanted to..._

"_You should be more careful with your stuff then shouldn't you?" he managed to reply lightly, reaching into his pocket to produce the shark tooth Zippo. Taylor raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips as John lit his cigarette for him. _

"_Whatever..." the older boy grabbed the lighter from John as he went to light his, raising it high above his head as he inhaled deeply from his own cigarette. "You were saying?"_

"_Hey!" John laughed and reached up for the lighter, but the other boy was much taller than he. Cursing, he clambered to his knees to give himself the extra height he needed but found himself collapsing back down as Taylor hooked his arm around his waist, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. John barely had time to think before he eagerly responded, dropping his cigarette as he slipped his hands around Taylor's neck. Taylor too abandoned his cigarette, dumping it in the nearest beer bottle, shifting his body to position the smaller boy to sit comfortably on his lap. Neither heard the thuds of the younger boys father climbing the stairs, returning early from work._

"_JOHN!"_

_John let out a startled cry as he felt his father grab his shoulder, hauling him roughly away from Taylor. He stumbled backwards, losing his footing amongst the stacks of abandoned games, controllers and beer bottles. A sharp pain ripped through the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor via the table. _

"_John!" he faintly heard Taylor's voice and the sound of a scuffle. "What the f..."_

_His voice faded out as blackness surrounded John, but the younger boy could still vaguely make out his father's voice, angry and disgusted, calling him and Taylor every name under the sun..._

"Hey...you ok?" Jamie's soft voice tore John from his thoughts. The older mutant tentatively placed an arm on the younger's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," John replied bluntly, pulling his arm away sharply and wandering away. Jamie inhaled sharply.

_Of course he doesn't want to speak to you – why the fuck would he?_

_Why the fuck would you want him to? We're not a fucking psychiatrist._

_...evil people..._

_Oh come on! It's obvious he's pining over his precious ice mutant._

_No he's not!_

_Bet he is..._

_No!_

_So, we're at the place where he finally decided to leave him and he's daydreaming about..._

_Oh shut up. _

John frowned thoughtfully as he stood at the edge of the lake, one hand continuously throwing his lighter up in the air and catching it again as the other rubbed the scar on the back of his neck. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Jamie ran another scan. It appeared that the old base had been used recently after all but had since again been abandoned. John sighed heavily and returned his attention to the water, still throwing his lighter up and catching it. Finally, he caught the lighter and looked down at it. A slight smile played at his lips as he remembered waking up late that night all alone in the hospital, but with that lighter tucked into his hand. He'd never been a day without it since – aside from in the hospital following Alcatraz. He let out a small sigh as he considered how often Mystique had told him to get rid of it. _You have to let go of the past_ she kept telling him. She had stolen it once or twice, pretending to have thrown it away herself, but she always gave it back to him. She would never actually get rid of it. The shapeshifter knew all too well that for one, it was something the fire mutant would have to do on his own, and for two, she knew better than anyone that letting go isn't always that easy...

Suddenly, the fire mutant pulled his arm back and launched the shark tooth Zippo into the lake. He bit his lip as he saw a small splash, little ripples spreading out before the water quickly stilled again.

"See you in hell Taylor..." he muttered, closing his eyes briefly before turning his attention back to the mutant behind him. He frowned slightly as he found Jamie just sitting in the snow, head bowed, his scans finished for now. The fire mutant shook his head at himself. He thought of all the times he had wanted for Bobby to notice when he was feeling down, to notice when he was upset, to notice when he needed to just talk. But Bobby never noticed. And now here he was, pushing away someone who did care enough to notice. Slowly a smile spread over John's face as he reached down into the snow, cringing at the cold as he rolled a snowball and threw it at the other mutant. Jamie looked up startled to find John grinning back at him. The fire mutant reached down and made another snowball, raising it up challengingly. Jamie frowned slightly, unsure of the fire mutant's change in mood but nonetheless he too rolled a snowball, duplicating as he did so. John's smile faded as he suddenly realised that he had left his wrist lighters back at the helicopter. He let out a small cry as he dived out of the way of the barrage of snow flying in his direction. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"And?" the original laughed, easily ducking the solitary snowball the pyrokinetic threw at him.

"_Jamie_!"

The multiplying mutant just laughed again as the fire mutant ran away from his duplicates. His eyes widened slightly as John suddenly ducked behind him, grabbing his waist to use him as a shield against the snowballs flying towards them. With a small laugh, Jamie brushed the snow from his front and pulled his duplicates back in, turning to face the smaller mutant. John grinned up at him mischievously, his hands still loosely on Jamie's waist. The older mutant gulped slightly at having the pyrokinetic so close, but he kept his face calm.

"_That _was cheating," he said quietly, gently trying to pull away, but John tightened his grip. "John..."

"What?" the fire mutant looked up at him innocently, slipping his arms under the taller mutant's leather jacket. "I'm cold."

"And?" a small smile – a hopeful smile – played at Jamie's lips. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

John smiled back sheepishly and leant forward to rest his head on Jamie's chest.

"How long till we leave?" he asked quietly.

"A couple of hours yet," Jamie laughed as the fire mutant shivered. "Mystique wants us to run a few more scans."

"I don't see the point...there's no one here," John muttered. "Go tell her I'm cold and I wanna go back now."

Jamie laughed.

"You always moan about the base being cold anyway. What's the difference?"

John shrugged, his head still buried in the taller mutant's chest.

"Fine, we'll stay in the snow," he grumbled before lifting his head, smirking up at Jamie. "But you'd better think of a good way to keep me warm."

Without warning the fire mutant jumped up into the older mutant's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Instinctively Jamie caught him, meeting his lips in a heated, long over due kiss.

_Oh yippee, we get to be the psycho fire mutants little fuck toy again..._

_Oh who cares? He's _hot_..._

_Don't do it...you _know_ how much it'll hurt after..._

_Who cares about after? I'm horny now..._

Suddenly Jamie pulled his head away, but he kept the fire mutant securely in his arms.

"John...don't. We can't do that anymore," he frowned grudgingly, closing his eyes briefly with a slight shake of the head to clear his thoughts. John bit his lip and leant forward to gently rest his forehead against the other mutant's.

"I always hated when you left, even after that first night in the tent," he admitted quietly, smiling sheepishly as Jamie's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry I pushed you away when you tried to stay...I just...I was getting used to things being the way they were...and I mean you know I have issues and..."

Jamie laughed quietly as the fire mutant stumbled. With a slight shake of the head he leant forward and captured John's lips. The pyrokinetic smiled into the kiss, tightening his grip around the other mutant. For the first time since they had arrived, John forgot where he was and why he hated being there so much as finally he stopped thinking about the past and started to think ahead to what could be the future...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Right, are we ready to go now?" Bobby sighed tiredly as he met Piotr out in the corridor.

"Ready as we'll ever be," the huge Russian grinned. "Come on, before anything else holds us up."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Jamie..." John softly ran his fingers over the other mutant's chest. "I can't feel my ass anymore."

Jamie laughed and raised his head to look down at the fire mutant.

"Well...you are lying in the snow."

"Cause you pulled me down into it!" John pouted. "If I'm ill because of this I'm going to make your life _hell_."

"Ill?" Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...ill," John shivered. "I don't do well with cold. And I'm not a good patient."

Jamie laughed and scooped the fire mutant out of the snow.

"Better get you back into the warm then," he smiled as his duplicates finished packing the equipment back into the helicopter. John wriggled about and tried to get out of the other mutant's arms.

"Jamie! Put me down!"

Jamie just laughed at the smaller mutant's feeble attempt to be bossy.

"No," he smirked. John scowled but he relaxed as Jamie leant down and kissed him softly, gently moving him to lower him feet first to the ground. "Come on," he smiled as the two parted, John's arm slipping around his waist. "Let's get the hell outa here."

John smiled, relieved, as Jamie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back of the helicopter, a duplicate already sitting in the pilots chair starting up the rotors. Once again the fire mutant stood and looked out the back of the helicopter as he flew away from Alkali Lake, but this time there was a strong arm securely wrapped around his shoulder. A small smile played at his lips as the rotors blew the snow below around, fresh snow starting to fall also, covering their tracks and leaving no sign that they were ever there. He gave a small shake of the head and turned back into the helicopter, directing Jamie towards the seats at the side, completely unaware that in less than half an hour, a jet would land in almost the same spot they had just left...


	35. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Right...it's 4:30 in the morning and I just typed most of this while on night shift. So if it's no good – I'm blaming that! Quite a fluffy chapter this one, as will be the next couple of chapters. We're gonna take it easy for a little while just to let poor Pyro relax a little after re-visiting Alkali Lake. But we are approaching the prolouge chapter...finally...

**Chapter Twenty-three: Worried**

A slight frown played at John's face as he slowly became aware of a weight around his waist. With a grudging moan, he blearily opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to take in his surroundings.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jamie smirked, the weight around John's waist moving slightly as the older mutant traced his fingers lightly over the pyrokinetic's side.

"Morning," John replied sheepishly, bowing his head slightly and letting some of his hair fall over his face. Jamie laughed and brushed the hair away.

"Oh don't go all shy on me now," he murmured as he leant forward to kiss the fire mutant. John smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Jamie, shaking his head slightly as the two parted.

"I'm not being shy...it's just..." John paused, screwing up his nose slightly. Jamie frowned and opened his mouth to speak but he shut it abruptly as the fire mutant suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you," the multiplying mutant smirked. John pulled a face and went to retort, but again was prevented from doing so by another sneeze.

"Oh fuck," the fire mutant muttered, pulling away slightly to wrap himself tightly in his covers. "I told you I didn't do well with the cold..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique looked up from the table as Multiple Man wandered into the kitchen, a long yawn escaping his lips.

"How is he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly as the other mutant set about making yet another mug of ridiculously sweet hot chocolate.

"Still grumpy," Multiple Man muttered, but a smiled played on his lips as he turned to look at the shapeshifter. "But his fever is going down at last."

Mystique laughed.

"Well, that'll teach you not to go cavorting with a fire mutant in the snow."

Jamie just grinned sheepishly and continued to make the pyrokinetic's hot, sugary drink. Mystique stretched and stood up.

"I'm afraid there's work for you to do," she adopted a serious face. Multiple Man turned to look at her, duplicating as he did so.

"No problem," the duplicate smirked and started forward but Mystique held up a hand.

"I'd rather you went yourself," she looked at him pointedly. "It's a rather delicate matter."

Multiple Man sighed and pulled the duplicate back in.

"Ok, if I must," he nodded, a slight smile playing at his lips. "You can be on hot chocolate duty for a while."

Mystique raised an eyebrow but returned the smile.

"I think I'll cope with that. Besides..." the shapeshifter leant back casually in her chair. "If I have any problems I trust you'll be leaving a dupe behind anyway."

Multiple Man laughed quietly.

"Of course," he admitted sheepishly. "So, when do I need to leave?"

"A couple of hours, but it'll take an hour or so to brief you," Mystique smiled apologetically. "I'd get that hot chocolate up to him and say goodbye."

"Ha! He'll be glad to be rid of me," the multiplying mutant smirked as he made his way towards the door. "Apparently it's all my fault he feels like shit so he hates me and I'm not getting any for at least a month…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"When is Jamie back?" Pyro muttered from under his duvet. Mystique laughed.

"Awww...you missing him?"

"No..." Pyro poked his head out from under the cover. "You don't put enough sugar in my hot chocolate."

Mystique pulled a mock hurt face.

"Well it's nice to know where I stand..." she pouted, crossing her arms. Pyro smirked and pulled the covers back over his head.

"You're not so good looking either."

Mystique laughed.

"He _is_ good looking," she conceded. "However will you keep your hands off him for a month?"

Again Pyro's face appeared from under the covers, his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Apparently he's not getting any for a month," Mystique's lips quirked in amusement. "His punishment for making you ill."

"I said that?" Pyro shook his head as Mystique nodded. "Must have been the fever talking."

"That's what I thought," Mystique smirked, stretching her arms out behind her to lean on. "Well anyway, he should be back this evening."

The shapeshifter couldn't help but smile as Pyro's eyes lit up. She was pleased to see the fire mutant finally moving on with his life...

"Mystique?"

Mystique looked up startled, not having been aware of the silence that had fallen over them until Pyro broke it.

"Yes?"

"See the next time you're away?" the fire mutant looked up at her sheepishly. "Could you maybe get me a new lighter?"

A smile tugged at the shapeshifter's lips.

"Why didn't you just ask Jamie to get you one?"

Pyro shrugged and bowed his head.

"I'd rather you got it."

Mystique bit her lip to hide the grin threatening to take over her face.

"What kind do you want then?"

"Another Zippo."

Mystique laughed.

"I meant what kind of _design_?"

"Oh," again Pyro shrugged, looking back up at the shapeshifter with a soft smile. "You just choose one."

Mystique gave a nod, returning the smile.

"I'm sure I can do that..." her smile turned quickly to a frown as the pyrokinetic descended into a violent coughing fit, clutching his head as his whole body wretched. "Is your head still sore?"

"Violent head movement hurts..." he muttered when he finally stopped coughing.

"Jamie said you were getting dizzy spells again," Mystique's frown deepened. Pyro waved a hand dismissively.

"I've been in bed for ages. Of course I'm going to be unsteady on my feet. It's not dizzy spells like before."

Mystique raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but did not press the matter.

"Ok. Well you just get some rest then. I'll go and see if Multiple Man's been in touch yet..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John let out a string of curses, grabbing for the doorframe as he stumbled out of the bathroom. So…maybe he was having dizzy spells again…

A sudden noise grabbed the fire mutant's attention.

"Jamie!" he exclaimed as he looked up and saw the other mutant standing just outside his old room. Jamie opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. John's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he studied the figure in front of him. "You're not Jamie…"

The duplicate sighed heavily, holding up his hands in defeat.

"I suppose I should be impressed. Very few people can spot the difference between dupes and the real thing," he gave a wry smile as John stared back at him.

"Why are you…" the fire mutant frowned heavily. There was something unnerving about standing speaking with one of Jamie's duplicates when Jamie himself wasn't around. As Jamie had said many a time…not all of his duplicates were necessarily anything like him. "Where's Jamie?"

"He's still away."

"So you're here because…"

The duplicate sighed.

"Just…keeping an eye on you."

John opened his mouth but shut it abruptly. He crossed his arms, still leaning against the wall for support.

"Keeping an eye on me?" John's jaw clenched. "Why?"

"Well," the duplicate rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "You weren't well! We just thought…"

"For Christ sake, I'm not a fucking kid!" John snapped. With a shake of the head he pushed himself away from the wall and stomped towards his bedroom. The duplicate stayed silent, pursing his lips as he let him go. That didn't go so well…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie slowly eased open the door to his old bedroom, raising an eyebrow as he found his duplicate sitting on the bed, looking back at him sheepishly.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. The duplicate pulled a face.

"I got caught," he replied, standing up. Jamie frowned and pulled the other figure back into his own body, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to access that particular duplicates thoughts and memories.

"Oh shit," he muttered as he realised that John had bumped into the duplicate earlier that evening. So much for keeping a _subtle_ eye on the fire mutant. With a heavy sigh he left his old room, quietly making his way next door to his new room. Gently he shut the door behind him, turning to look back into the darkness. A smile spread over his lips as suddenly there was a glow of light from the direction of the bed. Jamie looked up to find John sitting with a wrist lighter on, a small fireball flickering in his hand. The fire mutant raised an eyebrow.

"You took your time," he said sulkily. Jamie laughed quietly as he begun to undress.

"Traffic was a bitch," the multiplying mutant smirked. John rolled his eyes as the other mutant slipped into the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Why don't you just ask your dupe?"

Jamie cursed silently as the flame suddenly disappeared, preventing him from gauging the pyrokinetic's expression.

"John…" Jamie frowned and racked his brain trying to remember the conversation his duplicate had had with the fire mutant. "Look…I was worried about you! What's wrong with that?"

There was a short silence.

"You could have told me," John muttered eventually. Jamie smiled slightly in relief as the other mutant's mood seemed to soften. He reached out and pulled the smaller mutant closer as the fire mutant flicked on his wrist lighter, pulling a small fireball to hover above the two.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you next time," he leant forward to kiss John's forehead but found John's hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"Next time?" he frowned, shaking his head. "But I'm fine now. You won't need to leave one next time."

Jamie laughed quietly, running a hand through John's hair.

"John, I _always _leave one behind," he inhaled apprehensively. "And I always send one after you if you go somewhere on your own."

Again there was a short silence. John bit his lip hard, somewhat annoyed at the idea of having someone following him around but a smile was playing at his lips at the other mutant's concern.

"But…why?" he asked quietly. Again Jamie laughed.

"I told you, I worry about you," he gently cupped his hand around the fire mutant's face, pulling him forward into a soft, lingering kiss. "I'd send an army of dupes with you if I thought I could trust them."

John laughed quietly.

"There's no need to worry so much," he said meekly, leaning forward to return the kiss, but he stopped half way. "When did you start?"

"Start what?" Jamie frowned apprehensively.

"Start sending dupes after me?"

Jamie laughed and shook his head. He wasn't going to lie.

"When you went off to Alcatraz."

Silence.

"It was you…" John finally whispered. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just…" Jamie shrugged, running his fingers lightly over John's back. "I guess I just wanted for _this _– if it was ever going to happen – to be based on _us_ and not on my saving you."

John didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms tighter around the other mutant, pulling him closer as he captured his lips in another lingering kiss. Jamie smiled happily as the two finally parted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're fucking amazing?" he laughed as the fire mutant bowed his head, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Cupping a hand under his chin, he brought John's face up gently to brush his lips. "I lo…"

His words were cut off as John's fingers pressed against his mouth.

"I'm sorry…I just…" John stuttered, biting his lip as Jamie's brow furrowed. "I can't say that back. Not yet."

A small laugh escaped Jamie's lips as John pulled his hand away.

"I don't expect you to," he said quietly. John frowned.

"See you say that, but it still hurts when you don't hear it back," John sighed, cursing himself mentally for the downturn in mood. "I'd just rather you waited."

Jamie smiled softly and gave a small nod.

"I understand," he said truthfully, although he couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in his voice. John smiled appreciatively and buried his head in the older mutant's chest. Slowly the fireball above them grew smaller, eventually flickering out completely. Jamie tightened his grip around the fire mutant's smaller body, holding him close.

_In other words…he said it to the fucking ice mutant and he didn't say it back._

_Oh don't bring him into this…_

_Why not? I'll bet that's what his problem is._

_Oh shut up…_

_Well! Why else would he…_

Finally Jamie tuned out the voices, the sound of John's soft breathing drifting to his ears instead.

"John?" Jamie whispered. No reply. "John?" Still no reply. Content that the fire mutant was definitely asleep, Jamie brushed his lips over his forehead, letting out a small sigh as he pulled away and rested his head back on the pillow, softly tracing his fingers over John's side. "I do love you…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note: **A little input from you guys? What kinda lighter will Mystique take back for her baby? A plain black one? A plain red one? One with flames on it? One with writing on it? All suggestions welcome!


	36. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Wow…so many reviews for the last chapter (and we're now over the 200 review mark – yay! Thank you!). Thanks for all the suggestions for lighters, although I was spoiled for choice and still can't decide so will have to wait and see! In the meantime…

**Chapter Twenty-four: Don't Tell John**

Bobby wandered slowly through the mansion garden, gazing about his surroundings. It was early evening and although the mansion was a hive of activity, nothing seemed to really be happening. He gave a small sigh as he glanced around again, studying the groups of children making the most of the quickly fading light.

"Hey Drake!"

Bobby turned to find Piotr walking towards him.

"Hey," the ice mutant raised a hand to wave at the huge Russian approaching him.

"Did your fiancé find you?"

Bobby blinked rapidly. He turned away briefly from the other mutant, looking towards the kids on the basketball court who had just made a sudden surge of noise. With a slight shake of the head he turned back to Piotr.

"Not recently," he replied. "Was she looking for me?"

"Yeah, she was just heading up to your room last time I saw her."

"Ok, thanks," Bobby smiled and turned back towards the mansion. Quickly he made his way up the stairs, frowning thoughtfully as he made his way down the corridor.

"Bobby! There you are!"

Bobby spun round to see Marie standing in a doorway. He smiled and held out his arms, his eyes flitting down quickly to the ring on her finger.

"Hey! I hear you were looking for me?" he walked towards her and slipped his arms around her waist. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Marie grinned and stood on her tip toes to kiss her fiancé. "I just hadn't seen you for a while."

Bobby raised an eyebrow as Marie buried her head in his chest, holding him tight. He opened his mouth to reply but Storm's voice from down the corridor prevented him.

"Bobby? Can I have a word please?"

"Now?" Bobby pulled a face.

"Yes, now," Storm replied sternly. Marie looked up at Bobby, a slightly concerned look on her face but Bobby waved a hand dismissively.

"I won't be long," he assured her, giving her another quick kiss before following Storm towards her office. Shutting the door behind him, he turned into the room to find Storm standing next to the desk, an unfamiliar man sitting behind it. He looked from one to the other, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. The man smiled.

"Hello Mystique."

The shapeshifter's eyes widened. That voice was all too familiar…

"Xavier?" she gasped somewhere between Bobby's voice and her own. "But…Erik saw you…"

"Erik of all people should know better than to underestimate me," the professor raised an eyebrow. "But this is not about me. Is there a reason for your visit? Or did you just miss Marie?"

Mystique scowled.

"That homosapian tramp," she hissed. "_Please_."

"Then why are you here?" the professor asked patiently. Mystique frowned.

"It's been a while," she shrugged. "I just thought I'd pay you all a visit," a small smile tugged at her lips. "Why? Have I outstayed my welcome?"

"We just don't want any trouble," Storm looked at the shapeshifter pointedly. Mystique laughed.

"I'm not looking for trouble," she smiled innocently, an act made easier using Bobby Drake's face.

"Good," the professor gave a small nod. "In that case, do pass on my regards to Erik."

Mystique clenched her jaw but forced a smile at the two as she stood. There was no point arguing with them…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Multiple Man looked up startled as Mystique stormed into the kitchen, the normally composed shapeshifter's face anything but calm.

"Where's Erik?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Multiple Man shrugged. "He just said he'd be back late."

"Ugh," Mystique threw up her arms in despair and flopped down on a chair. Multiple Man raised an eyebrow inquisitively. The shapeshifter sighed heavily. "Xavier's back."

Multiple Man frowned.

"The professor guy? I thought he was dead?"

"So did I," Mystique scowled and crossed her arms, somewhat protectively. "I _hate _psychics."

Multiple Man nodded slowly.

"So…an informative visit to the house of X-Men then?"

Mystique let out a wry laugh.

"_Too_ informative," she let out another sigh. "The ice mutant and that homosapian tramp are engaged."

A short silence fell over the room.

"Don't tell John," Multiple Man replied eventually. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"You think it would still bother him?"

_Damn right it would._

_Oh shut the fuck up…_

"I don't know," the multiplying mutant shook his head, sighing heavily. "But do you want to take the chance?"

Mystique shook her head almost immediately.

"So…" the shapeshifter pulled a more controlled expression onto her face. "Did you have a look at the helicopter?"

"Yeah," Multiple Man nodded, relieved of the change of topic. As the two engaged in small talk concerning the various modes of transport around the base, neither noticed the pyrokinetic slip away from the doorway…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique knocked gently on Pyro's bedroom door late the next evening, easing it open as the fire mutant's voice invited her in.

"Hi," she smiled at Pyro, who sat in the middle of his bed, absently playing with a small fireball, twirling it around his fingers. "I thought you might like some company."

"I'd like for you to stop sending Jamie away," the fire mutant grumbled as Mystique sat down next to him. Mystique laughed.

"It's not my fault he's good at what he does," she smirked.

"But why can't a dupe go?"

Mystique shook her head.

"They're not so reliable. We did do that once," she raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it ever came back."

John scowled. He really didn't like that aspect of Jamie's mutation. The idea that there were other Jamie's out there – other Jamie's with other lovers, wives perhaps, _children_…

"I guess," he muttered, extinguishing his fireball and lying down flat on his back. Mystique just smiled and leant back casually. "So…Drake's engaged then?"

The shapeshifter sat up straight immediately.

"What?"

John raised his head to look at her, eyebrow arched.

"Drake. Bobby. Ice for brains. I heard you telling Jamie he's engaged."

"You heard that?" Mystique frowned heavily. How could neither she nor Multiple Man have noticed? "Look baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you."

Pyro shrugged.

"Meh, I probably wouldn't have told me either," he admitted. Mystique bit her lip apprehensively.

"So…how do you feel about it?"

"She's welcome to him," Pyro muttered. "And if Drake wants to keep hiding away in that closet of his then that's his problem. Nothing to do with me anymore."

Mystique nodded slowly. Part of her wanted to push the fire mutant further, but a bigger part of her was too scared to delve too far into the realm of Pyro's relationship with the ice mutant.

"Quite right," she smiled softly. "You know, I think Jamie would like to hear you say that."

"Well, he would have to be _here_ for that, wouldn't he!" Pyro sat back up, smirking at the shapeshifter in a manner that told her the serious chat was over. With a small nod, she reached out and ruffled the younger mutant's hair.

"Come on then," she stood up and grabbed his arm. "While I have you to myself I'm going to do something with your damned hair!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique frowned as yet again her attempts to contact Multiple Man failed. Pursing her lips, she removed her headset and leant back in her chair. She had been expecting him to be on his way back by now, so he should have his communications back on. Perhaps he had been held up and was still working? Or maybe he'd just forgotten to switch everything back on…

"Have you seen Jamie?"

Mystique looked up startled to find Pyro standing in the doorway.

"He's still away."

"No!" Pyro sat down in the seat next to hers, his face full of concern. "I mean his dupe."

"Oh…" Mystique frowned. "No, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Have you heard from him?" the fire mutant pressed. "The real him?"

"No," Mystique's frown deepened. "Pyro, what's wrong?"

The pyrokinetic sighed heavily.

"The dupe was in Jamie's old room – I could hear it! Then it went quiet for a while and when I went through to get something the room was empty. And now I can't find the dupe anywhere."

"Maybe Jamie pulled it back…" Mystique offered, trying to cover her own increasing concern. Pyro shook his head vigorously.

"No, he has to be with them – be able to see them," he sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "Something's happened to him."

"Now, you don't know that…" Mystique tried to sound assuring. The fire mutant just looked back at her, his eyes glazed over.

"Then why haven't you heard from him?" he asked quietly. He shook his head slightly as Mystique could not answer, bowing his head and bringing his knees up to his chest. "Where the fuck is he…"


	37. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Stupid fluff at the beginning (most of the chapter) but stay tuned for the end. I think you'll like it…

**Chapter Twenty-five: Don't Worry**

Multiple Man covered his mouth as a long yawn escaped his lips. He stretched his arms out behind him, cringing slightly as a sharp pain ran ripped down his side. Muttering a curse under his breath, he rubbed his tender ribs. That was a mission he'd rather forget…

"_Jamie_!"

He barely had time to turn round before John flung his arms around him. The taller mutant cringed slightly as the pyrokinetic pressed against his bruised and battered body.

"Hey," Jamie laughed uneasily, pulling away gently. "What's all this for?"

"You were due back a couple of days ago!" the fire mutant frowned and hit his shoulder, but his expression softened as Jamie's face twisted in pain. "Shit, Jamie what happened?"

"Nothing!" the older mutant frowned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. John looked up at him unconvinced but he was too relieved to see him to argue with him.

"I was so worried about you," John admitted, pulling Jamie closer again, gentler this time. "Mystique couldn't get a hold of you and your dupe had disappeared…I was convinced something had happened to you."

Jamie laughed dryly.

"Well, it kinda did," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dart, holding it towards John. The fire mutant took the small dart, the attached vial empty, his face darkening instantly.

"You got cured…" he whispered. Jamie cringed slightly and backed away.

"Yeah," he admitted dejectedly. John frowned at the other mutant's demeanor before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"What, you think I'm going to tell you to fuck off 'cause you're not a mutant anymore?" his smile widened as Jamie looked down. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck. "Well I won't."

"You don't understand…" Jamie sighed.

"Don't understand what?"

Jamie frowned and took the fire mutant's hand, pulling him into a nearby room. He sat the two down on the sofa and turned to face John.

"Look…I don't do well when I can't duplicate," he began. John looked no less confused. "When I was a kid…I used to hear voices. My parents took me to a shrink and he diagnosed me with MPD – Multiple Personality Disorder. When I was a bit older, I said something…inappropriate…to one of the girls at school and she slapped me. And then all of a sudden there was three of me."

John smiled.

"Well, that's one way to find out about your powers," he said lightly, trying to lighten the mood. Jamie managed a smile.

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighed. "But I mean, I thought that was it, I didn't have any mental illness it was all just my mutation. Of course, being young and stupid I made the most of my new found…_talent_," Jamie shook his head. "If you asked me what I did on my twenty first birthday I could probably tell you twenty one different stories. It's _a lot_ of information John, sometimes I just…" he ran his hands through his hair. "It all gets muddled and…" he took a deep breath. "And when I was in that holding cell – the one you guys busted me out of when Mystique got cured – I was hearing those voices again," he bowed his head. "I have been since. That day I snapped at you – when I told you I just had a headache – I was having the mother of all arguments with myself."

John nodded slowly, carefully taking in what Jamie was saying.

"So…you're saying you're worried that if you can't duplicate the voices will..." the fire mutant frowned apprehensively. Jamie looked at John, his normally vibrant blue eyes full of concern.

"Some of them really don't like you," he sighed heavily as John blinked rapidly, obviously taken aback. "Look, you know I…you know how I feel about you. But you know how…_different_…some of my dupes are! And when I pull them back in their personality kinda sticks with the memories and…" Jamie ran his hands through his hair. "Sometimes I just have to go into the training room and duplicate and beat the fuck outa myself. Especially the one who keeps calling you a faggot. I mean it's all me but it's not me…" he threw his hands up in despair and flopped back onto the sofa, tilting his head back to glare at the ceiling. "Christ, how can I get you to understand?" he said quietly. "I don't fucking understand myself."

John bit his lip and frowned heavily, desperately trying to digest what Jamie was saying.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" he asked eventually. Jamie laughed dryly.

"And have you think I was nuts?" he shook his head. "I was trying to avoid that."

"I don't think you're nuts!" John shuffled across the sofa, pulling himself onto Jamie's lap. He smiled softly and ran a hand through Jamie's hair. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you. God knows, I struggle to remember what I did some days without having to remember several me's!" the fire mutant frowned as he looked at the troubled face in front of him, only now getting the chance to see the cuts, bruises and black eye. He pulled away slightly, remembering how tender Jamie had been when he had first returned. "Come on, we need to get you to the medical room."

"It looks worse than it is," Jamie tried to assure him, but the wince as he tried to sit up did not help his argument. John opened his mouth to protest, but it was not his voice that was heard.

"Glad to see you're back," Mystique appeared in the doorway, arms crossed. John clambered off Jamie's lap and threw the cure dart he still held in his hand to the shapeshifter. Mystique caught it easily, her eyes widening at the familiar item. "You're cured?" she looked up at him. Jamie nodded slowly. "Oh. Well that would explain a few things."

"Look, I'm sorry I just…" Jamie sighed tiredly. "The disk you wanted is next to your computer."

"Well done. We're going to miss your skills until the cure wears off," she gave a small nod. "I guess I'll leave you two to it."

John laughed as Jamie let out a sigh of relief following the shapeshifter's departure.

"What? You thought she'd kick you out?" he moved closer again. "After what happened to her?"

A quiet laugh escaped Jamie's lips.

"I didn't know what to think," he replied honestly. John laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, I'm tired" he clambered to his feet and pulled at Jamie's arm. "Although I'll warn you now – if you call me a faggot in the middle of the night you're back in your old room. With a singed ass."

Jamie couldn't help but smile as he obediently followed the smaller mutant.

"I'll try my best not to…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro laughed at the concerned glances Mystique and Multiple Man exchanged as he picked up the set of car keys on the table.

"I'll be fine!" he smirked. "I'm just burning down another anti-mutant gathering. It's not exactly difficult."

Mystique frowned heavily as she stood from the table.

"Now you know better Pyro!" she stood tall in front of the fire mutant and spoke sternly. "Be prepared for anything. Don't ever get complacent."

Pyro grinned and stood up straight, giving the shapeshifter a mock salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

Mystique rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked forward and ruffled the younger mutant's hair.

"Just be careful," she smiled. Pyro returned the smile with a conceding nod, turning to Multiple Man as Mystique left the room. Jamie stood and slowly made his way towards the fire mutant.

_You can't let him go alone!_

_Well, we can't go with him._

_And who's fault is that?_

_Oh don't fucking start…_

"And you can stop worrying too!" John laughed, slipping his arms around Jamie's waist. "Have I ever needed the dupes you've sent after me before?" the fire mutant screwed his nose up as Jamie pulled a face. "Well…except at Alcatraz?"

Jamie sighed, shaking his head reluctantly.

"No."

"Well then," John gave a definite nod. "I'll be fine! As long as I don't let any ice mutants within head-butting distance of course."

_It wouldn't be head-butting I'd be worried about…_

_Oh shut up!_

_What? If he got close enough to head-but him he'd be close enough to…_

_SHUT UP!_

"I know…I know," Jamie shook his head slightly, closing his eyes briefly to focus. "I just…" he opened his eyes and ran his fingers down John's cheeks, biting his lip with a slight frown as he stopped himself saying those words he knew he shouldn't. John too bit his lip, knowing all too well the expression on Jamie's face. With an apprehensive but determined gulp he pulled Jamie's head down, gently capturing his lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Tell me when I get back," he whispered as he pulled away. He couldn't help but smile as Jamie's eyes lit up. "Now, don't worry," he quickly stole one last kiss. "I'll be back soon."

Jamie just smiled and gave a small nod as the fire mutant turned and left the room. Soon wasn't soon enough…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique frowned heavily as she glanced up at the clock. Pyro had phoned almost three hours ago to assure her he had arrived safe and well at his destination. It didn't take the little pyromaniac _that_ long to burn down a building…

Rolling her eyes at herself she made a grab for the phone on the desk. She knew the pyrokinetic would just laugh at her but as she hit the speed dial, she decided she didn't care. Her frown just deepened however as the phone kept ringing…and ringing…and ringing…

Finally there was the clicking sound of the phone being answered.

"Well it's about time!" Mystique exclaimed without waiting for a verbal reply, a relieved smile playing at her lips. "Baby what's taking you so long?"

"Baby?" there was a gruff laugh as Mystique's eyes widened in horror. "I didn't realize we were on such good terms."

"_Wolverine_…" Mystique hissed; her grip around the handset tightening as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where's Pyro?"


	38. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Yes...we are fast catching up with that pre-view chapter...in other words...we're going to see Bobby soon! I know some of you have been missing him... Oh – and be warned – there's lots of..._her_...in this chapter...grrrr...

**Chapter Twenty-six: Hell **

"I've been on the phone to Hank and he says just to try and keep him hydrated," Storm addressed the small group gathered in the medical lab. "He'll be with us as soon as he can."

The professor nodded as Wolverine finished strapping the young pyrokinetic to the medical table, a strap around each leg and wrist, one round his waist and one further up his chest.

"He'll need to be able to breathe Logan," the professor raised an eyebrow, prompting Wolverine to slacken the restraint around his chest just a little. Storm wandered over to her unconscious former pupil and looked at the three parallel gashes on his arm and the fresh gash to the side of his head. She moved out of the way as Marie made her way towards them to clean and bandage the wounds.

"Bobby's going to be so relieved to know he's ok," she smiled, carefully wrapping the bandage around the claw like wounds on his arm.

"Bobby cannot be told," the professor replied quickly. "No one can. We must keep this between us for the time being. Bobby already knows Pyro is alive. We've all seen the recent footage of burning buildings."

"But, it still nags at him!" Marie turned to look pleadingly at the professor. "I think he just needs to know for definite."

"I'm sorry Marie," the professor spoke softly but firmly. "You cannot tell him."

Marie sighed but nodded her acceptance.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"But we can't just leave him!" once again Jamie leapt to his feet and once again Mystique pushed him back down onto the sofa. This is why she hadn't told him about John straight away. That...and she had gone on a little destructive rampage to vent her anger...

"And we can't just go charging in after him!" Mystique sighed heavily as Jamie opened his mouth to object. "Wolverine would rip you to shreds before you even made it through the door! And it doesn't matter what form I take, the professor will know if I go anywhere _near _that mansion."

Jamie just looked up at the shapeshifter before sighing and bowing his head.

"You're right," he conceded quietly. Mystique's expression softened as she slumped onto the sofa next to him.

"Look, I had their external communications tapped months ago. If they call people in to move him somewhere more suitable, we'll know," Mystique paused as Jamie nodded slowly. The shapeshifter took a deep breath. "They won't hurt him. Wolverine said he was ok and we can believe him."

Jamie let out a wry laugh, rubbing his temples wearily.

"It's not his physical health I'm worried about."

Mystique frowned, letting another sigh escape her lips, but she did not argue. After all, she felt exactly the same...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A dull pounding sound came to Pyro's ears, dragging him unwillingly out of his slumber. He sighed inwardly as he realised that the pounding was coming from inside his head. Where was Mystique and her drug supply when you needed her? The fire mutant tried to open his eyes, groaning as he found them heavy and unwilling to open. He tried to roll over but found his limbs – like his eyes – heavy and unresponsive.

"John?" a faint voice drifted to his ears. "John can you hear me?"

The fire mutant groaned again as the southern accent became clear. Was this Mystique's idea of a joke? Had he done something to upset her? Finally his eyes opened blearily and he found himself staring up at the blurry figure of Marie. He tried to mutter something offensive at her, but his dry throat only let out a hoarse, incoherent whisper.

"It's ok John, just lie still," the Marie figure assured him before disappearing from view. Her voice drifted towards him but he could not make out what she was saying. Pyro closed his eyes again and tried to raise his hands to rub them, but still they would not move. The fire mutant frowned as he felt some kind of weight around his wrists. What the hell was the shapeshifter playing at? Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision and glanced around the room, a startled gasp escaping his lips. Even with his still blurry vision he recognised the Xavier mansions medical room. What the hell? The pyrokinetic frantically racked his brain. He could remember leaving the base...he could remember standing ready to burn down that meeting...he could remember...the sound of Logan's claws unsheathing...

"Fuck..." Pyro managed to mutter.

"Why am I not surprised that's your first word?" Marie appeared by his side again. The fire mutant scowled and turned his head away. "How are you feeling?"

Pyro frowned heavily.

"Fuck off."

Marie sighed heavily and turned away, wandering back to the nearby computer. A couple of minutes later Pyro heard the door open. Rolling his head towards the door, the fire mutant scowled as Storm, Wolverine and a man Pyro presumed to be the professor entered the room. He found himself letting out a sigh of relief as the door shut behind the three.

_Don't worry John, Bobby doesn't even know you're here._

Pyro's scowl deepened at hearing the all too familiar voice.

"Stay outa my head," he growled, rolling his head back to glare at the ceiling. Storm and Wolverine exchanged looks but the professor just raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"How is our patient Marie?"

"Grumpy," Marie replied flatly. Pyro closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply. So _this _was hell...

"He's bored," the fire mutant drawled. "When are the cops coming?"

"The cops?" Xavier shook his head. "We're not handing you over to the authorities John."

"What?" Pyro turned his head sharply to look at them incredulously, closing his eyes briefly as a wave of nausea swept through him. "Why the hell not?"

Wolverine scoffed.

"And have them take you somewhere where Magneto and Mystique can easily get their hands on you?" he laughed. "No chance."

Pyro curled up his lip, casting his glare slowly away from Wolverine, his eyes falling instead on Marie.

"Hey..." his eyes widened slightly as she approached him with a rather large looking needle. "What the fuck are you doing with that?"

"It's just a pain killer," Marie tried to reassure him...unsuccessfully.

"Yeah. What are _you_ doing with it?"

"It's ok John," Storm appeared somewhere near his shoulders. "Marie's been training to be a nurse."

"I don't care if she has a fucking doctorate!" Pyro muttered, desperately pulling at his bindings as Marie approached him. "I'm not even in pain!"

Wolverine just rolled his eyes and moved forward, roughly pinning Pyro's arm against the table, allowing Marie to give him the injection.

"Logan..." the sound of the professor's calm, diplomatic voice prompted Wolverine to let go. Pyro glared at the older mutant, his fists clenched, but he remained silent. Rolling his head back towards the ceiling, he let out a weary sigh and closed his eyes, another wave of nausea and a strong desire to sleep overcoming him...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro let out a wry laugh as the medical door opened and Marie slipped into the room. He never imagined he would so much wish to see Jean Grey...

"What's so funny?" Marie asked, promptly setting about checking the pyrokinetic's blood pressure and temperature. Pyro just shook his head, a slight smirk lingering on his lips. Marie frowned and turned her attention to the thermometer in her hand. "Your temperature is a little high..."

"Fire mutant," Pyro replied blandly. "My body temp's naturally high."

Marie just raised an eyebrow and continued her examination. Pyro rolled his eyes.

"I hear congratulations are in order," the fire mutant laughed as Marie's eyes widened slightly, her right hand instinctively going to her ring finger, her ring left upstairs safely out of harms way. She never wore any jewellery in the medical room. "Oh, don't think we don't know what goes on here. Why have a shapeshifter on the team if you're not going to use her?" Marie's eyes widened further still at the thought of Mystique roaming about the Mansion. "So..._congratulations_. A bit young to be getting married in my opinion, but hey," he curled his lip up ruefully. "When has my opinion ever mattered?"

Marie shook her head slightly.

"You'll understand when you're in love John," she replied softly. Pyro clenched his jaw but forced a smirk as Marie looked over at him.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and looked away, a long pause falling over the two.

"So..." Pyro grumbled, the silence irritating him just that little bit more than _her _voice. "You've been training to be a nurse. Is that your pathetic attempt to be useful now you're just..._human_."

Marie frowned slightly but did not let the fire mutant's tone get to her.

"I stand by my decision to be cured," she replied calmly. Pyro cringed. No – he preferred the silence. Nevertheless he continued.

"You're a coward," he curled his lip up. Marie dropped the book in her hand and stared at the mutant.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your power!"

Pyro closed his eyes briefly as an image of Taylor's burnt and blistered body flickered through his mind. Marie continued, not noticing the fire mutant's reaction.

"I mean, do you have any idea what it was like to never be able to touch your boyfriend? To spend every day with him but to have to stay away from him?"

Pyro bit his lip to stop himself laughing.

"I could only imagine..." he muttered, rolling his head completely away from her to stare at the far wall. He closed his eyes and inhaled apprehensively as he heard the door open.

"And how's Mystique's little baby doing?"

Pyro quickly turned his head back round to glare at Logan, his anger overriding the nausea caused by the sudden movement.

"Oh, just the same," Marie sulked. Logan smirked at the fire mutant before turning to Marie.

"Bobby's looking for you. I sent him outside. On you go, I'll baby-sit."

Pyro managed to twist his wrist under the strap to give Logan a middle finger salute. The older mutant just laughed as Marie promptly tidied away what she was doing and with one last saddened look at Pyro, quickly left the room. The fire mutant sneered and turned back to glaring at the other wall, desperately trying not to think about the meeting his damned nurse was about to have with _that _damned ice mutant...


	39. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** A little heads up – Jamie's not the only one arguing with himself in this chapter! Well...they're not really arguing the way Jamie argues... It should be obvious but just in case you automatically assume italics mean Jamie – they don't! The first time it is Jamie but after that...well...wait and see...

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Eleven Days**

Pyro scowled heavily as Logan just kept circling the medical table. Finally the older mutant paused, unsheathing his claws and holding them against the three parallel scars on the fire mutant's side.

"I don't remember making those," he frowned. Pyro smirked.

"You didn't."

Logan frowned, but raised an eyebrow as it occurred to him another possible solution.

"Ah. You must really be missing your mommy by now," he grinned, continuing his circling of the table. John turned his head to glare at him.

"She is gonna kick your ass."

"Promises, promises," Logan smirked, backing away as the door opened and Marie entered. "I'll leave you two in peace."

"Oh yippee..." Pyro muttered.

"So how are you feeling this morning John?" Marie smiled a sickly sweet smile as she entered the medical lab. Pyro scowled.

"I'm fine, so you can fuck off."

Marie frowned slightly but chose not to reply. She turned towards the desk, frowning slightly as she picked up the T-shirt folded neatly on one of the counters. She opened it up, pulling a face at the vulgar looking design.

"Iron Maiden?" she looked at Pyro, slightly bemused. "A bit old school for you isn't it?"

Pyro shrugged absently.

"I stole it from my boyfriend."

Marie stared at the fire mutant. Pyro laughed.

"What? The bad guys not allowed to have relationships?"

"No. I mean..." Marie smiled and shook her head. "I just didn't know you were gay. I mean, I had my suspicions but..."

Pyro scowled slightly. Oh, he remembered when she had voiced her suspicions...

"Well, I didn't exactly make a point of keeping it a secret."

"John, your best friend didn't even know."

Pyro couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh," he smirked wryly and rolled his head towards the ceiling. "Bobby knew."

Marie frowned slightly but just shook her head again and hid away the jacket.

"Well, let's get you checked over shall we?" she loosened the strap around the fire mutant's chest. "Can you sit up please?" she asked patiently. Pyro frowned but nonetheless complied, closing his eyes as he felt dizzy and sick. "You're still feeling dizzy?"

"What do you expect?" Pyro slumped back down, desperately trying to quell the nauseous feeling. "I've been lying down for...how long?"

"Eleven days," Marie replied. Pyro sighed heavily.

"Christ...is that all?" he muttered. Eleven days of Marie's _nursing_. Eleven days of Wolverine's gloating. Eleven days of wondering if Mystique was alright. Eleven days of wondering if Jamie had been driven mad by his voices yet. Eleven days of hoping Bobby would find out he was there...and eleven days of praying he wouldn't...

Marie sighed as Pyro stared off into space and set about checking the pyrokinetic's temperature. As she checked it properly with the thermometer, she rested a hand briefly against his forehead to gauge it for herself. Once again Pyro felt a dizzy wave sweep through him but he shook it off as Marie stepped away, satisfied his temperature was under control.

"I'll just check your blood pressure," she said, reaching for said equipment. Pyro just rolled his eyes. It was the same routine every damned day. Marie quickly attached the strap to his upper and arm, holding his elbow loosely as she used the other hand to operate the pump. Pyro groaned as once more that dizzy feeling came over him. No. Wait. Not dizzy...

"Marie..." the pyrokinetic gasped sharply for breath. "_Marie_!"

Finally Marie pulled away, her eyes widening in horror as she looked at the mottled appearing skin spreading from Pyro's elbow. Her eyes flicked quickly to his face as he began to calm his breathing.

"Oh my God, John, I'm so sorry!" she moved forward but quickly pulled away again, holding her hands in the air. "I didn't realise...I...I'm sorry."

Pyro managed a quiet laugh. He rolled his head to flash the flustered girl a cruel smirk.

"Welcome back to the superior race..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I'll bet they're together right now._

_Shut up._

_He's probably right._

_You shut up too._

_Someone's touchy..._

_You know, it is rather quiet around here without him._

_Quiet? It's _boring_!_

_Bet he's not this bored._

_Shut up..._

_Just saying..._

_Well don't._

_But you know he'll have company._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_You're not going to tell me to shut up?_

_...why bother? You're probably right..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Mare found her fiancé, standing in the doorway of one of the recreation rooms, watching some of the younger kids playing their computer games.

"Bobby!" she sighed in relief. "There you are!"

"Hey," Bobby smiled and moved to embrace her, but she took a step away. Bobby frowned but his eyes widened slightly as he saw the long, white gloves. "It's finally worn off then?"

Marie nodded, offering her fiancé a meek smile.

"Yeah," she crossed her arms loosely, shirking back slightly. "I have an appointment booked for this afternoon to get another dose."

"You want me to come with you?" Bobby offered. Marie shook her head.

"No, you have work to do. Kitty has the afternoon off so she's going to come."

Bobby nodded and smiled, opening his mouth to reply but pausing as an explosion of noise burst out of the rec room.

"So...when you leaving?" Bobby laughed, glancing into the room to look at the kids getting very excited over their game. Marie too laughed, shaking her head slightly at the youngsters.

"She's just gone to give something to Warren and then we're going."

"Ok, well..." Bobby cut himself off as the sounds of screams filled the air. He turned sharply into the rec room to find both the console and television set in flames. Instinctively Bobby held out his hand, but Marie was quicker, raising her hand and diminishing the flames much as she had back in Boston. Bobby turned to look at his fiancé, an utterly confused expression on his face as Marie just stared ahead of her, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" one of the kids who had been playing the game – a new, young student who could create electricity and was prone to power surges when excited – leapt to his feet, but neither Bobby nor Marie really heard him.

"It's ok Ray," Storm appeared over Marie and Bobby's shoulder. "Accidents happen," she moved to enter the room but paused next to Marie, giving her an approving nod. "You go speak to Bobby."

Marie nodded slowly and took Bobby's hand, pulling him into a nearby classroom. The ice mutant just turned to look at her, confusion still set firmly on his face. Marie sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Bobby," she looked up at her fiancé through wide, apologetic eyes. "I haven't really been studying down in the medical lab like I said," she took a deep breath. "John's down there," she bowed her head guiltily, her voice growing quiet as Bobby's eyes widened. "Logan took him in a couple of weeks ago. I was with him when my powers came back."

Marie looked up to find Bobby had bowed his head, leaning back against the desk, his arms supporting his weight, his shoulders up.

"John's here?" he managed to whisper eventually. Marie nodded.

"Yes."

A silence fell over the pair. Marie bit her lip anxiously as Bobby just stared at the floor.

"Is he alright?" Bobby finally broke the silence, looking up with a composed expression. Marie frowned slightly but nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's having dizzy spells but he's just as..." she laughed quietly. "He's just his usual _Pyro_ self."

Bobby merely nodded. Marie's frown deepened. She opened her mouth to try and coax more from the ice mutant but shut it quickly as Kitty morphed through the door.

"There you are! Oh..." she bit her lip and looked from one to the other. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but..." she looked at Marie. "We're gonna have to go."

"It's fine, on you go," Bobby smiled and waved a hand dismissively. Marie raised her eyebrows, not sure that Bobby was as alright as he was letting on, but nonetheless she smiled and nodded. She moved forward, opening her arms as if to embrace her fiancé but she held back.

"I'll see you when we get back then," she offered him a meek smile and backed out the room with Kitty. Only with the door shut safely behind the two girls did Bobby slump to the floor, a long, laboured sigh escaping his lips as he ran his hands through his hair. But, slowly, a small smile spread onto his lips.

John was alright.

John was _here_...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily and wandered into the communications room.

"Anything?" he asked wearily.

"No," Mystique shook her head. "Although that little tramp's cure has worn off. She's away to get a top up."

"Lucky her," Jamie muttered. Suddenly, his eyes lit up a little. "Hey...can't we just go and steal her from the clinic? Demand a trade?"

Mystique shook her head, laughing wryly.

"Again, Jamie," she looked at the male sternly. "_Wolverine would rip you to shreds_. And me if we took his precious little Marie."

Jamie threw his hands up in despair.

"Well what then? We can't just leave him there!" he yelled. "I mean for fuck sake do you even want him back?"

Mystique stood so quickly Jamie didn't see her move, he just felt that sharp, stinging pain as she slapped him hard across the cheek. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek gingerly. As he opened his eyes, he frowned slightly at Mystique's surprised expression.

"What?"

The shapeshifter jerked her head to the right. Jamie looked in that direction to find five duplicates also standing rubbing their cheeks. Finally, a smile played at Mystique's lips.

"Come on then," she raised an eyebrow mischievously. "We'd better get ourselves to that clinic..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sat down in the basement corridor, staring at the medical room door. He sat perfectly still, knees brought half up to his chest, elbows resting loosely on his knees. For what felt like an eternity he just stared at the door, unsure of the feelings welling up inside of him. Of course he was relieved to know John was alright but...everything else he was unsure of. Knowing he was there – just the other side of that door – stirred up so much emotion the ice mutant's head was spinning.

With a heavy sigh Bobby bowed his head. What was the use of going in? It was John who left – John who ended it all. Bobby didn't even know what he wanted to say to him. Just make sure he was alright? Ask for his forgiveness for Alcatraz? Try and be friends again? Try and be...

Bobby shook his head, running his hands through his hair, letting out another exasperated sigh. He and Marie were engaged for crying out loud. And he did care about her. He cared for her a lot.

But...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A slight smile played at Marie's lips. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"What you smiling at?" she asked, still absently flicking through the magazine in her hands. Marie glanced around the clinic's waiting room, empty bar for them.

"It's just..." she laughed quietly. "It's nice to be here without having people outside chanting at you and calling you a traitor. And it was mobbed last time, we were herded through like cattle. And..." Marie bowed her head slightly. "It's nice to do this _knowing_ everyone's still going to accept me."

Kitty smiled warmly, nodding understandingly. She opened her mouth but closed it again as the nurses door opened.

"Miss D'Ancanto?"

Marie nodded and climbed to her feet, giving Kitty a quick smile before following the nurse into the room. The younger girl turned her attention back to her magazine but was quickly distracted by a tall, dark haired male entering the room.

"Hey," the newcomer flashed a stunning smile at the younger mutant. Kitty smiled back, raising a hand in a small wave as her voice seemed to escape her. The male picked up a couple of magazines from the table, screwing his face up as he threw them back on the table. "There's never anything to read in places like this," he smiled and sat down next to Kitty, holding out a hand. "I'm Jamie..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Just go in and see him. Go in and come out. Where's the harm?_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie took a seat in the chair the nurse pointed to.

"So, I understand your power has worn off already?" she asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Yeah," Marie nodded wearily. "It kinda caught me off guard."

The nurse nodded understandingly.

"A lot of people have been the same," she picked up a large syringe filled with a dose of the cure. "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soon."

Marie winced slightly as the nurse injected her arm. It certainly didn't sting any less second time around.

"The effect should be almost immediate," the nurse pulled away and discarded the syringe, pulling off her gloves.

"Thank you," Marie rubbed her arm gingerly.

"So..." the nurse turned back to face her. "How's my baby?"

Marie's eyes widened in horror as the nurses skin peeled back to reveal deep blue scales. Mystique laughed and struck Marie hard across the side of the face, the freshly cured mutant barely having time to react. The shapeshifter grabbed for a nearby needle, injecting Marie with a sedative. She smirked contemptuously.

"Pathetic..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Why bother? It's not like he's going to want to see me. He'll just tell me to fuck off..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique looked up startled as the door opened, breathing a sigh of relief as Multiple Man entered the room carrying Kitty's limp body.

"So she's dealt with too?" the shapeshifter smiled.

"Cured and sedated," Multiple Man nodded, putting the small girl down onto the floor. "And with the instructions they'll get Marie back when we get Pyro back," he raised an eyebrow. "She looked a little confused when I mentioned John."

Mystique shrugged slightly.

"Maybe they're keeping his presence secret," both Mystique and Multiple Man's eyes lit up at that idea. "Come on," Mystique gestured to Marie's unconscious body. "Let's get her out of here. I wanna have a little fun with her when she wakes up..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Bobby clambered to his feet, slowly crossing the corridor to the medical lab door, his heart pounding. He bit his lip as he slowly entered the security code and eased the door open. He couldn't help the laugh escape his lips as they curled up into a smile at the sight of John laying, sleeping peacefully on the medical table. His heart swelled as he just stood watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, overcome with joy and relief to see the other mutant. Finally he walked forward, his smile fading as he registered the straps binding the fire mutant to the table. His brow furrowed as he ran his fingers over the strap holding down his waist, his fingers drifting slowly off the strap onto the fire mutant's chest. Pyro stirred slightly. Bobby's smile returned as he watched Pyro's face screw up as he ran his fingers loosely over his bare skin.

"Jamie...don't..." the fire mutant muttered sleepily. Bobby pulled his hand back sharply, his eyes widening as he took a step back. Pyro's face relaxed and almost immediately he settled back down into a peaceful sleep. Bobby just stood and stared at the other mutant before finally slumping down in a nearby seat, bowing his head and running his hands through his hair.

"Idiot..." he muttered to himself, shaking his head. The ice mutant sighed heavily and brought his head back up, his fingers clenched together and raised to his lips thoughtfully as he just watched the pyrokinetic sleep, patiently waiting for the other mutant to awaken...


	40. Chapter 28

**Author's note:** So...we have _finally _reached the prologue – yay! Now, I _really _struggled with this chapter... I just wrote it and pretty much haven't edited it as I feel it's kinda got a more spontaneous flow that way you know...I didn't want the conversations to seem too forced. So it may jump about a bit and I've probably missed something but...I hope it's still ok for you all!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Dirty Little Secrets**

Marie groaned quietly, slowly opening her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear her blurry vision.

"Marie?" Bobby's voice drifted through the haze. "_Marie_!"

Turning slightly, Marie could make out Bobby's face. A relieved smile spread over her lips as icy fingers ran gently down her cheek.

"Bobby..." she whispered hoarsely. Bobby smiled softly, slowly standing. Suddenly the ice mutant turned, striking Marie hard across the face. Marie's head snapped to the side as a silvery laugh filled the air. She looked up to see Bobby's pale skin peel back into Mystique's. A quiet cry escaped her lips as she tried to move, finally registering the restraints tied round her legs and wrists, binding her to the seat.

"Comfortable?" the shapeshifter smirked. Marie frowned and tried to meet Mystique with a level look. Mystique just laughed at the feeble attempt. "Pathetic little meat-sack."

The shapeshifter shook her head and turned away, quietly leaving the small, windowless room. Marie breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew all too well that the shapeshifter would not be gone for long...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro didn't even bother to open his eyes. He felt the drop in temperature the second he started to wake up.

"Fuck off Drake."

There was a quiet laugh from nearby.

"Nice to see you too _Allerdyce_."

Pyro opened his eyes and turned to glare in the direction of the voice, but quickly turned away again, unable to look into those icy blue eyes. A slight smile played at Bobby's lips. Although the atmosphere was still tense, the anger that had dominated the last two meetings seemed to be gone. The ice mutant just stood and stared thoughtfully at the pyrokinetic, studying his demeanour carefully.

"Why are you here?" Pyro snapped suddenly. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with _Marie_?"

"Marie's gone to get another dose of the cure," Bobby replied simply. Pyro scowled. Heaven forbid Bobby would be with him when Marie _wasn't _otherwise occupied. Not that it bothered him anymore...

"Well good for her..." the fire mutant muttered.

"Someone's grumpy," Bobby suddenly appeared over him, running his fingers over the medical table, almost touching the fire mutant, a slightly bemused but affectionate smile playing at his lips. Pyro flinched his arm away as far as the restraints would let him, turning his head towards the wall. Bobby laughed quietly. "Nicotine withdrawal?"

Pyro scoffed.

"I quit."

"Oh," Bobby pulled away and raised an eyebrow, his smile fading. "When?"

"About two months before I left this shit-hole," Pyro turned to glare at the ice mutant as he bowed his head guiltily. "Thanks for noticing."

Pyro let out a short, wry laugh, curling his lip up as he turned away again. A long silence fell over the two before Bobby finally spoke up again.

"So..." he leant back against the side units, crossing his arms somewhat defensively. "Who's Jamie?"

Pyro snapped his head round to look at him.

"What?"

"You were saying his name in your sleep," Bobby's voice wavered slightly. He raised his hand to his mouth as if to bite his nails but did not actually do so. "I was just wondering who he was."

Pyro frowned heavily, desperately trying to ignore the hint of jealousy in the other mutant's voice. He shrugged absently, rolling his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Boyfriend."

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, his own frown deepening at the strength of the jealous feeling welling up inside of him. He nodded and tried to keep his face neutral.

"Another mutant?"

"Well I don't really get to socialise much you know Drake," Pyro replied bluntly. "I'm only really in contact with mutants."

"So, he's in the Brotherhood?"

"What the fuck is this? Twenty questions?" Pyro snapped, cursing himself for losing his composure. He quickly regained his nonchalant demeanour. "Yeah, he's in the Brotherhood."

Despite the tangle of emotions playing on Pyro's mind, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the tall, dark haired mutant – _cured _mutant – his bright blue eyes, his mischievous smile...

Bobby frowned, nodding slowly.

"How long have you been together?"

"Since just before I bumped into you at that clinic," the fire mutant shrugged casually. There was no need for the ice mutant to know about the on-off nature of their early relationship.

"Really?" Bobby's eyes widened. He bit his lip as he thought back to that meeting. It hadn't even occurred to him back then that John would have someone else. It hadn't really occurred to him that John would have someone _now_... "So, what does he do?"

"Not much at the moment," the fire mutant sighed. "He got cured."

"He took the cure?" Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"No, he _got _cured," Pyro replied obviously. "He was...misbehaving somewhere they're still allowed to be armed with the fucking shit."

"Oh," Bobby scowled and bowed his head, falling silent. Pyro inhaled deeply.

"Look Drake, what do you want?"

Bobby paused, unsure of the answer himself.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he replied eventually.

"Well I'm fine," Pyro said bluntly. "Aside from the blinding headaches and dizzy spells, but hey, I've been having them for quite a while now so," he shrugged and curled his lip sarcastically. "They're not really bothering me anymore."

Bobby bit his lip hard, wandering over and running his icy fingers over the two wounds on Pyro's head, one old, one new. The fire mutant jerked his head away but his objections were limited through his restricted movement.

"How did you get off that island?" Bobby asked quietly, his fingers lingering on the older of the two wounds. Pyro sneered and pulled his head away, successfully this time.

"Jamie got me to a paramedic," he replied flatly. Bobby frowned heavily.

"Jamie was there?"

"At the end, not during the fight," Pyro continued calmly, although he felt anything but calm. "He had another job to take care of but he turned up just in time."

Bobby paced the floor next to the table, running his hands through his hair. He let out a long, laboured sigh.

"I tried to go back for you," he whispered eventually. "Colossus held me back."

Pyro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, desperate to make some kind of snide comment but he knew he couldn't – he knew his voice would let him down after hearing the raw emotion in the ice mutant's voice. A long silence fell over the two before finally Pyro heard a quiet, mechanical noise. He frowned slightly as he felt the medical table begin to move. He opened his eyes again to find the table holding him in an upright position, Bobby moving away slowly from a control panel nearby.

"You gonna unstrap me too?" the fire mutant smirked, relieved to be looking more level at the other mutant as opposed to being stood over. Bobby looked at him sadly.

"You know I can't."

Pyro just turned his head away, looking off to the side. Bobby sighed heavily and sat down on the chair he had earlier left. He closed his eyes and frantically tried to control the hurricane of thoughts blowing through his head.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique laughed gleefully as Marie choked back tears. Both her eyes were bruised and swollen, her lips split and her cheek cut.

"This isn't going to work," the captive girl said, her voice shaky. "They won't just hand Pyro back to you."

Mystique laughed again.

"You just let me worry about Pyro," she smirked, stretching her arms, laughing as Marie flinched away. "You just worry about yourself."

Marie gulped, relaxing ever so slightly as Mystique wandered away.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Mystique gestured mockingly. "I forgot to congratulate you on your engagement. I hope you and that ice mutant are _very _happy together."

Marie looked up at the shapeshifter blankly.

"Thank you," she muttered. Mystique smirked.

"Sweet really," she continued. "It must have been so romantic...the two of you after waiting for so long..." the shapeshifter sighed mockingly as Marie set her a defiant glare.

"It was," she replied firmly. Mystique frowned, shaking her head whimsically.

"Just a shame he couldn't wait for you," she laughed at Marie's confused expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did Bobby tell you you were his first?"

"Of course I was," despite her defiant expression, her voice wavered. Mystique laughed heartily, morphing slowly into Pyro's form.

"That's not how John tells it..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Why did you leave John?" Bobby asked softly, opening his eyes but keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. Pyro scoffed, but he too kept his gaze away from the other mutant.

"Why the hell would I have stayed?" he muttered, but the anger was gone from his voice. Bobby frowned heavily.

"You know why!"

Pyro laughed bitterly, letting a short silence fall.

"Oh, I forgot to say Drake," finally he looked at the ice mutant. "Congratulations. When's the wedding?"

Bobby too finally looked up, his eyes wide. He shook his head and chose to ignore Pyro's question.

"You left," he replied simply. Pyro scoffed.

"You don't get it do you!" he burst angrily. "Bobby, I had _nothing _to leave! Do you know how easy it was for me in the end just to walk off that fucking jet?"

Bobby looked at him defiantly.

"I told you I just needed a little more time!" he frowned as Pyro just shook his head.

"You could have had all the time in the world! You would never have left her," he laughed as Bobby opened his mouth to argue. "For fuck sake Drake _you're engaged to her_!"

Bobby clenched his jaw and bowed his head, running his hands through his hair. Pyro gulped, well aware of the feelings welling up inside him at seeing Bobby distressed – and it wasn't the kind of feelings he always hoped he'd have.

"I was miserable here Drake!" the fire mutant continued defiantly, desperately trying to keep a grasp of the situation. "You know Mystique said that she could tell there was something up when she met me. She wasn't at all surprised when I turned up to leave with them," he shook his head, a wry laugh escaping his lips. "She barely knew me but she could tell that when my supposed _best friend_ had no idea."

"I just...I..." Bobby sighed heavily. "I'm sorry John. Marie was just so upset at that time..."

"Oh yeah," Pyro scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Poor little Marie was _homesick_," the fire mutant curled his lip up disdainfully. "Yeah, I remember."

Bobby frowned.

"Surely you must understand how she felt?" he looked up at Pyro questioningly. "I mean, you two were in the same boat once."

Again Pyro scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"The way I remember it, she ran away from home, hitched a ride with some trucker, and then attached herself to the Wolverine?" Pyro shook his head. "Did she sleep on the streets for five months? Did she trawl around bars with a fake ID trying to find guys drunk enough to take her home and _hopefully _drunk enough to pass out as soon as they were in the door?" Pyro laughed dryly as Bobby's eyes widened in horror. "Did she sometimes get it wrong and have to fuck guys just to have somewhere to sleep and have a shower? A decent breakfast?" the fire mutant looked away angrily, clenching his fists tightly. "Was her first time in some dingy little apartment, with some guy she doesn't know the name of, she met in some disgusting little bar, with the guys flat mate puking up pretty much right next to her?" Pyro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, chastising himself for letting his emotions get so carried away.

"John, I..." Bobby stood slowly, reaching out to brush Pyro's cheek but the fire mutant pulled away sharply. "I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did try once or twice," Pyro replied quietly, keeping his gaze away from Bobby's. "You were always too busy with _her_."

Bobby bit his lip, his heart aching at the hurt in the pyrokinetic's voice.

"I'm listening now," he said softly. "Talk to me."

A wry laugh escaped Pyro's lips. Finally he looked up, shaking his head at the ice mutant in front of him.

"I don't need to talk anymore Drake," he smiled cruelly, intent on regaining some of the hostility that seemed to have completely vanished. "Jamie's a good listener."

Bobby bowed his head guiltily.

"So...you've talked to him about things?"

"Yeah. Like I said, he's a good listener. And he actually knows to ask what's wrong when I'm _obviously _troubled about something," Pyro smirked as Bobby bit his lip, knowing the ice mutant was thinking back to the morning he had ignored the fire mutant before they had gone to the museum.

"He sounds like a good guy," Bobby muttered. Pyro frowned heavily as he thought of the multiplying mutant, a mix of emotions raging through him. Despite his confusion, thinking of the other mutant still brought a smile to his lips.

"He is," he nodded. "I mean he's tall, dark, handsome, fun to be around, just the right side of crazy, understands just how shitty the world really is, knows when to listen, knows when to leave me alone, knows when I just need him around..." despite his earlier intentions, the mixed emotions started to creep back into his voice. "He never judges me, he doesn't give a shit that I'm a mutant, he doesn't give a shit that I'm a guy and best of all he doesn't have a motherfucking girlfriend!"

Pyro bit his lip hard, looking away quickly as Bobby looked up at him. The fire mutant cursed under his breath as yet again he felt himself slip. Bobby inhaled apprehensively.

"If he's so great...where is he?" he asked quietly. Pyro turned angrily to glare at him.

"I told you – he's _cured_," he clenched his fists. "Just wait till it wears off."

Bobby studied Pyro closely as the pyrokinetic bowed his head, frowning slightly at the mix of defiance and uncertainty on the fire mutant's face. A helpless sigh escaped his lips as Bobby shook his head slowly.

"You know," he smiled softly. "There hasn't been a day since you left I haven't thought about you."

Pyro closed his eyes briefly before forcing a smirk.

"Really? I've only though about you when my head hurts."

Bobby bowed his head briefly, clenching his jaw at Pyro's spiteful tone. With another shake of the head, he looked back up at the fire mutant, moving a little closer.

"John, I've missed you _so much_," he reached out and ran a hand down Pyro's cheek, pulling away as the other mutant jerked away violently. Pyro let out a wry laugh.

"Drake, I missed you before I even left here," he shook his head. "You still don't get it do you? You were all I had! I opened myself up to you _completely_," the fire mutant sighed, bowing his head. "Have you got any idea how hard that was for me after Taylor and my parents and..." he closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip to prevent himself continuing. Bobby frowned, his icy blue eyes filled with concern and guilt.

"Who's Taylor?" he asked tentatively. Pyro curled his lip up.

"If you'd have been around when I needed you you'd already know," he replied dryly. Bobby frowned slightly, but forced a calm, even look at the fire mutant. Pyro scowled, sighing tiredly. "He lived down the street," the fire mutant conceded. "We were mates for years and then...well...you know," Pyro smiled wryly. "First kiss interrupted by his dad, second interrupted by my dad and a concussion, third interrupted by me setting Taylor on fire."

"You set him on fire?" Bobby's eyes widened slightly. "Actually on fire?"

"Yeah," Pyro nodded, although his calm demeanour was certainly not matched internally. "We were fooling about near a little bonfire and he just...went up in flames. That was before I got to grips with my power, obviously."

"Was he alright?"

"He lived," Pyro shrugged. "As far as I know. I only saw him once after..."

Bobby bowed his head thoughtfully as the fire mutant's voice trailed off.

"Is that why you ran away?"

There was a short silence before Pyro laughed suddenly.

"I didn't run away Drake."

"But..." Bobby looked up at him confused. The ice mutant looked into the fire mutant's troubled brown eyes, cursing himself for not realising earlier just how much John had obviously needed him.

Pyro inhaled sharply, knowing full well he was veering into dangerous territory but he couldn't stop himself. Truth was, as good a listener as Jamie was, there were still things the fire mutant hadn't been able to share with him.

"My parents always hated me. I wasn't athletic, I wasn't artistic, I wasn't creative, I wasn't even that clever. I was just...good at getting into trouble. Fooling around with a _boy _and being arrested and accused of being a mutant was just" He sighed heavily and shook his head. "They took me to see a doctor in the city – a psychiatrist. He spent two hours mind-fucking me only to announce that I hated my parents," he laughed wryly. "I could have told you that for free when I was three. But anyway, got out of his damned office and my parents weren't there. It was about lunchtime so I figured they'd gone to get something to eat so I waited. And I waited...and I waited..."

Bobby's eyes widened in horror as Pyro's voice trailed off.

"They just abandoned you?" he whispered.

"With nothing in my wallet but ten dollars and my fake ID," the fire mutant replied in a far too casual voice. His bottom lip quivered ever so slightly as he bowed his head. "I tried phoning them and it said the number wasn't recognised so I tried Taylor's mom," he shook his head. "She just said she was relieved to see the removal vans and it was probably best that Taylor had a clean break from me."

"Oh, John..." Bobby moved closer, gently putting his hand on Pyro's arm. For once the fire mutant didn't pull away.

"I have never felt like I belonged anywhere, Bobby," Pyro's voice was quiet and slightly shaky. "But...that night with you...I..." he frowned heavily, telling himself to stop but he knew he had already gone too far. "Falling asleep with you... I finally felt like I belonged somewhere..." his voice grew quieter still. "I thought I finally had you..."

"You did..." Bobby began softly, but Pyro looked up sharply, his brown eyes blazing angrily.

"Oh yeah? And where were you when I woke up?"

Bobby bit his lip guiltily, pulling his hand away.

"She was upset..." he offered meekly. Pyro shook his head.

"Was she upset in Boston too?" the fire mutant curled his lip up as Bobby's eyes widened. "You don't kiss a girl who could kill you by touch if you're gonna be dumping her."

Bobby sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.

"Shit John, I'm _so _sorry, I..." he shook his head, knowing that nothing he could say would make up for it. "I was just so scared about my parents finding out I was a mutant, I just wanted to be normal on some level."

Pyro scoffed.

"Normal?" he shook his head as Bobby opened his mouth to explain. "Save it Drake. Like I said, you would _never_ have been ready..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You're lying!" Marie's bottom lip trembled. Mystique smirked.

"Why would I lie?" she replied innocently. "I'm just telling you what John told me."

"Well I don't believe it!" Marie cried, shaking her head violently. Mystique laughed.

"That's your choice," the shapeshifter shrugged absently. "I mean if you really believe that Bobby was helping John with his math homework all those evenings that's fine," she turned to leave the room. "Tell me, did John's math ever improve?"

Marie opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, a slight frown playing on her face as she remembered Scott Summers kindly informing John in the middle of class that he was right on the edge of failing the subject. Mystique shook her head.

"Bobby mustn't be a very good teacher then..." she smiled sweetly at her prisoner, turning towards the door. "I'll leave you with your thoughts..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The silence that had descended seemed to last forever. Finally, it was the ice mutant who broke it.

"I thought I'd killed you, John," Bobby's voice was soft and almost trembling as he looked at the mutant in front of him, his icy blue eyes glistening slightly with unshed tears. Pyro's emotions were harder to read as he stared back evenly through burning brown eyes.

"I have a hard head," he mumbled, averting his gaze away from those emotional blue eyes. A slight smile played at Bobby's lips as he moved closer to Pyro, reaching out to brush away some of the blondish/brown hair that had fallen over his face.

"You don't have to tell me that," he whispered, softly running his fingers over the scar just below the hairline. Pyro flinched slightly, closing his eyes briefly against the cold sensation as he told himself to pull away but instead found himself leaning towards the touch, looking back up into Bobby's gaze. Bobby's smile widened slightly as he ran his fingers down Pyro's cheek, cupping them loosely under his chin, moving forward slowly to close the distance between them...

_Crack_.

Bobby stumbled backwards, a hand flying up to the side of his face where Pyro's head had crashed into his.

"I told you already, Drake," Pyro spat angrily. "You're _too late_!"

Bobby bowed his head away from Pyro's angry glare.

"I told you I just needed time," he said quietly.

"_Time_?" Pyro shouted, shaking his head. "I gave you_ months_!" the anger in his voice disappeared as his face softened. "I gave you time. I gave you space. I stood back and waited for you to be ready but you never were!" Pyro's voice cracked ever so slightly. "You never would have been! Do you have any idea what it was like? Spending all that time with you but having to keep my distance at the same time – I mean you were my only fucking friend, what else could I do?" the hatred returned to Pyro's voice as he bowed his head angrily. "All you would speak about was _her_! I just had to stand back and watch you two get closer and..."

His words were cut off as cold lips crashed into his. For a moment he tried to resist, but he knew it was futile. Pyro responded to the deep kiss as Bobby's hands slid down and clasped his waist, pressing their bodies closer still. Both inhaled sharply as they parted, breathing heavily. Bobby leant forward and rested his head against the smaller mutant's, closing his eyes briefly before pulling away slowly.

"It's never too late, John," he whispered, hands still loosely on the other mutants waist. Pyro's lips curled into a wry smile as he looked down at the straps binding him to the upright medical table, looking back up at Bobby with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd have to disagree."

Bobby sighed helplessly as he looked at the captive mutant. Pyro just smirked and bowed his head, his own helpless sigh kept to himself.

"Look, John..." Bobby eventually broke the silence that fell over them. "I..."

"What about your fiancé, Drake?" Pyro cut him off, not looking up. Bobby closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "See," Pyro continued bitterly. "You're _still _not ready."

"But John..."

"But nothing!" John finally looked up, the anger in his eyes replaced with a tired glazed over expression. "Look, you have Marie, I have Jamie. End of."

Bobby laughed dryly.

"Oh yeah. _Jamie_. The boyfriend who's left you here – _with me_ – for almost two weeks?"

Pyro's fists clenched as his face hardened again.

"He'll come," Pyro glared at Bobby angrily. Bobby backed away slowly, running his hands through his hair. He opened his mouth to continue, but shut it abruptly as Logan burst into the medical room, his normally composed face flustered as he looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry kid, they got her."

"What?" Bobby frowned. "Who's got who?"

Logan sighed as behind Bobby, Pyro's lips curled into a knowing grin.

"Marie," Logan answered. "The Brotherhood have Marie."

Bobby's eyes widened in horror as behind him Pyro just laughed.

"Wh...b..." the ice mutant stuttered.

"They took her from the clinic," Logan continued as Bobby floundered. "They told Kitty we can get her back if we give them _him_."

Pyro smirked as Logan looked over at him contemptuously.

"A most unfair trade," the fire mutant remarked lightly.

"For once we agree," Logan growled, turning back to Bobby. "The professor has located them using Cerebro. There's just her, Mystique and one other mutant. Sto..."

"Another mutant?" Pyro interrupted. Logan nodded and tried to continue but again Pyro spoke up. "Not Magneto?"

"Not that we know of," Logan replied through gritted teeth. "But he probably had his helmet on," he scowled as Pyro just smiled. "Look, Storm's readying the jet. Piotr and Warren will hold the fort here with the professor."

Logan turned and quickly left the room. Bobby just stood, still a little in shock until Pyro's dry voice cut into his thoughts.

"So...you gonna go running off to rescue your damsel in distress?"

Bobby sighed heavily, turning slowly to face the fire mutant, his icy blue eyes glazed over.

"I have to go John," he replied quietly, turning back to follow Logan from the room. Pyro clenched his fists, scowling heavily as Bobby walked away.

"See!" he called angrily, unable to prevent the emotion seeping into his voice. "You'll always choose her over me!"

Bobby paused briefly in the doorway, closing his eyes against the hurt in the other mutant's voice. With a slight shake of the head he quietly left the room, closing the door behind him...


	41. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **Well I am glad you all enjoyed that last chapter – I knew you were expecting a lot from it...not that I felt any pressure or anything... Anyway. I've been waiting for this chapter. The end of this chapter is kinda where the whole story came from. But, I have to say, once this chapter is done I have _no idea_ what to do next. I am torn. Completely. But I'm sure you guys will have some rather strong opinions. So, I'll update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises...

**Chapter Twenty-nine: A Damn Good Reason**

It was a quick but silent journey to the location the professor had identified. At the front of the jet, Storm and Hank exchanged concerned looks as they glanced back at Logan and Bobby, the older pacing furiously, his claws already unsheathed as the younger merely sat, head bowed, staring at the floor. Storm sighed wearily and returned her attention to the area below.

"This must be it," she called, spying a huge, stately home that appeared from the air a similar size to the mansion, isolated from civilisation, surrounded by forestry. Hank too looked out the window, raising an eyebrow at the battle copter sitting in the driveway.

"You may be right."

Knowing time was of the essence and almost certain their enemy was outnumbered, Storm landed the jet expertly in the vast driveway next to the helicopter. Quickly but carefully, the x-men left the jet, all looking up sharply as the grand front door in front of them opened.

"Well it's about time!" Mystique smirked, leaving the door open as she walked towards the helicopter. "In you go. I'm bored with her already."

Wolverine growled and lunged forward but both Storm and Hank held him back.

"Let's just get Marie and go home," Storm urged him. Reluctantly he held back. Mystique laughed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do," she gestured towards the house. "Go on in. I'm sure the four of you can cope with little old Jamie."

Bobby's fists iced up as again Mystique laughed, winking at the ice mutant as she clambered into the helicopter.

"Come on," Logan muttered, leading the group into the house.

"What if she goes after the fire mutant?" Hank asked concernedly, glancing over his shoulder as the helicopter took off. Storm shook her head.

"The professor will know she's coming. If we lose John so be it – we need to get Marie back."

At the back of the group Bobby bit his lip, closing his eyes briefly. Logan sighed heavily as he glanced around the huge, expansive hallway.

"Everyone split up," he instructed gruffly. "And be careful..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro sighed exasperatedly, cursing violently as his futile attempts to free himself only succeeded in further cutting his wrists. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, frowning heavily, desperately trying to ignore the sickening worry taking over him. Who was to say that _cured _mutants didn't still show up as mutants in Cerebro? The cure wasn't permanent after all – _technically _they were still mutants. If Jamie couldn't duplicate, Logan wouldn't think twice about killing him. If he _could _duplicate, he could at least keep his original self out of harms way but if Bobby ran into him or any of his dupes...

Pyro opened his eyes quickly, inhaling sharply. Either way – he knew he wouldn't like the outcome...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby frowned heavily as he wandered quickly from room to room in one of the many upstairs corridors. The house seemed endless...

"Marie!" the ice mutant sighed in relief as he finally found his fiancé. The captive girl looked up at him through bruised, swollen eyes, her arms and legs bound, her mouth gagged. Bobby immediately moved towards her, but she flinched away. Bobby frowned concernedly, kneeling down in front of her, removing the gag from her mouth. Marie let out a strangled cry, yet again flinching away from the ice mutant's touch. Bobby opened his mouth, but a voice from behind interrupted him.

"Oh dear, someone's not very pleased to see you."

Bobby spun round to find a tall, dark haired, older male standing in the doorway, smirking down at him. The ice mutant frowned heavily, trying to keep a calm demeanour.

"You must be Jamie."

The older mutant laughed.

"And you must be Bobby," he looked the ice mutant up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Not what I was expecting."

Bobby scowled but was prevented from replying by another cry from Marie.

"Bobby..." her voice wavered. "Bobby, tell me it's not true?"

"What's not true?" the ice mutant turned to face his fiancé. She just looked back at him through wide, tearful eyes, her bottom lip trembling. Again, Jamie laughed.

"Oh, Mystique took the liberty of telling your fiancé your dirty little secret. You know," the multiplying mutant couldn't help but curl his lip up slightly. "The one where you were seeing John behind her back."

Bobby's face fell. He just looked at Marie, his eyes widening slightly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Marie burst into tears, turning away from the ice mutant. His silence said it all.

"Marie...I'm sorry I..." he eventually managed to whisper, reaching out but again she pulled away sharply, as best she could in her captive state. Behind the ice mutant, Jamie laughed again. Slowly Bobby's fists started to ice up. He stood quickly and turned violently towards the other mutant.

"At least I care enough not to just leave her!" he yelled, stopping just a foot or so away from Jamie. The older mutant laughed.

"You think I'd just leave John with _you_?" he shook his head. "He didn't tell you what my power is, did he?" Jamie laughed as Bobby's confidence visibly wavered. The ice mutant's eyes widened as slowly duplicate after duplicate stepped away from the figure in front of him. Suddenly, one of them grabbed him roughly from behind. The original laughed, smiling at the ice mutant cruelly, holding his arms out by his sides in a casual gesture. "I'll bet I'm with him right now."

Bobby doubled over as he felt a sharp blow to his stomach. His iced up fists swung out but he found himself caught in the side, falling to the ground. All around him he could hear the multiplying mutant laugh, Marie's cries still just audible in the background. Quickly, the ice mutant clambered back to his feet, desperately sending ice in the direction of the duplicates, but for every one he froze, another appeared...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The professor frowned heavily at the familiar voice in his head. He couldn't just leave the mansion, not now. He couldn't leave Piotr and Warren alone with the chance Mystique may turn up to try and rescue Pyro.

_Even if Mystique does go after Pyro, she will not harm anyone. You have my word. _

The professor sighed heavily. He knew this already to be a very serious situation. If what Erik said was true, it was far more serious than he had ever imagined.

_Very well. I am on my way_...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby's head smacked off the wall as once again he was caught in the side by one of the countless duplicates around him. He fell to the floor, gasping for breath, spluttering slightly as blood filled his mouth.

"Ready to give up yet, _Iceman_?" one of the duplicates asked cruelly. Bobby spat out some of the blood from his mouth and tried to push himself up, but he fell back down as his aching arms gave out under him. Frantically, he tried to focus as darkness started to close in around him...

Suddenly, Bobby heard a familiar slicing sound, followed by another. The sounds of bodies hitting the floor quickly followed that. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Logan standing, his claws bloody, all the duplicates lying on the floor around him. Logan glanced over at Marie in the corner, registering that she was alright before quickly spinning round and shoving his claws into a duplicate sneaking up behind him.

"If I get the original, will the rest die?" he muttered, much to himself as to Bobby, reaching out a hand to help the ice mutant to his feet.

"The original's not here," Bobby grumbled.

"What?" Logan frowned. "Where the hell is it?"

"With John," Bobby sighed, turning to look at Marie as his fiancé's bottom lip quivered. Logan too looked at the badly beaten girl, walking forward quickly and slicing the straps that bound her.

"I'll take Marie, you can barely carry yourself," Logan gestured for Bobby to lead the way back out of the room. "Let's go make sure everyone else is all right."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed heavily as he glanced at the clock. Again. This was hell...

His eyes flew open as the sound of the fire alarm rang through the school. A slight frown played at his face at the familiar sound. He raised an eyebrow as a noise came from just outside the door to the medical lab.

"Hey there," Jamie's bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he stepped into the lab, running his eyes over the captive mutant in front of him. John frowned slightly, realising it was a duplicate. "Bondage! How hot..."

"Yeah, the fucking Iceman thought so too!" John snapped. His expression immediately softened as the real Jamie appeared in the doorway, his face darkened. The fire mutant bit his lip. "Shit, Jamie I'm sorry, I didn't mean... look, can you _please_ just get me _down from here_!"

With a small sigh, Jamie pulled in his duplicate and promptly complied, turning away from the other mutant as he undid the last strap. John grabbed Jamie's arm, pulling him back and leaning against him as he swayed slightly, supporting his own weight for the first time in almost two weeks. Jamie immediately slipped his arms around the smaller mutant, holding him tightly, chastising himself for turning away. The fire mutant looked up into the bright blue eyes above him, all thoughts of icy blue disappearing into his boyfriend's warm, affectionate gaze. Smiling softly, John ran a hand through Jamie's hair, pulling him down into a deep, lingering kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered truthfully.

"I missed you too," Jamie smiled back, ignoring the voices demanding an explanation for his comment about the iceman. This was not the time. Instead, he pulled the smaller mutant closer, leaning down for another kiss. Arching an eyebrow, he pulled a simple black Zippo lighter from his pocket, raising an eyebrow as he flicked it open. "They didn't, eh..."

"Cure me?" Pyro smirked and pulled a small fireball into his hand. "No."

"Well then," Jamie grinned as the fireball twirled around the smaller mutant's hand. "Come on. Let's get you the hell outa here..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The X-Men stepped off the jet, looking first to the children gathered in the garden then over to where Pyro and Multiple Man were making their way slowly towards the nearby helicopter, delayed slightly by the pyrokinetic's continuing dizziness. Piotr and Angel quickly joined the rest of the x-men, the fire alarm still blaring in the background. The two Brotherhood mutants turned to face their enemy, Multiple Man duplicating rapidly to even out the numbers.

"A trade it is then," Logan conceded after a short silence, turning to head into the mansion with Marie in his arms. Hank quickly followed. The rest of the X-Men just stared at the escaping mutants, reluctant to let them go but unsure what to actually do.

"Come on," the original Jamie – standing nearest John – muttered, pulling at the fire mutant's arm lightly. John bowed his head and complied, the rest of the duplicates following, most walking backwards to keep an eye on the X-Men.

"John wait!"

The pyrokinetic stopped at the sound of Bobby's voice. He closed his eyes briefly before glancing over his shoulder to see the ice mutant walking towards him, stopping halfway between the two groups, looking up at him pleadingly. With a small sigh, John gestured for Jamie to head into the helicopter. The multiplying mutant frowned heavily.

"Go on, I'll just be a minute," John gave Jamie a small, reassuring smile before walking slowly towards Bobby. Behind both mutants the respective groups of X-Men and Jamies watched suspiciously. John stopped in front of Bobby, trying not to frown at the cuts and bruises all over the other mutants' face and body. He clenched his fists as his arms twitched, his instinct to reach out and touch the injured mutant. Bobby seemed to notice the pyrokinetic's concern, a wry smile pulling at his lips.

"Your boyfriend can be vicious," he commented quietly.

"He's protective of me," Pyro muttered in return, sighing heavily. "Look, what do you want Drake?"

A slight smile played at Bobby's lips as he looked into the pyrokinetic's deep brown eyes.

"Don't go."

"What?" Pyro raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Just give me one good reason why the fuck not?"

With no hesitation, Bobby closed the gap between the two, cupping his hands gently around John's face and pulling him into a soft, lingering kiss. John's breath caught as Bobby broke away slowly, one hand running loosely down to his waist as the other cupped under his chin, raising his head to bring their eyes together.

"I love you John," Bobby whispered. "I don't care who knows. I can't stand the thought of losing you again. _Please_, don't go..."


	42. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I almost lost the will to write altogether which upset me greatly cause I love this story. But I think I'm back on track. Although, every time I make a decision... I change my mind again. I am never writing a love triangle between these three again! Anyway...I think we can get a few more chapters out of this...let's see shall we?

**Chapter Thirty: Too Late? **

John just stared back wordlessly into the emotional blue eyes in front of him – the icy blue eyes that finally held that warmth and affection he had for so long craved. His own fiery brown eyes widened slightly, full of so many emotions, mirroring the confusion raging within him. Neither noticed the stunned silence around them, nor did they notice when it was spectacularly shattered. Behind Bobby the students gathered outside from the fire alarm erupted into noise, some shocked, some amused, some downright horrified. The teachers just stared dumbfounded before slowly shaking themselves out of their stupor and trying to direct the children back into the school. Behind John, half of the duplicates lunged forward as the other half sought to hold them back. In the middle of the foray the original stood, his eyes widening in horror, a sickening sense of dread sweeping through him as Bobby Drake gazed intently, warmly, _lovingly_ into John's eyes...

_You've lost him._

_Shut up..._

_You should have told him that yourself._

_He wasn't ready!_

_And we know why, don't we?_

The multiplying mutant bowed his head, closing his eyes briefly, desperately trying to drown out the voices racing round his head. Opening his eyes again quickly, he pulled his warring duplicates back in, the battle between wanting to beat more hell out of the ice mutant and wanting to leave John to make his own mind up continued to rage within him, yet somehow Jamie didn't seem to notice. He just stood and watched helplessly, unable to see his boyfriends face – unable to read his expression. Bobby was faring no better, despite being able to see the fire mutant's face. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes still blazing with too many emotions.

"John..." Bobby prompted, stroking his cheek softly, moving to pull him closer again. For a moment John let him, raising his hands to rest gently on the ice mutant's chest. He dropped his gaze before closing his eyes tightly, one hand slowly slipping up to Bobby's shoulder as the other moved round to his side. Finally he opened his eyes, although he looked only at Bobby's chest.

"Mystique ratted you out to Marie didn't she?" he asked quietly, a wry smile playing at his lips. Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. John laughed softly. "Second best again."

"No, John I..." Bobby began desperately, but suddenly John looked up, meeting the ice mutant with an angry, steely glare, shoving him away roughly.

"_Too fucking late_..." he muttered, curling his lip up as he turned away and briskly made his way towards the helicopter, his head bowed again.

"John!" Bobby started forward but the wall of Multiple Men that suddenly appeared in front of him stopped him in his tracks. The ice mutant clenched his fists but he knew better than to try and progress. As suddenly as they had appeared, the duplicates morphed back into the original, who merely stood and looked back at Bobby, studying him thoughtfully. Bobby frowned as the multiplying mutant gave a small shake of the head, turning to head back to the helicopter, climbing into the back, a duplicate already sitting in the pilot's seat. Bobby bowed his head, clenching his fists and closing his eyes tightly as once again John left him...

"Bobby?"

The ice mutant spun round sharply to find Storm standing near him. He quickly noticed that the rest of the teachers had somehow managed to usher the students into the school.

"I'm sorry...I just..." Bobby bit his lip as Storm held up a hand to stop him.

"It's alright Bobby. You don't have to explain yourself to me," she reached out and laid a supportive hand on the ice mutant's arm. "Jean and I always had our suspicions," she smiled softly as Bobby managed a wry laugh. "Everyone else however..."

Bobby nodded as Storm's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily. "I'll go speak to Marie."

"That would be wise," Storm nodded, directing Bobby towards one of the back doors he could sneak down to the basement from without being disturbed by any of the most likely inquisitive students.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_He didn't choose us you know._

_He's with us isn't he?_

_Only cause he's too fucking scared of ice-idiot hurting him again._

_Yeah, we're just the safe option._

_Fuck off._

_Then why isn't he speaking to you?_

Jamie glanced across at the fire mutant, who sat – as he had done the whole journey – turned away from him, his eyes closed but Jamie knew he was not asleep. The multiplying mutant bit his lip anxiously.

_He's just tired._

_Bullshit._

_It's that other blow to the head – he's all dizzy and tired again._

_Yeah...keep telling yourself that._

_Nothing to do with the ice m..._

_SHUT UP!_

_You really beat the hell outa him..._

_He didn't look that bad..._

_Yes he did! And the little shit deserved it._

_John didn't look so impressed._

_... ..._

_Shit._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby inhaled deeply before gently easing open the medical room door.

"There you are kid," Logan stood beside Marie, arms crossed in his usual aggressive demeanour. "Was there any trouble up there?"

"No," the ice mutant replied quickly, averting his gaze over to Hank. "No trouble."

Logan merely nodded, not noticing Marie's bottom lip was quivering again. Hank finished writing his notes and looked up at Bobby.

"She'll be fine. It all seems superficial," he smiled at Marie, who had managed to control her trembling lip, any remaining signs of her upset masked behind her bruising and injuries. He turned to Logan who gave a small nod. "We'll leave you two in peace."

Bobby nodded, managing a meek smile at the two as they left the room. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to face Marie.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered eventually, but Marie shook her head defiantly.

"It's ok, I understand," she held her head high and smiled at the ice mutant. "You needed someone – you needed things I couldn't give you. I..."

"No Marie!" Bobby interrupted loudly before shaking his head slowly, making his way towards her to speak with her quietly. "It wasn't like that. Me and John..." the ice mutant frowned as Marie continued to shake her head defiantly. "Marie, listen to me!"

"No!" she reached out for Bobby's hand. "Bobby, we're so happy! We're getting married and..."

"Marie I can't marry you!" Bobby gently but securely grabbed the girls face to get her to look at him. "I'm sorry. I should never have let it get this far," Bobby's brow furrowed sadly as Marie's face fell, finally willing to accept what he was telling her. "I really didn't mean to hurt you – I do really care about you," he stroked the side of her face softly as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "But I am in love with John. I always was."

A quiet sob escaped Marie's lips as she pushed the ice mutant away.

"You know he has a boyfriend now right? The guy who beat you up?" she pointed out bitterly. Bobby frowned heavily.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed quietly, pulling his hands away as Marie backed away from him. "Marie, I..."

"Just leave me alone Bobby," she replied tiredly, curling up on the medical table. Bobby closed his eyes briefly against the hurt in her voice before giving a small nod and turning to leave the room. With the door shut behind him, he let out a heavy sigh and made his way upstairs, intent on making straight for the safety of his bedroom.

"There's Mr Drake!"

"Why were you kissing that man?"

"What about Miss D'Ancanto?"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he heard Logan growl. Before he had a chance to react he found himself slammed up against the wall, Logan's claws in his face.

"What the hell are they talking about Iceman?"

"Hey!" a metal arm pulled Logan away. Piotr moved between Bobby and Logan, his huge body covering over in metal. "This isn't the time."

Logan curled his lip up, but a quick sideways glance at the startled students in the corridor made him back off. With a pointed look at the ice mutant behind Colossus, he turned away to head down the corridor.

"We'll talk about it later then."

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as Logan disappeared, a pointed look from Piotr causing the students to disperse to.

"Thank you," Bobby said quietly as the metal peeled back from Piotr's skin. The huge Russian smiled friendlily.

"No problem," he looked down at Bobby concernedly. "How you feeling?"

Bobby couldn't help but let out a wry laugh.

"Shit," he replied honestly, looking up wearily at Piotr. "Look, Pete I'm sorry, I..."

"What for?" Piotr laughed softly as Bobby seemed to relax a little. "We can't help who we fall in love with."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I had an idea," Piotr gestured down the corridor towards Bobby's room. "On you go. You should go get some rest. I think you may need it..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique's golden eyes lit up as finally the helicopter landed in the hanger. She practically ran round the back as Pyro moved to climb out.

"What did they do to you?" she demanded, brushing the hair from the fire mutant's face, critically inspecting the remnants of the gash on his forehead as he tried to bat her away. "I swear if I get my hands on that Wolverine..."

"Mystique!" somehow Pyro managed to clamber out of the helicopter despite the female fussing over him. "_I'm fine_!"

Mystique suddenly stilled, her concerned frown disappearing. With a quick smile she slipped her arms around the smaller mutant.

"Welcome back baby," she whispered. Her smile turned up into a smirk as she pulled away, hitting the pyrokinetic in the side of the head. "Now be more careful next time!"

Pyro smiled sheepishly.

"I will," he gave the shapeshifter a small nod. "Look, I'm really tired, I'm just gonna go lie down for a while."

"Ok," Mystique stood back, a slight frown playing on her face. The shapeshifter watched thoughtfully as the fire mutant disappeared before turning to Multiple Man questioningly.

"What?" he muttered. "He's tired," the multiplying mutant shrugged, turning towards the door. "If you'll excuse me I need a drink."

"Not yet you don't," Mystique grabbed the other mutant and slammed him up against the wall. "What the hell happened?"

Jamie sighed heavily.

"Iceman," his lip curled up bitterly as a slight hint of panic flittered through Mystique's eyes. "He just told John he loved him."

Mystique scoffed.

"Oh come on!" she forced a laugh. "What Bobby Drake says and what Bobby Drake does are two completely different things when it comes to Pyro."

Multiple Man smirked dryly.

"He did it in front of the entire school," he nodded slowly as Mystique's eyes widened slightly.

"But John still came back with you!" Mystique loosened her grip on the other mutant, standing back, a defiant look on her face. Multiple Man raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean anything," he muttered, turning once again to head for the door. This time Mystique let him. She just stood, a heavy frown on her face, looking roughly in the direction of the fire mutant's bedroom. With a heavy sigh, she bowed her head, closing her eyes sadly.

"Shit..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily as he collapsed back onto his bed – his old bed back in his old room. No-one had ever moved in to it, nor had anyone moved into John's old room next door. The ice mutant rolled his head to the side and looked at the wall that had once separated him from the fire mutant. Sitting up clumsily, he shuffled over and leant against the wall just as he had done so many nights before. Slowly the wall became covered in a light, white frost, distributing outwards from the ice mutant.

A quiet sob escaped Bobby's lips as the silence around him continued. What he wouldn't give to hear those heavy boots stomp down the corridor, for the door next to his to slam shut, for the window to be forced open so the fire mutant could have a semi-subtle cigarette...

Bobby laughed quietly. But the window would not open. John had quit. Just like Bobby had asked him to. How could he not have noticed? Bobby shook his head, muttering to himself under his breath;

"Idiot..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Fucking idiot..._" John muttered, blowing a billow of smoke from his lips to hover above his head. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, raising the cigarette once again to his lips for one last drag. Exhaling heavily he pulled the embers from the end of the cigarette into the small fireball in his hand and threw the extinguished tobacco onto the floor next to the rest. Immediately he reached into his pocket and pulled out another, lighting it quickly and inhaling deeply. "Fucking ice encased idiot..."


	43. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **You know what? I've decided to aim for 50 chapters. As in 50 overall – so we'll reach about chapter 37-38 title-wise. If you feel I'm dragging it out too far though please let me know and I will halt immediately!

**Chapter Thirty-one: Just Forget**

_You are a motherfucking idiot._

_So you keep saying..._

_Well you are._

_Oh leave me alone._

_No! I'll leave you alone when you take your ass through to bed where your little boyfriend is._

_Like he's gonna want to see me right now..._

_What? You're just gonna leave him to ponder over the fact that the stupid ice mutant loves him? _

_Yeah...great idea..._

_Fuck off._

_James Madrox..._

_I hate being called James._

_I hate being called Jamie._

_While we're on the subject Multiple Man is a really lame name..._

_Oh shut up the lot of you._

_Well Jamie/James/Multiple Man – moping isn't going to get you anywhere._

_I'm not moping._

_What? You get the sexy little pyromaniac back after two weeks apart and you're sitting alone drinking and you don't call that moping?_

_I think we should give him time to..._

_To what? Decide he made a mistake coming back here?_

_No! To...think things through._

_...and decide he made a mistake._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_You think he thinks he made a mistake?_

_How the hell should I know? He's through in his room and we're stuck here drinking! A quite disgusting drink it must be said._

_I like beer._

_I'd rather have a whiskey..._

_I prefer a cocktail myself..._

_That's 'cause you're a filthy little queer..._

_Oh crap haven't we got you killed yet?_

_Fuck you._

_Seriously though... you need to go see him!_

_Yeah, when have we ever been scared of a little competition?_

_... ..._

_Since losing would actually hurt?_

_Hurt? Pu-lease..._

_Oh you know fine well it would!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Yeah I guess. I did miss him._

_What?_

You _missed the _disgusting little faggot_?_

_What? He's grown on me. A little. _

_But..._

_Fuck off!_

_We're getting off the point..._

_Which is?_

_Which is...we haven't been with the same person for so long _ever_._

_So?_

So_! Go through and see him!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_What if he doesn't want to see me? _

_Then at least we'll have a proper reason to drink. Besides, why wouldn't he?_

_Looks like we really did that ice mutant some damage._

_That wasn't us!_

_It was! Technically..._

_Technically it wasn't..._

_Oh shut up!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Just fucking go and see him!_

_And then just go and fuck him._

_Oh you stay out of this!_

_What? It's been _two weeks_..._

_Oh shut up! Alright! I'll go see him after this drink..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"There you are."

Bobby's head snapped up to find Storm standing in the kitchen doorway, smiling at him softly. The ice mutant let out a wry laugh and dug into another scoop of ice cream, pointing towards the clock.

"I figured I'd be safe to wander about now."

Storm frowned sympathetically, making her way forward to sit opposite the younger mutant.

"You can't hide away forever Bobby," she said in that calm, non-condescending voice she had. "The students will get bored."

"Really?" he looked at her sceptically. "You really think they're going to get bored of the fact that one of their teachers who was engaged to one of their _other _teachers just outed himself in front of the whole school with the _evil pyromaniac _who used to be a student here?"

Storm bit her lip. Perhaps they wouldn't be so quick to forget about something like that. The veteran teacher frowned sadly as Bobby just hung his head and continued to tuck into his comfort food. After just a short pause she delved into her pocket and slid a mobile phone across the table. Bobby looked at it briefly before looking up at her inquisitively.

"It was John's," Storm explained. "Maybe...just _maybe_...Mystique or that multiplying mutant will let you speak to him."

Bobby let out a wry laugh.

"Yeah _maybe_," he muttered but he smiled up at her appreciatively. "Thanks."

"No problem," Storm returned the smile, climbing to her feet. "Look Bobby, you know if you ever need anything..."

The ice mutant nodded.

"Yeah," he smiled, truly grateful for the friendly face. They felt in short supply... "Thank you."

Storm gave one last smile and turned to leave the room. Bobby bit his lip and picked up the phone, unlocking it to scroll through the contacts. There were only two numbers – Jamie and Mystique. Worrying his lip, he opened the inbox, only to find it empty. He let out a small laugh as he realised he was glad of that. He dreaded to think of what kind of messages he may have found.

With a small shake of the head he too clambered to his feet, shoving the phone in his pocket as he returned the ice cream to the freezer. Sighing heavily he made his way to the door. As if either Jamie or Mystique would let him talk to John...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie sighed heavily, pausing outside Pyro's bedroom door. Closing his eyes briefly, he shook his head to clear his thoughts, easing the door open slowly.

"Hey," he smiled timidly as the fire mutant sat up, hurriedly extinguishing the cigarette in his hands.

"Hey," John shuffled about onto the middle of the bed, crossing his legs underneath him.

"Mind if I come in?"

John laughed softly.

"Your room too," he shrugged, looking down at the fireball twirling in his hands. Jamie gave a small smile and a quick nod, frowning apprehensively as he turned to shut the door behind him. With an inward sigh, he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, further along from the fire mutant but with his back to him. He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his temples wearily to try and keep his thoughts clear. He glanced at the discarded cigarettes on the ground, seriously considering the mental state of the fire mutant as he had smoked what looked like almost a whole packet.

"So, how you feeling?" he asked quietly. John looked up briefly before returning to the comfort of the flame.

"I'm fine," he replied, clasping his hands around the fireball. Frowning heavily, he reignited the flame and continued to twirl it nervously around his fingers. "Look Jamie, I had no idea Bobby was gonna do that, I mean...I just..."

_Yeah right._

_Like he had no encouragement..._

_John's not like that..._

_You honestly think that..._

_Shut up!_

"It's alright," the multiplying mutant shrugged, closing his eyes tightly.

_Actually..._

_Shut up..._

_Well you can't..._

_SHUT UP!_

"Jamie?" John bit his lip anxiously, shuffling forward as he once again extinguished the fireball. He knelt behind the other mutant, gently slipping his hands onto his shoulders, sitting close but keeping a little distance between them. "If something's bothering you just tell me."

"Nothing's bothering me..." Jamie muttered, but the weary rubbing of the temples didn't help convince the fire mutant.

"Jamie..." John shuffled a little closer. "Just talk to me."

The older mutant sighed.

"It's just..." he laughed dryly. "It's been driving me mad thinking of you being with _him_."

John closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as he ran one hand up through Jamie's hair, the other slipping down to rest loosely on his side.

"I only saw him once," John said quietly. "They kept me secret for a while."

"Really?" Jamie lifted his head, leaning back slightly.

"Really," John smiled as the mood lightened. "And the first time he tried to kiss me I head-butted him."

A short laugh escaped Jamie's lips. He turned his head to the side towards the fire mutant.

"I like the sound of that," he smiled but a frown quickly took over his face. "And the second time was in the garden right?"

John opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly. With a small sigh he slipped his hand round to Jamie's stomach, resting his head on the back of the taller mutant's shoulder. Jamie shook his head, giving a sigh of his own as the fire mutant's silence answered his question.

"He caught me off guard," John replied eventually. "And in my defence I was strapped down at the time."

_Doesn't mean he didn't want it._

_Shut up!_

"That's true..." Jamie conceded, forcing a small laugh. He let out another small sigh and turned his head towards John, although he couldn't see him. John smiled softly, circling his fingers around Jamie's stomach and up his chest.

"I did miss you," he whispered.

_Who's he trying to convince? Us or himself?_

_SHUT UP!_

Jamie closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slipping his hands over John's. The fire mutant raised his head, planting soft kisses on the back of Jamie's neck. Slowly he peeled back the older mutant's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders.

_Don't you dare!_

_You have to _talk _to him!_

_Fuck talking..._

_Yeah he said he missed us didn't he?_

Jamie let out a soft moan as the pyrokinetic found that weak spot on his neck. Slowly he tightened his grip on the fire mutant's hands.

_Don't even think about it!_

_Oh you stay out of this..._

_No I agree..._

_Who cares?_

_SHUT UP!_

Suddenly Jamie pulled on John's arms, lifting him up and turning so the smaller mutant was on his lap. Without waiting for a reaction Jamie leant forward and captured John's lips, smiling into the kiss as the fire mutant wrapped his arms securely around his neck. Slowly he pulled up John's T-shirt, only breaking from their kiss to pull it over the fire mutant's head. Running a hand up into John's hair, he gently eased his head to the side and leant forward to kiss his neck and shoulder. John moaned softly, running his hands up the other mutant's back.

"Can we just forget I was gone?" he pleaded quietly, returning the occasional kiss to Jamie's neck. "Just go back to like before?"

_Wait a minute!_

_If he's over him why does he need to forget?_

_That's not what he said..._

_It pretty much is..._

_Shut up!_

Jamie suddenly flipped the fire mutant round, pinning him on his back to their bed.

"Fine by me," the older mutant smiled, quickly capturing those delicious warm lips in front of him.

_Idiot. _

_Shut up_...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily and just continued to gaze up into the darkness towards the ceiling. Slowly he rolled his head to the side, looking towards where that mobile sat on his bedside cabinet. He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully as he reached out his hand, although he quickly pulled it back.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes wearily. Rolling over, he turned his back to the phone and shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying not to think of that fire mutant...and what he was doing...and who he was probably with...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Idiot..._

_Fuck you..._

Jamie let out a quiet sigh and once again opened his eyes, knowing full well there was no hope of him getting any sleep any time soon. He rolled his head to the side to look down at the fire mutant curled up in his arms, the gentle rise and fall of John's chest against his side and the soft, steady breaths assuring him that the pyrokinetic was sound asleep.

A quiet buzzing sound tore Jamie's attention away from the sleeping mutant. He frowned and looked across the floor to where his jacket lay abandoned, almost certain it had been his phone but only Mystique and John had the number. A duplicate rolled away from the original and slid out of bed, retrieving the phone from the pocket of the discarded jacket and morphing back into the bed. Jamie frowned as he flipped open the phone, revealing a new text message – apparently from John. Clenching his jaw, he opened the message.

_Hey. I was just wondering if John was alright? He still seemed dizzy when you left. Bobby_

Jamie snapped the phone shut and dropped his arm to his side, scowling heavily as he glared up at the ceiling.

_Well...he isn't going to forget..._

_Oh who cares about him?_

_Come on! He's just worried about John. You know...like we were just a couple of days ago?_

_So?_

_So...cut the poor kid some slack._

_You are kidding right?_

_He just wants to know John's ok. _

_I don't care!_

_Jamie..._

_Fuck off!_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby let out a wry laugh and returned the mobile to his bedside cabinet. Had he really expected a reply to that? He shook his head and settled back down into his pillows, closing his eyes in what he knew would be a vain attempt to get to sleep. Slowly however, his mind did finally stop racing, his thoughts becoming duller and more broken as sleep started to catch up with him...

The ice mutant's eyes flew open as a loud beep tore through the silence. He sat up and grabbed at the phone, opening the message that was alerted to on the screen.

_He's fine. _

A quiet laugh escaped Bobby's lips as they curled up into a small smile. Quickly he typed the simple reply of _thank you_ before locking the phone and laying it back on the cabinet. Maybe...


	44. Chapter 32: Part I

**Author's note: **Just in case you've forgotten – or were just to concerned with other goings on in that chapter – when the x-men were getting back..._her_...and Jamie was rescuing John Magneto and Xavier disappeared off together. Just thought I'd remind you – it would have been easily forgotten amongst everything else happening...

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Uneasy Alliance: Part I**

Mystique smiled as she wandered into the kitchen to find Pyro practically sitting on Multiple Man's lap, stealing food from the older mutant as he tried to eat his breakfast. She let out a laugh, causing the other two mutants to look up at her startled.

"Hey!" Pyro grinned. Mystique smiled and shook her head.

"Oh how peaceful it was with you gone..." she sighed wistfully. Pyro pouted and threw a piece of fruit at her. The shapeshifter just laughed again and slid a mobile phone across the table to him.

"Try and not lose this one," she raised an eyebrow amusedly as the fire mutant scowled back at her. He flipped open the phone and gave a small nod as Mystique had already entered the only two numbers he needed. Neither noticed the slight frown playing at Jamie's face as he looked at the new phone...knowing full well who had his old one...

"So where's Mags?" Pyro inquired, returning his attention to pestering his boyfriend.

"I actually don't know," Mystique frowned slightly. "He just left a message saying he had business to attend to."

The fire mutant just nodded absently, not really paying any attention. Mystique smiled and shook her head, retrieving her fruit juice from the fridge.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she winked at the pyrokinetic. "But I'll be back after my yoga to get you back in the training room."

"Slave driver..." the fire mutant muttered but a smile played at his lips. Jamie laughed quietly, lifting John back onto his own stool.

"Call of nature," he explained with a smile as John scowled. A sheepish grin quickly spread over the younger mutant's face.

"I'll let you away with that then," John frowned thoughtfully as Jamie stood up. "See when you dupe..."

"Then we both need to go," Jamie laughed, anticipating the pyrokinetic's train of thought. "I tried that once when I was drunk and couldn't be bothered to get up."

John screwed up his nose as Jamie too pulled a face and left the room. Shaking his head, he flipped open his new phone and typed in a text.

_Hey this is my new number. Call me x_

The fire mutant smirked and sent the message to Jamie's phone. He raised an eyebrow as he heard the other mutant's phone buzz. Leaning over the table he found the phone tucked under his jacket. John rolled his eyes as _no space for new messages_ flashed up on the screen. Jamie _never _deleted any of the silly little messages John sent him. With a shake of the head the fire mutant flipped open the phone and opened the inbox. Sure enough his name filled the list. Inquisitive, he opened the most recent message.

_Thank you._

John frowned. Thank you for what? He couldn't think of sending that. Coming back out of that message, he opened the next.

_Hey. I was just wondering if John was alright? He still seemed dizzy when you left. Bobby_

John's eyes widened slightly as he stared in disbelief at the message. His eyes darted to the time the message was sent – just the night before. Biting his lip, he looked into the sent messages folder, a mix of a smile and a frown playing on his face as he read Jamie's simple reply of _He's fine_. Worrying his bottom lip, he went into the inbox and copied his old number from the message details into a text message on his new phone, saving it in the drafts. Closing his own phone, he deleted one of the old messages on Jamie's, quickly shutting it too. Sure enough the phone buzzed, alerting the arrival of the new message as if John had never looked. The fire mutant returned the phone to where he found it, twirling his own phone nervously around in his fingers.

"Have you ever sat still for more than two minutes?" Jamie laughed, reappearing in the doorway.

"What?" John frowned, looking up startled.

"You're a fidget!" Jamie smirked, gently taking the phone from John's hand, sitting back down and pulling the fire mutant back onto his lap. He frowned slightly as he noticed John's downturn in mood. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine!" John smiled as he wrapped his arms around the taller mutant's neck, relaxing instantly with the distraction of those bright blue eyes in front of him. He leant forward to brush his lips over his boyfriend's, but a loud voice booming through the underground lair stopped him.

"Briefing room – _now_!"

John arched an eyebrow, pausing with his lips just millimetres from Jamie's.

"Looks like the boss is back," he smirked. Jamie sighed and rolled his eyes, stealing a quick kiss before standing up and lowering John to the ground.

"Come on then," he pulled John towards the door. "Let's go see what the Megalomaniac wants now..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"...and that covers everything that's going to be in your test. So..." Bobby looked out at his students expectantly. "Any questions?"

It was as if the floodgates had opened as the previously silent class erupted.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What about Miss D'Ancanto?"

"I meant math ques..."

"You were supposed to be engaged!"

"Is it true your boyfriend set fire to _fifteen _cure centres?"

"Class!" the normally composed ice mutant yelled. He exhaled in relief as the bell rang to signal change of class. "Now finish exercise eight and remember the test is just next week!" Bobby sighed as the students just wandered past him, those who weren't blatantly ignoring him shooting him dirty glares. Frowning heavily he slumped down at his desk, running his hands through his hair.

"It'll get better."

Bobby looked up to find Piotr standing in the doorway.

"Yeah..." the ice mutant sighed. Piotr smiled sympathetically.

"The professor's back," he gestured for Bobby to follow. "He wants to see us all."

Bobby rolled his eyes but nevertheless stood up. What now?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You are kidding?" Mystique looked at Magneto with an arched eyebrow, a highly unamused expression on her face. Multiple Man looked equally displeased while Pyro merely sat in the corner with his head bowed, flicking his lighter open and shut absently. Magneto's face however remained as bland as when they had entered the room.

"Would I _kid_ about something like this?" Magneto shook his head. Mystique sighed heavily and leant back against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Fine," she muttered. "But be warned – we may have upset them a little while you were away."

"So I heard..." Magneto arched an eyebrow and looked over at Pyro, smirking amusedly. "I think it may be for the best that we leave you here for the time being," the older mutant gave a small nod as no-one offered any objection. "Come on then. Xavier is expecting us..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You are kidding?" Logan growled, looking at the professor as if he had gone mad. Xavier just held up a hand to stop any further protests.

"We need their help Logan," he explained calmly.

"Like we did at Alkali Lake?" Logan muttered. "Have you _seen _what they did to Marie?"

"I am well aware that relations are..." the professor arched an eyebrow but as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on Logan, Bobby heard the professor say _complicated _before continuing "_Strained_ but we may need them. We have to work together."

"I don't trust them," Logan growled. Storm and Hank nodded in agreement.

"Their track record doesn't work in their favour," Hank pointed out diplomatically. Xavier gave a small, conceding nod.

"And so this time we know to keep a closer eye on them than before," he arched an eyebrow as finally those gathered in the room seemed to relax. "Don't worry, I have not forgotten what Erik is like. But he will seek to do something about this matter regardless of us. At least this way, we can keep a closer eye on him."

"Well..." Logan shrugged slightly. "If you put it like that..."

The professor looked around the room slowly. No one else offered any objections – not out loud anyway.

"Good. Make sure the children are all in classes. They will be here soon – I think it's for the best we try and keep this low key..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique arched an eyebrow as she and Multiple Man brought the helicopter to land in a corner of the Xavier Mansion's expansive grounds. The professor, Wolverine, Storm and Beast stood waiting for them, Iceman, Colossus and Angel hovering in the background. Magneto leant over the two pilot chairs with a stern but still somehow amused expression on his face.

"Now both of you...behave," he smirked. "Don't go upsetting the poor little X-Men."

Mystique and Multiple Man just looked at each other before clambering out their respective sides of the helicopter, Magneto gracefully climbing out the back.

"Aw, has mama left her baby at home this time?" Logan sneered at the shapeshifter as the smaller group approached.

"Logan..." the professor warned but Mystique just laughed.

"Why?" slowly her skin peeled back to reveal that pyrokinetic's body. "Are you missing him too?"

Magneto and Xavier both shook their heads.

"Now children, play nice," Magneto raised an eyebrow at his counterpart. "We're honoured by the full welcoming committee Charles."

"We just wanted to make sure everything went smoothly," Xavier replied simply. He took a step back and gestured towards the mansion. "Come, we can brief everyone in my office."

Magneto gave a small nod and fell into step alongside the professor. Mystique smirked and reverted to her original form, following swiftly behind Magneto as Storm in turn drew level with her. Logan turned and gave a quick snarl at Multiple Man before he and Hank followed the procession. The multiplying mutant took a deep but subtle breath and gestured to the remaining three mutants.

"On you go," he smirked as two dupes appeared on either side of him. "Or do you all wanna go in two by two as well?"

Bobby was the first to move, screwing up his face and quickly turning towards the mansion. Piotr and Warren gave each other a quick look and followed. Multiple Man exhaled heavily and shook his head, trudging after the other mutants. Play nice? Not likely...


	45. Chapter 32: Part II

**Author's note: **A quick point on Jamie's power – if some his dupes are _different_ i.e. some are straight, some gay, some bi, some are violent, some are peaceful etc... as they take different aspects of the originals personality do we think that they would have differing knowledge bases as well? Jamie absorbs all the knowledge from his dupes but doesn't necessarily give it out? I've kinda made it that way. It should make sense.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Uneasy Alliance: Part II**

"Well?" Logan growled impatiently as the door shut behind the large group. "Are you gonna tell us what's going on?"

"Patience is a virtue you know..." Mystique smiled.

"Mystique..." Magneto gave the shapeshifter a serious but somehow still amused look as he held up a hand to stop the metal-boned figure from advancing towards her. Wolverine sneered and backed off, Magneto allowing him to pull away.

"Please," Xavier glanced around the room. "This is serious. We have reason to believe there is a group planning a serious attack on the mutant race."

"Those humanitarian alliance creatures?" Multiple Man asked.

"No, Pyro seems to have put them off," Magneto smiled smugly. Xavier inhaled sharply as the rest of the X-Men just looked at Magneto.

"No, I am afraid this group seems to be military based."

"Government?" Mystique narrowed her golden eyes suspiciously.

"No," Hank replied quickly. "I have heard nothing about this."

The shapeshifter scoffed.

"Like they would tell you! Hi ambassador. We're planning on wiping out your race. Is that ok?" she scowled and shook her head and Hank bristled but did not reply.

"We have no reason to believe the government knows anything," Magneto stated calmly, much to the surprise of the X-Men. "Of course," he grinned. "We have no reason to believe that we don't."

Xavier rolled his eyes and held up his hands to prevent the argument spiralling.

"Either way. This group is organised. And as Erik points out, we don't know for sure who we can or cannot trust, so we must deal with this ourselves," the professor heard several mental scoffs – mostly from his own team as they glanced at the Brotherhood members in their midst.

"We know they are developing some kind of weapon," Magneto stated. "That is what they were doing at Alkali Lake – trying to learn how Stryker processed the adamantium."

"You guys knew about Alkali Lake?" Bobby piped up from the corner.

"Me and Pyro checked it out," Multiple Man replied quickly.

"Thankfully..." Xavier continued with a quick look between Bobby and Multiple Man. "We do not believe they were able to copy the process but we cannot be sure."

"So what the hell is this weapon?" Logan asked impatiently.

"We don't know," Magneto replied bluntly. "They operate out of a highly guarded building and their plans are locked in a high security safe."

"There's nothing on computer for us to hank into either," Xavier added, anticipating Mystique's train of thought. The shapeshifter pursed her lips.

"Well aren't they clever," she muttered. Xavier raised an eyebrow and handed Storm a folder. She opened it and looked through the information on the building in question, handing it to Hank when she was finished.

"We need to see those files before we make any further decisions," Xavier shook his head firmly.

"But how are we supposed to get them?" Storm frowned. "Even if we could past these guards and locked doors that safe is damn nigh impenetrable."

Logan sneered over at the Brotherhood members sitting in the corner.

"Well if we still had Shadowcat, that wouldn't be so much of an issue."

Multiple Man raised an eyebrow at Mystique questioningly.

"The other girl at the clinic could walk through walls," the shapeshifter explained blandly with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Before you got your hands on her that is."

Multiple Man smirked.

"What kind of safe is it?"

Mystique leant over and snatched the file from Hank, handing it to the multiplying mutant. Multiple Man quickly flicked through the file, rolling his eyes as he handed it back to Mystique.

"Easy," he smirked, clambering to his feet. The X-Men looked at him dubiously.

"Easy?" Hank shook his head. "My dear boy, you do realise this is the kind of safe they use in the top Las Vegas casinos?"

"Yeah I know," Multiple Man laughed, already half way to the door. "I've robbed half of them."

Mystique's silvery laugh filled the air as the X-Men looked at each other warily.

"Even so, have you seen the security measures in this building?" Hank looked at him incredulously. Again Multiple Man just laughed.

"Have you seen the security measures in the Pentagon?" he countered. Mystique smirked knowingly as the diplomat shook his head and held up his hands.

"I don't want to know," he muttered. Multiple Man smirked and again made his way towards the door.

"Wait," Storm stopped him leaving the room. "I'll take you in the jet. It'll be much quicker."

Multiple Man shrugged as both Logan and Hank started forward.

"I'll join you," Hank said as Logan merely crossed his arms defensively. Multiple Man laughed.

"You can send as many body guards with her as you want," he slowly started duplicating, filling the space behind him and around him. "But I'll always outnumber you."

"I'll be fine on my own," Storm gave her colleagues a serious but appreciative smile. She turned to Multiple Man as he pulled back in his duplicates. "Come on then."

"Wait," Mystique jerked her head as Multiple Man turned to look at her. "Leave one behind."

Multiple Man nodded and duly duplicated, the duplicate taking the seat he had previously occupied. Mystique shrugged innocently as the X-Men turned to look at her.

"You know..." she smirked, raising an eyebrow at Logan. "Just in case..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Multiple Man scowled heavily as he and Storm wandered back into Xavier's office. All in the room looked at the bruised and battered mutant questioningly.

"What?" he snapped. "It was heavily guarded."

"I did say..." Hank sighed.

"Hey!" Multiple Man held up the files in question and threw them to Magneto, morphing back with his duplicate. "I didn't say it was _too_ heavily guarded. Although the motherfuckers have cure weapons..._by the way_."

It was hard to tell if Hank paled, but Multiple Man guessed that he did.

"It's very difficult to get a hold of the cure now...isn't it?" Mystique arched an eyebrow pointedly.

"They only need one person," Hank replied defensively. "It doesn't mean that the whole government knows."

"Government involvement is the least of our worries right now..." Magneto flicked quickly through the folder. "Charles, Mystique," he looked thoughtfully at Storm. "Ms Munroe. Perhaps we should talk in private?"

Storm exchanged a quick glance with the professor and the two nodded.

"Follow me. I'll let the rest of you know when we are done," Xavier led the other three into the classroom adjoining his office. Logan scowled heavily and turned towards the door.

"I'm gonna go see how Marie's doing," he muttered. Hank glanced at his watch.

"I should really go call my office," he too made his way for the door. Warren in turn looked at the clock.

"Yeah...I'm going to go call my dad..." and he too was gone. Bobby looked up at Piotr pleadingly and the huge Russian just smiled back, assuring him he wasn't going to leave him alone with Multiple Man. There was a long, awkward silence as the three remaining mutants just sat, waiting anxiously. All three looked up startled as the sound of a commotion filtered in from outside, covering their ears as a high pitched scream tore through the walls. Instinctively Piotr's body encased in metal as he stood and looked out the window.

"Not again..." he sighed, turning quickly and swiftly heading for the garden. Finally the high pitched noise stopped, the two mutants left in Xavier's office breathing a sigh of relief.

"What the fuck was that?" Multiple Man muttered. Bobby frowned heavily.

"That's Siryn," the ice mutant replied quietly. "Stan and Nate must be fighting again."

"And you're just leaving the big guy to deal with it?"

Bobby laughed dryly.

"The kids aren't exactly listening to me at the moment," he muttered, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. Multiple Man raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and sat up straight, extending a hand towards the ice mutant.

"Anyway," he forced something resembling a smile. "Hi, I'm Jamie."

"We've met."

Multiple Man pulled his hand back, crossing his arms defensively at the blunt reply. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the other mutant.

"I wouldn't call you kissing my boyfriend and declaring your undying love to him a proper meeting," he sneered.

"No," Bobby looked up through still bruised eyes. "I'd call two black eyes and three fractured ribs a proper meeting."

Multiple Man frowned heavily.

"Don't know anything about it," he muttered. Bobby looked at him incredulously.

"You were there!"

"Technically... I was on my way here," the older mutant replied evenly. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't know what your duplicates are up to?"

Multiple Man sighed heavily.

"Not unless I get them back," he leant back and glared at the wall in front of him. "I'll presume it was that Wolverine creature who ensured I didn't."

Bobby gave a small nod, half in understanding of what the other mutant was saying and half to confirm his theory.

"So..." he bit his lip uneasily. "Have you...eh...left someone behind with John?"

"Always do," Multiple Man replied calmly. "Always send one with him when he goes away too. Except the time you guys caught him. You know," the older mutant's lip curled disdainfully. "On account of my being cured and all."

Again Bobby nodded. Taking a deep breath, he held out a hand to the other mutant.

"Hi," he managed some sort of a smile. "I'm Bobby."

Multiple Man laughed but with a small shake of the head, reached over and accepted the other mutants hand.

"Jamie."

The silence returned but it seemed somewhat more amicable. Mystique noticed this as she stuck her head round the door separating the two rooms.

"Send for John," she instructed the multiplying mutant quickly and authoritatively. "We're gonna need him."

Multiple Man glanced over at the ice mutant as he delved into his pocket for his phone, the door shutting behind Mystique as she returned to the meeting next door. He frowned slightly as he contemplated whether the apprehension on the other mutant's face was caused by the mention of the pyrokinetic, or by the implication as to the serious nature of what was to come. Most likely, he decided, a bit of both.

"Hey!" the multiplying mutant smiled, standing up and wandering slowly into the far corner, looking out of the window, hushing his voice as said pyrokinetic answered.

"Please tell me you're on your way back," John replied. Jamie frowned slightly as he watched Colossus outside trying to separate two warring mutant children.

"Not exactly...why?"

"Cause you've left behind the horniest dupe I ever met!" John cried. "He won't leave me alone!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh but at the same time a frown spread over his face.

"So flame him. Actually no don't," he sighed heavily. "We need you to come here too."

There was a short pause.

"You what?"

"I know, I don't really like the idea either," Jamie muttered, glancing to the side but not actually looking round at the ice mutant. "Looks like this is serious though."

Again there was a pause.

"If I must..." the fire mutant grumbled.

"Ok...go...eh..." Jamie sighed heavily. "Go put...me on the phone."

John laughed and Jamie heard what sounded like him opening a door.

"You don't like speaking to yourself on the phone do you?"

"No," Jamie scowled as the fire mutant just laughed again.

"Here you go..."

"What?"

_How rude!_

Jamie closed his eyes briefly to stop from snapping back at the abrupt greeting.

"I just wanted to check if you can fly the helicopter."

_And yell at you for trying to fuck my boyfriend..._

_Shut up!_

"I can do everything you can do," came the blunt reply.

_No he can't!_

_What a liar!_

_Oh well done, you left a great one behind there, didn't you..._

"No you can't!" Jamie replied defensively, desperately trying to keep track of which voices were in his head and which were coming down the phone. "I can do everything you can but not the other way round."

"Whatever."

_We need to teach this guy some manners..._

"Can you fly the fucking thing or not?"

There was a short pause.

"Yeah I can fly it."

"Good. Get John here quick as you can," Jamie lowered his voice again; aware it had crept up in volume as he had argued with himself. "And don't you _dare _lay a finger on him."

_It's not him I'm worried about..._

_Shut up!_

"Ok boss," came the sarcastic reply. Jamie sighed heavily and snapped his phone shut. He turned round to find Bobby looking up at him, a bemused expression on his face.

"Well..." the multiplying mutant muttered, slumping back down into a seat, rubbing his temples wearily. "You try speaking to yourself on the phone..."


	46. Chapter 32: Part III

**Author's note: **For those of you not so familiar with classic metal...Jamie's ring tone is by Metallica. I used it myself the other day and as soon as I heard it I thought of John and Jamie! Distracted me so much I missed the call...

**Chapter Thirty-two: Uneasy Alliance: Part III**

Jamie sighed heavily and glanced from the clock towards the door separating them from the meeting still ongoing next door. There must be some serious planning going on in there. And where the hell was John? He should have been there by now – the smaller helicopter they had left was faster than the one they had taken. He looked over to where the huge Russian guy had returned and sat down next to the ice mutant. They were making idle conversation about the two students who had been fighting. Over a girl of course. The joys of having two guys fighting over you...

"_Give me fuel...give me fire...give me that which I desire_..."

Jamie delved into his pocket to retrieve his mobile as the guitars kicked in, a slightly sheepish smile pulling at his lips as across the room Bobby's face fell.

"I have exam papers to mark..." he muttered, jumping quickly to his feet and heading straight for the door. Jamie glanced up briefly as he flipped open his phone.

"Hey... is that you here?"

"Yeah," came the weary reply. "Just landed. Where are you?"

"Eh...that Xavier guys office?" Jamie looked up at the remaining mutant questioningly. Piotr just nodded. "Yeah, Xavier's office."

"Well, I was dragged up there often enough; I ought to remember where it is..." John let a small sigh escape his lips. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Jamie couldn't help but frown apprehensively. Piotr stood slowly, making a gesture towards the door.

"I...eh... I need to..."

"Go help Drake with his exam papers?" Jamie arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the help."

Piotr gave a nod and a small smile as he turned and made his way towards the door. Jamie bit his lip and tilted his head back. This was not going to be pleasant...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John looked up at the mansion apprehensively. With a weary sigh he turned to the duplicate next to him and silently instructed him to follow, scowling as he turned to see Logan and Marie walking towards him.

"Hey nurse! Nice to s..." the fire mutant cut himself off abruptly as he was slapped – hard – across the face. Next to him the duplicate dove forward but the sound of Logan's claws unsheathing stopped him in his tracks.

"You bastard!" Marie yelled. John rubbed his cheek gingerly.

"Nice to see you too," he muttered. "I hope you gave Drake a good slap too," he arched an eyebrow as the girl backed off slightly, the look on her face making it clear she hadn't. The fire mutant laughed dryly. "Oh no, all my fault again. Never mind that I told him every time we were together he had to choose, never mind that I'm the one who ended it, never mind that he hurt me too."

Marie bit her lip thoughtfully as John just glowered and bowed his head.

"Come on Logan," she gently pulled the older mutant back towards the mansion. With a heavy sigh, John moved to follow. This was the last place he wanted to be again...

"Hey!"

"Mr Drake's boyfriend!"

John turned sharply on the nearby children flicking a small fireball into his hand, waving it threateningly at the young mutants.

"_Never_ call me that," he hissed, continuing his way to the mansion as the children cowered away. Bowing his head determinedly he made a beeline down the still all-too-familiar route to Xavier's office. He couldn't help but pause apprehensively at the door – not sure if it was through habit or uncertainty at this new situation. The duplicate behind him rolled his eyes and pushed past, opening the door and waltzing into the room. John inhaled sharply and followed suit, smiling in relief as he realized the room was empty and then amusement as he watched the duplicate march straight into Jamie, the original swaying slightly and closing his eyes, shaking his head as he readjusted.

"Hey!" the multiplying mutant smiled as he opened his eyes, his gaze falling instantly on John.

"Hey..." the pyrokinetic's smile faded a little as walked forward, noticing the bruising on the other mutant's face. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh," Jamie shrugged. "Just a little recon," the taller mutant smiled and pulled his boyfriend close. "Nothing to worry about."

"Who says I'm worried?" the fire mutant smirked. Jamie rolled his eyes and sat on one of the side cabinets, pulling the smaller mutant onto his lap. He paused as he leant forward to kiss him, a slight frown playing on his face.

"Did Marie just slap you?"

John scowled.

"Yeah," he muttered, raising a hand to his cheek. "Stupid little bitch..."

Jamie smiled and leant in closer, but yet again a frown played at his face.

"Have you been smoking again?"

Yet again John scowled heavily.

"I had one or two," he muttered, pulling away slightly. "I was bored and being pestered by your horny dupe!" the fire mutant sighed heavily and glanced around the room wearily as Jamie just arched an eyebrow. "So, what the hell's going on? Where is everyone?"

Jamie pointed to the nearby door.

"The boss is through there plotting with Mystique and that X guy and that white haired woman. The blue guy is phoning his office, the guy with the claws is...well you know where he is...wing boy is phoning his daddy, ice block's marking exam papers and the big guy is helping him," Jamie raised an eyebrow as John laughed quietly. "What?"

"They have got names you know," the fire mutant smirked. Jamie scowled.

"I'm kinda hoping this whole teamwork shit isn't going to stick."

John bit his lip as the other mutant's face darkened.

"Well here's hoping..." he agreed, leaning forward and finally stealing a kiss. Jamie let out a quiet moan, his mood instantly softening as he wrapped his arms firmly around the pyrokinetic, intent on making the most of what little alone time they may have...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It didn't take Piotr long to find Bobby, sitting in the small teachers lounge they had commandeered with a stack of papers on his lap and pen in hand, but obviously not doing much with either.

"Bobby?" the huge Russian shut the door gently behind him. The ice mutant looked up sheepishly, putting the papers back in their folder.

"Hey..." he sighed tiredly, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You're going to have to face him sometime," Piotr pointed out softly but practically. "You're going to have to see them together."

"I know, I..." the ice mutant laughed quietly. "I know."

"And surely it must be better to get it over and done with when there's fewer people in the room?"

Bobby looked up at the Russian, nodding grudgingly.

"I guess you're right," he sighed heavily and clambered to his feet. "May as well go and get it over and done with."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Oh my..." Hank took an involuntary step backwards as he entered the professor's office, empty now but for the two entangled Brotherhood mutants sitting at the side. "I'm sorry I..." the diplomat gave a slight shake of the head as John turned to look lazily over his shoulder, curling his lip up at the figure who in his captivity had given him far too many unwelcome injections – and instructed _her_ to give him more. "Eh...do you know where everyone else has gone?"

Jamie shrugged as John just turned his attention back to the taller mutant, resting his head on his shoulder, drawing small circles on his back.

"Phoning parents and marking exam papers," Jamie informed the large, blue mutant absently before turning his attention completely back to the fire mutant on his lap.

"Well...I guess I'll...find them..." Hank muttered, retreating quickly out the door, closing his eyes and shaking his head again as he shut the door behind him. Looking up he found Bobby and Piotr wandering slowly down the corridor towards the professor's office. He held a hand up to stop the two younger mutants progressing, smiling cautiously at the ice mutant. "I'd go and find more exam papers to mark."

Bobby just gave a small nod and turned on his heel, heading straight back in the direction from which he had come. Piotr sighed heavily and exchanged a concerned look with Hank before following suit, passing Logan as he in turn made his way towards the office.

"Hey furball," Logan smirked. "They not ready for us yet then?"

"Certainly not," Hank ushered the other mutant back down the corridor. "So, how's Marie..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I can't believe you didn't look at those files," John grumbled, sitting now next to the older mutant. Jamie laughed quietly.

"You know I never look," he ran his fingers lightly up the other mutant's back, smiling as the pyrokinetic shivered. "I just fetch them."

"Well you should start looking," John chastised, glancing out the window. "How long have they been in there? It's getting dark for crying out loud."

Jamie pulled a face as he too looked out the window. Indeed, the meeting had been ongoing for quite some time now.

"Patience is a virtue you know," he smirked, trying to lighten the mood again. It worked, as the fire mutant leant back and looked at him incredulously.

"Like you have any!" he laughed but his face grew serious again. "I just don't like waiting about."

"I know," Jamie sighed. "But what else can we..."

_Could everyone return to my office please._

Jamie stopped abruptly. John laughed quietly and turned to face his boyfriend, running a hand into his hair.

"Must be weird having another voice in your head," he smirked. Jamie scowled and gave a shake of the head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Does he always do that?" he asked. John pulled a face and nodded, pulling his hand away as the main door opened and Hank and Logan entered the room. The pyrokinetic brought his knees up to his chest and just sat beside his boyfriend, leaning ever so slightly towards him, the taller mutant's arm resting loosely around his lower back. Warren followed not far behind the two older mutants, the three taking seats on the sofa in front of John and Jamie. Just a few minutes later Piotr led Bobby into the room. John felt the grip around him tighten slightly but he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor as the two new arrivals leant against the sideboards at the opposite sides of the room.

"Well isn't this cosy..." Logan muttered as the atmosphere tensed. He rolled his eyes at the familiar click and swoosh sound that came from behind him. "Just try it firebug."

"Now Logan," Mystique appeared suddenly in the doorway, smirking at the scowling male. "This isn't the time for play," the shapeshifter laughed as she sat down next to John, but her smile faded quickly as Magneto, Xavier and Storm followed her through. She turned to the fire mutant next to her. "Have you been _smoking_?"

John's eyes widened slightly as he in turn looked back at the female. He opened his mouth to defend himself but thankfully Magneto interrupted him.

"Apologies about the...secretive nature of the meeting but we felt it best to hash out the plans without too many people to object to the assignment of duties."

Jamie clenched his jaw and looked over John at Mystique. The shapeshifter just gave him an apologetic look, confirming that indeed the fire mutant had been paired to work with the ice mutant. Jamie scowled heavily and tightened his grip around the smaller mutant. John frowned slightly and turned to look at him but he just smiled and shook his head dismissively.

"So what the hell is going on?" Logan asked agitatedly. Xavier inhaled deeply.

"The secret weapon. It's a highly advanced form of robot, able to distinguish mutant cells from human and programmed to destroy said mutant cells."

A stunned silence fell over the room.

"Oh my stars..." Hank muttered before clearing his throat and addressing the whole room. "National defence were in the process of commissioning robots when blueprints were stolen. These would have been huge, _lethal _weapons..."

"They _are_ huge, lethal weapons," Mystique interjected pointedly. Logan sighed heavily.

"And they're made from adamantium?"

Xavier nodded.

"Our objectives are to cut off their adamantium supply, destroy those robots already made and prevent the creation of more."

"That simple eh?" Logan muttered. "And how do you propose we do that? How do you cut off an adamantium supply?"

Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"Pyro...how hot are your flames?"

The fire mutant looked up startled.

"Eh..." he pulled a face and shrugged. How the hell was he supposed to know?

"They're _hot_," a quiet voice came from the other side of the room. John flinched slightly as he caught Bobby's eyes, briefly remembering the other mutant being surrounded by his fire...

"Correct," Magneto nodded. "What they haven't already melted Pyro will melt and once it's melted our little ice mutant here," he waved a hand absently at Bobby. "Can cool it down again. Once it's set they won't be able to use it."

"Logan," the professor addressed the scowling figure on the sofa. "You will join Erik and myself to deal with the few robots already assembled. Thankfully there are not many. Ororo, Hank, Warren and Piotr will deal with the production line. Mystique and Multiple Man will take care of any files and blueprints," Xavier looked around the room sternly. "They are obviously willing to meet us with force but we do not have to go overboard and do the same. We each have out talents. There is no need for too much destruction."

John rolled his eyes, turning to look at Mystique who just winked at him. The fire mutant smirked back at her.

"Oh, we'll play nice," the shapeshifter smiled sweetly as the x-men turned their attention to the Brotherhood mutants.

"Yeah right," Logan muttered. Sighing heavily he clambered to his feet. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"Morning."

Logan turned to Storm, arching an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?"

"Production takes place through the night," Xavier explained. "We will have a greater chance of success and minimize casualties if we leave first thing in the morning."

"And until then?" John frowned heavily, a sense of dread building up in him.

"You're old room is still empty," the glint in Xavier's eye did not go unnoticed by the fire mutant. "Erik and Mystique can have the empty rooms in the east wing and..." he turned to Multiple Man. "And..." he shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Logan growled in disgust at the whole situation and turned towards the door. Storm inhaled deeply and turned to Magneto and Mystique.

"I'll show you to your rooms," she forced a smile and gestured towards the door. Magneto nodded and made his way for the door. Mystique lowered herself from the sideboard and turned to the fire mutant.

"Sorry baby," she whispered, smiling at him reassuringly before turning and quickly following Storm and Magneto. Warren, Bobby and Piotr stood quietly and made their own way from the room.

"Oh well..." John muttered. "I suppose."

Jamie frowned slightly but let the fire mutant lead him out into the corridor. Back in Xavier's office Hank turned to the professor.

"Is this really wise?" he frowned concernedly.

"Maybe not," the psychic confided. "But we have little choice..."


	47. Chapter 32: Part IV

**Author's note: **No fighting yet people...we have a night at the mansion first! I'm trying to hit 50 chapters here remember? Although... I think I'm gonna manage that so am now aiming higher... I promise I'm not just stalling cause I can't decide on the ending...

**Chapter Thirty-two: Uneasy Alliance: Part IV**

Piotr glanced sideways at the ice mutant walking alongside him. He hadn't thought it was possible for Bobby Drake to look any paler...

"You can crash in my room if you'd like?" the gentle giant offered. Bobby smiled appreciatively but shook his head.

"It's fine," he sighed. "I mean, I have to work with him tomorrow. Where's the harm in having him in the bedroom next door?"

Piotr gave a small nod, pausing at the corridor that led to Bobby's room.

"Well you know where I am," he gestured in the opposite direction. "I'll go do a curfew check."

Bobby nodded and gave the Russian one last smile before turning to head for his bedroom. With the door shut safely behind him he let out a long laboured sigh, leaning back against the woodwork as he ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tightly. Finally he inhaled deeply and pushed himself up, crossing to his desk, intent on distracting himself with the upcoming tests his classes had. Just as he got settled however, the ice mutant heard the sound of heavy footsteps heading down the corridor. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the door next to his open and shut, the sounds of muffled voices drifting through the wall. With a heavy sigh Bobby closed the textbook on his desk and made his way over to his bed. Clambering on slowly he curled up against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest, bowing his head and closing his eyes, desperately trying to block out the sound of those _two _voices...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So... this is your old room then?" Jamie arched an eyebrow as John led him into the cosy little room, leaning back casually against the closed door as John sat heavily on the bed shoved in the corner.

"Yeah," the fire mutant grumbled, unable to resist a quick glance at the wall separating that room from the bedroom next door. "These were my prison walls."

Jamie smirked and sauntered over to the bed, clambering on beside his boyfriend. His face turned more serious as he cupped his fingers under the pyrokinetic's chin, tilting his head up to look at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. John smiled and laughed softly.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "It's just...weird to be back. Again. In _this _room."

Jamie frowned slightly as John averted his gaze.

"I can imagine," he muttered, a slight shiver spreading through his body. "Christ it's cold in here."

"That's cause Bobby's next door," John replied without thinking. He bit his lip as he felt Jamie tense slightly.

"Bobby's next door?" the older mutant let out a wry laugh. "Well. I guess that made all your sneaking about easier."

John scowled heavily.

"There wasn't much sneaking about between bedrooms," he muttered. Jamie sighed inwardly and pulled a face. Why had he said anything?

"It wasn't this cold in that guy's office..." he commented, shivering again. John lazily raised an arm to the wall separating the two rooms.

"It just gets like this when he's... _stressed_," John frowned slightly at just how cold the wall was but quickly shook his head and turned towards Jamie. With a more characteristic smirk, he pulled himself up onto the taller mutant's lap. "Good thing you have a fire mutant to keep you warm eh?"

Jamie just smiled and met John's lips halfway, pulling him close, in part to draw on the natural warmth of the fire mutant and in part purely possessively...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stared into the darkness, curled up in Jamie's arms on the single bed in his old bedroom; sighing inwardly as time ticked slowly by and still sleep evaded him. Biting his lip, he lifted his head to look at Jamie although he could only just see the sleeping mutant in the dim light. With a small smile he planted a soft kiss on the taller mutant's shoulder before gently rolling away.

"Where you going?" Jamie's sleepy voice startled John. He let out a nervous laugh and placed a hand reassuringly on Jamie's chest.

"Just going outside for a fag. I can't sleep," he whispered, giving the other mutant a quick kiss. Jamie frowned heavily.

"You'd better quit again..." he muttered, letting go of the smaller mutant, allowing him to easily clamber out of the bed.

"I will," John nodded. "I promise."

Jamie sighed heavily as the fire mutant quickly pulled his clothes on and made his way from the room.

_You're just going to let him go?_

_Hey – he's old enough to decide himself if he wants to smoke. _

_That's not what I mean._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_I'm not spying on him._

_It's not spying! Technically..._

_It _is _spying! And I'm not doing it. He's just going for a fag._

_What kind?_

_Oh shut up!_

_Well..._

_I said shut up!_

_You really think he's just going outside for a cigarette? _

_Look. The only thing John asks for is trust. I trust him._

_Really? You really don't think he led the ice mutant on while he was here before?_

_That has nothing to do with it._

_It has _everything_ to do with it. _

_... ..._

_It is rather warm now you know._

_Oh don't you start!_

_I was just saying..._

_Well don't. Maybe he's just asleep. _

_Yeah and maybe he..._

_SHUT UP!_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John scowled at the late night breeze that blew through the garden as he instinctively made his way to the trees at the edge of the garden. Bowing his head against the unwelcome wind, he delved blindly into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. Quickly putting the cigarette to his lips, he flipped open his Zippo and held it up. He let out a startled gasp, dropping the lighter as suddenly the flame iced over.

"I thought you'd quit."

John stopped in his tracks, his head still bowed as he processed the quiet voice. Taking a deep breath he scooped down to retrieve his lighter, knocking off any remaining ice as he looked up to find Bobby sitting under his old smoking tree.

"Oh don't you start..." he grumbled, successfully lighting the cigarette. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Jamie doesn't like you smoking either then?"

John scowled.

"No," he inhaled deeply, tilting his head back to blow the smoke out above his head before immediately taking another drag. "And Mystique would kill me if she caught me."

Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"She really looks after you doesn't she?"

John paused, frowning as he looked over at the ice mutant.

"I guess..." another deep breath of nicotine. "We're close."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"She just doesn't strike me as the maternal type," he commented absently, smiling up at the fire mutant. "Until it comes to you."

"She's not maternal," John pulled a face, sitting down opposite Bobby, relaxed by the casual nature of the conversation. "Well..." a smile broke onto his face. "Not conventionally."

Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"Big sister?"

John laughed.

"Yeah, that's more like it," he looked over at the ice mutant but quickly looked down again, taking another drag of his cigarette. "So...how's things?"

Bobby laughed dryly.

"Oh not too bad," he looked down at his hands, playing with a little ball of ice. "The kids aren't listening to me and Logan wants to slice me into a million pieces. Apart from that..." the ice mutant shrugged. John looked up at him again, a concerned frown pulling at his face. Bobby too frowned heavily, still fidgeting with the ice in his hands. "Look, I hope I didn't cause any problems for you, I mean, with Jamie or Mystique..."

"No, it's..." John interrupted quickly, shaking his head. "You didn't."

Bobby finally looked up and caught the fire mutant's eye, smiling softly. Instinctively John smiled back before gazing away again, finishing his cigarette.

"Jamie's power..." Bobby returned his attention to the ice in his hands as John lit another cigarette anxiously. "It's eh... complicated. _He's _complicated."

"Yeah..." John couldn't help but laugh. "I did say he's just the right side of crazy."

"But knowing you that could be either side," Bobby smiled but the smile faded quickly into a thoughtful expression. "He's obviously crazy about you."

John closed his eyes briefly, his heart fluttering as he raised his cigarette to his lips.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly, not quite sure what to say. He took yet another long draw from the cigarette, glancing around the garden nervously. A slight frown played at his face as his gaze fell on the three gravestones nearby. "Is that..."

"Scott, Jean and the professor," Bobby confirmed. John arched an eyebrow.

"The professor?"

"Yeah. We didn't know how to explain to the kids he came back to life," Bobby explained. John just nodded, his eyes fixed on the three stones as he inhaled deeply from the cigarette. With a slight frown, the fire mutant clambered to his feet, slowly wandering over to the graves, cigarette still in hand.

"Now what would Scott say if he caught you out here smoking?" Bobby commented lightly, standing nearby to the pyrokinetic. John smiled, raising the cigarette to his lips, turning to look at the ice mutant.

"I don't think he'd bothered," he smirked. "I was gonna be in detention for the next five years anyway."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"You deserved it."

"Not all the time!" John replied defensively, but his sheepish grin agreed with Bobby. The ice mutant shook his head and smiled sadly.

"It just wasn't the same around here after you left..." he said quietly, as much to himself as to John. The pyrokinetic closed his eyes briefly as he finished his cigarette, pulling the sparks out into a little fireball in his hand.

"I'm sure no one noticed I was gone," he muttered. "Not with Jean _dying_ that day and all."

"I noticed."

John inhaled sharply at the barely audible whisper from the ice mutant. Again he closed his eyes, twirling the fireball around in his fingers, biting his lip, not trusting himself to reply. Bobby just stared down at the ground before shaking his head and looking back up to find John standing in front of Jean's grave, one fireball twirling in his hand with another illuminating Jean's name engraved on the stone. Bobby couldn't help but smile at the thoughtful expression on the fire mutant's face.

"She always had a soft spot for you," he reflected. John laughed.

"I think she just liked to wind Summers up too," but his face softened as he looked at the grave of the woman who had indirectly saved his life at Alcatraz. With a heavy sigh he pulled the flames back into one fireball. "I should really get back inside."

"Yeah..." Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets and gazed up at the dark sky above. "It's gonna be a helluva day tomorrow."

John nodded slowly.

"You can say that again."

Bobby frowned slightly and looked across at the fire mutant.

"Are we gonna be ok tomorrow?" he asked quietly. "I mean...I..."

"We'll be fine," John glanced up and gave the ice mutant a quick smile before turning back to the mansion. "Now come on," the fire mutant smirked. "It's _well _past curfew..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I'm not happy about them working together either._

_Who asked you?_

_I'm just saying! _

_Well don't. _

_I have just as much right to voice my opinion as everyone else!_

_And I've told everyone else to shut up too!_

_But..._

_SHUT UP!!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_I hear voices._

_Join the club..._

Jamie frowned heavily, shaking his head as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. He closed his eyes as the door opened, a distinct _goodnight _being heard before the sound of the door to the adjoining room opening followed. Jamie clenched his jaw as John shut the door behind him and crossed towards the bed, undressing again and pulling back the covers to climb back into bed. Jamie just lay still, facing away from John, curled up against the wall, pretending to be asleep as the fire mutant lay down next to him. He braced himself to not flinch if John touched him, but the pyrokinetic kept the distance between them.

_Still trust him?_

_... ..._

_...shut up..._


	48. Chapter 32: Part V

**Author's note: **Ugh. Don't like writing scenes like this. It may seem a bit jumpy but I only really want to write about what John and Jamie and Bobby are up to so... Also apologies for the delay (again!) but yet again I find myself actually having to do _work _at my place of employment. And my brain has been distracted by ideas for my next little story...

**Chapter Thirty-two: Uneasy Alliance: Part V **

Mystique frowned as she glanced over to where Multiple Man and Pyro sat, close but seemingly so far apart, both with distracted looks in their eyes, neither looking at the other. She opened her mouth to comment but a stern look from Magneto kept her silent. He had turned a blind eye to the relationship so long as it did not interfere with business. With a small sigh the shapeshifter glanced at the clock.

"Where the hell are they?" she muttered. Magneto smirked.

"I don't suppose squeezing into all that leather is a quick process," he replied, his eyes sparkling in amusement. As if on cue, the leather clad x-men entered the room. Finally Multiple Man perked up.

"Why didn't you stay around long enough to get one of those uniforms?" he whispered to the fire mutant next to him. Pyro laughed but quickly grew quiet again as his gaze met with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Shall we?" Logan growled, gesturing to the jet. Mystique smiled.

"Someone's grouchy in the morning," she smiled lightly, sauntering past the male into the back of the jet. Logan sneered but did not reply, turning instead to the younger mutants behind him and directing them to follow. Multiple Man frowned slightly as Pyro too made his way onto the jet, falling into step with the ice mutant. This was going to be a long day...

"You alright?" John held back and stood next to the older mutant, frowning in concern at his continued strange behaviour. He'd been somewhat..._distant_ all morning.

"I'm fine," Jamie muttered but he couldn't resist a quick glare at the ice mutant as he sat down next to Piotr. John arched an eyebrow, unconvinced, but did not press the other mutant as the two sat down, turning his attention instead to Magneto as he addressed the group.

"The building we are targeting actually houses a legitimate business," he explained as Storm piloted the jet away from the mansion. "Which is funding the operations taking place in the extensive basement."

"But we do not believe that the staff know what is really going on," Xavier interjected quickly. Magneto arched an eyebrow but did not vocally disagree.

"We should be in and out before the offices become active," he stated instead with a quick sideways glance at Mystique who just smirked. "As I stated, all the activity is in the basement. Apparently we have to leave the main offices alone. Multiple Man will go in first – or his duplicates will – and sedate any guards on duty."

"The operative word being _sedate_," Hank said pointedly.

"I know how to sedate people," Jamie smirked. "Ask your little Shadowcat."

Hank grabbed Logan's arm as he moved to lunge at the multiplying mutant.

"Jamie..." John chastised but a smile played at his lips.

"Just saying..." Jamie shrugged innocently.

"Play nice children," Magneto gave all a stern look but Pyro and Multiple Man caught the sparkle in his eye. "As I was saying. Multiple Man will clear the way for the rest of us to go in. Mystique will check the offices above just to make sure there is nothing up there to concern us and Multiple Man will destroy any information stored in the basement. The rest of you know your jobs – you will be given directions."

The older mutant waved a hand dismissively and sat down next to Mystique, whispering something to her as the x-men watched suspiciously. John rolled his eyes. This was gonna be some team...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Slowly John and Bobby made their way through the underground floor of the base, both frowning at the dark, dingy, metal and concrete around them.

"I wonder if hell looks like this," Bobby commented, trying to lighten the mood. John smirked and turned briefly to the ice mutant.

"The last time I thought that I was strapped to the medical table with your fiancé standing over me," his smirk turned into a smile as Bobby laughed. "With a fucking _huge _needle."

Bobby just smiled and shook his head, following John into a huge room. His smile faded as he looked at the huge vats of molten metal and stacks of raw material lying at the sides.

"Well, I guess this is it..." he muttered, backing up against the far wall, gesturing to the adamantium. "Do your worst then."

The fire mutant grinned, a spark of his wrist lighters growing quickly into a raging torrent of flames. Bobby couldn't help but frown as an immense heat took over the room. Instinctively his body started to ice over, but he fought against it, trying to allow the fire mutant to create as much heat as possible. Both were concentrating so hard on their respective elements neither noticed the rogue guard sneak into the room. John spun round as he heard Bobby cry out, just in time to see the ice mutant crash to the ground. Instantly flames engulfed the intruder as John ran forward to Bobby, kneeling by his side.

"Bobby!" he frowned heavily at the gash on the unconscious mutant's forehead. Gently, John cupped his hand around the ice mutant's face. "_Bobby_!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_He'd better look after John. _

_He'd better fucking keep his hands to himself more like!_

_Oh come on..._

_What? I bet their finished their little job already._

_Yeah – plenty little hiding holes around here._

_And?_

_Just saying..._

_Well don't._

_They_ are _all on their own..._

_That doesn't mean..._

_And he is all clad in that tight leather..._

So_?_

_So? That ice mutant looks fucking hot right now and you look like shit._

_Gee thanks..._

_Just saying..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Yeah..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A relieved smile played at John's lips as Bobby groaned. The fire mutant smirked as Bobby's eyes fluttered open.

"Don't they teach you anything in that danger room?" he grinned, helping the other mutant to sit up. Bobby scowled heavily, leaning back against the wall, too dizzy and disorientated to even notice the proximity of the pyrokinetic.

"Ow," he muttered eventually, closing his eyes. John laughed quietly, one arm supporting the ice mutant's weight as the other hand tentatively ran over the head wound.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Slowly, Bobby opened his eyes, finally able to focus on the concerned brown eyes gazing back at him. A small smile played at his lips as he felt the warm arm supporting him.

"I'm fine," he nodded as John helped him to his feet.

"Good," John smiled, still with an arm loosely around the other mutant. With a slight shake of the head he pulled away slowly, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "Right, come on," he pulled on a more determined face and gestured to the molten metal around them. "Do your stuff Iceman."

The ice mutant turned slowly towards the heated adamantium, closing his eyes briefly as a dizzy wave swept through him. John frowned slightly as Bobby's body partially iced over, ice spreading out from him randomly. The fire mutant shivered as ice and cold air surrounded him. He opened his mouth to object but shut it as he remembered how out of control his flames were following his bump to the head. Instead he just stood nearby the ice mutant, ready to support him should he need it, silently praying that this would all be over soon...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie frowned heavily as he left the building and heard a hearty laugh coming from the direction of the jet. He looked over to see John sitting on the ramp still giggling away, comparing old and new head wounds with the ice mutant next to him. Finally John looked up and caught sight of the multiplying mutant.

"Hey!" he smiled and walked off the jet towards him, his smile fading as he saw the bruises and black eyes from the day before had been added to. "Awww...you're not having a good few days are you?"

Jamie just curled his lip up and slumped down onto the grass, wiping some blood from a split lip.

"Apparently my dupes missed one or two guards," he muttered. John smiled softly and pointed back to Bobby.

"We noticed."

Jamie arched an eyebrow and looked at the gash on the ice mutant's forehead, trying hard not to smile. John shook his head slowly and knelt down next to him, tentatively running his fingers around Jamie's fast swelling left eye.

"Hey John!"

The fire mutant looked round and instinctively caught the piece of ice throw at him. He smiled at Bobby as he looked down at the moulded piece of ice, turning back to Jamie to raise it to his eye, but the older mutant pulled away.

"Pride is a sin you know," John smiled softly. Jamie pulled a face and leant back towards him, grudgingly giving the ice mutant a quick but thankful wave.

"So is lust..." the older mutant managed to smirk. "You don't complain about that."

John just laughed quietly and held the piece of ice to his boyfriend's eye. It was not long before the remaining mutants joined them.

"Well, what do you know," Logan grumbled, looking up at the immaculate looking office building as the sun started to rise behind them. "You managed that without destroying anything."

"You sound surprised?" Mystique feigned hurt. Wolverine just growled and headed for the jet.

"We should go," Storm glanced up at the sky, fast lightening as the sun rose. "It won't be long before it gets a little too busy here."

"On you go," Magneto waved dismissively. "We'll make our own way."

Right on schedule, a helicopter appeared overhead, quickly landing by the jet, one of Jamie's duplicates at the controls.

"Erik..." Xavier looked at the other mutant suspiciously as he led his three mutants to their helicopter. "What are you up to?"

"Why would I be up to anything Charles?" Magneto smiled, climbing into the cockpit with Mystique as Jamie pulled in his duplicate and clambered into the back with John. Quickly Mystique raised the helicopter into the air, giving the suspicious looking Wolverine below a wink. Magneto turned to look at the two mutants in the back. "Pyro. Do your thing."

With a quick flick of his wrist lighter, John sent a torrent of flame shooting out the back of the helicopter towards the building. There was a great explosion of noise, glass flying everywhere as the flames lit up the fuel Jamie's duplicates had left all around the office buildings. The x-men turned away quickly, shielding themselves from the broken glass but were far enough away not to be hurt by the explosions. Fire ripped quickly through the large building, but it was not this that the fire mutant in the helicopter was looking at...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Jamie led John into their own room, collapsing wearily onto the bed as the fire mutant sat down on the edge next to him. John frowned in concern as Jamie winced, the force of his landing even onto the soft mattress sending pain through his body.

"You should really let Mystique look over you," he said, running a hand tentatively over his badly bruised arm.

"It's fine," Jamie sighed heavily. "Nothing's broken."

"If you say so," John did not sound convinced. Jamie looked up at the younger mutant, studying him closely.

"Are you sure _you're _ok?"

John laughed.

"I'm fine!" he insisted, leaning over and giving the other mutant a soft kiss. "Everything's fine."

Jamie smiled and pulled the other mutant down on top of him, ignoring the pain of having him crash into his ribs.

"Back to normal then..." he smiled, leaning forwards and brushing his lips teasingly over the fire mutant's. John couldn't help but smile as he slipped his hands onto the taller mutant's chest.

"Back to normal," he agreed, welcoming his boyfriends eager lips...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily and collapsed wearily onto his bed late that night, his mind still racing with the recent events. He couldn't help but smile as John's laugh echoed in his mind, remembering the warmth in the fire mutant's beautiful, deep brown eyes...

The sound of his mobile tore the ice mutant's attention back to the present. Grudgingly he rolled off his bed to retrieve the device from his desk. A frown played at his face as he looked at the unrecognized number, but the frown turned quickly to a smile as he opened the message, simply reading _how's your head?_


	49. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **A bit shorter that previous chapters, I know, I'm sorry. I was _really _dithering with the ending. We also have a few text conversations so just to make sure they don't get confused with Jamie's internal fights - they have been marked with who is sending who the message. So P-I means Pyro sending Iceman a message and M-P means Multiple Man sending Pyro a message...simple. Also note that the chapter is spread over a few days if not a couple of weeks. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-three: Looking for Someone**

P-I _So hows life at the house of x?_

I-P _Boring. I have over 50 exams to mark_

P-I _Awwwww poor iceman_

I-P _Gee thanks. What you up to?_

P-I Not much jamies away and tiqs yogaing

I-P Tiq?

P-I Dont tell her i called her that!

I-P Your secrets safe with me. So wheres Jamie?

P-I Like Im gonna tell you xman

I-P Be like that then

P-I :-p

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

M-P Crap its boring here

P-M Awwwww its boring here too

M-P Mystique not keeping you company?

P-M Na shes wit mags

M-P What about my dupe?

P-M Hes a dick no offence

M-P None taken!

... ...

M-P Miss you x

P-M Miss you too

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Piotr arched an eyebrow as yet again Bobby's phone buzzed and yet again the ice mutant broke into a smile, immediately stopping marking the papers on his lap to read the message. The huge Russian just shook his head as Bobby laughed and went to reply. Piotr sat back in his sofa in the small teacher's room and crossed his arms casually.

"Glad to see you're in a better mood," he commented lightly as Bobby put his phone down by his side. The ice mutant looked up startled before smiling sheepishly.

"No point moping is there?" he replied quietly. Piotr raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly as once again Bobby's phone buzzed.

"So – who's texting you so much?" he asked innocently. Bobby glanced up from reading the message, biting his lip as he looked into Piotr's honest, friendly gaze.

"John," he admitted. Piotr just nodded, a knowing smile playing at his lips.

"I didn't realise you two were back talking."

"It's just since we worked together," Bobby shrugged. Piotr studied the ice mutant thoughtfully.

"So... are you two..."

Bobby laughed ruefully.

"No," he shook his head, a wry smile playing at his lips. "No – it's just chat," he let out a small sigh. "Just idle chat."

Piotr nodded slowly, frowning slightly at the ice mutant's dejected tone.

"You still want more?"

Bobby bit his lip as he sent a reply back to the fire mutant.

"Well...yeah," he admitted quietly. "But he's moved on, I get that. I just like to hear from him."

Piotr paused, studying the other mutant thoughtfully.

"So...there's no hope for you two then?"

Bobby shook his head, tilting it back and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You've seen him with Jamie."

"I've seen him with you," the Russian replied cautiously. Bobby looked back at the other mutant before letting another weary sigh escape his lips, running his hands through his hair.

"When we're together we..." he shook his head helplessly. "I think there's still something there but at the end of the day..." the ice mutant shrugged. "He's there and I'm here," he looked down at his phone as he received another message from the fire mutant in question. He let out a quiet laugh. "Maybe I should just cut my losses and move on too."

Piotr just smiled at Bobby sympathetically, raising his eyebrows as he shrugged slightly.

"Maybe you should talk to him?"

Bobby shook his head.

"I don't know what else to say to him," the ice mutant sighed, typing his reply. "He knows how I feel. It's all down to him..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

I-P Hey. What you up to?

P-I Just playin comp

I-P Alright for some!

P-I You working?

I-P I have more papers to mark. The joys of growing up.

P-I Ha im still the baby around here

I-P 'Tiq's' baby

P-I Fuck you iceblock

I-P Love you too

... ...

I-P I didn't mean to say that. You know what I meant right?

... ...

P-I Its cool

... ...

... ...

... ...

P-I Oops just broke the comp

... ...

P-I Hello?

... ...

I-P Sorry was with a student

P-I Detention?

I-P Trust you to think the worst! No he wanted advice.

P-I Advice? From you?

I-P Charming as ever John.

P-I Thats me! What he want advice on?

I-P Eh well he thinks he may be gay

... ...

P-I And he came to you?

I-P I know. I did tell him that I didn't handle it very well

P-I You handled it shit

... ...

I-P I know

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique smiled as she stood silently in the doorway to the rec room, watching as Pyro's eyes lit up at receiving another text message. She shook her head as the fire mutant hurriedly replied, keeping the phone close at hand as he returned his attention to the TV screen. The shapeshifter rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but paused as the fire mutant's mobile started to ring.

"Hey!" Pyro greeted warmly. "How's it going?...yeah...really...that's shit...yeah...I know...sure...not much...just watching a film...I have no idea but it's shit...yeah...ok I'll tell her...so you'll be back tomorrow...morning? You'd better not wake me up..."

Mystique frowned as she listened to the fire mutant's voice, arching an eyebrow as it occurred to her this was not a conversation one had with someone they had been texting most of the afternoon...

"...no chance!... Oh well if you put it like that...maybe...ok...see you tomorrow...yeah...ok bye..."

Mystique's frown deepened as Pyro hung up the phone, immediately opening another text. The fire mutant laughed quietly, shaking his head as he replied. The shapeshifter remained quietly in the doorway for a couple more minutes before walking forward and making her presence known.

"Hey!" Pyro looked away from the television screen.

"Hi," Mystique sat on the arm of the sofa. Pyro held up his phone.

"Jamie called," he frowned slightly as another text buzzed through. "He's got what you wanted and he'll be back in the morning."

Mystique nodded.

"So who are you texting?" she asked simply.

"Eh...Jamie..." the fire mutant replied a little uneasily.

"So his dupe texted you while he was on the phone to you?" Mystique arched an eyebrow pointedly, letting Pyro know she had been hanging around much longer than he had realised. The pyrokinetic sighed heavily, knowing there really was no point lying to her.

"I was just texting Bobby," he muttered, bracing himself for what he expected to be anger but the shapeshifter stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"What about Jamie?" she asked eventually.

"We're just talking!" the fire mutant replied defensively. Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Pyro...this is you and Iceman we're talking about," she said bluntly but without malice. "You know..." she reached out and pulled absently at the pyrokinetic's blonde hair. "The guy you pined over for _months_...the guy who just told you he loves you..."

The fire mutant let out a weary sigh, turning to look at the shapeshifter next to him.

"We're just talking," he repeated feebly. Mystique frowned in concern.

"I thought you were happy with Jamie."

"I am!" the fire mutant replied quickly. "I _really_ am it's just...when I'm with Bobby..." another heavy sigh. "I don't know if it's just nostalgia or..." he looked at Mystique helplessly. "There's _something_ still there."

"Baby, you have to choose once and for all," Mystique said quietly. Pyro scowled heavily.

"But me and Drake are _finished_ I shouldn't _have _to choose!"

Mystique smiled sympathetically and gently took the phone from the fire mutant's hand, turning it towards him to display the screen reading _new message received_, arching an eyebrow pointedly. John sighed heavily and retrieved the phone from the shapeshifter's grasp, nodding silently. Mystique just gave the fire mutant a soft smile, ruffling his hair as she clambered to her feet, leaving the pyrokinetic alone with his thoughts...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby smiled contently as he made his way out into the garden, the late morning air still a little cold and crisp, marking the onset of winter. Finally all those papers were marked, and he had the whole of Sunday to relax and unwind before the start of the new school week...

The sound of a commotion from the front gate tore the ice mutant's thoughts away from relaxation. Frowning slightly, he looked over to see Piotr making his way to where Marie and Kitty stood arguing with a man on the other side of the gate. Quickly Bobby moved to catch up with the huge Russian.

"Excuse me sir," Piotr addressed the man diplomatically. "But this is all private land; I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm just here to look for someone," the man replied agitatedly. Bobby stood next to Piotr and studied the man closely. He looked to be roughly ages with them but at the same time looked older, like father time had not been kind to him. He stood in torn clothes although Bobby figured most of the tears were supposed to be there, going by the long dark hair and tattoos that covered most of his visible body.

"And what makes you look here?" Piotr asked calmly. The man scoffed.

"Let's just say he's _gifted_."

"There are a lot of schools for gifted chil..." Marie began but the man cut her off, slamming a fist up against the gate.

"Cut the crap, I know you're fucking mutants," he said angrily. "Now do you or do you not know John Allerdyce."

The four mutants were silent, stunned as they looked back at the man on the other side of the gate. Once again, Bobby studied him closely, frowning slightly as he spotted the blistered skin just visible behind the scarf the man wore and the burn marks that ran between the many tattoos covering his arms. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze settled on the tattoo on his left arm, a tattoo of a familiar shark tooth Zippo lighter, flames spiralling away from it.

"_Taylor_?"


	50. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **CHAPTER 50!! Yay! So yeah...looks like there is gonna be more than fifty chapters after all. What a shame... Now, Bobby and Taylor were gonna have a longer talk here but I then decided the things Taylor was saying would be better off said to John (_if _of course John finds out he's back and _if_ he then decides to speak to him – any preferences on that front?)

**Chapter Thirty-four: Just Wanna Know**

A slight frown played at John's brow as a faint tickling sensation on his shoulder pulled him from his slumber. Blearily he opened his eyes, smiling as he realised what was causing the tickling.

"I thought I told you not to wake me..." he murmured, rolling over to face the owner of the lips brushing slowly up towards his neck.

"You shouldn't have looked so tempting then," Jamie smirked, raising his head to meet the fire mutant's gaze. His smirk softened into a warm, affectionate smile. "Hi."

"Hi..." John returned the smile, wrapping his arms around the taller mutant's shoulders, all the thoughts that plagued him the night before disappearing into a pair of bright blue eyes. Slowly leaning forward, he gently captured the other mutant's lips, pulling him closer. "Welcome back..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So..." the heavily tattooed figure on the other side of the gate smirked. "You do know Johnny."

"He doesn't like to be called that," Bobby muttered. Taylor laughed.

"I know," he arched an eyebrow and shrugged. "But I'm bigger than him," the smirk returned. "So where is the little shit?"

Marie scoffed.

"Follow the trail of burning buildings," she said bluntly, taking Kitty by the arm and pulled her towards the mansion. Taylor's face fell.

"So he was here and now he's not right?" he sighed heavily as both Bobby and Piotr gave a solemn nod. "Oh well."

Taylor gave the two mutants a small wave and turned to walk away from the mansion gate. Bobby watched the departing figure thoughtfully as Piotr in turn made for the mansion.

"Taylor, wait!" Bobby quickly opened the gate and gave Piotr a reassuring gesture to carry on back up to the mansion. The Russian gave a slight frown but did as he was told as Taylor stopped walking and turned to look at Bobby. "Why are you looking for him?"

Taylor paused, looking thoughtfully back at Bobby.

"Just wanna know he's ok," he replied simply with a casual shrug. Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"And it's taken you this long to come looking?" Bobby couldn't help the dubious tone creep into his voice. Taylor just laughed.

"It's taken me a while to find him," he shrugged, casting a sideways glance at the figure next to him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered the pack towards Bobby, lighting a cigarette for himself quickly as the ice mutant declined. Taylor inhaled deeply and blew a billow of smoke out above his head before turning his attention back to Bobby. "What's it to you?"

Bobby frowned slightly at being questioned himself.

"He's a friend," he replied bluntly, frowning internally at how weird if felt to say that. Taylor arched an eyebrow, inhaling more tobacco as he regarded the mutant thoughtfully.

"You know I wouldn't have figured you to be his type."

"Excuse me?" Bobby crossed his arms defensively, looking up at the slightly taller human, his eyes widening. "How do you know that we..."

Taylor laughed, a knowing smile taking over his lips.

"I only meant I didn't think you'd be his type of _friend_..." Taylor shook his head slightly as he took in the neatly dressed, presentable, authoritative looking mutant in front of him. "I certainly wouldn't have thought you'd be his type _that_ way either."

Bobby bowed his head sheepishly, shaking his head at himself. He let out a small laugh and looked back up at the human.

"Yeah well," he shrugged. "I'm obviously not that much of his type since he left eh?"

Taylor just arched an eyebrow and nodded, inhaling deeply from the cigarette, the look of pain in the ice mutant's eyes not going unnoticed. There was a long pause as both men tried to decide on the best approach to the conversation.

"So when did he leave?" Taylor finally broke the silence. Bobby sighed quietly, casting his eyes skywards as he considered how long ago it felt yet somehow at the same time it felt like it was only yesterday.

"A few months ago," he shrugged. "But we're still in touch."

Taylor nodded slowly, finishing his cigarette and throwing it under his boot. A slight frown played at Bobby's face as he realised the human's hand was shaking.

"So...where is he then?" Taylor frowned heavily as he struggled to light another cigarette. Bobby arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know that I should tell you."

Taylor laughed, smoke billowing from his lips.

"What? You think I'm gonna try and hurt him?" he lifted up his sleeve to show the badly burnt skin he had not yet reached with a tattoo needle. "I'm sure he'd win if I tried anything. I just wanna know he's alright."

"He was fine last time I saw him," Bobby replied, somewhat defensively.

"Look," the human inhaled deeply from his cigarette. "I think it's cute you're obviously trying to protect him from the big bad human, but don't you think it's Johnny's decision if he wants to speak to me or not?"

Bobby bit his lip, knowing full well Taylor was right.

"I guess," he sighed reluctantly. Taylor's stance seemed to soften.

"Look, how about I leave you my number and you can pass it on to him," he compromised. "Hell, I would understand completely if he never wanted to see me again," he inhaled and exhaled yet more smoke, throwing the cigarette on the ground. "That way the ball's in his court. Like I say I just wanted to know he was alright."

Bobby nodded slowly, studying the human closely. His expression softened at seeing the genuinely concerned look in the other man's eyes.

"Well he's doing fine," Bobby assured him quietly.

"Good," he smiled appreciatively before casting his eyes downwards. He paused for a short while before inhaling deeply. "You know..." he said eventually. "When I finally found his parents and asked to see John, you know what they said to me?" he curled his lip up as Bobby shook his head. "Despite knowing full well who I was, they told me that they had never been blessed with children."

"_Really_?" Bobby's eyes widened in horror. "I mean he said a couple of times his dad was a dick but..."

Taylor nodded as Bobby shook his head.

"_Dick _is not the word," Taylor insisted. "_My _dad was a dick. His dad was a monster. For all I knew he could have killed him."

"His dad was that bad?"

"With a drink in him, yeah," Taylor nodded seriously. "Which was all the fucking time. That time he caught us together he was about an inch away from splitting John's skull open. Of course he would have called it an accident but..." he shook his head and delved into his pocket, pulling out a small pen and a scrap of paper with the mansions address on it. He scribbled a phone number at the bottom and handed it to Bobby. "Anyway. If you can pass this on to him. I'll be in town a couple more days."

Bobby just took the paper and nodded, letting Taylor walk away. He frowned slightly as he looked down at the number. With a heavy sigh, he folded the piece of paper and put it in his back pocket, turning towards the gate to head back to the mansion.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John shook his head and laughed quietly as lying next to him Jamie fought to stay awake.

"Just get some sleep!" he urged lightly as the older mutant rubbed his eyes. Jamie shook his head but a conceding smile crept onto his face as yet another long yawn escaped his lips.

"Maybe a quick nap..." he agreed reluctantly. John smirked.

"Showing your age..."

The fire mutant laughed and tried to move away as Jamie sat bolt up right but the taller mutant caught him, flipping him onto his back, pinning him to their bed.

"Say that again firebug," he challenged, but his bright blue eyes sparkled in amusement. John just smirked up at the figure on top of him, one arm just free enough to reach up and run his fingers lightly over Jamie's bare side. The older mutant flinched before quickly collapsing, unable to contain his laughter. "You little shit..."

John laughed and rolled Jamie onto his back, propping himself on his elbows to look at him.

"Get some sleep," he murmured, giving the other mutant a quick kiss. "I'm going for a shower."

"Ok," Jamie conceded, settling down into the warm duvet, pouting mockingly. "You just abandon me after I've been working so hard..."

John just rolled his eyes and clambered out of the bed, smirking as Jamie's eyes immediately drifted shut, a faint but content smile on his lips...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey Drake!" Piotr caught up with Bobby as he walked through the garden. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh just a friend of John's from before he came here," Bobby shrugged.

"What did he want?" Piotr frowned slightly. Bobby smiled at him reassuringly.

"He just wanted to see John. He won't cause the school any trouble."

Piotr nodded, content with the ice mutant's certainty. He focused his concern instead on said ice mutant.

"You ok?" he asked. Bobby laughed quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Again Piotr nodded. He gave the ice mutant a quick smile before turning to head for the kids playing on the basketball court. Bobby sighed wearily and quickly made a beeline for his room. Pulling the piece of paper from his pocket, he picked up his phone and selected John's number. He bit his lip as he cancelled the selection and put both the paper and the phone down by his side onto the bed. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hands though his hair, his eyes drifting back down to his phone...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie's eyes flew open as music suddenly started to play. He blinked rapidly before quickly realising it was John's mobile. With a slight frown on his face he reached behind him towards the source of the noise and grabbed the phone from the bedside cabinet. His frown deepened as he instantly recognized the number flashing up on the screen.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" he demanded, snapping open the phone. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Jamie...hey..." Bobby eventually replied uneasily. "Eh...John got in touch...look is he there?"

The multiplying mutant clenched his jaw, clutching at his head as the little voices started to wake up too.

"He's in the shower," he muttered. "I'll tell him you called..."


	51. Chapter 35: Part I

**Author's note: **Well I'm glad you're all happy about Taylor being back. I did grow rather fond of him myself and have considered several times taking him into the story. But _**NO **_he will not be another love interest for our poor little pyromaniac. Can't you tell I'm having enough issues just having the two? Speaking of which...it really is time to wrap this story up. I have a new idea bubbling away in my head that I must start on...so I have made my decision! John loves...

**Chapter Thirty-five: Head Fuck: Part I**

_Just don't tell him._

_Oh what and burn his phone too? _

_What?_

_Well don't you think the ice mutant will call back?_

_Eh..._

_We have to tell him. You can't have secrets in a relationship._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_You are fucking kidding me?_

_What about him? He's been keeping secrets!_

_You should never have gotten involved..._

_Oh don't start..._

_But you _knew_ about Bobby! You knew from the beginning! You should have just walked away as soon as Jean told you about him. _

_... ..._

_I couldn't._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_You're an idiot._

_I know._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John wandered quietly down the corridor back towards his bedroom, wiping away the strands of wet hair that kept flopping into his eyes. He paused briefly, leaning against the wall as a slight dizzy spell swept through him, but it quickly passed. The fire mutant shook his head at himself and carried on down the hallway. He gently eased open the door, expecting Jamie to still be asleep. Instead however he found the multiplying mutant sitting on the edge of their bed, fully clothed, twirling a phone around in his fingers, duplicates morphing in and out of him in a random and seemingly out of control manner.

"Jamie?" the fire mutant moved forward quickly but stopped as the duplicates all suddenly disappeared, Jamie's head snapping up, his normally vibrant blue eyes darkened.

"Bobby called," he informed John bluntly, tossing the phone in his hands to the pyrokinetic. John's eyes widened as he glanced down at the phone, his breath catching as a knot tightened in his stomach.

"Shit...Jamie I..." the fire mutant stuttered, looking back up at the older mutant pleadingly. Jamie held up a hand to stop him, the other clutching at his head. The silence seemed to last forever as the multiplying mutant tried to focus his thoughts.

"I can't do this anymore John..." he eventually said, his voice barely audible. John opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I can't play second best to him."

"You're not second best..." John replied feebly, wanting to go to the other mutant but he felt rooted to the spot. Jamie laughed ruefully.

"You know that's not true John," he shook his head slowly and gave a resigned sigh. "I've seen the two of you together. I mean come on! You're phoning him in secret, sneaking off together in the middle of the night when we were at the mansion..."

"I didn't know he was outside..." John objected meekly.

"I don't care! I can't keep looking over my shoulder all the time, wondering where he is! Wondering if you're thinking about him..." Jamie sighed heavily and looked John straight in the eye. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

John just stared back at the other mutant for what felt to them both like an eternity.

"I don't know..." he replied eventually, looking down away from Jamie's bright blue eyes. Jamie bit his lip, nodding slowly. Although expecting the answer it still stung him to hear it.

"Then I guess you have a decision to make," he muttered, clambering to his feet and heading for the door. "Or I'm gonna make it for you."

"Jamie no..." John turned sharply to stop Jamie leaving, but another wave of dizziness stopped him. By the time the room stopped spinning the older mutant was gone. John took a deep breath and collapsed back onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. Cursing under his breath, he clambered over the bed towards the bedside cabinet, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Quickly lighting one, he inhaled deeply and collapsed onto his back, blowing the smoke out above his head. Taking another deep breath, he raised his phone briefly to look at it before throwing it down by his side. "Oh fuck..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Go back!_

_Don't even think about it!_

_Come on! You can't leave him alone! He'll phone the ice mutant and..._

_They're welcome to each other._

_Bullshit. _Go back_!_

_He needs time alone..._

_For what? To decide he loves _him_?_

_Oh who cares? He's with _us _isn't he?_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_You really think he loves Bobby?_

_... ..._

_... ..._

"Ah, just the man I need. Or should I say men?"

Jamie looked up startled to find Mystique standing in his way. He arched an eyebrow at her amused smirk, half irked at being stopped, half relieved of the distraction.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Mystique's expression softened slightly.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just back," she smiled and handed Jamie a folder. "We need you to check this place out too."

Jamie sighed heavily and took the folder, giving a quick nod as he walked past her.

"Aren't you going to go say goodbye to John?" Mystique called after him, a frown taking over her face.

"He knows I'm heading out," Jamie replied blandly. Mystique's frown deepened.

"Are you leaving a dupe?"

Jamie paused and turned to look at her.

"I'm sure he'll be ok on his own. This place is pretty secure."

"But me and Erik have business to attend to upstate. He'll be lonely."

Jamie scoffed and turned away again, continuing down the corridor.

"If he gets lonely he can just call the Iceman."

Mystique cursed under her breath as Multiple Man disappeared. With a heavy sigh she shook her head and made her way to her yoga room. It was best she cleared her own head before trying to get into the head of the apparently self destructive pyrokinetic she was so fond of...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John cursed as he delved into his cigarette packet only to find it empty. Sighing heavily, he threw the empty box across the room, grabbing his phone from where it lay on the bed beside him. Twirling a small fireball round his fingers rapidly, he flipped open the phone and dialled the number that had most recently called.

"Hi..." Bobby's voice greeted him cautiously.

"What the fuck were you phoning for Drake?" John couldn't help but snap.

"I'm sorry John," Bobby replied quietly. "I didn't know you hadn't told Jamie we were talking."

John scowled and sat up, pulling his legs to his chest defensively.

"Yeah well..." he muttered, knowing deep down it really wasn't Bobby's fault. He sighed tiredly, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So talk Iceman," John leant back against the headboard. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I'd rather tell you in person..." the ice mutant said hesitantly. John couldn't help but laugh wryly.

"Not likely Drake," he replied gently. "Just tell me."

There was another pause before Bobby sighed reluctantly.

"It's Taylor," he began quietly. "He came to the mansion looking for you."

Silence.

The fireball twirling around John's fingers suddenly disappeared. The fire mutant sat up straight, gripping the phone as his eyes widened slightly.

"John..." Bobby prompted softly. John just gave a violent shake of the head, snapping the phone shut and collapsing back onto the bed. The fire mutant balled his fists up and held them to his forehead, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"_Fuck_..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

With a heavy sigh, Bobby put his phone back down by his side. He contemplated phoning straight back but he knew that John wouldn't answer. Finally, his mobile started ringing.

"Hi," he greeted softly. There was a short pause.

"Taylor was at the mansion?" came John's quiet voice.

"Yeah," Bobby replied. There was another short pause.

"You talked to him?" John's voice remained quiet.

"I did," Bobby confirmed gently, waiting patiently for the fire mutant to process his thoughts.

"So...what...what did he say?"

Bobby closed his eyes briefly, biting his lip at the slight shake in John's voice.

"He wanted to know you were alright," Bobby explained quietly. "I told him you were doing fine."

Again there was a pause.

"Thanks," the fire mutant inhaled sharply. "So...how did he...how did he look?"

"Tattooed," Bobby arched an eyebrow as John laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," John replied lightly. "I can just imagine the disapproval on your face."

Bobby opened his mouth to object but shut it quickly as he acknowledged the pyrokinetic was right.

"Yeah well..." the ice mutant smiled, relieved to hear John laugh. "Look," he frowned apprehensively. "He said he'd like to see you...he left a phone number with me so...well it's up to you if you get in touch with him or not," Bobby's frown deepened at not being able to see John's expression. "He'd understand if you didn't want to."

Yet another silence.

"Ok."

Bobby bit his lip at the almost casual sounding tone to the fire mutant's voice.

"So...do you want the number?"

"Just text it to me, yeah."

Bobby frowned heavily. He could just imagine the fire mutant shrugging absently, casually flickering a fireball around in his fingers, all the while his eyes blazing with all the emotion he was trying to hide...

"Are you ok John?" the ice mutant asked. This was why he had wanted to tell him in person.

"I'm fine," John replied all too casually. "Look, I have things to do. Just text me that number when you have a minute."

"John..."

"I'll talk to you later Drake."

The fire mutant hung up the phone before Bobby could offer any further objections. Bobby let out a weary sigh and lowered his phone from his ear, coming out of the call menu and going into the messages. Grabbing the scrap of paper from his desk, he quickly typed Taylor's mobile number into a message, selecting John's name as the recipient. Biting his lip apprehensively, he sent the message to the fire mutant, wishing more than ever he was there with him...


	52. Chapter 35: Part II

**Author's note: **A shortish chapter I know, but the next chap should be longer...

**Chapter Thirty-five: Head Fuck: Part II**

Mystique paused outside Pyro's bedroom, sighing apprehensively before knocking gently on the door. There was no reply. The shapeshifter frowned and knocked again, a little more forceful this time.

"Yeah?" came the eventual weary reply. Mystique gently opened the door and slipped into the pyrokinetic's room. She screwed her face up at the smoke lingering in the air, wafting her hands in front of her face, making a mental note to get some better ventilation in the underground room.

"Oh I do wish you'd quit again..." her expression softened as she looked over at the fire mutant, just lying on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling. With a small sigh she wandered over and sat down next to him, crossing her legs and resting her weight on one arm. "I spoke to Jamie."

John tore his eyes away from the ceiling, looking at her briefly before he closed his eyes tightly, raising his hands to his face. Mystique frowned as she realised this was not what had been troubling the fire mutant to start with.

"Is he ok?" John asked before Mystique could give it much more thought.

"He..." the shapeshifter sighed helplessly and ran a hand down John's arm. "Baby what happened?"

"Bobby called while I was in the shower," John sighed heavily, removing his hands from his face to look at the shapeshifter, his brown eyes filled with so much emotion. "Jamie answered."

Mystique frowned angrily.

"What the hell did that ice block want?" she snapped. John smiled wryly as once again Bobby seemed to get the blame for what really was _his _fault. The fire mutant returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"He wanted to tell me that Taylor went to the mansion looking for me."

Mystique didn't reply – not right away. Her eyes widened slightly as she just stared down at John in disbelief, her mind racing, not sure now whether to address the fact the ice mutant was getting in the way of his current relationship with the multiplying mutant or whether to address the fact his homosapian ex who he just about killed was looking for him...

"So what does Taylor want..." she asked eventually, deciding to first address the latter. John sighed heavily.

"He wants to see me."

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"When?" she couldn't help the protective tone creeping into her voice. "Where?"

"It's up to me apparently," the fire mutant waved his phone at her. "Bobby sent me his number."

"Oh," Mystique's frown returned. "So...are you gonna call him?"

John laughed dryly.

"I have no fucking idea," he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I mean..." he let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I thought when I threw his lighter away that was it! And now I just..."

Mystique smiled sympathetically, brushing some hair from the fire mutant's face as John just clenched his jaw and shut his eyes.

"The past has a way of sneaking up and biting you on the ass."

John smirked.

"You don't have to tell me that," he shook his head, sighing quietly. "Is Jamie gone?"

Mystique pursed her lips at the change in subject, but her expression quickly softened.

"I gave him some work to do," she informed him gently. "He should be back tomorrow."

"Yeah..._should_," John muttered. Mystique nodded defiantly.

"He'll be back. He just..."

"_Mystique_!"

The shapeshifter smiled softly at the pyrokinetic as Magneto's voice carried through the base.

"I have to go baby..." she frowned reluctantly. "Only you know if you want to go see Taylor or not. All I can say is that you can't move on with your future if you're still looking over your shoulder at the past," again she smiled and wiped some more hair from John's eyes before standing gracefully. "We should be back tomorrow too. I'll have the phone if you need me."

John just nodded and waved her a goodbye. Sighing heavily he picked up his phone again and flicked open his lighter, twirling a small fireball around his fingers as he tried to make sense of all the thoughts racing around his head...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I hate beer. _

_Fuck you._

_Hey! Be nice._

_Give me one good reason why?_

_Shouldn't we get going? _

_What's the rush?_

_We can't leave John alone for too long. _

_What? Haven't we left him? _For good_?_

_NO!_

_Well...kinda..._

_No we have not!_

_But..._

_No buts! We're not just giving up on him!_

_If you ask me there's nothing to give up on..._

_Oh you shut up!_

_Well..._

_I said shut up!_

_...eh...your phone's ringing..._

_Look...I'm not giving up on him!_

_Then why did you leave him?_

_We didn't leave him..._

_...your phone's still ringing..._

_I bet that's not what he thinks._

_How the hell would you know what he's thinking..._

_...wow look at her..._

_...You don't even know what you're thinking yourself for fuck sake..._

_...she's _hot_..._

_Hey! Just cause we've had a little falling out with John doesn't mean you can..._

_A little falling out? He's been seeing the ice mutant again behind our back!_

_He has not been _seeing _him..._

_Oh come on! It's over! Face it! That's why we're here in a grotty little pub drinking instead of doing whatever it is that Mystique asked us to do. _

_It's just a quick stop._

_A quick stop that's lasted an hour already?_

_...seriously guys...she is _hot_..._

_Oh will you fuck off! No chance!_

_You really think John's going to be waiting for you when we get back?_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_I need another drink..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_Fuck_..." John muttered as once again Jamie's phone rang out with no reply. Not that he was surprised. He wouldn't speak to himself either. With a heavy sigh he opened the text from Bobby and stared at the number and the short message _he's only in town a couple of days_. The fire mutant picked up his lighter from where it lay on the side next to him. The new Zippo lighter Mystique had brought him. The black lighter with raised silver shark teeth on it. John smirked dryly. It wasn't exactly the same as his old lighter, but the thought was there. Sighing heavily, the fire mutant stared into the fireball blazing above his head. He had wondered at the time why Mystique had brought him a lighter so similar to the one she had urged him to throw away. Perhaps she knew better than he had that he just wasn't quite ready to let go...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I said ill be there quit whining_

Taylor sighed heavily and threw his mobile onto the bed, turning towards the bathroom. He cringed slightly, cursing under his breath as he grabbed a towel and threw it over the mirror the maid had kindly uncovered. Shaking his head and curling his lip up, he made his way over to the sink and filled it with cold water, ignoring the new message alert of his phone, presuming it was a reply to his earlier text. Splashing some of the cold water onto his face, he glared down at his shaking hands before grabbing the nearest towel to dry himself. Again he found himself catching sight of his bare top half in the mirror and again he cringed, turning away quickly and heading back into the bedroom, snatching up his top and scarf and re-dressing quickly. Collapsing onto his back on the bed, he picked up his phone and opened it without really looking at the sender.

_Where are you staying? John_

Taylor just stared at the message for what felt like an eternity. Finally he gave a shake of the head, biting his lip apprehensively as he typed in the name of the motel he was staying in. John's reply came much quicker than his.

_Theres a pub down the road meet me there at 8_

Taylor found himself nodding slowly as he replied with a simple _ok_. The human laid his phone down next to him and glanced at the clock. It was going to be a long three and half hours...


	53. Chapter 35: Part III

**Author's note: **I have written and re-written this chapter _so_ many times! I mean – what the hell do you say to someone who you just about killed/just about killed you? AGH!! Oh – and just to warn you – I am off on a little 1000+ mile road trip to see _the_ greatest band on earth this weekend so it _may _be a wee while until I post again, but the next chapter is probably going to be quite short so hopefully if I don't get it up before I go, I'll get it up Monday/Tuesday. Until then enjoy this chapter! It may provoke a bit of a response...

**Chapter Thirty-five: Head Fuck: Part III**

_If we've left the little firebug why are we doing Mystique's dirty work?_

_We haven't left him! We..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Are you drunk?_

_I just tripped._

_Yeah right!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_I can't believe your drunk over him._

_I'm not drunk! Just...tired._

_You're..._

_Can we just get this over and done with?_

_... ..._

_And then what?_

_... ..._

Then _we get drunk... _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John frowned apprehensively as he screeched to a stop in the pub car park, over in the corner where the lights were not working. The clock on the dashboard read 8:12. That wasn't too bad for three hundred plus miles...

Biting his lip, the fire mutant clambered out of the car and locked the door. A slight smile played at his lips as he considered Jamie's reaction to his stealing his (already stolen) Lamborghini, but his smile soon faded as he remembered that was the last thing the two had to worry about. With a heavy sigh, John grit his teeth and made his way towards the huge, ran down building. He frowned slightly as he found himself in a dimly lit, badly decorated room, the old bar being propped up by men who looked like they were part of the furniture. John shuddered slightly, crossing his arms defensively as he looked around the room, wondering if he would still recognise the person he was looking for. The fire mutant's breath caught as his eyes fell on a lone figure sitting in a booth in the corner. His hair was a little longer than before and his arms covered in a _lot _more ink, but other than that he hadn't changed a bit. He sat hunched over his mobile, the sleeves of his hooded top rolled up to just below his elbows. Taylor _hated_ long sleeves, he always wore t-shirts. Or at least he used to. A knot tightened in John's stomach and his chest became heavy as he noted the black scarf around the human's neck, the hood pulled up high towards his face, the way the once confident-to-the-point-of-arrogant figure sat anxiously...defensively...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Taylor sighed heavily and glanced around the room again, narrowing his eyes as he looked for John. He glanced at his phone. 8:15. A slight smile played at his lips. John never had been one for punctuality...a quality Taylor was sure he had learned from him...

The human jumped slightly as the phone in his hand buzzed. He scowled, expecting the message to be yet another whining complaint from his friend back home, but the scowl faded as he saw the number. Biting his lip, he opened the message.

_Im sorry i cant_

"_Fuck_..." Taylor muttered under his breath, tilting his head back to lean against the old leather backing of the booths. Sighing heavily he reached across the table for the beer he had put down ready for John. He wasn't going to need it anymore...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Please Jamie..." John whispered, but once again the phone rang out. John sighed heavily and hit his head back onto the driver's seat. With a shaky sigh he dialled again, but this time a different number.

"Hey..." Bobby's voice greeted him tentatively.

"Hey..." John replied quietly. The fire mutant bit his lip hard.

"John, are you ok?" Bobby asked as a short silence fell.

"Yeah, I'm..." John sighed heavily. "I just went to meet with Taylor, I'm just a bit..."

"You want to talk?" Bobby offered as John's voice trailed off. John inhaled deeply.

"Can I come round?"

"Of course! Or where are you? I'll come meet you."

"No, I'm not far away. Just...meet me at the front gate..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby paced back and forth in front of the mansions huge main gate, biting his lip anxiously. Finally he saw a set of headlights approaching. A concerned frown took over his face as John stepped out of the car, his shoulders slumped, his face tired and drawn.

"Are you alright?" Bobby approached the smaller mutant, his frown deepening as he took in the troubled expression on the fire mutant's face. "What the hell did he do to you?"

"Taylor didn't do anything," John managed a weak smile, wrapping his arms around himself, shaking his head slowly. "I didn't see him...well I _saw _him," John inhaled sharply and bowed his head. "...but I couldn't..."

Bobby nodded slowly as John looked up again. He bit his lip apprehensively at the pain in the fire mutant's deep brown eyes. Instinctively Bobby closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms supportively round the smaller mutant's body. Slowly John's arms slipped round Bobby's waist as the pyrokinetic buried his head in the ice mutant's chest.

"How can I face him after everything I've done?" John asked quietly. "How can I look him in the eye and ask him to forgive what I did to him when I've done it hundreds of times since? On _purpose_?"

Bobby just stood silently as John sighed exasperatedly. He softly rubbed the fire mutant's back, gently resting his head against John's.

"He just looked so..." John closed his eyes tightly. "We've both changed so much..."

"That doesn't mean he won't listen to you," Bobby said softly, pulling back slightly to look down at the smaller mutant. "John, he came looking for you. He obviously still cares."

"Maybe about the old me!" John looked up into Bobby's icy blue eyes but quickly shook his head and looked away again. "I'm not the guy he remembers..."

"Maybe not..." Bobby gently cupped his fingers under John's chin, raising his head to meet his gaze. "But the fact it's bothering you this much shows that you still really care too. Don't you think you both deserve the chance to say your piece?"

John bit his lip and cast his eyes down again. Slowly he nodded, sighing wearily.

"I guess..." he conceded. "That's easier said than done though."

Bobby frowned thoughtfully.

"How did you get on speaking to him on the phone when you arranged to meet?"

John looked up briefly, shrugging sheepishly.

"I texted him."

"Ok...well...how about you try calling him?" the ice mutant smiled as John nodded slowly. "If nothing else...surely he deserves an explanation for tonight?"

"Yeah..." John frowned anxiously but continued to nod none-the-less, glancing at his watch. Grudgingly Bobby pulled away, smiling reassuringly. John inhaled deeply and pulled his phone from his pocket. He walked towards the nearby perimeter wall only a few feet away and sat down on the grass, pulling his knees up as he leant back against the concrete. Bobby stayed where he was, close enough to offer support but far enough away to give the pyrokinetic a degree of privacy. With one last heavy sigh and one last glance at the ice mutant, John clenched his jaw and dialled Taylor's number...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Idiot..._

_Shut up..._

_It hurts..._

_It's just a scratch..._

_Scratch? Then explain all the blood..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Fuck..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Taylor sighed heavily and threw his scarf onto the floor, discarding his hooded top as he collapsed onto his bed. He scowled and ran his hands through his hair, cursing the slight spinning in his head caused by his first beer in seven months, three weeks, two days...

The human jumped slightly as the sound of his mobile tore him out of his haze.

"Hello?" he mumbled groggily, preparing himself for what he thought would be another moan from his friend back home.

"Hi Taylor," came the quiet and unexpected reply. "It's John."

Taylor sat bolt upright, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to ignore the returning dizzy feeling.

"John...hey..." he eventually managed to reply.

"Hey..." John repeated uneasily. There was a short pause before the mutant continued. "Look...I just wanted to say sorry for chickening out on you, I just...you know..."

Taylor couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"I would'a thought it should be me who should be scared of seeing you," he commented lightly. A small smile lingered on his lips as John laughed too.

"You would'a thought..." he replied. The mutant took a deep breath. "So...how long you going to be around?"

"Just a couple more days..." Taylor instinctively relaxed, laying back onto his bed slowly. "I need to be back for a mates birthday," the human rolled his eyes, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "I'll never hear the end of it if I'm not."

"Since when did you take orders from anyone?" John laughed. Taylor frowned.

"I'm not taking orders!" he insisted. "He's just...look anything for an easy life. _Trust me_."

"Yeah, yeah," the mutant replied knowingly. Taylor bit his lip against defending himself further, knowing full well he would just dig himself into a hole. Apparently his old friend still knew him quite well...

"Look John," he took on a more serious tone, fidgeting with the hem of his T-shirt. "If you're not up for meeting face to face that's fine," he shrugged casually, out of habit despite being on the phone.

"No...I _do_ want to see you..." John replied hesitantly, his voice growing quiet. "I want to tell you how sorry I am and..."

"Johnny...you said all that at the hospital," Taylor interrupted. "I forgave you five minutes after you left. I told my mother the next day to tell you to get your ass in to see me," his brow furrowed as he thought back. "She told me there wasn't much chance of that going by the removal vans outside your house."

There was a short pause.

"You forgave me?"

Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"You looked more scared than I did Johnny," he replied gently. "How could I be mad at you?"

There was another short pause.

"I hate being called Johnny."

"So?" Taylor laughed, relieved to up the mood of the conversation again. "When has that ever bothered me?"

"You're a dick."

"I know," Taylor smirked. "But that never bothered you before."

"True..." John conceded, laughing quietly. "So..." his voice grew a little serious again but overall his tone remained light. "I'll maybe see you before you leave?"

"I ain't got any other plans," Taylor smiled before frowning thoughtfully. "So...how close did you get tonight then?"

"I made it into the bar," John admitted. "I ran when I saw you."

"Charming..." Taylor laughed. "Well that ain't too bad I guess. So where are you now?"

"Eh...I'm at the Xavier mansion," John replied quietly. Taylor arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? With that guy I met before?" the human smirked.

"It's not like that," John mumbled. "Long story."

"Oh..." Taylor frowned slightly at bringing down the mood again. "Well...I'll have longer to listen next time I speak to you."

"And I'll have longer to hear about this guy who has _Taylor Jordison_ wrapped around his little finger," the mutant countered in a much more mischievous tone. Taylor opened his mouth to protest but shut it quickly. He shook his head and laughed quietly. John never had been one to show his vulnerable side for too long...

"You're a little shit..." Taylor muttered, but an affectionate smile pulled at his lips.

"I know," John's smirk could be heard in his voice. "But that never bothered you before."

"True..." Taylor laughed. A wistful smile played at his lips as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "God I missed having you around."

"I missed _being _around," John admitted quietly. Taylor smiled and opened his eyes, a short but comfortable silence falling over the two.

"I guess I'd better leave you to it..." Taylor said eventually, sitting back up. "And I'd better go get some beauty sleep."

"Yeah...good luck with that."

"Funny little fucker aren't ya?" Taylor laughed. "Look, seriously...I'm..." the human inhaled deeply. "I'm glad you called."

"Me too," came John's honest sounding reply. Taylor nodded slowly.

"Well...I'll maybe see you around then."

"Yeah...bye Taylor."

"See ya Johnny," Taylor smirked and hung up the phone half way through the mutant's protest. He laughed quietly to himself and laid the phone down by his side. With a contented sigh he lay back down, closing his eyes and for the first time since he was almost burnt alive, Taylor fell straight into a peaceful sleep.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Shit...that's a lot of blood..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Yeah...bye Taylor..."

Bobby smiled as John's face screwed up, opening his mouth to object to whatever Taylor had said, but the human had obviously hung up. John's smile returned as he glanced back up towards Bobby.

"Feel better?" the ice mutant asked, moving forward and sitting down next to him. John nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah..." he sighed and shook his head in bewilderment. "I honestly thought he would hate me."

Bobby smiled softly and shook his head, brushing some loose hair from the pyrokinetic's face.

"You're a pretty hard person to hate."

John laughed quietly and looked back up at the ice mutant.

"Some people manage it just fine," he pointed out lightly before his eyes turned more serious, his voice growing quiet. "Thanks for tonight Bobby."

"Any time..." Bobby replied softly, brushing his hand down John's cheek. "You know that."

John bit his lip and nodded slowly, finding himself leaning into the ice mutant's touch. For what felt like an eternity he sat and gazed into the somehow warm, ice blue eyes in front of him before slowly leaning forward and gently capturing the ice mutant's lips...


	54. Chapter 35: Part IV

**Author's note: **Right...well you know how I told you all I had made my decision? After the reviews for that last chapter I once again find myself undecided. And just for the record, I'd chosen actually chosen Jamie so well done to all you Bobby fans out their for saving his ass for the time being. And yeah...1200 miles and 20hours driving may not have given me too much time to write but oh my did I get some plots for this story and my next! A short chapter this one I'm afraid, but you know how I like my cliff hangers – I had to end the last one where I did! So this chapter is just to tidy up the last one.

**Chapter Thirty-five: Head Fuck: Part IV**

John bit his lip and nodded slowly, finding himself leaning into the ice mutant's touch. For what felt like an eternity he sat and gazed into the somehow warm, ice blue eyes in front of him before slowly leaning forward and gently capturing the ice mutant's lips. Bobby slipped his hand round the pyrokinetic's neck, pulling him closer as John deepened the kiss. He moaned softly as the fire mutant pulled himself onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller mutant in the fear he'd pull away. The ice mutant's breath caught as John broke from the kiss, pulling his head away just a little, his eyes closed.

"Stay John..." Bobby murmured pleadingly, leaning forward and softly brushing his lips over Johns, gently running his hands through the other boy's hair. "Stay with me."

John kept his eyes closed, screwing them even tighter shut as he looked down and shook his head.

"I can't..." he replied in barely more than a whisper. Bobby frowned slightly but his expression was still soft as he tilted the fire mutant's head up. John opened his eyes, so many emotions burning in the deep brown orbs. Bobby took a deep breath as he ran his hand gently down John's cheek.

"Because of Jamie..." he prompted softly. Again John closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Bobby took another deep breath. "Do you really love him?"

The silence seemed to last forever, John just sitting on Bobby's lap his hands loosely holding his shoulders, Bobby's arms still holding the smaller mutant, firmly enough to let him know he didn't want to let go but loose enough to say he would if he really had to. Finally John inhaled sharply, looking at Bobby helplessly.

"I thought I did..." he admitted quietly. "That time I went away when Wolverine caught me I..." John paused and tilted his head up, sighing quickly. "I was all ready to just commit to him and...and then I saw you and..." it was Bobby's turn to close his eyes as John's voice trailed off, a warm hand gently brushing down the ice mutant's cheek. "I just..." John continued after a short pause. "I just don't know anymore..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Well that was a complete waste of time," Mystique muttered as she pressed the remote to open the hidden door to their underground garage. Magneto glanced across at her, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Now my dear," he said calmly. "The fact our theory proved unfounded does not make today a waste of time," his eyes sparkled as he looked ahead. "Besides, now you're back early to look after your little pyromaniac."

Mystique couldn't help but smile slightly as she drew into the garage. She glanced around quickly and saw Multiple Man's car was still gone. No, wait. The Lamborghini was gone. Didn't Multiple Man take the...

The shapeshifter clambered quickly out the car, her brow furrowing. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the trail of blood dripped across the floor.

"_Erik_!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby inhaled sharply and opened his eyes, his heart bleeding as he saw the pain and confusion in the other mutant's eyes. He smiled softly and rested his head gently against the smaller mutants.

"I'll wait for you if I have to," the ice mutant said quietly. John frowned slightly but quickly realised what Bobby meant.

"No, it's not fair!" he insisted, trying to pull back although not very forcefully. "I can't put you through that! Not knowing where you stand with someone and..."

Bobby cut off the pyrokinetic's protests by gently raising a finger to his lips.

"John, you were willing to wait for me to figure myself out," he reminded him. "And I'm willing to wait for you. If you do love Jamie then..." Bobby shook his head slightly at the thought, but looked at the fire mutant determinedly. "He is a good guy, I'm sure you'd be happy and that's what I want but if there's even a chance that you and me..." Bobby averted his gaze briefly before looking back into John's eyes. "I love you John. I'm not gonna just give up on you."

John just looked back into the emotional blue eyes in front of him, his heart aching at the pain and anguish in them. The fire mutant bit his lip and opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of his phone cut into the moment. Quickly John clambered to his feet, relieved of the distraction, Bobby not quick enough to tighten his grip on the other mutant.

"Hey," John turned away slightly from Bobby, trying to regain some kind of composure. "What's up?"

"Get your ass back here now," Mystique replied urgently. "Jamie's been shot."


	55. Chapter 35: Part V

**Author's note: **I know the chapters are getting shorter, but it's just the way I'm wanting to split these ones and on the plus side it means I get them posted quicker doesn't it! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-five: Head Fuck: Part V**

Bobby frowned slightly as a silence fell over the fire mutant, his shoulders slumping as he turned further away from him.

"I...I'm on my way..." John muttered finally, a shaky hand slowly lowering his phone to his side. Bobby's frown deepened as John ran his hands through his hair, clutching at his head before suddenly delving into his pocket for his keys, moving forward towards the car.

"John!" Bobby leapt to his feet, grabbing the pyrokinetic's arm. "Wait!"

"No, I have to go..." John insisted, stumbling a little as he tried to pull away. Bobby's concern grew as he looked at the fire mutant's pale face.

"John, what's wrong?" he asked gently, loosening his grip on John's arm and cupping a hand around his cheek. John looked up into the concerned icy blue eyes, temporarily pausing his struggle to leave.

"Jamie's been shot," he said quietly, looking at the ice mutant pleadingly. "I have to go."

Bobby briefly closed his eyes but quickly opened them again, nodding and taking the keys from John's hand.

"You're in no state to drive," he insisted softly but firmly, gesturing towards the car. "_I'll _drive..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby struggled to keep up with John as he followed the fire mutant through the cold, stone corridors in the Brotherhood underground base. He couldn't help but cringe as they drew closer to frantic sounds of activity, rounding a corner and stepping into a huge, light, sterile looking room.

"Oh my God..." John stopped suddenly, his eyes widening at all the blood. Mystique paused in her medical attendance to rush over to the pyrokinetic, casting only a quick frown at Bobby, her attention too concerned with John to question the ice mutant.

"I'm sorry baby," she slipped her hands onto John's arms to turn him to look at her. "I think we've stopped the bleeding but..." the shapeshifter shook her head slowly, biting her lip as she ran a hand through the fire mutant's blonde hair. "He's lost _a lot _of blood. This is beyond our capabilities."

John didn't move. Although Mystique had turned him to face her, his eyes were fixed on the multiplying mutant's pale face, his bloodied torso...

"Surely there's a hospital nearby..." Bobby spoke up gingerly. Mystique turned sharply to look at him, although her expression was more tired than annoyed.

"With an unexplained gunshot wound the police would be all over us," she shook her head, letting go of John's arms as he slowly made his way to Jamie's side. "He's on just about every most wanted list in the country."

Bobby glanced from Mystique, to Jamie, to Magneto standing in the corner and finally to John.

"What about the mansion?" he asked tentatively. Both Mystique and Magneto arched an eyebrow at him as John turned to look at him, a confused frown on his face.

"What?" the fire mutant choked. Bobby shrugged slightly.

"Well...I'm sure we have the equipment, the knowledge," he forced a small, reassuring smile as John's eyes looked back at him gratefully. "I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind."

Magneto frowned thoughtfully before stepping forward authoritatively.

"Indeed he wouldn't," he nodded. "Come on."

"Moving him could kill him!" Mystique argued.

"Leaving him here is not going to save him my dear," Magneto pointed out. Grudgingly the shapeshifter agreed, John's attention already turned back to the unconscious mutant lying on the bed. "Pyro..." Magneto urged in a surprisingly gentle voice, gesturing for the fire mutant to move away. Reluctantly John pulled back to allow the Brotherhood leader to move the injured mutant between them.

"The helicopter's ready to fly," Mystique informed them. "We can radio the mansion and..." the shrill sound of an alarm cut through the base, silencing the shapeshifter. Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously as she ran to a computer at the side of the room. "West entrance has been breached. _Shit_..." she turned to Magneto and Bobby. "Get him to the hanger! Pyro..."

"I'm on it..." the fire mutant was already half way out the door, lighter in one hand and a fireball in the other, fully intent on keeping the new arrivals well away from Jamie. Bobby opened his mouth to object but Mystique turned to him sharply.

"Help Magneto get him to the hanger," she repeated, not waiting for a reply as she cracked her knuckles and turned to help the pyrokinetic rid the base of these very badly timed and most unwelcome intruders...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

An anxious frown played at Ororo's face as she crept along the mansion corridor, well aware of the early hour. She quickly reached the office she shared with the professor, not at all surprised to find Xavier already sitting at his desk.

"Hank just called," Ororo quickly shut the door behind her. "He just found out that there's a raid planned on Magneto's base and..."

"The raid is taking place," Xavier held his hands to his temples, a slight frown pulling at his brow. "Bobby is there..."

"Bobby?" Ororo's eyes widened. "Why on earth is he there?"

Xavier paused.

"The multiplying mutant is injured – gravely," he replied slowly. "They are taking him here and..." the professor's frown deepened. "Something's wrong with John..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

An ever so slight smug grin played on Mystique's lips as she made her way down the corridor towards the sound of fire, several soldiers quickly and efficiently disposed of. Her grin faded however as she drew closer to the fire, the immense heat radiating from down the corridor almost unbearable.

"Pyro!" she called, frowning as she found the pyrokinetic slumped against a wall, clutching at his head as flames licked up and down the corridor uncontrollably. The fire mutant looked up at her, but his gaze seemed unfocused. "Baby are you ok?" she carefully avoided the flames and brushed away the hair from his face, studying him closely for any new head wounds. "Did someone hurt you?"

John shook his head slowly.

"No I..." he closed his eyes briefly, swaying slightly. "My head just really hurts and I...so dizzy..."

Mystique only just managed to catch the fire mutant as he slumped to the floor. Her eyes widened in horror as the young mutant quickly grew heavy, completely out cold...


	56. Chapter 36

**Author's note: **Still short, but I think it better conveys the sense of waiting everyone else is going through. Make you all suffer...tee hee... Once again, please ignore any medical inaccuracies, I've tried my best!

**Chapter Thirty-six: Side by Side**

An elegant blue finger tapped impatiently on crossed arms, a pair of piercing golden eyes staring at the door that separated the room from the main medical lab.

"What's taking so long?" she hissed impatiently. John and Jamie had been locked away in that room for _hours_ with Hank and the small medical team the professor had already assembled to greet the Brotherhood-plus-one's arrival. Storm cast her a sympathetic look, the only one in the room to see past the shapeshifter's hard stance to the deep worry in those yellow eyes.

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" Storm glanced around the room, just as concerned for those in that room as the one next door, if not more so. In the corner Bobby nodded slowly, the professor beside him doing the same. At the other side of the room Logan shook his head. "Mystique?"

"No thank you," the shapeshifter replied bluntly, her eyes not moving from the door.

"Last time I looked there wasn't any blood in the fridge anyway..." Logan muttered, earning a sharp look from Storm.

"Logan..." she said warningly. The shapeshifter just kept staring at the door. Storm sighed heavily and turned to leave the room, but stopped as the door to the medical lab opened. Hank stepped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Even behind his blue fur, the other mutant's could see his flustered expression.

"Jamie's stable," he began tiredly, focussing mainly on Storm and the Professor, but he was all too well aware of the icy blue eyes and the golden eyes focussing back on him. "Although he had lost _a lot _of blood, the bullet did not damage any of his organs. John..." Hank inhaled sharply. "John has major swelling in the brain. They have relieved some of the pressure but they are still operating. It's likely to take quite a while."

"Swelling?" Mystique looked at Hank incredulously. Hank took a deep breath, casting a quick glance at Bobby.

"Most likely caused by a serious head trauma," he said cautiously. Mystique turned a sharp, venomous glare on the ice mutant who had already buried his head in his hands. "Has he been experiencing any headaches and dizzy spells?"

"After Alcatraz..." she shapeshifter narrowed her eyes dangerously, her gaze still fixed on Bobby. "His co-ordination was out of sync too, but he was getting better – he's hardly had any recently."

Hank frowned thoughtfully.

"He seemed dizzy when Logan brought him in," he spoke mostly to himself. "It could be that a second blow to the head re-aggravated it..."

Mystique's murderous glare turned on Logan, who even had the decency to look down guiltily.

"If anything happens to him..." the shapeshifter hissed, curling her lip up before turning her attention back to the door. Hank exchanged a concerned look with Storm before quickly disappearing back into the medical lab. Storm looked over at Bobby who seemed to have paled considerably although she would never have believed it possible. She sighed inwardly and made her way once again to exit the room, leaving the rest of the mutant's in silence.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The silence was unbearable. No-one spoke, the only noise made by the occasional coming and goings of Storm to try and keep the group fed and hydrated and Logan trying to feed his nicotine habit. Finally Mystique snapped.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" she muttered, not even looking at the target of her question. Bobby looked up at her blankly.

"It's none of your business," the ice mutant replied bluntly, but he flinched as the shapeshifter turned a murderous gaze on him. He sighed tiredly and held his hands up in retreat. "He went to see Taylor. He just needed someone to talk to."

Mystique's expression softened.

"He saw Taylor?" she frowned slightly. She had hoped the fire mutant would have waited for herself or Jamie to return before deciding on a visit with Taylor...

"He went to meet him but couldn't go through with it," Bobby informed her quietly. "They did speak on the phone though."

Mystique pursed her lips thoughtfully, desperate to find out more but not from the ice mutant...

All thoughts of Taylor however left the room as Hank finally appeared in the doorway.

"They've finished operating," he began quietly. "But we will not know how successful it has been until John wakes up," he cast his eyes over the two most concerned mutants in the room. "_If _he wakes up. The next few hours are critical," his gaze settled on Mystique. "Would you like to see them?"

The shapeshifter was on her feet immediately. Hank gave Bobby a small, reassuring, apologetic smile. The ice mutant just gave a small nod. He understood he would have to wait.

Mystique couldn't help the small gasp as she set her eyes on the two unconscious mutants, their beds now set side by side, both with tubes and wires and monitors and god-only-knows what else hooked up to them, but more so around John. The shapeshifter walked slowly between the two beds, stretching her arms out and tracing her fingers lightly over the covers on each. She turned to John first, leaning over him carefully, gently running her fingers across his head and down his cheek.

"Come on baby, wake up," she urged quietly, frowning heavily at the complete lack of movement from the fire mutant. The shapeshifter forced a smirk. "I need you to go set that _creature_ through there's cigar on fire..." but there was not as much humour in her voice as she had tried to put in. Sighing tiredly, she backed away from the pyrokinetic's bed and sat down gently on the edge of Jamie's, her frown now concerned with how pale the multiplying mutant still looked. "And you can wake up too mister. Your boyfriend needs you," she glanced over towards John. "He really, _really _needs you..."


	57. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: **Ok...I don't know if those of you who get my alerts will be told if this chapter is replaced so if you've already read this, all I've done is taken out the bit at the end (about Taylor) and if you haven't read this yet, ignore me and do continue!

**Chapter Thirty-seven: One's Awake**

Finally – after what felt to Bobby like an eternity – Mystique reappeared in the doorway separating them from the medical lab next door. She just gave the ice mutant a blank look and a quick nod before disappearing back into the other room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Bobby stood quickly and apprehensively followed the shapeshifter.

His breath caught as he found John lying, hooked up to so many monitors and drips. He closed the door quietly behind him, hovering near the door as Mystique took a seat between the two beds. Slowly he approached the fire mutant in the bed nearest him, unable to take his eyes off that scar on his forehead...

"I never...I never meant to..." he stuttered quietly, but Mystique held up a hand, not even looking up at him.

"You can stay but don't you _dare _speak to me," she hissed. Bobby shut his mouth abruptly, making his way slowly to the seat on the other side of John, his watery eyes still firmly fixed on the frail looking fire mutant...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_... ..._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Ow._

_... ..._

_... ..._

_Are we alive?_

_That – or you've all followed me to Hell._

_Oh you'd be so lonely without us..._

_Fuck off._

_Seriously – are we still alive?_

_I'm sure if we were dead it wouldn't hurt this much._

_Then open your fucking eyes!_

_... ..._

_Too tired..._

"Jamie?"

_... ..._

_Is that that fucking ice mutant?_

"Mystique! Jamie's waking up!"

_Yeah...that's that motherfucking ice mutant..._

"Jamie? Jamie can you hear us?"

The multiplying mutant let out a soft groan. Mystique sighed in relief, moving to his side from pacing the floor, placing a hand lightly on his arm, standing between him and the unconscious fire mutant behind her. Bobby moved back out of the way as slowly Jamie opened his eyes, looking towards the bright blue blur standing over him. He tried to sit up and say something but all that came out was a hoarse grunt.

"It's ok, you just rest," the shapeshifter pushed him back down gently. Jamie closed his eyes and finally when he opened them again, his vision had cleared. He rolled his head to the side away from Mystique, frowning slightly at the somewhat familiar room.

"Where are we?" he managed to ask. Mystique frowned slightly.

"We're at Xavier's mansion."

Jamie's frown deepened, his lip curling up slightly.

"I thought I heard Iceman..." he grumbled. Bobby moved a little closer, looking down at the multiplying mutant cautiously. Jamie scowled and turned his attention back to Mystique.

"Christ, I feel like I've been in a cage fight..." he muttered, shuffling about uncomfortably. Mystique shook her head slowly.

"No you just got yourself shot."

There was a short pause.

"Oh," Jamie racked his brains. He remembered going into that building - perhaps a little distracted – and then... "Oh yeah..."

"I'm amazed you made it back to the base," Mystique frowned. "You were in a pretty bad way."

Jamie sighed heavily.

"So why are we at the mansion?"

Mystique bit her lip.

"We didn't have the facilities to look after you..." she glanced quickly in the direction of Bobby but kept a firm expression for Jamie. "The professor offered his assistance."

Jamie frowned slightly.

"Why would he do that?"

"Cause he's a good guy," Bobby replied quickly before Mystique could respond. The shapeshifter gave him a quick look before returning her attention back to the multiplying mutant.

"Our base was raided anyway. We had little choice."

Jamie still frowned. This was the last place he wanted himself, the Brotherhood and above all _John_ to be...

"Where's John?" he asked tightly, finding a small consolation in knowing where the ice mutant was but suddenly confused as to why that ice mutant was there in the first place. His concern grew as Mystique's face fell. "Mystique..."

"He's eh..." the shapeshifter sighed heavily. "You remember how he was so tired and dizzy when I got you out of prison again?"

"Of course," Jamie frowned at the memory. "If you ask me he's been tired again recently he just won't fucking admit to it."

"Well...he eh...he had swelling in his brain," her voice grew quiet. "They had to operate, he..." the shapeshifter paused as Jamie tried to sit up, falling back down with a cry of pain. Once again Mystique put a reassuring hand on his arm. "He's just behind me. He's still unconscious; we don't know when he'll wake up."

Jamie closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to control the nausea caused partly by the pain but mostly by Mystique's words. Slowly he opened his eyes again as Mystique stepped away. Jamie rolled his head to the side, the nausea quickly returning as he saw John lying unconscious in the bed next to his.

_Oh fuck..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Silence reigned once again in the medical room. Jamie sat on his bed, still heavily bandaged but able to move around now, albeit slowly. Mystique and Bobby sat beside John's bed, Mystique between the two beds and Bobby on the far side, just as they had for the last couple of days, barely even moving. Although officially _stable_, there had been no progress in the fire mutant's condition.

Finally Bobby rose, unable to ignore the small rumblings in his stomach.

"I'm gonna get some food," he said quietly. "You guys want anyth..."

The ice mutant was cut off by the sound of the door. He smiled wryly as a duplicate morphed into Jamie, keeping some food in his own hand and handing the rest to Mystique.

"That'll be a no then," he muttered, turning to grudgingly leave the room. Jamie looked up at the departing mutant, so many expressions in his eyes, just an ever so slight hint of pity mixed in with the anger and hatred. Mystique too looked up but her eyes were easier to read.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him..."

Jamie laughed dryly, flinching slightly as he shuffled his weight.

"Because you know John would be mad at you?" he sighed heavily and looked over at the unconscious mutant. Mystique frowned but did not reply, knowing better than to delve further into _that_ matter. She had already told him about John's attempted visit with Taylor and subsequent visit to the ice mutant, news that hadn't gone down to well. The multiplying mutant had taken a little consolation however in the number of missed calls he had had from John that night. Perhaps Bobby hadn't been first choice...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique rose silently from Jamie's bed, stretching as she did so.

"I'll go call Magneto," she said quietly. "Give him an update."

Jamie just nodded from his seat next to John as the shapeshifter departed, never taking his eyes off the fire mutant. Across the bed Bobby bit his lip, tearing his eyes from John to glance up at the other mutant.

"You know he..."

"Don't want to hear it," Jamie interrupted bluntly. Bobby frowned.

"Please, you know I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Jamie looked up at the ice mutant briefly before returning his attention to John.

"Story of your life..." he muttered.


	58. Chapter 38

**Author's note: **Ooops...I meant to take that last bit about Taylor out of that last chapter so I've replaced the chap. If you've read it with that bit just ignore it – if you have no idea what I'm talking about...just carry on! Thank you!

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Welcome Back Baby**

The Xavier mansion was silent, the building cocooned in the dead of night. Two floors up, two windows from the end, ice crept out around the glass, a light frost spreading across the walls. Inside the room, thick ice covered the walls, light flakes sprinkled over the floor. A pair of icy blue eyes stared into the darkness, unblinking and unseeing, full of worry, pain and guilt...

Finally Bobby rolled his head to the side, glancing at the digital clock on his bedside cabinet. Four thirty AM. With a heavy sigh the ice mutant clambered off his bed, making his way tiredly to the door. Quietly he made his way through the corridors, downstairs to the basement. Gently he eased open the medical lab door, slipping quietly into the room. He couldn't help but flinch slightly as he found John still lying, unresponsive as he had been for so long now. Bobby's eyes flitted across the bed to see Jamie asleep, slumped uncomfortably in the seat next to John's bed. Worrying his bottom lip, the ice mutant slowly made his way to the other side of the bed, sitting down softly so as not to disturb Jamie. He reached out and gently brushed his hand lightly over the scar on John's head, his eyes glistening as his hand slipped down to caress the fire mutant's cheek. Finally Bobby tore his eyes away from John, startled to find a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at him. Jamie gave a small sigh, raising his eyebrow slightly as he closed his eyes again, neither objecting to Bobby's presence nor to his proximity to the fire mutant. Bobby gave a small, grateful smile, despite knowing Jamie wouldn't see it, turning his attention back to John...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_You know you've lost him – even if he does wake up._

_I'm not going to just give up._

_Oh come on! They were together while you were getting your ass shot!_

_... ..._

_... ..._

_I'm not giving up on him._

_You're nuts._

_... ..._

_Maybe..._

Xavier frowned slightly as he entered the medical lab late that afternoon to find Jamie alone in the room with John, clutching at his head, his eyes closed tightly as voices bounced around the room. The professor advanced cautiously. Suddenly the voices stopped. The multiplying mutant frowned slightly, opening his eyes slowly. He looked first to John before turning slowly to Xavier, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Stay outa my head," he muttered. The professor held up a hand in retreat. Jamie scowled, closing his eyes briefly as the voices came suddenly flooding back, but with a small shake of the head he opened them again and turned his attention back to John. Xavier continued to study the multiplying mutant carefully.

"If you let me, I can help..."

"I don't need your help," Jamie interrupted bluntly.

"James...I'm just trying to..."

"John?" Jamie completely tuned out his own voices and the professor's as the fire mutant's eyes fluttered. He leapt to his feet and leant over the pyrokinetic, gently cupping his face, softly stroking his face as John twitched, a quiet groan escaping his lips. "John, can you hear me?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"This is ridiculous!" Mystique hissed, tapping her fingers impatiently on her arm as once again she, Jamie, Bobby , Storm, Hank and the professor sat waiting for the medical team next door.

"They need to make sure he's alright," Hank said patiently. Mystique scowled.

"I just don't like him waking up with strangers," the shapeshifter muttered. Jamie cast her a sideways glance, sharing her frustration at being ushered out of the room before John had properly woken up.

Finally the doctor appeared in the doorway.

"He's fine," she smiled softly, much to the relief of those in the room. "Still tired and a little grumpy but otherwise he's fine. His speech and basic reflexes have been unaffected," the doctor glanced around the room. "I think he's up for visitors but only two for just now."

Jamie and Mystique stood. In the corner Bobby bowed his head exhaling heavily, a little frustrated at not being able to see John but more than anything just relieved to know he was alright.

Jamie led the way into the medical lab, gently opening the door, Mystique shutting it quietly behind them. They found the fire mutant laying in his bed, propped up slightly, his eyes closed. He stirred as he heard movement, blinking rapidly to clear his vision.

"Welcome back baby," Mystique smirked. Jamie smiled, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said softly. "God, you had us worried there."

John frowned slightly, looking from one mutant to the other, his tired brown eyes clouding over with confusion.

"I'm sorry," his voice still hoarse. "Do I know you?"


	59. Chapter 39

**Author's note: **Ok, just for clarity, Magneto is staying in some undisclosed location nearby plotting their next base, Mystique is staying in a room somewhere in the mansion (wandering about in someone else's skin so as not to alert the children) and Jamie has just being staying in the medical lab in the other bed. There you go!

**Chapter Thirty-nine: A Memorable Night**

"We'll continue to monitor him of course," the doctor sat with the remaining mutants as Jamie and Mystique went to see John. "We will do more in depth co-ordination tests when he is more awake."

"But he seems to be ok?" Bobby asked quietly.

"He has his speech and use of all of his limbs," the doctor smiled. "It's a very good start. There will..."

She stopped abruptly as the door to the medical lab flung open.

"Did you not think to check his memory?" Mystique exploded. Behind her, Jamie shut the door, rubbing at his temples wearily as he slumped down in a seat in the corner.

"He knew his name...and the current president..." the doctor stuttered under Mystique's fierce glare. The shapeshifter threw up her hands in despair.

"He's had the same name his _whole life_!" she exclaimed. "And we're had the same meat sack for a president for _two terms_ so what use is that?"

A short silence fell over the room.

"So...you're saying he has memory loss?" Bobby finally spoke up. Mystique clenched her jaw.

"Well, he has no idea who we are," she replied bitterly. "Although..." she added a little more calmly. "He does seem familiar with his surroundings."

The silence briefly returned.

"I'll speak to him," Bobby stood but a scaly blue arm blocked his way.

"_She'll _speak to him," Mystique insisted, pointing to Storm. Storm looked quickly between Bobby and Mystique. With a nod and a reassuring smile to both, she climbed slowly to her feet and made her way through to the medical lab.

"John?" she broached the fire mutant cautiously. John turned slowly to look at her.

"Miss Munro," he muttered tiredly. Storm arched an eyebrow, relieved that he recognized her but a little bemused by the greeting.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, sitting carefully on the edge of his bed.

"Tired..." the pyrokinetic grumbled, closing his eyes briefly. "What the hell happened?"

Storm blinked.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" she questioned softly in return. John frowned.

"Detention with Summers," he replied, narrowing his eyes. He screwed up his face thoughtfully. "No...Jean told me I could go to that party thing tonight."

Storm frowned slightly.

"Piotr's birthday?"

John shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"Movie, pizza, club..." he muttered tiredly. "And no doubt Summers telling me to behave myself."

"And the last thing you can remember is Jean telling you that you can go?" Storm sought conformation. John nodded, opening his eyes blearily, frowning heavily.

"What's going on?" he asked hoarsely, fighting to keep his eyes open. "Who was that in here after the doctors?"

Storm's expression softened, but concern remained in her eyes.

"It's a long story John," she smiled softly. "Perhaps you should get some rest."

The fire mutant opened his mouth to object but he knew he could barely keep his eyes open. Within minutes John was sound asleep. Storm's brow furrowed as she sat, watching his chest rise and fall softly, struck by how fragile and almost innocent the young mutant looked.

With a weary sigh Storm stood and made her way back towards the smaller room next door, looking straight ahead at the wall as so many eager eyes turned to her.

"He's asleep again, poor thing's exhausted," she began, but she knew they wanted more. "The last thing he can remember is having a detention with Scott and then Jean telling him he could go to Piotr's birthday night out."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly.

"That was a week before he left..."

"Good memory you have there Iceman," Mystique muttered.

"It was a memorable night," Bobby replied quickly and without even thinking.

"Must have been if he left you right after," Mystique countered, her cruel smirk telling Bobby she knew exactly why the night had been so memorable.

"This isn't helping," Storm interrupted calmly, placing a gentle hand on Mystique's arm as she stepped between her and Bobby, slightly surprised when the shapeshifter didn't throw her away. She turned to the doctor. "How long is this likely to last?"

"It varies..." the doctor replied uneasily, all too aware of the angry golden eyes turned on her. "It could be days, it could be...months..."

"_Months_?" Mystique exploded. Again Storm raised a calm voice.

"Is there not anything we can do?"

"Just talk to him, try and jog his memory," the doctor offered meekly. "Tell him things, show him thing, take him places..."

"Thank you doctor," Storm smiled, gesturing politely to the door. The doctor quickly and gratefully took her leave. Once again silence descended on the remaining mutants.

"We're going to have to be careful what we tell him," Storm began gently. "This is going to be a lot for him to take in."

Mystique screwed up her nose but nodded in agreement. Jamie too gave a small nod as a short silence returned.

"You know..." the professor finally spoke up. "Memory loss is merely a sub-conscious blockade. I..."

"You can stay outa his head too," Jamie muttered from the corner. Xavier looked up patiently.

"It could be..."

"Jamie's right," Mystique interrupted this time, more forcefully. "Stay away from him."

"He's only trying to help," Storm pointed out. Mystique scoffed.

"Like he helped Jean?" she shook her head firmly. "John wouldn't want it."

"Shouldn't we let John decide that?" Bobby spoke up quietly. Mystique bristled slightly, turning to look at him with an arched eyebrow, wanting to argue with him but deep down she knew he was right. With a heavy sigh she turned to look at Jamie questioningly.

"Ask him," the multiplying mutant shrugged. "But he'll say no."

"I'll speak to him in the morning then?" Storm asked. The Brotherhood mutants nodded. Mystique sighed heavily.

"I'm going to go call Erik," she held out a hand for Jamie's phone. "Let him know what's going on."

Jamie gave a small nod and handed Mystique his phone, the shapeshifter taking her leave. Xavier stood slowly.

"I have some calls to make myself."

Storm gave the professor a quick smile as he left before turning to Jamie.

"Would you like for me to sort you out a room for tonight?" she asked quietly. The multiplying mutant sighed heavily, glancing at the door that separated them from the medical lab.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I guess you'd better."

Storm nodded.

"I'll go see what I can do," she smiled softly and left the room, leaving Jamie and Bobby in a cold, stony silence.

"Look, Jamie..." Bobby eventually spoke up. "Do you mind if...I..."

"On you go," Jamie muttered, clambering to his feet. "As far as he's concerned you two are together anyway."

Bobby cringed as Jamie left the room, slamming the door behind him. With a weary sigh the ice mutant too stood, slowly making his way through to the medical lab. A soft smile played at his lips as he found John, still sleeping, but the tubes and drips were all gone. He sat down gently on the edge of the fire mutant's bed, reaching out and lightly stroking his cheek. John moaned quietly, leaning towards the touch. Slowly Bobby leant over and brushed his cold lips softly over John's forehead. Bobby's smile widened as the pyrokinetic just screwed up his nose, a smile playing on his lips as he settled back down into his sleep...


	60. Chapter 40: Part I

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay – I found I had once again written myself into a scenario and I didn't know how to continue. Oh - over 400 reviews now, THANK YOU!!

**Chapter Forty: A Dulled Flame: Part I**

John blearily opened his eyes, frowning as he found himself in the medical lab, a dull pounding still in his head. With a weary sigh he rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes, his frown remaining as he thought back to the day before. The sound of the door tore him from his thoughts. Grudgingly he opened his eyes again, finding Storm entering the room. Where the hell was Dr Grey?

"Good morning John," Storm approached his bed side with her usual soft, slightly maternal smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess," the fire mutant muttered. He still felt a bit tired, but not so much as he had the day before. Storm nodded.

"Any headaches? Nausea?"

John shook his head.

"Dr Grey having a long lie with Summers or something?" he smirked, pulling himself into a sitting position, catching the teachers frown but not realising it wasn't one of confusion. "I mean, that's normally her line of questioning."

Storm sighed quietly and sat down on the edge of John's bed.

"John, we need to talk," she said seriously. The fire mutant's face fell.

"What?"

Storm paused, frowning thoughtfully.

"The doctor told you that you had a bump to the head, yes?"

"Yeah," John nodded slowly, also frowning.

"Well, you were unconscious for a couple of weeks," she held up a hand as the fire mutant's eyes widened. "But you actually got the blow to the head a while before that."

John's frown deepened.

"What? But I don't remember..."

Storm smiled sympathetically as John shook his head.

"John, you have amnesia," she said softly "Piotr's birthday was _months _ago."

John stared at her blankly for a long time.

"Months ago?" he finally said. Storm nodded slowly. "So...did I hurt my head at Piotr's night out?"

"Eh...no..." Storm sighed quietly. "John it's...complicated."

The fire mutant ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"How can a blow to the head be complicated?" he muttered. Storm just shook her head. Where did she start?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique looked up sharply as Storm finally returned to her office.

"Well?" she asked quickly. "How is he?"

"He's...fine," Storm arched an eyebrow and sat down at her desk. "_Physically_. The doctors are just giving him one last check over before they leave but they are perfectly happy."

"Good," Mystique nodded firmly. "And...did you talk to him?"

"I told him he had amnesia," Storm sighed quietly. "He acted like he was fine but you could tell he was a bit...well. It must be strange to say the least."

Again Mystique nodded.

"How much did you tell him?"

"Only that he had left here and that he lived with you and Jamie now. And that he and Jamie are together," she smiled sympathetically. "I thought that was more than enough for him to process for just now."

"I guess you're right," Mystique agreed. It had taken him some time to come to terms with who he was and what he had done when he joined the Brotherhood anyway, and he had been in a very different frame of mind then. "Did any of it ring a bell to him?"

"I'm afraid not," Storm shook her head. "But there wasn't much I could tell him without letting slip about the Brotherhood. I could only really tell him your names. Oh – and he turned down the professors offer."

"I thought he would," Mystique sighed. Storm frowned thoughtfully.

"Have you seen Jamie today?"

"He's sleeping," Mystique replied. "I know he was still awake at the crack of dawn so I'm just going to leave him. God knows he needs to catch up."

Storm nodded.

"You know..." she began apprehensively. "The professor is worried about him. He says there's a lot going on in his head and..."

"It's part of his power," Mystique snapped, her eyes narrowing. "You tell your precious professor he can just mind his own business."

"He only wants to help, he..." Storm stopped abruptly and held up her hands in retreat as Mystique's eyes flashed dangerously. "Ok. I'll trust your judgement."

Mystique sighed reluctantly.

"I do keep an eye on him," she admitted quietly. "You think I'd let him be with John if I thought he was dangerous?"

Storm laughed quietly and shook her head, surprised to find herself on such an honest and understanding level with the shapeshifter.

"No," she conceded. "No, I don't suppose you would..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"I'm telling you – there's something going on," Marie insisted, leading Kitty down the garden late that evening. The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure they would have told us if so..." Kitty stopped abruptly, Marie crashing into the back of her. "What are _you _doing here?"

Marie looked up to see what had startled Kitty. Her face darkened as she found Multiple Man sitting on a slope in front of one of the small walls, staring at the ground in front of him, paying no heed to the two girls. Marie opened her mouth to question him again but another voice stopped her.

"Not now girls," Storm appeared next to Multiple Man. "Logan was just looking for you. He's inside."

Marie frowned, casting one last look at Jamie before giving Storm a tight smile and leading Kitty back to the mansion.

"Thanks," Multiple Man muttered.

"No problem," Storm's skin peeled back into blue scales. Mystique frowned concernedly as the multiplying mutant clutched his head, his eyes tightly shut.

"You know..." she began grudgingly, sitting down next to him. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to let the professor help you."

"No way," Jamie turned on her sharply, opening his eyes but Mystique could tell his mind was still racing. The shapeshifter held up her hands in retreat, immediately regretting her suggestion.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just I know John worries about you," she inhaled sharply as Jamie laughed dryly. "Or he used to. You should go and see him."

"I don't know..." Jamie shook his head. Mystique nodded determinedly.

"The doctor said to try and jog his memory!"

Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. I just..." he tightened his fists into a ball. "He's just in there but I miss him so fucking much."

"I know what you mean," Mystique nodded understandingly. "Hopefully he'll remember something if you talk to him."

"Maybe...and maybe he'll remember that he was about to go back to Iceman anyway."

Mystique frowned heavily but did not argue – she couldn't.

"If he takes advantage of this..." she hissed instead. Jamie laughed.

"You'll have to join a queue," he turned to her and raised an eyebrow pointedly. "A _long_ queue."

Mystique smirked.

"You get first go, obviously. As many of you as you want," her expression softened. "Really, go and see him. I would but I don't know that I can hold my tongue."

Jamie nodded.

"I guess I need to go down anyway. All my clothes are down there," he shrugged slightly. "If he's not ready to see me I can just get my stuff and leave without it being too awkward."

"Sounds good," Mystique nodded. "Don't worry. We'll get our old Pyro back."

"Yeah," Jamie sighed, clambering wearily to his feet. "Here's hoping..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby inhaled apprehensively as he eased open the medical room door that evening, his heart skipping a beat as a pair of familiar brown eyes rolled to look at him.

"Hey..." he smiled softly, approaching the fire mutant's bed slowly.

"Hey..." John frowned slightly, fidgeting with the edge of his duvet. Bobby smiled again and took one of the seats next to John's bed.

"So...how are you feeling?" the ice mutant frowned slightly as John just shrugged. "Storm spoke to you then?"

"She told me I have amnesia, yeah," the fire mutant muttered, his eyes fixed on his fidgeting hands. Bobby sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Did she...tell you anything else?"

"Not much," John shrugged, glancing sideways to try and gauge the ice mutant's expression and body language. "Just that I've left here, am living with some blue woman and am seeing some guy called Jamie."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"That sums it up," he sighed quietly. John scowled.

"What the hell happened?"

Bobby shook his head.

"It's complicated."

"So Storm kept saying!" John snapped, before settling back down, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I just...the last I can remember I was still glaring out the window at you and Marie," again he glanced at the ice mutant, managing a faint smile as Bobby smiled back at him. "I mean, are we...well..."

"I'd say we're still friends," Bobby smiled softly as John's voice trailed off. The pyrokinetic nodded slowly, returning his gaze to his hands.

"So..." he sighed heavily. "What you been up to Drake? Still with Marie?"

"Eh, no actually," Bobby replied, a little nervously. Storm had warned him about not getting into too much detail with him. "She found out about us."

"Marie knows?" John's eyes widened. Bobby silently berated himself, realising too late just how slippery a slope this was.

"_Everyone_ knows John," he sighed quietly. "Unfortunately it was after you left."

John bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to be excited but knowing it wasn't appropriate. He glanced across at the ice mutant, confused by his dejected tone and posture. A heavy frown pulled on his face as he looked away again, confusion outweighing all of his numerous emotions. Bobby looked up and caught the fire mutant's troubled expression.

"I'm sorry, I'm not helping," he stood up quickly. "I'll leave you in peace."

"No Bobby wait!" John looked up but looked away again as Bobby turned back round. The ice mutant's resolve melted as John bit his lip, fidgeting with his blanket, a lost, vulnerable expression on his face. Bobby returned to John's side, sitting down on his bed this time, reaching out and running a hand across his arm.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly. John shook his head, looking up at Bobby, a slight smile pulling on his lips at the warm, concerned look in those icy blue eyes. Bobby returned the smile, opening his arms. "Come here."

John laughed quietly, gladly leaning forward into Bobby's hold, resting his head on the taller mutant's shoulder. Bobby let out a mixed sigh, tightening his grip on the fire mutant, one hand firmly around his shoulders as the other instinctively slipped down, gently stroking his lower back. John's smile widened, his anxiety disappearing into the familiar embrace, further reassured by the gentle caresses. Slowly the pyrokinetic raised his head, planting soft kisses on the ice mutant's neck. Bobby opened his mouth to protest but all that escaped his lips was a soft moan. Meeting no objection, John moved the kisses up Bobby's neck, gently capturing his lips. All thoughts of protesting briefly disappeared as Bobby tightened his grip on the smaller mutant, deepening the kiss. Reality however quickly returned.

"John, wait," Bobby pulled his head away reluctantly but kept a tight hold of the fire mutant. "We're not...we can't..."

"That's not what your body language is saying..." John frowned. Bobby sighed quietly but still did not pull away. Neither mutant noticed the soft knock on the door nor did they notice Jamie quietly and apprehensively enter the room.

"John..." Bobby shook his head helplessly. "You have a boyfriend now, we..."

"What? Some guy I don't even recognize?" John scowled. Bobby closed his eyes briefly as he turned his head, trying to think what to say but his mind went blank as he opened his eyes, his gaze falling on the figure in the doorway.

"Jamie! I..."

"Oh don't mind me," Jamie muttered, leaving the door open as he wandered over to the other bed, grabbing the bag of clothes Mystique had brought him off the floor, flinching slightly as he bent over too far for his still tender side. The two younger mutants pulled apart uneasily, Bobby standing up slowly as John settled back down into his pillows. Jamie straightened up, inhaling sharply as yet more pain ripped through his body. Somehow he managed to turn to the other two mutants with a calm expression, but the pain and hurt in his eyes did not go unnoticed. "Just getting my stuff. I'll get out your way."

Neither objected as Jamie left the room, closing the door heavily behind him. John frowned, worrying his bottom lip as he stared at the shut door. Bobby ran his hands through his hair and turned back to John, opening his mouth to speak but the fire mutant beat him to it.

"Maybe you should go," he said quietly, his gaze returned to his hands. Bobby just gave a small nod and crossed the floor to the door, casting one last glance at the fire mutant before he left, but John never returned the look. Only when he heard the door close again did John look up, his normally fiery brown eyes dulled over with a tired, confused glaze...


	61. Chapter 40: Part II

**Author's note: **Right, we're gonna have some flashbacks. Sometimes we'll go straight to John, other times they'll just be thrown in randomly to show things that John is remembering.

**Chapter Forty: A Dulled Flame: Part II**

_John scowled and downed some more beer, casting a glance around the smaller over 21s only part of the club._

_... ..._

"_Can't be that bad," a voice came from beside John. Casting his eyes sideways, John found a man he guessed to be in his early twenties smiling back at him._

"_Wanna bet?" John muttered turning his attention to finishing his drink. The stranger laughed as he turned to the barman._

"_Two beers please," John found one of those bottle laid next to his hand. "I'm Jeff."_

_... ..._

_John scowled and sneered as some drunken Neanderthal crashed into him. Jeff laughed as the smaller boy straightened himself, shooting the man a dangerous glare. _

"_It is getting a bit busy in here," he leant awfully close to John's ear. "You know, it would be far quieter back at my apartment..."_

_... ..._

_John moaned quietly as he felt a pair of lips travel slowly up his neck, his own hands slipping round a pair of broad shoulders..._

John opened his eyes wearily, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to better piece together the fragments of memories. With a heavy sigh he rolled his head to the side and glanced at the clock. He was so bored...

A soft knock on the door instantly captivated the fire mutant's attention. A faint smile pulled at his lips as Bobby entered the room.

"Hi," the ice mutant smiled softy, wandering slowly over to the bed. "How you feeling?"

"_Bored_," John whined. Bobby laughed quietly and sat down on the bed, the pyrokinetic pulling himself slowly into a sitting position.

"Yeah, Storm asked me to tell you she's sorry she didn't come down earlier but she was just so busy..." Bobby shrugged helplessly. "I can't stay long either. I'm just on my lunch break."

"Still studying hard then?" John arched an eyebrow amusedly. Bobby shook his head.

"I'm actually teaching now," he laughed quietly as John's eyes widened.

"Oh..." John frowned slightly, shaking his head and leaning back against the wall. "Well that's..."

Bobby nodded as the fire mutant's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's...different. So...do you remember anything yet?"

John pursed his lips.

"I don't know, I..." he frowned thoughtfully. "Do I know someone called Jeff?"

"Jeff?" Bobby's eyes widened slightly. "You remember Jeff?"

"I remember _a _Jeff," John shrugged, crossing his arms a little defensively. "I remember him buying me a beer. And..." the fire mutant frowned, a fuzzy picture of a strange club in his head. No, not a club – there was no one else there. Just him...and Jeff... "It must've been after I left here."

Bobby laughed quietly, shaking his head slowly.

"No, you were still here," the ice mutant informed him. "You met him at Piotr's night out."

"Oh," John continued to frown. "So we... I mean I..." the pyrokinetic sighed heavily, the scattered blurry images not painting a very clear picture. "Oh I don't fucking know!"

"Come on John," Bobby smiled and reached his hand out to cover John's. "At least you're remembering something."

"Yeah, an extra couple of hours," John muttered. Bobby looked at him sympathetically.

"It's better than nothing," he offered, but John just scowled. "Do you remember going back to his place?"

"I think so... I don't understand! I know I was in a bad mood with you but..." the fire mutant screwed up his face and ran his hands through his hair. "I wouldn't have gone off with someone else like that."

"I was my fault," Bobby admitted quietly. "You practically begged me to stop you going – and I didn't."

John looked into Bobby's eyes, taken aback by the emotion on show. Again he tried to think back to that night.

"_John!" Bobby reached out and grabbed his arm. The smaller mutant turned expectantly – hopefully ­– but Bobby stayed silent. It was John's turn to sigh inwardly as he moved back towards the other boy._

"_Bobby, just say that you don't want me to go," he said – almost pleaded – reaching out to run a hand down Bobby's arm. "Just tell me I'm not free to go off with someone else."_

"_John, don't," Bobby backed away, looking around nervously. John's face darkened over instantly. _

"_Fuck you Drake," he muttered angrily, crossing his arms. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jeff reappear in the doorway. Curling his lips into a smirk, John raised an eyebrow at Bobby, turning away from the ice mutant, calling back over his shoulder; "Don't wait up."_

"Yeah, I remember now..." he nodded slowly, bowing his head. "I just wanted you to tell me I had something to stay faithful to."

"And you did," Bobby smiled softly, leaning over and gently tilting the fire mutant's head back up. "I was an idiot to ever let you think otherwise."

John laughed quietly, dropping his gaze briefly as he slipped his hands over the ice mutant's arms. He opened his mouth but shut it again as the door opened. Storm arched an eyebrow, leaving the door open behind her.

"Bobby, have you not got classes?" she asked pointedly. The ice mutant frowned slightly.

"I have plenty time," he replied but a quiet sigh escaped his lips as he turned and caught her eye. "I guess you're right," Bobby turned back towards John. "I'll come back down later."

"Ok," John nodded, reluctantly pulling away, leaning back into his pillows as the ice mutant left the room. The pyrokinetic frowned and turned to Storm.

"So, how are you?" she smiled and sat down.

"Fine," John muttered, a slight scowl on his face. "I was enjoying having some company."

Storm started to frown but shook her head, looking at the fire mutant calmly.

"Just be careful," she warned. John gave her a confused look.

"Careful of what?"

"There's just...so much happened between the two of you," Storm replied carefully. "You left for a reason John. And you're with Jamie now for a reason too."

John bit his lip and rolled his head to the side. He was trying not to think about all that...

"I guess..." he conceded. Storm's expression softened as she reached over and brushed some hair from his face. The fire mutant frowned slightly at the uncharacteristic yet somehow familiar gesture.

"Anyway," Storm pulled back and regained a more composed demeanour. "I have things to do. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," John nodded. "I remember a bit more of Piotr's birthday now."

"That's good," Storm smiled. John scowled a little.

"It's not much though."

"It's better than nothing," Storm assured him, standing up slowly. "Well I have classes to deal with so I'll see you later."

With one last smile the teacher quietly left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. She arched an eyebrow at the figure making her way down the corridor towards her.

"Ororo," she greeted, retaking her original form. Storm laughed quietly.

"Mystique," she nodded.

"I just wanted to see him," Mystique explained as Storm shrugged acceptingly. "I'm going to go and help Erik with the new base. I'm not doing anyone any good hiding out here."

"Well I'll keep you up to date with his progress," Storm assured her. "Will Jamie be staying?"

"If you don't mind," Mystique nodded. "He needs the rest if nothing else."

"It's fine," Storm laughed softly. "He's actually no problem. I mean he's... well..."

"Not as evil as the rest of us?" the shapeshifter arched an eyebrow as Storm opened her mouth to object but just laughed and shook her head. Not the words she would have chosen, but... "Yeah," Mystique agreed. "He's always been on the wrong side of the law but harmless robbery mostly. He isn't really that interested in the mutant politics. He joined us because we got him out of jail and he stays because of John. We lose John," she shrugged casually although her eyes were anything but. "We lose Jamie too."

Storm nodded slowly.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on both of them for you."

Mystique smiled gratefully but her expression hardened instantly as Logan came into view.

"Keep that ice mutant away from him," she said pointedly, turning on her heel and brushing past Wolverine. The male shook his head.

"A caring _mother_ isn't she?" he muttered. Storm frowned slightly, watching as the shapeshifter disappeared before sighing quietly and turning expectantly to Logan. "Oh, yeah. Furball phoned. Can you call him back?"

"Sure," Storm nodded and ushered Logan back down the corridor. "Now come on. I have classes..."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_John moaned as a hand slipped under his shirt, sliding up his back as a pair of lips slowly traced the line of his jaw. The fire mutant closed his eyes, desperately trying to ignore the feeling of guilt building up inside of him as the man's other hand slipped down towards his trousers..._

"_Jeff wait," the pyrokinetic pulled back. "I'm sorry, I can't..."_

_... ..._

"_We need to talk," Bobby insisted bluntly. _

"_About what?" John crossed his arms defensively. _

"_What the hell do you mean about what?" Bobby threw his arms up in despair, speaking in an angry but hushed voice. "You just went off with another guy!"_

_John gritted his teeth but raised an eyebrow and shrugged._

"_What? You wanting all the seedy details?"_

_... ..._

"_Thanks for fighting for me Drake," he muttered, making his way to the door. Raising his hand to the handle, he turned to look back down at Bobby who in turn simply stared at the wall in front of him. "You wanna know the funny thing Drake?" John's voice grew un-naturally calm. "We kissed. That was it. I couldn't do anything cause I kept thinking about you – wishing that he was _you_."_

_... ..._

"_It was the wall or your face," the fire mutant muttered, his face blank as he looked down at Bobby taking care of his hand. "I fucking hate ice."_

"_No you don't," Bobby replied softly, gently running his spare hand down John's cheek, cupping his chin and bringing the pyrokinetic's lips to his own. "I'm sorry John, I had no right to be angry with you. I wasn't even angry at _you_ I was angry at _myself_. You're right, I shouldn't have let you go, I should have stopped you..."_

_... ..._

_John looked up into Bobby's wide, honest blue eyes, resting his hands loosely on the other boys' hips. Slowly the smaller mutant nodded, desperately trying to hide the smile playing at his lips. _

"_Good, cause you know Jeff did give me his number in case I changed my mind..."_

"_John!"_

_The fire mutant laughed, throwing his arms round Bobby's neck and pulling him down into another kiss._

"_Idiot..." Bobby murmured before eagerly returning the kiss. _

"_You think I'm joking?" John grinned, pulling his head back to look up at the ice mutant._

"_Oh shut up," Bobby smiled back, leaning forward to recapture John's lips. With little effort, he hoisted the smaller mutant up, sitting down on the bed with John on his lap. The pyrokinetic let out a sharp gasp as he felt icy cold hands slip under his shirt and slide up his back..._

_... ..._

_John let out a soft groan and tried to move away again only to find himself being lifted up again, this time landing on his back on the bed._

"_Bobby!" he objected – not very convincingly – as the other mutant rolled slowly on top of him, laughing as he ran his hands through Bobby's hair, trying to push him away but somehow pulling him closer._

_... ..._

"_Robert Drake! I do believe I've been having a bad influence on you," suddenly and without warning, John flipped the two over, pinning Bobby on his back, holding both his arms to the side. "Are you sure Bobby?" he whispered, letting go of one of his arms to run his fingers through Bobby's hair. Bobby just smiled and ran his own hand through John's hair, pulling the other boy down into a deep, passionate kiss..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You going down to see John?"

Bobby jumped slightly at the unexpected voice that came from a nearby room. Slowly he backtracked to find Jamie sitting on the sofa in one of the smaller, very rarely used rec rooms.

"Eh, yeah," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, leaning against the doorframe. "He's been feeling a bit lonely."

"Don't have to explain yourself to me Drake," Jamie muttered before giving a small shake of the head. "How is he?"

"He's fine," Bobby nodded. "He's started to remember more from that night of Piotr's birthday so that's a start eh?"

"Yeah," but Jamie's reply was half hearted. Bobby bit his lip, truly feeling for the dejected looking mutant.

"Maybe you should go down and see him?" he offered quietly. Jamie shook his head.

"He doesn't want to see me," he replied with a sigh. "He only wants you. Like he did the night I was shot," the multiplying mutant laughed dryly at the guilty look on Bobby's face. "You know, before I left that day I told him that if he didn't choose between us I was gonna choose for him."

Bobby nodded slowly, seeing all too clearly how easily he could manipulate this situation.

"He's not ready to give up on you," the ice mutant admitted eventually, his conscience getting the better of him. "Don't give up on him."

Jamie turned to look at Bobby, a slightly surprised look in his eye. Slowly a smile crept onto his lips as he nodded and turned his attention back into the room. Bobby just arched an eyebrow and turned back out into the corridor to head down to the basement. A smile pulled at his lips as he knocked on the medical lab door, easing it open gently.

"Hey!" John greeted him enthusiastically, sitting himself up a little faster than he had previously been able too.

"Hi," Bobby returned the fire mutant's smile and sat down next to him. "You're in a good mood."

John shrugged casually.

"Yeah well," he waved a hand dismissively. "So how were your classes?"

"Eh, they were fine," Bobby nodded, half truthfully. While the pupils weren't giving him such a hard time anymore, they weren't exactly being friendly either. "It was class after all."

"True," John laughed, reaching behind himself to adjust his pillows but really just making more of a mess. Bobby laughed and leant over to help. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled. "So...any more memories?"

"A few," John admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "I remember going back to Jeff's and I remember coming home. I remember having a fight with you..." the fire mutant glanced up at Bobby. "I remember making up..." a slight frown pulled at John's face at the mix of emotions that flashed through Bobby's eyes. The pyrokinetic paused thoughtfully as he considered more fully the implications of those memories and Storm's earlier warning. "What the hell happened to us Bobby? How did we go from that night to me leaving? What, a week later?"

Bobby bit his lip and looked down, inhaling deeply.

"I can't tell you John... you have to remember for yourself," the ice mutant looked back up, leaning over and stroking John's cheek gently. "Just remember that I never, _ever_ meant to hurt you."

John's frown deepened but he nodded none the less.

"Ok," he whispered. A short silence fell over the two before slowly they resumed with idle chat, discussions of uncontroversial times at the mansion they could both remember...

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Xavier was startled out of his deep thoughts by a sharp knock on his office door. He looked up and smiled as Storm entered the room.

"Ah, Mystique welcome," he gestured to the seat opposite him as the shapeshifter took her natural form. "I hear you're joining Erik?"

"Yes," Mystique confirmed, ignoring the seat and standing in front of the table. "But I haven't just come to say goodbye."

"No?" Xavier arched an eyebrow.

"No. I know you're meddling with John's head. Slowly, yes. Carefully, maybe," her golden eyes narrowed. "You know he said no to your help?"

"I'm merely guiding him in the right direction," the professor replied calmly. "As soon as he..."

The professor stopped abruptly as Mystique leant over the table, her eyes still narrowed.

"Well guide him quicker," she said, arching an eyebrow pointedly. Xavier raised both eyebrows, surprised. "Well, Erik seems to think we can trust you," Mystique explained. "And I know that you know if you do anything untoward I'll kick your ass."

Xavier opened his mouth but settled instead for an agreeing nod.

"Good," Mystique stood up straight and resorted back to Storm's form. "Now I'm going to go and join Erik. You go back to getting Pyro back to normal..."


	62. Chapter 40: Part III

**Author's Note: **Firstly may I apologise for the delay in posting but I am afraid just after my last post my computer got very, _very _sick and has had to be put to computer heaven. My new toy won't arrive for a couple of weeks so I am without a computer! Thankfully I've kicked my mother out of the country for a week and have stolen hers but don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a while. I'll try my best though! And even if I don't have a computer, I always have a notebook so writing will continue! Secondly, there are a lot of long flashbacks in this but it's just so you know exactly what John's remembering. It's a bit of a shorter chapter if you take out the flashbacks but I wanted to get something posted for you guys!

**Chapter forty: A Dulled Flame: Part III**

John sighed heavily and slumped back down on top of his bed, in part out of boredom and in part out of exhaustion. Who would have thought walking around one small room would be so tiring? Slowly the fire mutant's eyes drifted shut but they flew open again as he heard the door open. He groaned quietly as Storm eased into the room.

"Hi John," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Fed up of people asking me how I'm feeling," John muttered. "_I'm fine_. Just bored stupid being stuck down here."

Storm pursed her lips uneasily, frowning slightly at the fire mutant's scowl. The professor – reluctant to probe his memory too quickly or deeply – was yet to reveal the pyrokinetic's Brotherhood history to him.

"You still look very pale," she commented, trying to change the subject. John arched an eyebrow.

"So I'm a bit tired," he retorted. "It comes with being _bored_!"

"I'm sorry John," Storm replied. "We just can't let you upstairs."

John pulled a face.

"You gonna remind me why?"

Storm paused, looking down at the fire mutant sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. John scowled again, rolling his head away and closing his eyes again. Storm sighed quietly, bowing her head and retreating back out the door, leaving the fire mutant to his thoughts…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Pyro smirked at the fire fighters below desperately trying to put out the blazing fire in front of them. Just as they thought they got it under control though, it suddenly flared up again. Funny that..._

_The pyrokinetic frowned slightly as the wind grew stronger, blowing the stench of burning flesh over to the building opposite, in which he had sought shelter. The screams had long since died, but the smell..._

_He shook his head and concentrated on keeping the fire intense. He had started it in the meeting room, backing out through the door and keeping the fire blazing all the way down the stairwell, making sure to send some towards the rear exit. The front exit he had kept blocked simply by an intense fire, maintaining it from his vantage point across the street. No-one had made it out…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_We don't want to hurt you kid," a female officer called from the other side of the porch. John looked down at the lighter in his hand, a familiar, long buried feeling of resentment and hatred bubbling up in him. He'd been helpless that day – he wasn't this time._

"_You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" the pyrokinetic flicked open his lighter. "I'm the worst one."_

_A blast of flame shot to the side, towards the male police officer, sending him flying back. With a smirk, John turned the flames to the police woman on the other side before turning into the house, blasting back the officers coming from inside. Lost in his own thoughts, John turned the fire on the cars, exploding them and flipping them over. A small smile played at the fire mutant's lips as finally he got to use his powers freely, no one telling him to stop, or calm down, or behave..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_To John's right, Magneto and Mystique shared a private joke, laughing out loud. Marie glared over at the two and they returned the look._

"_We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto smiled. John bowed his head to hide a smirk as Marie pulled off her glove, heading towards the two. _

"_Hey, hey!" Bobby held Marie back, gently coaxing her towards the front of the plane. "C'mon, let's go."_

_Mystique let out another laugh as John looked across at the two thoughtfully, absently playing with his lighter. _

"_So...they say you're the bad guy," he commented lightly._

"_Is that what they say?" Magneto replied nonchalantly. John continued to flick his lighter as his gaze fell on the older mutant's helmet, lying by his side. _

"_That's a dorky looking helmet. What's it for?"_

"_This dorky looking helmet," Magneto replied matter-of-factly. "Is the only thing that's going to protect me from the real bad guys," he held out a hand and pulled John's lighter towards him, keeping it open, allowing the flame to burn. "What's your name?"_

"_John," the fire mutant replied, a little apprehensively as he looked at his stolen lighter. _

_Magneto raised an eyebrow._

"_What's your _real_ name John?"_

_John looked at the flame shooting from the lighter, holding out his hand and pulling a fireball into his palm._

"_Pyro," he replied, more confidently._

"_Quite a talent you have there."_

_John frowned._

"_I can only manipulate the fire," he informed the older mutant, a little bitterly. "I can't create it."_

"_You are a god amongst insects," Magneto looked at the young mutant pointedly. "Never let anyone tell you different."_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"John?"

The fire mutant looked up sharply, startled to find Bobby standing by his bed.

"Oh…hey Bobby," John mumbled. The ice mutant frowned at John's lacklustre demeanour.

"John, what's wrong?" he asked softly, sitting down on his bed. John shrugged absently, looking down.

"Nothing's wrong."

Bobby raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"John…" the ice mutant reached out but John pulled away. Bobby inhaled sharply, his frown deepening. "You've remembered something."

John sighed wearily, his gaze remaining fixed downwards.

"I'm remembering _things_ yeah," he muttered. Bobby too dropped his gaze.

"What do you remember?"

John glanced up, arching an eyebrow at the other mutant's nervous demeanour.

"What? Scared I've remembered something bad about you?" John laughed wryly as Bobby looked up, his icy blue eyes full of concern, worry and fear. "Don't worry, I just remember setting fire to stuff."

"Oh," Bobby nodded slowly. "What do you remember setting fire to?"

"Buildings. Meetings. Your front garden," the fire mutant shrugged absently. "Now I know why I'm not allowed upstairs," his lip curled up distastefully. "And why I'm not allowed a lighter."

Bobby bit his lip apprehensively, looking down as he desperately tried to think what to say.

"You haven't been given a lighter because your co-ordination is still off," he eventually replied, trying to steer away from the more pressing issue. John arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Whatever," he muttered, rolling his head away. "I knew the name Mystique was familiar. She helped kidnap Marie for that Liberty Island thing right?"

"Her and Magneto, yes," Bobby confirmed quietly. "We weren't supposed to know about that."

"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to," John muttered. Bobby sighed quietly.

"Look John…"

"Leave me alone Iceman."

Bobby frowned slightly, taken aback by the fire mutant's tone.

"John…"

"Drake, I'm tired," John closed his eyes to emphasise his point. "For once I haven't had much sleep."

Bobby sighed reluctantly, standing up slowly.

"Well I'll maybe come back down later then," he offered.

"If you want," John muttered, not looking up as the ice mutant left the room. With a heavy sigh he curled up on his bed, staring into space, almost scared to close his eyes for fear of those destructive, murderous fires returning…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_I didn't get a chance to say earlier, you did a good job."_

_Pyro's head snapped up to see Mystique – in her natural form – standing in his doorway._

"_Thanks," he muttered uneasily, unaccustomed to the soft stance and expression on the other mutant. Mystique gave a small nod. _

"_How's your side?" she asked, apparently genuinely concerned. "You looked a little uncomfortable in training today."_

"_It's fine," Pyro lied. Moving hurt._

"_Well, if you need me to have a look at it again..."_

"_Why the hell," the lighter Pyro had been flicking open and shut snapped closed abruptly. "Are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"_

_Mystique couldn't help but smile at the suspicious eyes in front of her. _

"_You remind me of someone I used to know," she replied with a shrug._

"_Oh yeah?" slowly Pyro returned to playing with his lighter. "Who?"_

"_Me," Mystique stated with a small smile. Pyro raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly spreading over his face._

"_Poor you," he smirked. Mystique let out a small laugh, wandering forward and sitting on the bed. _

"_We're alone enough in the world without fighting amongst ourselves," she conceded, smiling sadly at the young fire mutant. "Would it help if I told you he was pining over you too? Hunched over ice cream, spoon in one hand and lighter in the other."_

"_It doesn't help," the pyrokinetic replied flatly, his face darkening again. Mystique frowned slightly as she studied the younger mutant's overly-defensive demeanour. _

"_You do realise..." she began carefully. "That the next time you see him...you will probably be standing on opposing sides."_

"_The thought had occurred to me," Pyro muttered, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Which is why you saying he's pining too doesn't help."_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm made her way into Xavier's office, finding the professor with a concerned frown on his face.

"Professor? What's wrong?"

Xavier looked up quickly, a soft smile spreading over his lips.

"Nothing to be alarmed about," he assured her. "It's just that John's memory is returning faster – and more sporadically – than I thought it would."

"Oh," Storm took a seat opposite the professor, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I have been trying to ease his memories back slowly and in order so as not to confuse or alarm him," Xavier continued. "But last night it was although a floodgate opened. He has remembered a lot but has missed out so much…"

Storm nodded slowly.

"So…he remembers the Brotherhood?"

"Yes, but not James."

"Jamie," Storm corrected instinctively, laughing at herself quietly. "Does he remember the cure? Alcatraz?"

Xavier paused thoughtfully.

"No, not yet."

Storm sighed quietly.

"Well, I hope he has time to come to terms with everything else before _that _comes back to him…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Marie frowned heavily as yet another thorough search of her room failed to turn up her missing textbook. With a frustrated sigh she racked her brains to remember where she had last used it. It had been weeks ago but she was sure she had been using it in one of the teachers rooms when Hank had come in and taken her down to the medical lab…

"Of course…" Marie rolled her eyes at herself and quickly left her room. Just a few minutes later she was entering the code on the medical lab door. "_Pyro_!"

The pyrokinetic lazily rolled his head to face the door, not bothering to disguise the cringe that took over his body.

"_Rouge_," he curled his lip up but deep down his chest tightened apprehensively. He didn't like seeing someone new…especially someone who had learned so much about him in the time he couldn't remember. Marie glared at the fire mutant, silently fuming. Storm had told her and Kitty that Multiple Man was at the mansion that night to deliver a message from Magneto. She was starting to doubt that…

"I prefer Marie now, if you don't mind," the female said calmly, making her way over to the side of the room, finding her missing textbook. The fire mutant rolled his eyes, tilting his head back up towards the ceiling. Marie looked back over at him disdainfully. "I can't believe they don't have you strapped down like last time."

John frowned slightly. Strapped down? Like _last time_?

"Nice to see you too, _Marie_," the fire mutant rolled his head to look at her, forcing a sickly sweet smile before turning his head away again. Marie started to scowl but her eyes widened slightly as the pyrokinetic's hair parted and she caught sight of the stitches criss-crossing his head.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked, approaching the bed slowly, raising her hands towards the wounds. John turned his head sharply, flinching away as he found Marie's un-gloved hands so close to him.

"Hey! Watch where you point those things," he glared at her fingers, shuffling further away. Marie frowned slightly.

"My cure's up to date John."

John stared back at her dumbly.

"Your what?"

"My cure…" Marie's eyes widened slightly in realization. "You don't remember?"

The fire mutant scowled.

"There are slight…gaps in my memory," he waved a hand dismissively. Marie shook her head in disbelief.

"This is all from that blow to the head isn't it?"

"Apparently," John replied uneasily. Was he the only one who didn't know about this blow to the head? "It caused swelling."

"Oh," Marie nodded slowly, everything becoming clear. "So…how big are the gaps?"

John frowned heavily. He could lie to her…

"I'm only just starting to remember leaving here," he muttered eventually. Marie nodded again, her mind racing.

"Well this explains Bobby's behaviour recently," a slightly cruel smile pulled at her lips. "And all the guilty looks."

"Guilty looks?" John arched an eyebrow. Marie smiled innocently, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, guilty looks. Well, he was the one who split your head open and left you for dead…"


	63. Chapter 40: Part IV

**Author's Note: **Oh dear. I'm going soft in my old age. I'm sorry. Those of you who know me well enough will know why. Anyway…I will apologise for the delay in the next chapter, but I will have no computer for the week and have another nice long road trip to be deafened by live music but I'll have my notebook so writing will continue and I will post as soon as I can!

**Chapter forty: A Dulled Flame: Part IV**

"Pyro_!" Magneto's voice reverberated through the Brotherhood base, echoing through the empty stone corridors. Pyro's eyes flew open from his restless nap, curled up on the sofa in front of the television. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he stumbled to his feet, listening for Magneto's voice again in the hope of pinpointing where he was. Sure enough, his voice once again bellowed through the corridors. "Pyro! Comms room..._now_!" _

_Pyro's eyes widened slightly. He didn't sound happy. Had he burned something? Forgotten to do something? The pyrokinetic's apprehension was not eased any when he entered the communications room, finding Magneto pacing back and forth, his face reddening. Pyro frowned slightly. He had never seen Magneto lose his composure..._

"_Mystique just called," the older mutant began quickly, not even looking up. "They've developed a _cure_. A mutant antibody. They want to turn us back into _homosapiens_."_

_Pyro just stared at Magneto as he finally looked at the younger mutant._

"_A _cure_?" he asked slowly, his brain slowly coming to terms with the concept. _

"_A cure," Magneto confirmed. _

"_But..." Pyro frowned. "_How_?"_

"_Mystique is trying to figure that out now," Magneto replied, calming slightly. "You wait here in case she calls back. There are things I must do."_

_Pyro just looked on in disbelief as Magneto exited the room swiftly. A _cure_? They didn't have a fucking disease...how could they make a _cure_? Pyro sat down and clenched his fists. He was fed up of people trying to _cure_ him of his so-called ailments..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the last of the pupils filtered out of the classroom. Classes were over for the day, although he did have a mountain of papers to mark. The ice mutant screwed up his nose and glanced at his watch. Perhaps there was time for a quick visit to the pyromaniac downstairs. He'd hopefully have had time to calm down from yesterday…

"Bobby?" Storm appeared suddenly in the doorway. "May I have a word?"

"Sure…" Bobby frowned slightly but smiled and gestured for her to enter. Storm returned the smile and shut the door behind her, taking a seat on one of the pupil's desks.

"Have you been down to see John?"

Bobby smiled wryly.

"I was down yesterday. He wasn't in the best mood."

"He was remembering about the Brotherhood, yes?"

Bobby nodded.

"And all the fires he started," the ice mutant frowned concernedly. "I think it was freaking him out a bit. I was just gonna head down now and see if he's any better."

Storm inhaled apprehensively.

"Actually Bobby…" a quiet sigh escaped her lips. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Bobby's frown deepened.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Marie went down to the medical lab last night to find a book and she found John," Storm looked at the ice mutant helplessly. "She told him that you were the one who hurt him."

Bobby stared back at her dumbfounded.

"She…_just told him_?" he asked incredulously. "Did she know he couldn't remember?"

Storm shifted uncomfortably.

"From what the professor can gather, John admitted he could only just remember leaving here," she confirmed. Bobby sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"Have you spoken to him?"

Storm shook her head.

"I went down earlier but he told me not-so-politely just to leave him alone."

Bobby laughed dryly.

"I can imagine…" he muttered. "I really should go speak to him though."

"If you think that's best," Storm nodded. "I just wanted to warn you."

Bobby arched an eyebrow and sighed wearily, climbing to his feet. Storm too stood up straight.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," the ice mutant managed a tight smile as he picked up the paperwork from his desk. Storm returned the smile and with one last nod, left the room. Bobby slowly followed, an apprehensive frown pulling at his face. Maybe he should do all that marking first after all…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_We don't need a cure! We don't need a cure!"_

_Pyro stood at the back of the chanting crowd, eyes narrowed, hands shoved in pockets. The fire mutant carefully surveyed his surroundings, trying to gauge the best place to flame the building while still making a safe getaway. His eyes widened slightly as a cold breeze drifted past him. Pyro's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on the familiar figure in front of him. Even through the crowd and even from behind, Pyro knew for certain it was Bobby. A knot tightened in his stomach as he stared at the ice mutant in front of him. This was not happening – he was over the bastard! He did _not_ get a flutter in his stomach and he did _not_ suddenly feel guilty..._

_Shit._

_With a low growl, Pyro pushed through the crowd to the front of the barrier._

"_Getting the cure so you can go home to Mommy and Daddy?" the fire mutant sneered, pulling his best smirk onto his lips. _

"_I'm looking for someone," Bobby replied bluntly, turning away from the pyrokinetic, unable to look at him._

_Pyro frowned slightly but his eyebrows then arched knowingly as he caught sight of a brunette girl in the queue. _

"_Ah, I get it...your _girlfriend_," the fire mutant hadn't meant to let that much venom – or any emotion – into his voice. "Figure she'd want the cure," Pyro's lip curled up disdainfully. "She's pathetic."_

_Bobby turned on the smaller mutant, clenching his fist. Pyro raised an eyebrow at the iced up fist, flicking a fireball into his hand. _

"_Come on Iceman," Pyro glared challengingly at the ice mutant, his blood boiling. This was the first time the two seen each other since Pyro left and he felt like he was a wreck. Wasn't Bobby going to say anything? _Why did you leave? Where have you been? Are you OK?_ Heaven forbid the Iceman should show any emotion. Pyro's eyes narrowed. "Make a move."_

_Bobby just looked back at the other mutant, giving a small shake of the head as he turned away._

"_Same old Bobby," the pyrokinetic called bitterly, twirling the fireball round in his fingers. "Still afraid of a fight!"_

_Still no reaction. Nothing. With a snarl, Pyro narrowed his eyes and turned angrily on the clinic, throwing his hand out and sending a torrent of fire towards the huge building…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily and glanced at the clock. That was the last paper marked. Perhaps it was time to go and face the pyromaniac…

Slowly Bobby made his way out of his room, wandering thoughtfully down the corridor. The ice mutant paused outside one of the doors, halfway down. For several minutes he stood, frowning slightly as he looked at the door. Sighing heavily, he gritted his teeth determinedly and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Bobby eased open the door and slipped into the room.

"Why did you do it Marie?"

Marie turned and looked at him blankly.

"Do what Bobby?"

"You know what," Bobby replied bluntly, crossing his arms angrily. "You knew John couldn't remember Alcatraz."

Marie gave the ice mutant an even look.

"I just told him the truth Bobby," she shrugged absently. "No harm in that."

"No harm?" Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "You did it just to upset him!"

"No I never!" Marie replied flatly. "I did it because I knew you wouldn't," she shook her head, laughing wryly at the ice mutant's bemused expression. "Oh come on Bobby, I'm not stupid! He told me he could only just remember leaving here. I'll take it that means he can't remember his boyfriend?"

"He knows about Jamie…" Bobby muttered, suddenly uncomfortable at how the conversation was turning.

"And was it you who told him?" Marie nodded knowingly as Bobby bowed his head. "I thought not. That'll be why he was sitting outside the other night looking so…_lost_. I'll bet you've just been letting John think that everything between you is fine and making the most of the fact that he must be needing you."

"That's not…" Bobby started to defend himself, but Marie cut him off.

"Oh please, I know you better than that," she turned her attention back to her wardrobe, where she had been raking when the ice mutant had walked in. "I finally realised last night just how selfish you are Bobby. Stringing us _both _along the way you did. He deserved to know the truth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

The ice mutant opened his mouth but shut it again abruptly. With a heavy frown he bowed his head, running his hands through his hair, a quiet sigh escaping his lips.

"A date?" he queried lightly. Marie turned her head to look at him, her face softening slightly.

"Yeah…" she smiled and nodded. Bobby returned the smile.

"Good," he too nodded, sighing again as he turned back towards the door. "Well I'll…I'll just leave you to it. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks Bobby."

The ice mutant shut the door gently behind him, pausing in the corridor as he tried to process his thoughts. Shaking his head he turned determinedly in the direction of the medical lab. He _really _needed to talk to John…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Magneto narrowed his eyes slightly as he led his army forward towards Alcatraz. The group stopped at the end of the bridge, raised higher than the former prison site below. Pyro and Callisto stood by his side._

"_The boy's in the South East corner of the building," Callisto stated with a small nod of the head. _

"_Well then," Magneto smirked and turned to Pyro._

"_Let's take it down!" the pyrokinetic yelled, gesturing for the army behind them to attack the imposing building. A wave of mutants ran past and jumped over head, the troops below struggling to get into position. Next to them, Juggernaut started to move, but Magneto held up a hand to stop him. _

"_In chess the pawns go first," he looked down contemptuously as the troops raised their cure weapons. "Human's and their guns," he waved his hand to dismantle them, but nothing happened. "Plastic. They've learned," Magneto frowned slightly as mutants all over the battleground fell, cured by the new plastic weapons. "That's why the pawns go first."_

"_Target the bridge!" one solider cried out below. Instantly a great number of guns were pointed towards Magneto and the more senior Brotherhood members. All except Magneto flinched slightly as cure darts flew in their direction, bouncing off the metal grates the older mutant pulled up to shield them._

… …

_A sudden gust of wind swept over the ground, quickly followed by lightning. Those on the bridge looked up to see Storm sweep down from the roof, Beast and Colossus jumping down behind her, both thumping to the ground unharmed. Behind them, Kitty held onto Bobby as the two jumped, disappearing into the ground before rising back up again. Finally, Logan slid down the wall, using his claws to slow his descent. _

"_You men close the doors!" Wolverine yelled to the soldiers as he gestured for the X-Men to follow his lead. "Everyone get together...and _hold this line_!"_

_Up on the bridge, Pyro's breath caught as a silence fell over the site, both sides staring the other down. He clenched his fists as he looked along the line of X-Men – Beast, Storm, Logan, Kitty, Bobby and Piotr – his eyes drawn back to the ice mutant… Pyro subconsciously opened his hand and flicked his lighter a couple of times, drawing out small fireballs and extinguishing them as he desperately tried to remain focussed on the job at hand… _

"_Traitors to their own cause," Magneto muttered before yelling to the huge army still behind them. "_Finish them_!"_

_Again, a surge of Brotherhood mutants attacked. Magneto turned to the Omegas who with no verbal instruction nodded and headed for the building. Pyro's eyes narrowed as he watched the X-Men below fight with the Brotherhood mutants, mixed emotions running through him. Part of him wanted the ice mutant to be knocked to the ground but part of him flinched when any one went near him. He closed his eyes and thought back to everything that had led to this moment – his parents thinking he wasn't good enough, Taylor thinking he was a freak, Bobby... The fire mutant's eyes flew open to see the Iceman shoot up a wall of ice, a group of Brotherhood mutants running straight into it. With a small snarl and clenched fists, Pyro started forward but was held back by Magneto's stern voice._

"_Not yet..."_

_Pyro gritted his teeth and watched the fighting from his high vantage point._

… …

"_It's time to end this war," Magneto held out his hands and raised some of the nearby cars into the air. Pyro thrust out his arms and set the cars on fire as Magneto launched them at the troops and X-Men below. He smirked as they all ran for cover, hiding behind the remains of buildings and vehicles. The smirk faded as Bobby suddenly ran out from his hiding place, freezing a flaming car that flew over his head. Up on the bridge, Pyro's eyes narrowed as the Iceman looked up at him expectantly. _

"_Go ahead," Magneto approved. John bit his lip. He had expected him to say no again. Clenching his fist, he made his way down to Bobby's level, glaring at him as the ice mutant removed his gloves. Neither noticed the Storm-induced fog gathering around them and the rest of the Alcatraz site. Flicking a fireball into his hand, Pyro paused only long enough to give a quick snarl before shooting a blast of fire in the other boys' direction, knowing all too well that this was no time to show weakness. Bobby immediately countered with his ice, the two elements meeting in the middle of the two with a hiss of steam. All too quickly, the fire pushed the ice back, Bobby collapsing to his knees as the flames surrounded him. _

"_You're in over your head Bobby," Pyro smirked down at his former friend, but deep down he knew it was _he_ who was in over his head. His fire was wavering, he could feel it, he just couldn't make that final push. _Come on Drake, fight back! Get angry! Show you fucking cared..._"Maybe you should go back to school."_

_The fire mutant gasped as suddenly freezing cold hands reached up and grabbed his wrists, freezing his wrist lighters and cutting off his fire supply. Pyro's eyes widened slightly as he saw Bobby stand up, completely frozen. With a sneer, Bobby cracked his head – _hard_ – off of Pyro's, letting go of his wrists. The fire mutant collapsed to the gravel below, barely hearing the voice of the other boy as darkness closed in. _

"_You never should have left.." _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily, biting his lip as he knocked softly on the medical lab door, gently easing into the room.

"Fuck off Iceman."

Bobby frowned slightly but shut the door behind him none-the-less. He glanced across to find John sitting fully clothed on his bed, propped up against the pillows, his head turned away. The ice mutant inhaled apprehensively.

"John I…"

"I said _fuck off_!" the pyrokinetic turned only to throw the mug in his hand at the other mutant. Bobby instinctively dodged out of the way, his frown deepening as he turned his attention back to John.

"John please, just listen to me," he begged, daring to move closer, flinching slightly as the fire mutant turned angrily, his deep brown eyes blazing.

"Come on then Drake!" he pulled himself up. "Explain it!"

Bobby frowned helplessly.

"John, we told you it was complicated…"

"Complicated?" John exclaimed, clambering onto his knees to make himself taller but not trusting himself to stand. "This isn't complicated, this is _fucked up_!"

"John…"

"No Bobby! I _trusted you_! I…ugh!" the fire mutant ran his hands through his hair, screwing up his face. "Since I woke up you've been the one I've turned to, I've… we've… you said we were friends!"

"We are!" Bobby replied exasperatedly. "John, we've talked…and…it…we're fine!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then why the hell were you with _me _the night your _boyfriend _got shot?"

John shut his mouth abruptly against the retort on his lips, glaring heatedly at the ice mutant. Bobby too shut his mouth, bowing his head guiltily.

"I shouldn't have said that," he admitted quietly.

"No, you shouldn't," John agreed, slumping back down against his pillows, pulling his knees back up to his chest. The fire mutant sighed heavily, biting his lip guiltily. "I haven't even spoken to him."

Bobby's expression softened as he just looked at the other mutant. Slowly he made his way forward, meeting no objection as he sat down on the foot of the bed, close enough but still keeping sufficient distance between them.

"Do you…remember him yet?" Bobby asked softly. John frowned slightly, his head still bowed, shaking his head slowly.

"Nothing."

Bobby gave a small nod, wringing his hands anxiously.

"It'll come back to you," he said quietly. "He's staying in the mansion, he has a room upstairs."

"He's staying here?" John glanced up, a slightly surprised expression on his face. Bobby smiled reluctantly.

"He wouldn't leave you."

The fire mutant nodded slowly, a smile pulling at his lips as he returned his gaze to his lap. A short silence fell over the two before John finally spoke up.

"I'm really tired Bobby," he said quietly, gaze still downwards.

"Right, sorry I…I'll let you get some sleep," Bobby clambered to his feet, looking down at the fire mutant anxiously. "I am sorry John. You're right, I should have told you," he bit his lip as John just sat still. "Are we ok?"

The fire mutant sighed heavily, glancing up briefly.

"According to you we are," he laughed dryly. "You're just gonna have to hope I remember it."

Bobby too managed a quiet laugh.

"Well here's hoping," he turned slowly towards the door. "Good night John."

"'Night Bobby."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm made her way through the quiet mansion corridors late that evening, heading quickly down to the basement. Knocking softly on the medical lab door, she entered the room, finding John sitting still clothed on his bed, staring downwards. He looked up as the teacher shut the door.

"Hi…" he said calmly, but his eyes narrowed slightly suspiciously. Storm smiled softly.

"You know John, it's past curfew, everyone's in their rooms," she arched an eyebrow. "If you want to go for a walk…"

John's eyes lit up at the idea of finally being allowed out of that goddamned room.

"I never thought that going for a walk around this place would be so appealing…" the fire mutant muttered but he nodded and swung his legs out of the bed. Storm laughed quietly and waiting patiently for the pyrokinetic to steady himself. Slowly he made his way towards the door, frowning slightly but not saying anything as Storm held it open for him.

"Did Bobby come and see you yesterday?" the teacher asked as the two made their way leisurely up the stairs.

"Yeah…" the fire mutant sighed.

"Is everything alright?"

"I guess," John shrugged. "I don't know."

Storm nodded understandingly.

"Just give it time."

The pyrokinetic laughed wryly.

"Oh come on. Patience has _never _been one of my strong points."

Storm smiled concedingly, but a slightly frown pulled at her face as the fire mutant suddenly stopped walking. She arched an eyebrow knowingly as she backtracked to join him, standing in the doorway of the small, hidden away ground floor recreation rooms, never used by any of the children.

"I'm sure I can trust him to get you back down to the medical lab," she whispered. "If you want to stay here for a while."

John glanced up at her before returning his attention to the mutant battering hell out of the gaming controller in his hands. Slowly he started to nod.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll stay here a while."

"Ok," Storm smiled softly. "Then goodnight John."

"Good night," the fire mutant muttered as the teacher disappeared down the corridor. Inhaling apprehensively, he just leant against the doorframe and watched Jamie…

_John sighed heavily as he wandered through the downstairs corridor the next day, heading for the kitchen. It was approaching evening – where the hell was Mystique? He would have expected her back by now. He'd been on his own _allday_ again and he really was getting beyond bored. The fire mutant was so distracted with the thoughts buzzing around his head he never paid any attention to the figure in one of the rooms until he heard his name._

"_Hey Pyro!"_

_John stopped and doubled back, looking into the television room. He raised an eyebrow as he found Jamie sitting on the sofa, an array of beer bottles on the table in front of him, a selection of computer consoles lined up in front of the TV along with a huge stack of games. Jamie held a spare controller in his direction. _

"_Want a game?"_

_John frowned slightly, unsure of the other mutant's dramatic change in mood. _

"_Is your head back in one piece now is it?"_

_Jamie smiled sheepishly._

"_Eh…yeah. I'm in one piece again," he reached out and opened a fresh bottle of beer, holding it out to the fire mutant. "Peace offering?"_

_John looked at the beer for a moment before shrugging and walking forward, collapsing onto opposite end of the sofa, taking a swig of the beer as Jamie grinned and handed him the spare controller. _

"_I warn you… I've been practicing all day."_

_John smirked and raised an eyebrow, joining the game Jamie had already started._

"_Where did you get all this anyway?"_

_Jamie laughed._

"_Thief, remember?" _

_John nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the screen. _

"_And here was me thinking you were a high class thief. Not just some shoplifter."_

_Jamie raised an eyebrow and glanced over at the fire mutant, mock outrage on his face. _

"_I'll have you know that…"_

"_You suck."_

_Jamie frowned before turning back to the television screen. The pyrokinetic had beaten him. He pursed his lips and looked at the grinning mutant._

"_I was just going easy on you."_

"_Whatever," John laughed. "Re-match?"_

"_Damn right…"_


	64. Chapter 41: Part I

**Author's Note: **Once again apologies for the delay in posting but I was almost killed in a mosh pit trying to listen to Jamie's favourite song (remember his ring tone? _Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire_). It was…interesting. Anyway. I have a shiny new laptop…yay! It doesn't seem to want to work properly and let me install a decent word processor, but it has a basic one and is letting me type so _hopefully _normal posting services can resume!

**Chapter forty-one: A Sense of a Spark: Part I**

"Fuck!" Jamie threw his controller onto the sofa exasperatedly. Despite obtaining a gold medal in the snowboarding race, he was still a whole two seconds off the best time.

Set by someone called _iceman_.

Jamie curled up his lip and grabbed the controller back up, punching in his own username…_I hate ice_. The multiplying mutant sighed heavily, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. There he was, yet again, stuck in some small recreation room the kids never used, playing the old computer consoles the spoilt young mutants had turned their backs on.

_Just give up._

_Yeah, you'll never beat him._

_Oh fuck off._

_It's only a video game._

… …

_I still want to beat him._

"You need to take the shortcut just before that big jump you fell at."

Jamie spun round startled to find John standing in the doorway, smiling timidly, hiding slightly behind his floppy hair.

"John…" he stuttered, turning round properly. "Hi…" Jamie shook his head slightly, laughing softly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were up and about."

"Yeah, Storm just let me out tonight," John explained quietly. "I have to go back to my cell before everyone else comes out again."

Jamie nodded slowly.

"Well, it's good to see you up and about," he smiled warmly. John couldn't help but return the smile, temporarily lost in the brilliant blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Yeah, well," he gave a slight shake of the head. "It's good to _be _up and about," the fire mutant gestured to the controller in Jamie's hand. "May I?"

"Sure…" the older mutant shuffled over to allow John room on the sofa, handing him the controller. The pyrokinetic sat down and selected to retry the race Jamie had just completed.

"God, this console's ancient…" John smirked as he tried to remember the controls for the old game. Never-the-less, two minutes and twenty four seconds later, he crossed the finishing line, obtaining a platinum medal and smashing the previous top score by five whole seconds. The fire mutant nodded contentedly as he entered the username _Pyro_ into the top score screen. Jamie just arched an eyebrow as the high scorers rolled up the screen, _I hate ice, Iceman, Pyro_…

_Oh look who's sandwiched between you and your boyfriend…_

… …

_Shut up_.

"Nicely done," Jamie forced a smile, a small shake of the head dispersing the voices for the moment. With a quiet sigh he reached across to the coffee table for a bottle of beer he had stolen from Logan's supply, wincing as he put pressure on his still tender side.

"You alright?" John frowned concernedly as the multiplying mutant flinched back, closing his eyes tightly, biting his lip against the curses threatening to spill from his mouth.

"Fine…" Jamie muttered, managing a laugh as he inhaled sharply, opening his eyes and finally letting out a curse. John didn't look convinced.

"Is that where you were shot?" he asked, his eyes drifting down to the other mutant's side.

"Yeah," a hopeful glint lit up Jamie's eyes. "You remember that?"

"Eh, I'm afraid not…" John frowned guiltily. "Bobby told me…"

Jamie nodded slowly as John's voice drifted off. Taking a deep breath he took a swig of his beer and turned to the fire mutant.

"So, how have you been?"

"Alright," John smiled in relief at the quick distraction from the previous conversation. "Just bored," the fire mutant screwed up his nose. "And they won't let me have a lighter."

Jamie smiled knowingly.

"Ah," the older mutant delved into his pocket and produced a shiny black Zippo lighter with a simple flame design flickering up the side. John's eyes lit up at the sight of the little source of fire.

"You smoke?" he asked casually, trying to contain his excitement at the sight of the simple contraption. Jamie laughed quietly.

"No," he smiled, holding the lighter out towards John. "Boyfriend's just a bit of a pyromaniac."

John paused as he reached out, biting his lip guiltily.

"Oh…" he withdrew his hand, a deep frown pulling at his face. He bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. This must be so…it must be hell for you."

Jamie just smiled and turned the lighter over in his hand.

"Can't be easy for you either," he commented, flicking the lighter open. John cast his eyes towards the flame, a slight smile spreading onto his lips as he reached out and pulled a small fireball into his hand, holding it close to his chest. A silence fell over the two as both just stared at the flickering flames.

"How did we meet?"

Jamie looked up startled by the sudden break in the silence. John continued to stare at the flames in his hands.

"Eh, we met on a prison truck," the multiplying mutant admitted sheepishly. "You and Magneto went to free Mystique and you decided to free some of the other prisoners while you were at it."

John glanced up, his eyebrow arched.

"You were in prison?"

"I robbed a few banks," Jamie waved a hand dismissively, a mischievous glint lighting up his eyes. John laughed quietly, returning his gaze to his little fireball, daring to twirl it around his fingers. A thoughtful frown pulled at his brow.

"Is that when Mystique got cured?"

"You remember that?" again a hopeful glint invaded Jamie's eyes. John nodded slowly but again his eyes were regretful.

"Yeah, but I… I don't remember meeting you."

_You'd think he didn't want to remember you._

_Fuck off._

"It'll come back," Jamie smiled confidently, despite his inner turmoil. John returned the smile.

"Here's hoping," he ran his fingers through the fireball before clasping his hand around it, extinguishing it completely. "I can remember playing computer games with you. Something about a peace offering?"

Jamie nodded knowingly.

"That was after Mystique bust me out of jail. Again. I landed back inside after Alcatraz…" the multiplying mutant's voice trailed off as he glanced at the younger male. John smiled wryly.

"I remember Alcatraz," he confirmed. Again Jamie nodded.

"So you know about…em…"

"That it was Bobby who almost killed me? Yeah," the fire mutant screwed up his face and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about him."

"Fine by me," Jamie took a swig of beer, a short, uneasy silence falling over the two before Jamie let out a quiet laugh. Reaching - carefully this time - over to the table, he picked up the second controller and gestured to the stack of games. John smiled and nodded, standing slowly to go and select a game. Preferably one without so much ice and snow…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

It was well into the early hours by the time the two Brotherhood mutants made their way down to the basement to return the pyrokinetic to the medical lab. Jamie couldn't help but smile as the two wandered into John's temporary room. Although it had felt a bit weird at first, the two had quickly settled into simply enjoying each others company.

"You know," John sat down on his bed, relieved to have made it that far. He hadn't realised how tired he was until he had started walking. "There's no point both of us being alone and bored," he smiled sheepishly. "Feel free to come down here any time. And, I mean, stuff other people have told me has helped jog my memory so…"

Jamie returned the smile, nodding definitely.

"Sounds good," he gave the fire mutant one last smile and turned grudgingly to head for the door. "Good night John."

"Good night Jamie…" the fire mutant continued to stare at the door long after the older mutant had disappeared, so many emotions raging through him. Finally he let out a heavy sigh and stood slowly to change for bed. Oh how he wanted to remember…


	65. Chapter 41: Part II

**Author's Note: **Right. I know some of you don't want to hear this, but I have been writing this story for nine months now and quite frankly I think it's time to wrap it up and move on to the next one! Although…that thought scares me…maybe I'll just retire… Anyway! I have decided on the ending, I have _written _the bit where John decides who he wants and am hoping to have this all done in about seven or eight chapters. Of course, I've said that before…

**Chapter forty-one: A Sense of a Spark: Part II**

Bobby sighed apprehensively as he wandered towards the medical lab, his mind racing with all the things he wanted to say to the rightly annoyed fire mutant but knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to…

The ice mutant was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a hearty laugh drifting through the medical lab door. A slight frown played at his face as he knocked gently, easing into the room. He stopped abruptly as he found John and Jamie sitting on the bed, both laughing away. The pyrokinetic's face quickly darkened as he spotted the mutant in the doorway. Jamie looked round to see what had caused John's change in demeanour, merely raising an eyebrow at the sight of Bobby.

"Oh, sorry I…" the newcomer rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I was just gonna see if you wanted lunch but…" he smiled wryly at the sight of the food on the bed between the two other mutants. "I'll just leave you in peace."

John just scowled as the ice mutant retreated out of the room, bowing his head and glaring down at the bed. Jamie sighed inwardly, cursing the downturn in mood.

_Why does it feel like we're the other man here?_

_Oh shut up._

"You ok?" the multiplying mutant asked quietly. John nodded but his scowl remained.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Jamie frowned apprehensively, entirely unsure what to say for fear of upsetting - or annoying - the fire mutant further, but it was John who broke the silence. "So you got in an argument with some casino owner…"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, relieved to carry on from before the ice mutant had interrupted them. "So I pretended to rob his largest vault with my dupes but really was robbing another one," the multiplying mutant laughed quietly. "Fucked his wife as well..." Jamie cursed himself silently at the taken aback look on John's face. "I was young…I…" he shook his head at himself, knowing it was no excuse. "I certainly wouldn't do it now."

John nodded and shrugged but still looked a little troubled.

"His _wife_?" he asked eventually.

"Eh, yeah…I…eh…bat for both teams," a slight smile pulled at his lips. "Or I used to anyway."

John bowed his head quickly as he caught the glint in Jamie's eyes, well aware of the flutter in his stomach at the sight of the affection in the older mutant's gaze.

"Well, that guy must've really pissed you off," John shook his head. "So what are you doing running around with mutant terrorists when you must have loads of money?"

"Oh, the money doesn't last long," Jamie laughed. "Not when there's dozens of you spending it. That was back in the days before I learned to keep the bastards under tighter control."

John too laughed.

"I can imagine…" he paused as a long yawn escaped his lips. Jamie smiled.

"I should leave you in peace for a while," he stood up despite John pulling a face. "Don't argue! You'll just end up falling asleep mid sentence."

John screwed up his nose.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would! You…" Jamie stopped himself commenting on how often the fire mutant had done that before, but couldn't help but smile affectionately at the thought. "I said I'd go phone Mystique anyway."

"Well tell her I say hi," John gave a nod, relenting to being left alone but refusing to admit out loud how much he needed a nap.

"I will," Jamie smiled and moved towards the door.

"Are you gonna come back down later?"

Jamie turned round slowly.

"If you want me to?" the pyrokinetic smiled and nodded. "Then yeah. I'll come down later."

John nodded as the multiplying mutant left the room, frowning thoughtfully. Sighing quietly, he curled up on his bed. Sometimes sleep helped him remember things…and he really wanted to remember more…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm looked out of the window thoughtfully, a slight smile pulling at her lips as she watched the children playing in the early evening light.

"I think John may be well enough to leave us soon," she mused. The professor nodded slowly, his hands clasped in front of his face pensively.

"Perhaps…" Xavier paused, closing his eyes. "He still does not remember James."

"But I thought he did?" Storm turned away from the window. "The other night?"

"He remembers one night - part of a night," Xavier shook his head. "The rest is still blocked."

"Can't you…help unblock it?" Storm arched an eyebrow.

"It's…complicated…" Xavier frowned thoughtfully. "There seems to be an additional block. Not dissimilar from the kind that blocks out traumatic events. It is not so easy to work through."

Storm too frowned.

"You mean…he doesn't _want _to remember Jamie?"

"No, no," Xavier shook his head. "I don't believe so."

Storm's frown didn't fade but she had no time to reply as a knock on the door caught her attention. She looked up to see Hank enter the room.

"Hank!" a smile pulled onto her lips but it quickly faded at the other mutant's serious expression. "What's wrong?"

Hank dropped a stack of folders onto the Professor's desk.

"We have a problem…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie smiled as John laughed heartily, encouraged by the fire mutant's upbeat demeanour.

"So…is any of this ringing a bell?" he asked hopefully. They had been talking for several days now, surely _something_ was getting through. However, John's smile faded slightly.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head slowly. "All that I remember is that night with the computer games."

Jamie nodded, forcing a smile as he shrugged.

_You'd think he didn't want to remember you._

_It's not his fault!_

_Just saying…_

_Well don't!_

"Just have to keep trying eh?"

John sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Jamie's brow furrowed sympathetically as the other mutants shoulders slumped. With an inward sigh he glanced at his watch.

"It's past curfew," the older mutant gestured to the door. "If you want to go for a walk?"

A faint, tired smile returned to John's lips.

"Sounds good," he agreed, clambering slowly off his bed, relieved at the distraction and excited at the idea of escaping the medical lab again…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie frowned concernedly as yet another yawn escaped John's lips.

"You look exhausted," the older mutant commented lightly. "Maybe we should turn back?"

"No!" John replied quickly, shaking his head insistently. "No, I'm fine."

Jamie arched an eyebrow dubiously but did not argue, continuing to walk alongside the fire mutant, casting the not-so-occasional concerned sideways glance.

"So…you were cured?" John queried, breaking the short silence that fell. Jamie nodded, screwing up his face. "What was it like?"

"Hell! I just…" Jamie paused as John shut his eyes, swaying slightly, but he appeared to recover. "It's just weird not having your…"

The multiplying mutant cut himself off as John swayed again, worse than before. Duplicating quickly, he caught the fire mutant, both he and the dupe holding him steady. John looked between the duplicate and the original.

"That's a useful power," he commented lightly, smiling sheepishly. Jamie arched an eyebrow and lowered the fire mutant gently to the ground.

"It has its uses," he agreed, pulling his duplicate back in, keeping a secure hold of the pyrokinetic. Instinctively, John leant towards the other mutant, slipping his arms around his waist. Jamie couldn't help but smile as he held John close, rubbing his back softly. Pulling away only slightly, he tilted the fire mutant's head up. "Are you ok?"

John just nodded, temporarily lost in the bright blue eyes gazing back at him. Jamie smiled tightly and bowed his head away.

"Jamie…" John whispered, instinctively reaching out and pulling his face back, gently capturing his lips in a brief but sweet kiss. Meeting no resistance, he kissed him again…and again…the kiss deepening as Jamie ignored any voices of objection and held the smaller mutant closer. John relaxed instantly into the hold, leaning back slowly, pulling the other mutant down on top of him.

_What?_

_Wait a minute!_

_Why? He started it…_

_He's also mad at…_

_Don't say it!_

_Well he is! He only started showing interest in you since…_

_Shut up!_

The two broke apart naturally, inhaling slowly, barely pulling away from the other. There was a short pause as both reluctantly assessed the situation.

"What…why…" Jamie begun but was cut off as John leant up and kissed him again, not ready to answer but realising quickly he was making things worse.

"Because…" the fire mutant laughed quietly, running his hands absently up and down Jamie's back, casting his gaze away. "Because you're you. I've had fun the last few days and I've been looking forward to seeing you and…" his voice trailed off sheepishly. "I can see why we're together."

A smile pulled at Jamie's lips as he ran his hands through the pyrokinetic's hair, but that nagging question remained.

"What about Bobby?"

The fire mutant's eyes glazed over guiltily. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, a wry smile tugging his lips. "Is this what it was like before?"

Jamie's lips too curled into a wry smile.

"A little," he admitted, his bright blue eyes dulling slightly. Sighing quietly, he pulled away gently, John reluctantly letting him go. A short silence fell over the two before Jamie inhaled deeply. "I suppose we'd better get you back to bed then."

"Yeah…" John sighed, accepting the older mutant's hand to help him to his feet. Slowly the two made their way back towards the mansion, silent until they reached the door to the medical lab. Once again John let out a sigh, wandering into the room and collapsing onto the bed as Jamie hovered in the doorway.

"Well, good night," the multiplying mutant smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, night…" John bit his lip as Jamie left, desperate to call him back but knowing it was not a good idea. Screwing up his face, he ran his hands through his hair and cursed under his breath. Things were getting far too complicated…


	66. Chapter 42: Part I

**Author's Note:** Right, short chapter today, slightly longer chapter on Sunday, then I'm on holiday for a week with no internet (agh! How will I cope?) and then hopefully a chapter the following Sunday that'll be…shall we say…eventful...

**Chapter forty-two: A Decision to be Made: Part I**

_You're an idiot._

_So you keep saying…_

_I'm bored._

_We'll be out of here soon._

_Oh…to run around after some mutant megalomaniac? Yippee…_

_We used to have fun. Vegas was fun…_

_Vegas almost got us killed._

_It was still fun!_

_The last thing we stole was computer games. Oh the thrill…_

_We've broken into places…_

_For what? What did we get out of it? _

… …

_We get to stay with John._

_Oh don't get me started on that._

_I…_

_Face it! It's _over_. _

_No! Last night…he…_

_He did what he thought he was supposed to! _

_But…_

_Why do you think he's not remembering you? Maybe he doesn't _want _to._

… …

_Did it not occur to you that all you were was a toy? Let's face it, he's hardly going to go for Magneto or Mystique…_

_It was more than that! We…at Alkali Lake…_

_He just knew exactly what to say to get you back into bed. And keep you there._

… …

… …

_Fuck…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_John stopped in front of Bobby, trying not to frown at the cuts and bruises all over the other mutants' face and body. He clenched his fists as his arms twitched, his instinct to reach out and touch the injured mutant. Bobby seemed to notice the pyrokinetic's concern, a wry smile pulling at his lips._

"_Your boyfriend can be vicious," he commented quietly. _

"_He's protective of me," Pyro muttered in return, sighing heavily. "Look, what do you want Drake?"_

_A slight smile played at Bobby's lips as he looked into the pyrokinetic's deep brown eyes._

"_Don't go."_

"_What?" Pyro raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Just give me one good reason why the fuck not?"_

_With no hesitation, Bobby closed the gap between the two, cupping his hands gently around John's face and pulling him into a soft, lingering kiss. John's breath caught as Bobby broke away slowly, one hand running loosely down to his waist as the other cupped under his chin, raising his head to bring their eyes together. _

"_I love you John," Bobby whispered. "I don't care who knows. I can't stand the thought of losing you again. _Please_, don't go..."_

John sighed heavily, rolling his head to the side, his mind racing. Part of him wanted Jamie to come back down but part of him…

Part of him longed to see the ice mutant again…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The students were all freshly into their morning classes when the helicopter landed, disappearing under the basketball court to hide next to the jet. No one was any the wiser as to the arrival of the two mutants who swiftly made their way to Xavier's office.

"Charles," the male greeted with his usual smirk. "Miss Munro. _Beast_."

"Erik," the professor replied, arching an eyebrow at the two, gesturing for them to take a seat. "Mystique."

"What's this all about?" Mystique asked pointedly, choosing to decline the invitation to sit. Xavier looked across at Magneto as he sat down, a stern expression on his face.

"What have you been up to Erik?"

"Why Charles, I haven't been up to anything," Magneto replied innocently. "I've been far too busy building a new base," he cast Hank a sideways glance. "Since our last one was so unceremoniously invaded."

"That had nothing to do with me," Hank interjected defensively. Xavier held up his hand to prevent further bickering.

"Someone broke into the white house," the professor said pointedly. "They stole some very important documents and killed a lot of people. They may have just managed to bring back mutant registration."

Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"Now Charles, does that sound like the kind of thing I would do?" he asked blandly although his tone turned a little more suspicious. "What documents are in the white house that I would be interested in?"

"That's classified," Hank replied quickly. Mystique rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think it was us?"

"It was quite the professional who broke in," Hank stated. Mystique frowned.

"Well our _professional thief _is staying here, in case you'd forgotten."

"The one who can be in two places at once?"

Mystique crossed her arms impatiently.

"I'm sure there's more than one mutant thief in the world."

Xavier studied Magneto thoughtfully.

"So, you really know nothing about this?"

"Nothing," Magneto confirmed.

"Then we really do have a problem," the professor sighed.

"There's another group running around?" Storm frowned. Mystique's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"About time too…"

"Mystique…" Magneto warned, but there was a similar glint in his eyes. He turned his attention back to Xavier. "I'm sorry I could not be of more help Charles."

The professor held up a hand dismissively.

"If you hear _anything_…"

"You'll be the first to know," Magneto nodded. "But really Charles, I expect better of you," he commented lightly. "You know this is not my style."

"I know," the professor sighed heavily. "I just hoped that it was you. I don't like the idea of another group…"

Magneto nodded slowly, a slight smirk on his lips.

"Not everyone knows where to stop," he commented. Xavier looked up at him dubiously.

"No they don't," he shook his head as Magneto's face grew solemn.

"This is a serious state of affairs Charles," he said gravely. "I will not sit idly if they try and bring back the registration act."

"I know," Xavier clasped his hands thoughtfully. "We need to figure out who is responsible."

Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"We?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_John bit his lip and nodded slowly, finding himself leaning into the ice mutant's touch. For what felt like an eternity he sat and gazed into the somehow warm, ice blue eyes in front of him before slowly leaning forward and gently capturing the ice mutant's lips. Bobby slipped his hand round the pyrokinetic's neck, pulling him closer as John deepened the kiss. He moaned softly as the fire mutant pulled himself onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller mutant in the fear he'd pull away. The ice mutant's breath caught as John broke from the kiss, pulling his head away just a little, his eyes closed. _

"_Stay John..." Bobby murmured pleadingly, leaning forward and softly brushing his lips over Johns, gently running his hands through the other boy's hair. "Stay with me."_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_How long do you think you can keep this up?_

_Keep what up?_

_Pretending that you're _normal.

_Yeah - you can't keep us hiding forever._

_Sure I can._

_You know you've slipped up before…_

_I've learned my lessons._

_Oh come on! _

_James we must speak with you._

… …

… …

_That wasn't me._

_See…_

_You're losing it…_

… …

_Fuck off._


	67. Chapter 42: Part II

**Author's Note:** I've been thinking about the medical lab and I have realised that I have been picturing something quite different from the one in the films. For clarity, shall we say they have a few labs? The high tech clinical one that we see in the films and a few more casual, more like just a bedroom? I don't think they'd be keeping John in the one that was in the film for this long – not this time!

**Chapter forty-two: A Decision to be Made: Part II**

Mystique tapped her fingers impatiently on her crossed arms as she, Magneto, Xavier, Storm and Hank waited for Jamie to join them.

"I fear my voice may have been lost among others…" Xavier commented. Mystique turned a sharp glare on the professor.

"Don't even think about it," she warned. Xavier held up his hands in retreat, a cold, stony silence falling over the group until finally Jamie entered the room.

"Ah, James, take a seat," the professor beckoned to one of the free chairs. Jamie took the invitation, glancing around the room suspiciously.

"We have a job for you," Magneto cut straight to the point. Jamie smirked wryly.

"I kinda figured that."

"Apparently there is a group of mutant _radicals _running around killing people in the white house," Magneto continued in his usual calm, dismissive tone. "We would like for you and a little team of you to go and find out who they are. And what they are up to."

The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow.

"Now?"

Both Xavier and Magneto nodded, the latter handing Jamie a folder. Sighing tiredly, Jamie clambered to his feet and made his way to the door. Both Mystique and Storm leapt up to follow him.

"Jamie," the shapeshifter caught his attention out in the corridor. "You are going yourself?"

"That's normally the order."

Storm too looked dubious.

"Are you sure you're fit for this?" she asked. The multiplying mutant laughed dryly.

"Your doctors fixed me up pretty good."

"What about John?" Mystique asked bluntly. Jamie sighed quietly.

"My being here isn't helping either of us," he turned to continue down the corridor. "Tell him I'll see him when I come back."

The two women let him go, but the concerned glance that passed between them showed just how unhappy they were about it.

"So how is John?" Mystique asked after a short silence between the two. Storm inhaled apprehensively.

"Still very lethargic," she replied carefully. Mystique's eyes narrowed slightly, well aware of the other mutant's unease.

"And what about his memory?" the shapeshifter asked, knowing full well the state of the fire mutant's memory from Jamie's reports.

"Well…he seems to have remembered everything except Jamie," Storm admitted. "The professor has found that there is an extra block…"

"An extra block?" Mystique pressed as Storm's voice trailed off, pausing outside the medical lab door, resuming her natural form. "What kind of _extra block_?"

"A similar block to those caused by a trauma, a _mental _trauma, or stress…" Storm stuttered slightly, trying to find the right words. "Has Jamie ever…I mean…"

Mystique's eyes narrowed.

"_Hurt_ John?" she shook her head venomously. "_Never_. If either of them has hurt the other it's John who's hurt Jamie."

Storm held up her hands in retreat.

"Well something's causing the block," she pointed out softly. Mystique scowled.

"Well it's not something Jamie did," she insisted. Storm nodded acceptingly.

"Do you want to go down and see him?" she asked. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Thought you'd never ask…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"So Erik. How is the new base coming along?"

"Almost done," Magneto nodded, but a pensive expression took over his face. Xavier arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mystique?"

"Stay out of my head Charles…" Magneto warned, but with a smirk on his lips. "Yes Mystique. She's…nesting. It's quite terrifying."

Xavier laughed quietly.

"She wants Pyro back," he nodded knowingly. Magneto too nodded, but his smile faded.

"It would be…unfortunate to have to work against each other again Charles," the Brotherhood leader arched an eyebrow. "It would be somewhat _awkward_ for some."

Xavier sighed heavily.

"It would indeed…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique paused outside the medical lab door, frowning thoughtfully, unable to easily dismiss her earlier conversation with Storm. Shaking her head, she knocked gently on the door, slipping into the room. Her expression softened as she found the fire mutant laying atop his bed, eyes shut, a quite peaceful expression on his face. The shapeshifter laughed quietly, arching an eyebrow as the fire mutant stirred.

"Mystique?" John's eyes lit up as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Hi baby," Mystique grinned and sat down on the bed. She reached out and pulled at the pyrokinetic's hair. "Dear God does no one here own a pair of scissors?"

John batted her hand away, but a smile pulled at his lips.

"You are obsessed with my hair…" he muttered, shaking his head slightly. A short silence fell over the two before John spoke up again. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Mystique smiled. "How are you?"

"Bored."

Mystique laughed.

"I thought Jamie was keeping you company?" she raised an eyebrow pointedly. The fire mutant bowed his head sheepishly.

"Well, yeah, he was…"

Mystique narrowed her eyes slightly, sensing the pyrokinetic's unease.

"How are the two of you getting along?"

"Fine…" John bit his lip, fidgeting with his sleeve. "He's… we get on ok."

Mystique nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm afraid we've had to steal him," she informed the fire mutant. "He has a little job to do," Mystique frowned thoughtfully as John just nodded and shrugged. "Has something happened between you two?"

"No!" John replied, far too quickly. With a heavy sigh, he bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Like I said we've been getting on really well…and…I mean he's fun and hot but…I don't know if I'm just attracted to him because I think I should be."

Mystique studied the pyrokinetic for a few moments, carefully considering her reply.

"I hear you have fallen out with the ice mutant?" she broached eventually. A scowl took over the fire mutant's face.

"Kinda," he muttered, glancing up. Running his hands through his hair, he exhaled heavily. "I miss him though."

"Oh baby…" the shapeshifter sighed. "I thought you could remember all the terrible things he'd done to you."

"Well yeah," John admitted. "But I also remember him telling me he loves me."

"Do you remember your boyfriend was standing in the background at the time?"

"I remember that he'd just beaten Bobby up," the fire mutant replied defensively. Mystique shut her mouth abruptly, scared to make matters worse. Instead she shook her head, reaching out to brush hair from the pyrokinetic's face.

"Just be careful baby," she said quietly. "Don't do anything…rash."

John just arched an eyebrow, choosing to change the subject.

"Are you staying then?" he asked. Mystique shook her head.

"I'm afraid I have some snooping to do myself," she smirked. "No rest for the wicked."

John laughed quietly.

"Oh well. More time on my own to remember things eh?"

"Sounds good," Mystique nodded. The shapeshifter sighed quietly. "I guess I'd better get going. Take it easy, ok? The base is almost done – you can come home soon."

John smiled and nodded as Mystique stood.

"Ok," but his smile faded quickly as the shapeshifter left and once again he was left alone…and still confused…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Slowly and apprehensively, Bobby made his way down to the basement, silently hoping for a better reception from the fire mutant residing there. Inhaling sharply, he knocked on the medical lab door, easing slowly into the room.

"Hey…" he greeted pensively, leaving the door open in anticipation of being told to leave.

"Hey," John replied quietly. Bobby blinked rapidly. Slowly, he shut the door behind him and made his way towards the bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Alright," John muttered, not looking up. Bobby frowned slightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Biting his lip, he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. The fire mutant looked up, recognising the Zippo as one of the many spares he had abandoned upon his departure from the mansion.

"I thought you might like a play in the danger room?" Bobby offered, holding out the lighter. John's eyes lit up, but he waited a couple of minutes before slowly reaching out and taking it.

"Resorting to bribery now Iceman?" the fire mutant said quietly, but a small smile played at his lips. "I can't make any promises I won't hurt you."

Bobby nodded slowly, simply relieved that John was speaking to him.

"I wouldn't blame you…"


	68. Chapter 42: Part III

**Author's Note: **Sorry. Enjoy!

**Chapter forty-two: A Decision to be Made: Part III**

_What are we doing?_

_Fact finding for Magn…_

_No. I mean why have we left John?_

_Wait a minute, before you were all saying…_

_I mean, he finally makes a move with you and you go and leave him. Talk about sending him mixed signals._

_But…_

_But nothing! You had better hope he doesn't forgive the ice mutant in your absence…_

… …

_Fuck…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A torrent of fire flew past Bobby, only just missing him. The ice mutant looked behind him to see one of the simulated danger room enemies lying roasted on the ground behind him.

"Watch your back Drake," a voice called from somewhere nearby. "I can't save your ass every time!"

Bobby smiled and shook his head, running for shelter behind one of the burnt out buildings beside him.

"You not tired yet?" he called, hoping to pinpoint the fire mutant's location.

"Not yet," came the reply, but it seemed to echo round the buildings. Bobby frowned but still a smile stayed on his lips, annoyed at not being able to locate him but happy to hear the enjoyment in his voice…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_We need to talk to John._

_What do you think we've been doing?_

_No, I mean really _talk _to him. Tell him we're going to wait for him. Tell him we're here for him. _

… …

_I like the sound of that._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Pyro laughed as he twirled flames around in both hands, surveying the destruction all around him. Bobby had chosen an ideal danger room set up; the landscape was vast and varied, the enemies tough and…

The fire mutant gasped as he found himself slammed up against a wall, his flames dying as he inhaled sharply. He looked up at Bobby, the icy blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Watch your back Allerdyce," he smirked, looking back over his shoulder to the hole in the ground where the fire mutant had just stood. "I can't save your ass every time."

John arched an eyebrow, looking down briefly as the cold fists pressed against his chest opened up, one hand slipping down to rest against his stomach as the other slid up to his shoulder.

"Bobby…" he said softly, raising his own hand to push the other mutant away but there was no pressure behind the gesture. Both mutants just stood for what felt to both like an eternity, staring at each other, completely ignorant of the chaos surrounding them.

"John, I…" Bobby's hand slipped up from the fire mutant's shoulder to cup his chin, raising his head towards his own, but he paused, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Pulling away slowly, he smiled softly, dropping his hand from John's face. "You look tired."

John inhaled sharply as Bobby pulled away, partly from the loss of the contact and partly in relief.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. "A little."

Bobby too nodded, turning away and shutting down the danger room session. John closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair before looking back up, unable to resist watching the departing ice mutant…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Are we done?_

_Just about…_

_Thank God. This is boring._

_Yeah…I want to go back and play with the fire mutant…_

_There will be no _playing _with the fire mutant. _

_But…_

_No! He's not ready…_

_Not even a little bit of play?_

… …

_Well…if he _wants_ to play..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"You'll be wanting this back I guess," John held the lighter out to Bobby as the two made their way back into the medical lab. The ice mutant laughed as John slumped down onto his bed.

"Well technically it is your lighter," he replied, sitting down on the bed. "I think we can trust you with it."

John smiled gratefully, clutching at the lighter.

"Thank you," he said, flicking it open briefly before placing it down on the cabinet beside his bed. A short silence fell over the two, both silently assessing the situation.

"I am sorry John," Bobby said quietly. "You're right, I should have been honest with you," he paused as John shifted his weight, a little uneasily, his head bowed. "I just…you needed someone and I…I wanted to be there for you. I wasn't lying when I said we were friends again."

John looked up, his eyes locking with the icy blue eyes gazing back at him.

"The way I remember it, it was a little more complicated than that…" he admitted, daring to shuffle a little closer to the ice mutant. Bobby inhaled sharply, desperate to close the already small gap between them but his conscience stopped him.

"John, I…"

"I remember being outside here with you," John dropped his gaze, running a hand up Bobby's arm. "I'd just been to see Taylor, and you were there for me, and then you asked me to stay…"

"John…"

The ice mutant's feeble attempt to protest was cut off by the warm lips that gently captured his own. Without hesitating Bobby responded, pulling the fire mutant closer, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

"Were you going to say something?" John asked quietly when they eventually parted, albeit only slightly. Bobby smiled and ran his hands through John's hair.

"I was going to tell you how much I've missed you," he whispered back, gently brushing his lips over John's. The fire mutant smiled back, returning the kiss.

"I've missed you too," he admitted. "I can't stop thinking about you…" another kiss. "I can't stop thinking about _us_…"

"John…" Bobby grudgingly pulled back from the next kiss. "Strictly speaking there is no _us_."

"Then why do I keep ending up back in your arms?"

The silence seemed to last forever. Neither was sure who broke the deadlock, but as their lips once again entangled it was John who pulled the ice mutant down on top of him, slipping his t-shirt over his head as he did so, moaning as Bobby's icy cold hands slipped under his shirt to do the same…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_God I miss him_

_I know_

_This had better all be over soon_

_Well the base is almost done. Hopefully we can take him home next week_

_I don't care where we take him. As long as it's away from the ice mutant_

_That sounds good…_

_Some quality time, just the two of us… _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The two mutants rolled apart, both breathing heavily, but the smaller of the two was quickly pulled back into the strong, cold arms of the ice mutant next to him, a soft, lingering kiss landing on his lips.

"Mmmmm…" John moaned as they parted, leaning closer to the other mutant, fighting to keep his eyes open. "God now I _am _exhausted."

Bobby laughed quietly and rolled onto his back, pulling the fire mutant with him to rest comfortably against his chest.

"Come here then," he softly kissed his forehead, tracing his fingers over his back. John too laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around Bobby's waist, settling his head onto the ice mutant's shoulder.

"You still gonna be here when I wake up this time," he asked apprehensively, his own fingers tracing distractedly over Bobby's chest. Bobby bit his lip but looked down determinedly.

"As long as you want me to be?"

John tilted his head up, smiling as his eyes met with the icy blue eyes gazing back at me. Leaning up, he captured the ice mutant's lips softly.

"I want you to be," he whispered, settling back down into Bobby's arms. The ice mutant couldn't help the wide smile that took over his face. Contentedly he lay there, listening as the fire mutant's breathing steadied, sleep catching up with him. Bobby glanced at the clock next to the pyrokinetic's temporary bed. Just after midnight. Planting one last kiss on the fire mutant's forehead, Bobby rested his head against John's, closing his eyes to join him in a peaceful, contented sleep…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A long yawn escaped Jamie's lips as finally he drew his car to a stop in the mansion's garage. Grabbing the file from the passenger's seat he clambered from the car, making his way tiredly into the mansion. The multiplying mutant glanced at his watch as he came out into the basement. 4:20 AM. The fire mutant would be sound asleep, but there was no harm making a quick check on him…


	69. Chapter 42: Part IV

**Author's Note:** Ok, this was harder to write than I thought. Now, I am going to refer to a couple of mutants who weren't in the films but are two of my favourite characters from the cartoons/comics so I'm throwing in references to them but they _will not _play a big part in the story. They will not even be seen I don't think _only referred to_. Not even necessarily by name but if you know the x-men you'll know who I'm talking about. Anyway. The next few chapters will be quite short but you know the drill, hopefully I'll get them posted faster.

**Chapter forty-two: A Decision to be Made: Part IV**

"Ah, Multiple Man…" Mystique appeared in front of the multiplying mutant as he approached the medical lab. She smirked and arched an eyebrow knowingly as she glanced at the door. Jamie smiled sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah…" he nodded, agreeing with the shapeshifter's silent assumption. He laughed quietly and looked at Mystique concedingly. "I know. I should just leave him in peace."

"Well, the last thing you want is to wake him up," Mystique smiled, but her face quickly grew more serious as she reached out for the folders in the other mutant's hands. "Did you find anything then?"

"No," Jamie shook his head. Mystique nodded and held out a new folder, smiling an unnaturally sweet smile.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't mind checking this place out then?" she arched an eyebrow as Jamie just rolled his eyes, smiling wearily as he reached out for the file. "My charm and good looks could only get me so far."

"I'm on it," Jamie sighed, turning around to head back towards the garage, casting one last longing look towards the medical lab door. Mystique smiled apologetically.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she called. Jamie just waved a hand and disappeared.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet moan escaped John's lips as slowly he became aware that he was waking up. Instinctively he snuggled further into the covers, intent on going back to sleep, but a soft kiss on the nape of his neck caused his eyes to fly open completely.

"Morning," cold breath tickled over his ear. A smile instantly spread onto John's lips as he felt the arm around his waist shift slightly, icy fingers circling around his stomach. Sliding his hand over that arm, he twisted around slightly.

"Morning," he replied sheepishly. Bobby smiled and leant forward, gently capturing the fire mutant's lips, relieved as he responded.

"You ok?" the ice mutant asked apprehensively. John just grinned and rolled right the way round, pulling himself on top of the taller mutant.

"Of course," he insisted, kissing away the ice mutant's next question. "I want this Bobby. If I wanted…" his voice dropped slightly but the tone was determined. "If I wanted him I'd remember him."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something but the one little voice in his head that wanted to object was quickly silenced as John's lips once again met with his.

"You don't have to get up yet, right?" the fire mutant mumbled between kisses, glancing at the clock next to him. 8:03AM.

"It's Sunday," Bobby replied, moving his lips down to the pyrokinetic's neck. "I can stay down here all morning…and all afternoon…"

"Good…" John grinned, rolling onto his back, pulling the ice mutant with him. "I'm not done with you yet…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Xavier, Hank, Storm, Magneto and Mystique sat in the professor's office – in various states of patience – waiting for Multiple Man to return…again. Finally, in the late afternoon, the multiplying mutant entered the room.

"Ooooo…" Mystique arched an eyebrow at his fast swelling eye. "That looks painful."

"It is, _thank you_," Jamie muttered, sitting down next to the shapeshifter.

"So," Hank leant forward anxiously. "Are we any the wiser as to who is responsible?"

"I have two of the henchmen," Multiple Man replied, reaching out to put the folder in his hands on the table in the middle of the group. "Watch out for the Cajun. He's…_tricky_. And the speedy little narcissist is a bit of a handful too."

Hank reached out for the file but found it grabbed up by Magneto. The political mutant opened his mouth to object but a sharp, warning glare from Mystique stopped him. The shapeshifter glanced across at her boss concernedly, but the Brotherhood leader's face remained stoic.

"I know these two," he closed the folder and looked up casually. "I'll deal with this."

Both Hank and Storm looked sceptical but Xavier nodded understandingly.

"Very well," he agreed. Hank could not help but frown.

"Former employees of yourself?" he queried. Magneto scowled ever so slightly.

"They have both been…_under my supervision_…at some point or another," he replied nonchalantly, standing up and looking down to Multiple Man. "This is their most recent location?"

Multiple Man nodded.

"They were there this morning," he gestured loosely to his eye. "Trust me."

Magneto sighed inwardly but kept a calm demeanour as he left the room. Still Hank and Storm looked bewildered.

"Professor…" Hank began but Xavier just smiled.

"Erik can deal with this," he said simply. Mystique turned to Multiple Man as Storm sought further reassurance.

"So…which one gave you the black eye?" she asked quietly. Multiple Man scowled.

"Blondie," he muttered. Sighing heavily, he ran his hands through his hair tiredly. "Are we done? Can I go down and see John now?"

Mystique smiled and waved a hand dismissively, turning her attention back to the arguing x-men.

"On you go."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Bobby!" John laughed, stepping out of the small medical lab bathroom, trying to keep a hold of his towel as icy cold arms grabbed him from behind, the cool bare skin of the ice mutant's chest pressing against his back. Bobby chuckled quietly.

"What?" he replied innocently, slipping his hands down to John's hips, planting soft kisses over the fire mutant's shoulder.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_God I'm tired._

_We'll go to bed after we've seen John. _

_Can we not just go to bed with…_

_Oh don't start! _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John moaned quietly, leaning back into the other mutant's hold.

"Never mind…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_God I miss him._

_It has been quiet without him._

_And boring…_

_And cold…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Mmmmmm…" John smiled and turned round to face the owner of the cold lips brushing across his neck, slipping his arms around Bobby's waist. "Come here you…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_We have to be patient with him. _

_At least he's coming round to us._

_Yeah, won't be long now…_

… …

… …

"Jamie!"

The two towel clad mutants sprung apart as Jamie stopped dead in the doorway. An unnatural silence descended on the room, all three mutants rooted to the spot.

"Jamie…I…" John finally stuttered, biting his lip hard. To his side, Bobby bowed his head, taking just a small step back. "We…"

"Don't," Jamie muttered, holding up one hand to the fire mutant as the other clutched at his head. Bobby frowned concernedly, looking back up.

"Look, we…"

"Listen ice block…" Jamie's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm only just managing to keep the ones who want to melt you in check – _don't tempt me_!"

The ice mutant shut his mouth abruptly, but took the small step back towards John, concerned by the anger flashing in the multiplying mutant's eyes. John however could only see the hurt and pain.

"Jamie…" the fire mutant looked up helplessly, frantically trying to find the words. "I'm sorry…I…"

"Just..." Jamie shook his head, desperately trying to clear his thoughts. Finally he looked up, his usually vibrant bright blue eyes dulled. "This is really what you want?"

John opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Bobby looked at the fire mutant, finding himself biting his lip, a slight panic flitting through his eyes as John remained silent, but the ice mutant breathed a silent sigh of relief as finally John nodded. Jamie too gave a simple nod.

"I'm sorry…" John repeated but again Jamie held a hand up to silence him.

"I hope you're happy," he said quietly.

"Jamie wait! I…" the fire mutant cringed as the door slammed shut. Sighing heavily, he wandered over to his bed, slumping down onto it, running his hands through his hair. Bobby frowned apprehensively, approaching him carefully.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to him. The fire mutant shook his head, instinctively leaning towards Bobby, resting his head on his shoulder.

"He shouldn't have found out like that," he replied guiltily. Bobby just nodded and took the pyrokinetic in a warm, comforting embrace. John smiled gratefully, slipping his arms around the ice mutant, holding him tightly. "But this _is_ I want…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm wandered into the professor's office late that evening, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Well, Jamie's definitely gone," she sighed. Xavier continued to sit with his head bowed, eyes closed, deep in thought, but Storm barely noticed. "Mystique tried phoning him but he left his phone in the medical lab. God only knows where he's gone."

"Yes…" he replied slowly, frowning slightly. "Most unfortunate…"

"It's not right…" Storm continued, still not registering the professor's demeanour. "I'm not happy about John committing to Bobby when he can't remember Jamie and…" the veteran x-man finally noticed Xavier's distracted stance. "Professor?"

Xavier looked back at Storm, arching an eyebrow.

"I think I just figured out why John isn't remembering Jamie."


	70. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: **Oh, I've done something bad. I've started writing the next story…and it's distracting me from this one… Anyway – this is another of those chapters where some time has passed but I'll let you decide how much. It's not really important.

**Chapter forty-three: The Right Decision?**

Piotr glanced up from his lunch, arching an eyebrow at the ice mutant across from him. The two young teachers sat in their small teacher's lounge, making the most of their short lunch break from the children. The Russian frowned thoughtfully as he tried to remember the last time Bobby had hung around for this long – and how long it had been since he had seen the ice mutant looking so happy.

"I've heard rumours that a certain pyromaniac is in the building?" the Russian broached carefully. Bobby looked up sheepishly.

"Eh, yeah…he's down in the medical lab."

Piotr nodded slowly.

"I'll take it by the smile he's being friendly?"

"Yeah…we eh…" the ice mutant still smiled, but there was a hint of apprehension in his voice. "We're back together."

"Really?" the Russian looked a little shocked but managed to return the ice mutant a reassuring smile. "Well, it's good to see you happy again."

Bobby laughed quietly in relief.

"Thank you," he arched an eyebrow. "Here's hoping everyone else takes it as well as you."

Piotr opened his mouth to reply but it was a female voice that filled the air.

"I can't imagine why people wouldn't take that news well," Marie entered the room and sat down on the single seat between the two mutants. She looked at Bobby questioningly. "So he remembered Jamie then?"

The ice mutant bowed his head a little.

"Eh…no…he…"

"Oh Bobby!" Marie sighed. Bobby looked up defensively.

"What? I haven't forced John into anything! He made his own decision."

"And you really think he can decide between two men when he can't even properly remember one of them?" the female arched an eyebrow pointedly. Bobby rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, knowing full well he didn't have an answer to that question. He had asked himself that very question often enough recently…

"John can't remember Jamie?" Piotr looked confused. Bobby sighed quietly.

"He had amnesia for a while," the ice mutant explained. "He's remembered everything except Jamie."

"Oh," a concerned frown took over Piotr's face. Bobby just looked between the two helplessly.

"It's fine guys, he's…" he bit his lip anxiously. "Xavier says he won't remember Jamie on his own anyway – there's some block there or…" he shook his head as Marie opened her mouth to comment. "Anyway," he stood quickly. "I have to go. I have stuff to do for my next class."

Piotr and Marie remained silent as the ice mutant left the room, but the concerned look that passed between them said enough.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique pursed her lips disdainfully as she knocked on the medical lab door, waiting for an invitation to enter. She didn't want to just walk in and see…well. She'd rather not think about it.

"Hey!" John's eyes lit up as the shapeshifter slipped into the room. "What you doing here?"

"Just thought you might like to see a different face," Mystique replied, sitting on the edge of the pyrokinetic's bed. "How are you?"

"A little bored," John admitted. Mystique raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" she couldn't help but curl her lip up slightly. John sighed quietly at the shapeshifter's tone.

"He has classes," he replied defensively. "And tests to write, and papers to mark, and other friends to spend time with…"

Mystique held up her hands in retreat.

"I'm sorry," she said in that tone that told John she meant not to upset him but still stood by what she had said. The fire mutant just rolled his eyes. She was never going to approve of him and Bobby. "So…" the shapeshifter continued. "They still have you holed up down here?"

"Yeah, well…" John screwed up his nose and glanced around the room that had been his home for god-only-knows-how-long. "They're _talking_ about letting me stay back upstairs with Bobby."

Mystique nodded slowly.

"So you are going to stay here? Even when the new base is finished?"

The fire mutant frowned.

"I don't know," he sighed, fidgeting with his sleeve. "We haven't really talked about it."

Again Mystique nodded.

"Surely Iceman realises that just because he's got you back into bed it doesn't change your views and beliefs?"

John worried his bottom lip.

"Oh he realises that," he smiled wryly. "We had a little argument the other night about that new senator's comments about the _mutant problem _and how he wanted to deal with it."

Mystique's eyes darkened.

"Oh, don't get me started on him," she sneered. John sighed quietly.

"So, how is the new base coming along?"

"It's not," Mystique pursed her lips. "Erik is still away dealing with Piet…well, just a couple of things," she waved her hand dismissively. "So nothing's getting done."

John nodded slowly, bowing his head.

"Ok…" he muttered uneasily, pausing momentarily. "Have you heard from Jamie?"

Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"Not a word," she replied honestly. "Why, are you missing him?"

"No!" John replied, a little too quickly. "No I mean…well a little I guess, he did keep me company a lot just before he left. But I'm just worried about him."

Mystique's expression softened slightly.

"Well I'm afraid unless he chooses to come back, I don't think we'll ever see him again."

John couldn't help but frown.

"I just wish I'd talked to him," he said quietly. "He was a good guy, he didn't deserve what I did."

Mystique just sighed quietly and brushed some hair from the fire mutant's face.

"He wanted you to be happy," she shrugged slightly. "You're happy right?"

"Yeah, I guess," the fire mutant replied, although not as convincingly as he should have. Mystique frowned again but chose not to press the younger mutant.

"So," she leant back casually, taking a light hearted tone. "Any gossip for me from the house Xavier built?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm sighed heavily and stood from her desk, wandering over to the window and looking out over the kids playing outside in the garden. Oh to be able to relax in the evening and get away from school work…

"I thought Logan was taking a late danger room session?" she frowned slightly as she saw Wolverine walking towards the main gate. Xavier didn't even look up from behind his desk.

"He is," he replied simply. "Mystique came to visit John."

"Oh," Storm nodded understandingly, but a slight frown once again played at her face. "I'm still not happy about not telling John about his memory."

The professor sighed quietly, but it was not in despair with Storm.

"I know it is not ideal but…" he frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know that John's decision regarding Bobby would be any different. Jamie is gone now. I don't see the good in rocking the boat."

Storm's frown deepened.

"And you're sure he won't just remember everything by himself?"

"I'm positive," the professor nodded. Storm too nodded, returning to her desk and resuming her marking, but still a nagging doubt lingered…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips as he entered the medical lab late that evening to find John sitting up in bed, reading a book with only the light of the small fireball hovering next to his head.

"God, you must be bored," he smiled as the fire mutant looked up. John grinned and shut the book, not bothering to mark his place.

"Just a little," he threw the book on the cabinet next to him, opening his arms to greet the ice mutant walking towards him. A quiet moan escaped his lips as said ice mutant pulled him into a soft, lingering kiss. "Mmmmm…what was that for?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" Bobby smiled, planting another quick kiss on John's lips. "I'm just gonna go get ready for bed."

"Ok," John let go of the ice mutant, his eyes following him as he slipped into the bathroom. He let out a long yawn as he waited for the other mutant to return.

"Tired?" Bobby smiled as he reappeared in the room. John smiled sheepishly as Bobby climbed into bed beside him.

"Exhausted," he admitted. Bobby laughed quietly and pulled the fire mutant closer. John smiled and rested his head on the taller mutant's shoulder. "So…fun day?"

"As fun as Math can be," Bobby replied, continuing telling the pyrokinetic about his day, knowing full well he was falling asleep. Bobby's smile widened as the other mutant's replies became slower and quieter, his breathing becoming steadier. With a smile Bobby softly kissed the almost sleeping figures forehead. "I love you John."

"Mmmmm…" John muttered sleepily. "I love you too Jamie."


	71. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: **Who wants to know why John can't remember Jamie? Read on…

**Chapter forty-four: We have a Bigger Problem**

"As fun as Math can be," Bobby replied, continuing telling the pyrokinetic about his day, knowing full well he was falling asleep. Bobby's smile widened as the other mutant's replies became slower and quieter, his breathing becoming steadier. With a smile Bobby softly kissed the almost sleeping figures forehead. "I love you John."

"Mmmmm…" John muttered sleepily. "I love you too Jamie."

Silence.

Bobby blinked rapidly.

Rolling away slightly, he looked down at the fire mutant. He opened his mouth but shut it again quickly, frowning heavily at the knot tightening in his stomach. The fire mutant's face screwed up at the disturbance, shuffling about to get comfortable again, but he did not wake up.

Finally Bobby just sighed, rolling onto his back, staring up into the darkness. He felt John stir beside him, but didn't look round. The ice mutant just lay, in the stone cold silence, his mind racing, suddenly tortured by all his memories of John with _that_ other man…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John stirred slightly as soft fumbling noises came to his ears. He blearily opened his eyes to find Bobby already up and getting dressed.

"Hey," the fire mutant pulled himself into a sitting position. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Bobby didn't look round. "I just have some stuff to do before my classes start."

"Oh, ok," John frowned slightly at the ice mutant's demeanour. "And I thought being a pupil was hard work."

"Yeah," Bobby turned with a meek smile before returning his attention to getting ready. John's frown deepened.

"Bobby, are you alright?"

The ice mutant took a deep breath before forcing a smile and leaning over to give John a chaste kiss.

"I'm fine," he insisted. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok…" John muttered as the other mutant swiftly left the room. Pouting ever so slightly, the fire mutant lay back down, frown still on his face. "What the hell was that about…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Storm sighed wearily as she wandered into her office late that evening, collapsing onto the sofa. Hank glanced over the book in his hands, arching an eyebrow.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, laying the book by his side. Storm smiled softly.

"I'm just tired," she replied, shaking her head. "This place never stops."

Hank laughed quietly.

"That it doesn't…" he smiled as the phone rang. Arching an eyebrow, Storm picked up the receiver.

"Hello? Oh hi. Yes he's fine. No. Yes. I will. Right. Certainly. Goodbye…" Storm smiled as Hank raised an eyebrow at her. "Mystique checking up on her baby."

"Ah…" Hank nodded understandingly. "How are things with the little pyromaniac?"

"Fine…" Storm replied, although not very convincingly. She caught the look Hank gave her and sighed. "I just can't help worrying he's made the wrong choice."

"You mean with Bobby?"

"Yeah," she bit her lip anxiously, but she needed to discuss her internal dilemma. "The professor has figured out his mind block. About two hours after poor Jamie walked in on John and Bobby."

"Really?" Hank looked surprised. "What on earth caused it?"

"It's quite simple really," Storm glanced down briefly. "The last thing John can remember of the night he came here was Jamie dying. As far as he could see it was hopeless. His sub conscious – even though he's seen him and spoken to him – is so convinced that Jamie is dead…"

"He's sparing himself the grief of losing him…" Hank finished, nodding in understanding. He frowned thoughtfully. "Does Pyro or Bobby know this?"

"No," Storm sighed. "Jamie is gone now. The professor feels it is best not to upset things."

Hank arched an eyebrow.

"You disagree?"

"I don't know," Storm replied honestly. "Maybe it won't change anything and the two of them will carry on but if John were to change his mind…they'd both be left broken hearted."

Hank smiled sympathetically.

"It is a tough call," he agreed. "But perhaps not one that should be made by you and the professor?"

"You mean let John decide if he wants his memory back?" Storm smiled wearily. "Maybe…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey!" John smiled as finally Bobby slipped into the medical lab. He glanced at the clock next to him. The ice mutant was much later than usual. "I was starting to think I was sleeping alone tonight."

"Sorry," Bobby smiled meekly, giving the fire mutant a quick kiss before making for the bathroom. "I had a ton of paperwork to do."

"It's ok Bobby," John called after him. "I can cope on my own," he paused until the ice mutant returned. "Don't feel that you have to spend every free minute you have down here."

Bobby just shrugged. John couldn't help but frown as Bobby clambered into bed, his mood obviously no better. The fire mutant rolled onto his side, planting soft kisses across Bobby's shoulder. Running a hand slowly over his chest, John gently tried to coax a response, but he got none. Frowning heavily he pulled away, resting his roaming hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Bobby shook his head, glancing briefly at the fire mutant.

"Nothing's wrong," he forced a smile, but John was far from convinced.

"Oh come on Drake," he tried not to snap but did so non-the-less, un-eased by the ice mutant's nature. He paused briefly to regain his composure, his tone softening as he continued, running his fingers reassuringly over Bobby's shoulder. "I know you better than that Bobby."

The ice mutant sighed silently. He turned his head to look at John properly, instantly struck by the concern in his deep brown eyes. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted – more convincingly this time – turning to face the fire mutant and gently capturing the warm lips in front of him. "I'm just tired."

John frowned ever so slightly but chose not to push.

"Fine pair we are," he smirked instead. "Me tired last night, you tired tonight…"

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Yeah," he pulled the smaller mutant closer, stealing another quick kiss, chastising himself for over reacting. John had been virtually falling asleep when he said…what he said. "Joys of getting old eh?"

The fire mutant just laughed and rested his head against Bobby's shoulder, hoping to provide a calming, soothing influence. Indeed, the ice mutant relaxed, pulling his boyfriend closer, but as silence descended so his anxiety returned. He bit his lip, glancing down at the smaller mutant.

"John, are you happy?" immediately he regretted the whiny, needy tone but he couldn't help it. John raised his head, frown back on face.

"Yes, I'm happy," suddenly feeling vulnerable, the fire mutant couldn't help but get a little defensive. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Bobby replied. "I just…"

John's eyebrow arched as the ice mutant's voice trailed off.

"Is this because I won't move upstairs?"

"No…well…" Bobby sighed thoughtfully. "Maybe. You always said that you hated being a secret and I just can't help but feel that you are again, being stuck down here even though I've told people about us, I'm just scared you feel like that again and…"

John couldn't help but smile at the sincerity behind the ice mutant's rambling. Pulling himself up, he silenced Bobby with a short but sweet kiss.

"I choose to stay down here Bobby," he said firmly. "I won't hold it against you. You know I don't know if I'm staying here indefinitely, and I just don't see the point in moving just now."

Bobby nodded slowly. Although he understood the pyrokinetic's reasoning it didn't make him feel any better about it.

"I know," he replied tiredly, tracing small circles on John's back. The fire mutant gave a satisfied nod, settling back down into Bobby's arms, thinking the discussion was over. Unfortunately, Bobby couldn't hold his tongue. "Do you ever think of Jamie?"

John's whole body tensed defensively. Bobby closed his eyes, immediately regretting the question, but he needed to know.

"Sometimes, yes," John muttered, pulling away. "We did spend a lot of time together."

"How together?" Bobby couldn't help but ask. "I mean, how close were you after you woke up?"

"He was supposed to be my boyfriend Bobby!" John exclaimed. Bobby scowled.

"I know, but…"

"But what?" John sat up, his defensive nature taking over. "Are you questioning me about a guy I am _never _going to see again?"

Bobby sighed uneasily.

"Well…"

"Listen Bobby," John carried on angrily. "Yes, I was seeing someone while we were apart, but you were _engaged_!"

"That's different…"

"Yeah, you weren't the one to end it, and you see her _every day_!"

"John! I didn't…"

"Oh fuck off Drake," John rolled away, curling up on the edge of the bed. "I think you should sleep in your own room tonight."

Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. With a heavy sigh, he clambered out of the bed, neither saying another word as he left. John's lip curled up contemptuously at the lack of protest from the ice mutant, but as he was left in silence, his anger faded away. The pyrokinetic closed his eyes and sighed wearily, rolling back round, his arm falling on the empty space where Bobby should be lying.

"Idiot…" he muttered, throwing back his covers, although he wasn't sure if he was directing it at himself or Bobby. Most likely, both…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique sighed heavily as she wandered through the shell of what would eventually become their new base. Metal pillars, the beginnings of a metal roof…

"Ah, here you are my dear."

The shapeshifter looked up startled to find Magneto standing in front of her.

"Erik," Mystique quickly regained her composure, managing to smirk mischievously. "So how is your favourite little speedster?"

Magneto arched an eyebrow, inhaling against the pointed retort on his lips.

"I'm afraid we have a bigger problem than him…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Idiot…" Bobby muttered, collapsing down onto his bed, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. For several minutes he lay, cursing his stupidity, playing over the conversation in his head again and again…

"Hey."

Bobby sat up, startled by the voice. A small smile crept onto his lips as he found John hovering in the doorway.

"Hey…" he replied softly. John paused momentarily before shutting the door gently, slowly crossing the floor and climbing onto the bed. Bobby silently opened his arms, taking the fire mutant in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I shouldn't have reacted like that," John said quietly into the ice mutant's chest. Bobby shook his head determinedly.

"No John, I'm sorry," he replied, stroking his back softly. "You're right, I was being unreasonable."

"Not really…" John conceded, pulling back to look up at the ice mutant. "Look, I'm gonna think about Jamie Bobby but…I'm not thinking about _him _as such I…" he paused, looking down and shaking his head, his voice growing quieter. "I'm missing this piece of my life – a fairly big bit of my life – and…"

Bobby frowned guiltily.

"I'm sorry John," he brushed some hair from the fire mutant's face. "I was being a jerk. I can only imagine how that must feel."

John just smiled and leant forward, capturing the ice mutant's lips, pulling himself closer to the other mutant, lowering him easily back onto his bed.

"You don't have to worry about him Bobby…" John whispered, kissing down the ice mutant's neck softly. "We're never even going to see him again."

Bobby bit his lip, desperate for more assurance but even more desperate not to start another fight. His concern dissipated as he felt warm hands slip under his t-shirt, a small smile spreading onto his lips.

"Does this mean you're staying here tonight?" he asked as his t-shirt disappeared over his head, soft kisses working over his chest. John pulled himself back up level with the taller mutant, brushing his lips up his neck towards his ear.

"I guess it does…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique's face contorted in disgust as she lowered the picture from her view, her golden eyes glistening with an intense mix of horror, anger and fear.

"What the hell are they doing to him?" she asked. Magneto looked at her solemnly.

"They want to utilise his power as they did the child's for the cure," he replied simply. Mystique frowned slightly before her eyes widened.

"They want to dose humans with his mutation?"

"They could create a never ending army," Magneto nodded. "We need to get to the mansion. We will need their help."

Mystique just nodded and followed the Brotherhood leader, glancing once more at the picture of the captive Jamie; unconscious, bloody, battered and bruised…


	72. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: **Not long to go now. Yay!

**Chapter forty-five: Cause For Concern**

To his surprise, it was John who awoke first. The fire mutant frowned heavily at this, screwing his face up and shuffling back into the covers…disturbing the figure next to him as he did so. John smiled sheepishly as he heard Bobby moan, shifting to turn towards him.

"Good morning…" Bobby arched an eyebrow pointedly.

"What?" John tried to look innocent, but he knew he had thrashed about a little more than had been strictly necessary. "Sorry."

Bobby just smiled.

"It's ok," he looked around at his surroundings. "Thank you for staying here last night."

John glanced away, shrugging absently.

"It's no big deal…" he muttered. Bobby gently turned John's head back to his.

"It is to me," he said earnestly, brushing his lips softly over John's. The fire mutant smiled back, returning the kiss and settling his head against Bobby's shoulder. The ice mutant sighed contentedly, resting his head against John's.

A slight frown pulled at Bobby's face as a knock on the door broke into their peaceful silence. Grudgingly – and with a groan of objection from John – the ice mutant rolled out of bed, quickly grabbing a pair of trousers to make himself decent.

"Storm," an apprehensive expression took over his face. "What's wrong?"

The female couldn't help but smile wryly at the ice mutant's correct instinct.

"Magneto and Mystique are here," she answered a little wearily. "The professor would like to see us all in his office ASAP."

Bobby opened his mouth but it was not his voice that was heard.

"Why are they both here?"

Storm arched an eyebrow at the ice mutant in front of her as he in turn glanced back into his bedroom.

"Your guess is as good as mine John," she replied, giving Bobby a small nod, indicating that John may join them. Bobby too nodded, shutting the door as Storm went off to round up more of the x-men.

"What the hell's going on?" John frowned heavily, sitting up and leaning forward. Bobby laughed quietly.

"Get changed and we'll go and find out."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Ah…Pyro," Magneto smirked as the pyrokinetic entered Xavier's office with his ice mutant companion. "It is good to see you again."

The fire mutant gave a tight smile and a quick nod as Bobby slipped an arm around his back possessively, pulling him to the side of the room.

"So…what's our panic now?" Logan stood in the corner, arms crossed impatiently, glancing suspiciously around the room. It was an all too familiar gathering now – give or take one or two mutants. Xavier, Storm, Hank, Bobby, Piotr, Warren, Magneto, Mystique and Pyro, all gathered waiting for the Brotherhood leader to enlighten them why.

"Is this about the mutants who broke into the white house?" Hank pressed. Magneto's lips quirked slightly.

"Not them exactly, more what they uncovered," he directed his attention to Xavier. "There is a research program underway to establish if they can utilise mutant powers – much as they did with the boy for the cure – to dose humans."

Hank shook his head vigorously.

"Such a program would never be approved," he stated resolutely. Magneto arched an eyebrow.

"Such blind faith…" he muttered to himself before shaking his head.

"It exists," Mystique handed Storm files from a folder, the latter's eyes widening slightly. "And they've captured Multiple Man."

A short, uneasy silence descended on the room. In the corner, the ice mutant tightened his grip around the mutant next to him.

"How do you know he's not there through his own free will?" Logan asked, breaking the silence. Mystique scowled heavily and shoved a picture in his direction.

"Does he _look _like he's there of his own prerogative?" she snapped. Bobby bit his lip as John flinched beside him, Logan's reaction enough to tell the room the multiplying mutant must be in a dire situation. Storm looked up from the files in her hands.

"This is serious…" she said solemnly, looking at Hank with a sympathetic smile that confirmed to the other mutant that Magneto was telling the truth.

"But…why do something like this?" Warren spoke up as Logan silently handed the picture back to Mystique.

"Any number of reasons," Magneto answered simply. "Greed. Power. Or perhaps seemingly selfless reasons. Dose an army with Multiple Man's power and leave the originals behind while a never ending duplicate army goes off to fight," his lip curled up. "Or maybe they just want the never ending army."

"They will have no idea how…_complicated_ his power is," Mystique shook her head. "And the very principle of the idea – they want to use us as a…performance enhancing drug while they still talk of putting us on some register."

"Maybe it's a good idea…" Warren spoke up gingerly. "I mean, it could save a lot of lives…"

"And where will they stop?" Magneto's voice was stern. "Soldiers who can duplicate? Heal themselves? Move at speed, control their environment, the elements, fly, walk through walls, read the enemies minds…"

Again the room went silent as Magneto's voice trailed off. It was Hank this time who broke it.

"We must shut this place down then," the normally diplomatic mutant stated. Magneto smirked.

"Why do you think we are here?"

No one noticed that the picture that had passed between Mystique and Logan now lay on the floor, face down. No one except the fire mutant. And the shapeshifter who dropped it…

"The research base is upstate," Mystique informed them. "But they are keeping Multiple Man elsewhere."

"And why is he our problem?" Logan asked. Mystique turned a sharp glare on him.

"They have him caged like an _animal_," she hissed. "They are beating him, torturing him, forcing him to duplicate…"

"How do you _force_ him to duplicate?" Logan interrupted with a casual tone, offsetting the shapeshifter's. He reeled back as a blue hand slapped him, _hard_, across the face. "What the…"

Storm leapt to her feet, stepping between the two. Mystique smirked as Logan just clenched his fist, glaring over Storm at her.

"If you were Jamie," she stated, almost innocently. "There would be five of you by now."

Storm gave Logan a stern look and turned to face Mystique.

"We will help get Jamie back," she assured the shapeshifter.

"Shut down this research base first, I will look to find James in Cerebro." Xavier looked to Magneto, but he offered no objection.

"Someone's going to have to stay and look after the school," Storm pointed out. Mystique nodded.

"You stay," her eyebrow arched mischievously. "You look like you haven't slept for a month. I don't suppose you'll be much use to us."

Storm opened her mouth to object, affronted by what the shapeshifter said, but she shut it again as she saw the humour in the other woman's eyes.

"Then the professor and I will stay," she said, nodding gratefully.

"And Pyro."

"Hey!" the fire mutant objected.

"You're not strong enough!" Mystique replied quickly, simultaneously with Storm's;

"You're not well enough!"

John just scowled, knowing that arguing with one of them was a lost cause, never mind two of them. Bobby tried to rub his back reassuringly but the gesture was shrugged off.

"Very well," Xavier gave an authoritative nod. "Storm and John will stay here with myself, the rest of you will go with Erik."

"We will brief you all when we are in transit," Magneto stood gracefully, Mystique already heading for the door. "We leave immediately."

Slowly the room emptied out, only John and Bobby holding back. The ice mutant turned to the smaller male, a tight smile on his lips. John smiled back, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Be careful," he said quietly, brushing his lips softly over the others. Bobby's smile relaxed, resting his forehead against John's.

"I'll be back soon," he assured him, stealing one last kiss before quickly – but grudgingly – leaving the room. The fire mutant – now alone – sighed heavily. He ran his hands tiredly through his hair, his mind racing. Slowly his gaze drifted down to the picture on the floor. For a moment – how long a moment he did not know – he just stared at the downturned picture. Finally he moved, carefully picking it up, slowly turning it over in his hands.

A sharp gasp escaped John's lips as his eyes settled on the bruises, the bindings, the _blood_. A knot tightened in his stomach as he looked over Jamie's battered face, so pale…so lifeless…

"_Oh my God..." John stopped suddenly, his eyes widening at all the blood. Mystique paused in her medical attendance to rush over to the pyrokinetic, casting only a quick frown at Bobby, her attention too concerned with John to question the ice mutant. _

"_I'm sorry baby," she slipped her hands onto John's arms to turn him to look at her. "I think we've stopped the bleeding but..." the shapeshifter shook her head slowly, biting her lip as she ran a hand through the fire mutant's blonde hair. "He's lost _a lot_ of blood. This is beyond our capabilities."_

_John didn't move. Although Mystique had turned him to face her, his eyes were fixed on the multiplying mutant's pale face, his bloodied torso..._

John shook his head, raising a hand to his temple. He looked back at the picture. No…that was not what he had just seen…

"_Cell 41205, James Madrox."_

"_This one robbed seven banks," Mystique smirked as Magneto opened the cell and seven identical men stepped out of a holding space only big enough for one. "At the same time."_

Again John shook his head.

"_Wouldn't dream of it Pyro," he replied innocently as the pyrokinetic diminished the flame, running his hands down Jamie's sides. _

"_It's John," the fire mutant murmured, leaning down as if to kiss him, but raising a finger to his lips instead. Jamie stopped unbuttoning John's trousers and looked up at him questioningly. "Just because we're bored," the fire mutant raised an eyebrow pointedly._

"_Just because we're bored," Jamie agreed, tilting his head up to meet John's lips halfway._

John's breath quickened slightly, the memories coming faster than his mind could process them.

"_Fine, we'll stay in the snow," he grumbled before lifting his head, smirking up at Jamie. "But you'd better think of a good way to keep me warm."_

_Without warning the fire mutant jumped up into the older mutant's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Instinctively Jamie caught him, meeting his lips in a heated, long over due kiss. _

The fire mutant clutched at his head, desperately trying to clear his mind, but it was as if a floodgate had opened…

"_Pride is a sin you know," John smiled softly. Jamie pulled a face and leant back towards him, grudgingly giving the ice mutant a quick but thankful wave. _

"_So is lust..." the older mutant managed to smirk. "You don't complain about that."_

_John just laughed quietly and held the piece of ice to his boyfriend's eye. _

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Are you ok?" Piotr whispered to the ice mutant as the two quickly changed into their uniforms. Bobby smiled and nodded, but the Russian could see the tiredness behind it. "You're worried about Jamie coming back?"

Bobby just gave a small nod, sighing quietly as the two finished getting ready. Arching an eyebrow, he gave his friend one last smile, moving to join the rest of the group.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_I don't care! I can't keep looking over my shoulder all the time, wondering where he is! Wondering if you're thinking about him..." Jamie sighed heavily and looked John straight in the eye. "Do you still have feelings for him?"_

_John just stared back at the other mutant for what felt to them both like an eternity. _

"_I don't know..." he replied eventually, looking down away from Jamie's bright blue eyes. Jamie bit his lip, nodding slowly. Although expecting the answer it still stung him to hear it. _

"_Then I guess you have a decision to make," he muttered, clambering to his feet and heading for the door. "Or I'm gonna make it for you."_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique's golden eyes glanced around the group attentively, tapping a finger against her arm. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched the ice mutant fidget nervously. Next to her, Magneto arched an eyebrow questioningly, but the shapeshifter just shook her head, smirk still firmly on her lips…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_Pyro just nodded as his voice caught in his throat. He frowned slightly as he found himself watching the other mutant disappearing with a slight smile playing at his lips. With a forceful shake of the head the pyrokinetic made his way up the stairs. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about how hot the new recruit was..._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sat in the corner of the jet, staring down at his hands intently, watching the shimmer that seemed to dance over them as they started to freeze over but didn't. The ice mutant tried to stop it, but he couldn't, not entirely.

"God it's cold in here," Logan muttered. Bobby looked up to see Mystique arch an eyebrow at him, a smirk pulling at her lips, those golden eyes sparkling knowingly. The ice mutant curled up his lip and looked away, trying to ignore the silvery laugh that mocked his insecurity…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_And what about in here?" Jamie asked softly, daring to move that little bit closer. John frowned and looked down at Jamie's hand, not understanding as he looked at the unblemished skin. "Why won't you let me in?"_

_The pyrokinetic's eyes widened slightly as he realised what the other mutant was implying. _

"_Why the hell would I?" he muttered, shoving the older mutant away roughly._

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Slowly, _painfully_, Jamie became aware of a dull throbbing in his head. A quiet groan escaped his dry lips. He stirred slightly, contemplating sitting up but his whole body felt like lead. Finally he managed to open his eyes and roll his head to the side, another soft groan slipping from him at the pain and nausea sweeping through him. Short, laboured breaths escaped him as his eyes fluttered shut again, darkness descending…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_I'm sorry baby," she slipped her hands onto John's arms to turn him to look at her. "I think we've stopped the bleeding but..." the shapeshifter shook her head slowly, biting her lip as she ran a hand through the fire mutant's blonde hair. "He's lost _a lot_ of blood. This is beyond our capabilities."_

_John didn't move. Although Mystique had turned him to face her, his eyes were fixed on the multiplying mutant's pale face, his bloodied torso. The fire mutant heard Bobby's voice but he could not make out what he said. He was vaguely aware of Mystique replying, but was more focussed on the fact she loosened her grip on him, allowing him to move slowly to Jamie's side. Carefully he laid a hand on the multiplying mutant's shoulder, softly running his other hand across his cheek. _

Jamie…no…fuck I can't…I can't lose you…I can't…

I love you…


	73. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, I got a bit sidetracked writing one of the next chapters and forgot about this one… Anyway, as mentioned previously I struggle to write action scenes/fight scenes so this may be a bit choppy but hopefully you'll get the drift.

**Chapter forty-six: Uncertainty**

Storm stood silently as Xavier pulled on his helmet to connect him to Cerebro. The dome grew dark briefly before lighting up again with red and white blurs. Slowly the white blurs disappeared, leaving behind the red of the mutant minds Cerebro had located. Storm watched intently as the red shapes danced around in front of her and around her. Finally the shapes started to disappear, slowly whittling down to leave only a handful.

"He duplicated…" the professor muttered, frowning thoughtfully. "I dare not concentrate too hard to locate the original though."

Storm just nodded mutely, remembering all too well the consequences of the professor's excessive focus. For several more minutes Storm stood, watching the little red lights dance around in front of her, before suddenly they disappeared, the huge round room descending into darkness. The professor sighed heavily, pulling the helmet from his head as the main lights returned.

"It is no use," he shook his head. "We can only give them all these locations and hope they can narrow it down at the research base."

Storm nodded, backing away so the two could turn to the door, but she paused as a heavy frown took over the professor's face.

"What's wrong?"

Xavier paused for a moment, trying to catch up with the events that had passed when he had been linked to Cerebro.

"How far away is that research base?"

"Not far," it was Storm's turn to frown. "The jet should be there by now."

Xavier nodded slowly, thoughtful frown still on face.

"So it won't take too long to get there by motorbike?"

"Depends on who's driving…" Storm arched an eyebrow questioningly. Xavier looked back at her, his own eyebrow raised.

"Pyro."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique stretched her arms leisurely above her head as the jet was landed, golden eyes glancing around her as Magneto clambered to his feet. Bobby and Piotr – the two new co-pilots in Storm's absence – secured the jet and stepped away from the controls. A sharp beep from the dash brought Bobby back.

"Storm?" he pressed the button connecting him to the mansion.

"Hi Bobby," Storm's voice drifted clearly over the intercom. "Can I speak with Mystique?"

"Speak away," Mystique made her way towards the control panel, ushering the ice mutant out of the way.

"We have had a little problem locating Jamie," Storm informed her regretfully. "He has duplicated. We can send you all the locations of his duplicates and hopefully you'll find something there to narrow it down."

"I'll find something," the shapeshifter nodded confidently. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," but Mystique caught the subtle hint in the other mutant's voice. A slight frown played at her face as she snatched up the telephone like receiver, making the conversation private.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a hushed voice. Storm sighed quietly.

"John's on his way."

Mystique's golden eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

Again there was a quiet sigh.

"It would appear that he has remembered. _Everything_."

A slight smirk pulled at the shapeshifter's lips.

"Really?" but her anxiety returned. "And he's on his way? _Here_?"

"Yes," Storm replied tiredly. "He stole Logan's bike, it won't take him long to catch up with you."

Mystique frowned heavily.

"It'll take him long enough," she muttered, glancing over her shoulder at the group gathered behind her, listening intently to Magneto's briefing. "We'll be done before he gets here…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby muttered a curse under his breath, wiping blood from his lips as he made his way down the long corridor. _A quick job_ Magneto had said. _Stay in pairs_ Magneto had said. _It'll be no trouble_ Magneto had said. So why – an hour and a half after landing the jet – was he alone with a split lip, throbbing head, gashed arm and bruised knuckles, having come under fire from both live ammunition and cure darts. Tiredly he slumped against the wall, making the most of the peace he had apparently found.

"Drake!" Logan appeared from the direction Bobby had been heading, looking only a little less worse for wears than the younger mutant – but even as they spoke he was healing. "Anything down there?"

"No," Bobby shook his head. "This place is a maze."

Logan screwed his face up, silently cursing Magneto's so called intelligence. Bobby arched an eyebrow, agreeing with Logan's sentiment. Neither noticed the guards sneaking round the corner, pointing guns in their direction…

A torrent of fire blasted past the two X-Men. Both looked in the direction of the fire, startled to find half a dozen guards burnt to a crisp on the floor.

"_John_?" Bobby's eyes widened as he looked in the other direction, startled to find the fire mutant standing in the corridor, lighter in hand. "What the hell…"

"Questions later," Logan growled, his keen hearing picking up the sounds of yet more guards heading their way. Grabbing Bobby's arm, he pushed him in the direction of John, motioning for the pyrokinetic to get moving as well. "We have enough problems…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Logan, Bobby and John made it out of the building, even the latter coughing and spluttering at the thick black smoke his mildly out of control flames had caused. Logan looked around quickly, breathing a quick sigh of relief as he found the rest of the X-Men were already out safe and sound. Bobby frowned anxiously, turning to John, leading him away from the smoke as Logan sought a report from the rest of the X-Men. The fire mutant leant back against a wall to steady himself as Bobby stood in front of him. He arched an eyebrow as he glanced over at the billowing smoke.

"I think my coordination is still a little off," he smiled meekly.

"A little," Bobby returned a faint smile. The taller mutant reached out and brushed a hand lightly over John's cheek, smiling slightly as he leant into the touch, but the smile soon faded. "What are you doing here John?"

The fire mutant looked up into the icy blue eyes above him, all the determination and confidence he had held since departing the mansion fading into an all too familiar confusion and uncertainty at the emotion in those eyes.

"He saved my life," John replied quietly, averting his gaze. "I'm owe him."

A frown took over Bobby's features as he studied the other mutant, cupping his hand under his chin to raise the pyrokinetic's gaze back to his own.

"You've remembered him…" Bobby's eyes widened slightly in realisation. John bit his lip, closing his eyes briefly before looking back at Bobby, nodding slowly.

"Yeah," he reached out and wiped some blood from the side of the ice mutant's face. He opened his mouth to continue but Mystique's voice rang out over the commotion around them.

"_Pyro_!" she put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow sternly at the fire mutant, ignoring the ice mutant standing in front of him. "I told you to stay behind."

John smiled sheepishly, pulling away from Bobby gently, relieved as Magneto's voice rose above all the rest.

"Is everything destroyed?" he nodded approvingly as he was met with confirmation. "Then Pyro, care to finish the job?"

Bobby opened his mouth to object, the fire mutant obviously exhausted, but with a quick flick of the wrist John sent a torrent of flames towards the building before Bobby could find the words. The ice mutant closed his eyes briefly, frowning slightly at John's eagerness to completely obliterate what stood in his way…

"How the hell did you get here?" it was Logan's turn to question the fire mutant. John's eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he moved closer to Bobby again.

"Bike," he replied as innocently as he could, pointing in the direction of Logan's bike. Piotr stood forward, stepping between Logan and the fire mutant.

"I'll go put it in cargo," he assured the older mutant. Logan muttered something under his breath and turned back towards the jet.

"Well come on then. As much as I enjoy working with you lot I want to go home. You do know where the schizo is right?"

Both Magneto and Bobby found themselves restraining Mystique and John respectively from retorting to the jibe.

"We have Multiple Man's location, yes," the Brotherhood leader confirmed, ushering for everyone else to board the jet. "And I too wish to get this over with."

Bobby turned to John as the mutants started to head for the jet, his eyes desperately searching the fire mutant's.

"John we…"

The fire mutant raised a finger to his lips, cutting him off.

"Later Bobby," he pleaded softly. "Can we worry about the three of us when there's three of us to worry about?"

Bobby flinched slightly but nodded none-the-less. John paused to smile appreciatively at the ice mutant, reaching forward to brush a soft kiss onto his lips before making his own way to the jet. Bobby sighed heavily and followed, taking a seat next to Piotr at the controls.

"Not fair," John muttered, sitting down next to Mystique. "They get to fly."

Mystique couldn't help but laugh, the silvery sound annoying some of the tired, battered mutants around her.

"Fine, as soon as the new base is ready I'll teach you how to fly the helicopter."

"Good," John closed his eyes tiredly, his body still not used to so much activity at once. Mystique smiled, leaning closer, mimicking Jamie's voice as she whispered into the fire mutant's ear;

"Maybe I'll teach you?"

"Sounds good…" came the sleepy reply. Mystique sat back up straight, another laugh escaping her lips. She caught Bobby's eye as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Eyes on the road ice boy," she called. Bobby sighed quietly and returned his attention to helping Piotr guide the jet into the air, completely oblivious to any lingering pain thanks to the uncertainty and dread tightening in his chest…


	74. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: **Eh…ok. Again with the hatred of writing "action" scenes…but here we go…this could be interesting…

**Chapter forty-seven: Reluctant Rescue**

It was early evening when Bobby and Piotr finally landed the jet nearby to their next destination, securing the jet and joining the other mutants in the back. Bobby couldn't help but frown concernedly as his gaze fell upon John. The fire mutant had…_that _look in his eye. That look Bobby had first seen at the clinic when he had been looking for Marie. The look he had seen again at Alcatraz…

"Well?" Logan looked at Magneto and Mystique expectantly, arms crossed. "Or are we just delving into the unknown. _Again_."

Magneto bristled slightly but kept his face largely composed.

"I was somewhat under informed about our last location," he replied calmly, but his eyes glistened angrily. "I will deal with that."

Mystique – who had spent the whole journey studying plans and data retrieved from their earlier exploitation – stood next to the Brotherhood leader.

"This place is vast," she informed the group regretfully. "But I have no clear plans as to the layout or Jamie's location. We will have to simply split up and search."

Logan scowled heavily.

"Do we have any idea of the manpower they have?"

Mystique pursed her lips.

"No…" she admitted. "But we can be sure they will expect our coming."

Magneto gave a small nod.

"Mystique, see if you can find us an easy route in," he gestured to the exit of the jet. The shapeshifter nodded as her skin peeled back into a male soldier, dressed in the uniform of those they had fought earlier that day, silently leaving the group. "The rest of you had better get some rest. This could be a long night…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Almost an hour later there was still no sign of Mystique. Magneto, Logan and Hank had left the jet to survey the surrounding area. Fed up of being cooped up in the jet, John stood outside with Bobby in the gathering darkness, eagerly awaiting the return of the other mutants. John smiled tiredly as he glanced sideways at the ice mutant standing next to him.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" he said quietly. Bobby paused, his gaze fixed ahead. Finally he gave a small shrug.

"I wouldn't want to see anything to happen to him," Bobby turned slowly, a slight frown on his face. He sighed softly, resting his hands loosely – but still somewhat possessively – onto John's hips. "Let's face it, I'm owe him too. If it wasn't for him…" the ice mutant's frown deepened. "I wouldn't have you."

John bit his lip, leaning forward, resting his head lightly on the taller mutant's chest.

"You'd rather I didn't see him again, right?"

Bobby laughed softly, slipping his arms right around the fire mutant's waist, holding him close.

"Something like that," he admitted quietly. His concerns were not diminished any by John's silence. The ice mutant gave a small sigh, gently running a hand across John's back, simply wanting to make the most of the time alone…

"_Ahem_."

To Bobby's chagrin, John pulled away from him as Mystique approached.

"Did you find him?" the fire mutant asked anxiously. The shapeshifter shook her head.

"Sorry baby," she looked around as Piotr and Warren joined them. "Where is Magneto?"

"Here," the Brotherhood leader appeared behind them, Hank and Logan in tow. Mystique gave a nod.

"This place is a maze," she told them bluntly. "According to the plans there are scores of cells, spanning several floors. But," her expression softened slightly. "It would appear to be not as well guarded as the last facility."

Logan arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Here's hoping."

"I will go in and open up some entrances for you," Mystique continued, pointedly ignoring Logan's tone. Hank gave a small shake of the head at the strained atmosphere.

"Does everyone have their phones?" he asked, checking his own phone-come-radio was on his person and working. The other mutants nodded, even the Brotherhood members with the ones they had been given so as they could all stay in touch. "Then as soon as we have him get out of there. We are not here for war."

Mystique smiled sweetly at the pointed look from the political mutant. Magneto too gave an innocent nod, but a slight smirk pulled on his lips.

"Well then," he gestured in the direction of the nearby building. "What are we waiting for?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Fuck…" John muttered, rounding the corner to find yet another corridor with yet more corridors spilling off it, room after room lining the walls as far as the fire mutant could see. Bobby sighed tiredly. They had checked so many rooms already… "So…how many mutations do you reckon they were planning on stealing?"

Bobby frowned slightly. They didn't know for sure that was the sole purpose of these holding cells. Although…it certainly didn't look good. The ice mutant just gave another sigh and started to check all the new rooms. John did the same, working down the opposite side of the corridor, fireball twirling round his fingers ready.

A sudden noise caught both mutant's attention. Simultaneously, ice and fire blasted down the corridor, an eruption of steam hissing up from the torrent. The two heard a cry and what sounded like metal on metal. Bobby sighed in relief as the ice and flames diminished, revealing Piotr and Warren, both covered over in the Russian's metal casing.

"Are you two ok?" he rushed forward, concern taking over his initial relief. The metal coating peeled off Warren first. He stretched his wings and gave a small shake of the head, but he appeared to be more startled than hurt. Piotr too returned to his normal form, giving Bobby a nod.

"Fine," he assured him before looking down the corridor, pulling a face not dissimilar to one Bobby had earlier pulled. "This place never ends."

"I'm sure we're going round in circles," Warren agreed. Bobby nodded reluctantly.

"Probably."

"Well we aren't doing any good standing yapping either!" a voice snapped from behind them. Bobby flinched slightly and turned to smile apologetically at John.

"Sorry," he made his way back to the door that would have been the next to check. After checking the last few doors, the group found themselves at a crossroad in the corridor. Without discussion, the four split back into their two separate groups, taking the two corridors not previously checked.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_It hurts…_

_Stop complaining. All you do is complain…_

_Then get us out of here!_

_How?_

_Oh shut up!_

… …

_When has that _ever _worked?_

_It might. One day._

_Not likely._

_Oh just…_

_I hear voices!_

_Join the club…_

_No really! Listen…_

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby almost didn't see the figure tied up in the room, so accustomed was he of opening doors to empty rooms.

"Jamie…" he couldn't help but gasp at the state of the other mutant, bloody, battered and bruised, strapped upright to a tilting table. Bright blue eyes turned their gaze upon him, but they were narrowed, swollen and unfocussed. Nevertheless a frown took over Jamie's face.

"Iceman?" his voice was hoarse and rasping. Bobby inhaled sharply and made his way closer to the other mutant.

"It's ok, we'll get you out of here," he said as calmly as he could, starting to undo the straps that bound the older mutant, calling out louder; "Guys I've found him! I…"

The ice mutant cut himself off with a cry as he suddenly felt a fist connect with his jaw as duplicates tried to separate from the original, but they too were restricted by still being partially tied up, only one arm being free so far.

"Fuck off ice-block! ... no … leave him alone … he's not worth it … shit that hurt … _agh_!"

The original and the duplicates that were trying to leave him were slammed back against the table by Piotr, forcing the duplicates back into one body. Bobby regained his composure, rubbing his jaw gingerly as John and Warren ran into the room.

"Jamie…" John crossed the room quickly, Bobby trying to hold him back from the seemingly aggressive mutant but the pyrokinetic shrugged him off. He glared at the huge Russian roughly pinning Jamie to the table and proceeded to undo the rest of the straps, another sharp glare cutting off anyone's objections, although Bobby made a point of pinning down the multiplying mutant's other shoulder, Piotr still holding the other side. Jamie's chest heaved heavily, his eyes closed, winded and dizzy from Piotr's use of force.

"No…I can't … so sore … fucking ice mutant … so dizzy…"

John frowned heavily at the muttered ramblings escaping Jamie's lips. Undoing the last strap from his leg, the fire mutant stood quickly, gently grasping either side of the taller mutant's face.

"Jamie…" he bent forward and tried to coax Jamie's gaze towards him, his grasp becoming firmer. "Jamie!"

The multiplying mutant stopped struggling, his body growing still. He raised his head, blinking rapidly to clear his vision, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"John? What…I…"

The fire mutant managed a slight smile, instinctively stroking the other mutant's face.

"Yeah," he said softly. "We're going to get you out of here ok?" he leant closer, speaking quietly but firmly. "I need you to stay focused, alright?"

_What the…_

_Icem…_

… …

_Bu…_

… …

… …

… …

Jamie clenched his jaw and nodded slowly, casting his eyes briefly to the two mutants holding him. John too gave a nod, gesturing for Bobby and Piotr to let go. The two X-Men did so reluctantly, Bobby stepping away (closer to John) as Piotr remained ready to support the unsteady looking mutant next to him. Warren stood watch at the door, anxiously glancing between the room and the corridor.

"Right…" John backed away, satisfied Jamie was steady on his feet. A short silence fell over the group as Piotr carefully led Jamie out of the room, Bobby and John following slowly. The four most compos mentis looked around wearily at the maze of corridors, none really remembering from which direction they had come.

"Any ideas?" Bobby frowned heavily. John sighed tiredly, looking from one side to the other before his eyes fell back on the badly injured mutant Piotr was holding up. He opened his mouth to reply, but his attention was drawn to the little red spot that suddenly appeared on Jamie's chest.

"Jamie!" the fire mutant twisted his body to push Piotr and Jamie out of the way as cure darts hailed down on them.

"John!" Bobby's whole body iced over as he in turn moved to shield the pyrokinetic, sending a wall of ice down the corridor to block any more ammunition. He turned to the fire mutant, frowning heavily as he found him hunched against the wall, eyes shut tightly. "John, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," John ushered him away, glancing concernedly at the ice that was protecting them, knowing it wouldn't hold for long. "Come on! Looks like we're going this way."

Piotr gave a nod, his body encasing in metal as he picked Jamie up completely, the push from John having knocked away what little strength he had left. Bobby too turned in the direction John pointed, pulling his phone from the strap on his suit.

"We've got him," he informed the rest of the mutant's searching the huge building. "Let's go home."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally Logan and Hank appeared from an exit to the side, quickly making their way towards the group of gathered mutants.

"You found him?" Hank sought confirmation, looking around. Mystique nodded, pointing towards the jet. Hank gave a small nod and made his way up the ramp into the jet to ascertain if there was any initial medical attention he could offer.

"Pyro," Magneto gestured to the building behind them, arching an eyebrow expectantly. Bobby frowned slightly.

"John, don't," he slipped a hand loosely onto the fire mutant's back; his eyes pleading but John never looked at him. The fire mutant just stood mutely, staring blankly at the building. With a wry laugh, he opened the fist he had clenched by his side, throwing a small dart on the ground before turning and making his way to the jet. The remaining mutants stared at the cure dart – the small vial empty – shock clear on all their faces, but a loud crash from nearby brought their attention sharply back. Logan unsheathed his claws, but gestured towards the jet, knowing when retreat was the best strategy.

"Let's get the hell outa here…"


	75. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: **Just tidying up after the last chapter. Also, you know, I posted the prologue chapter to this on the 21st of November and I intend to _finish_ it by the 21st of November. Or that's the plan…

**Chapter forty-eight: Extinguished **

The mutants boarded the jet quickly, Logan shutting the ramp behind them. Bobby's gaze turned to the rear of the Blackbird to John, sitting slumped in a seat, knees curled up to his chest, eyes closed as if to sleep. Mystique gestured for the ice mutant to go to the controls as she slowly approached John but Bobby only moved as Piotr gently urged him in the right direction, finished helping Hank with Jamie.

"Let's just get home, yes?" he said quietly. Bobby gave a small sigh but nodded and turned to the controls of the jet.

Mystique cast her eyes first over Jamie but Hank seemed in control of the unconscious mutant and so her gaze quickly turned to John. She bit her lip as she took in the dejected slump of the shoulders, the lost, vulnerable expression not hidden by his closed eyes. Inhaling apprehensively, she started forward, sitting down gently next to him. John slowly opened his eyes to look at her, his normally bright and vibrant brown eyes tired and dulled over. Mystique just offered him a soft smile, knowing there was nothing she could say to make him feel better. With a quiet sigh, John turned his gaze towards Jamie, a heavy frown pulling on his face at the badly battered body. Slowly he tore his eyes from Jamie, looking forward to Bobby, his frown softening into a lost, confused expression. The frown quickly returned however as John shut his eyes and threw his head back against the headrest behind him. Mystique just sighed helplessly, leaning back in her own chair. She rolled her head to the side, watching for a while as Hank cleaned up some of the more superficial wounds on the multiplying mutant before returning her attention to John, who still sat with his eyes closed, although Mystique doubted he had the peace of mind to sleep.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Finally the jet was landed in the underground hanger, lowering beneath the baseball court under the cover of darkness. Bobby sighed wearily, shutting down the Blackbird, doing the checks with Piotr to ensure it was secure. By the time he stood and turned round, John was gone. Bobby frowned heavily but appreciated he would need some time alone. He returned a meek smile to the reassuring hand on his shoulder as Piotr passed to help take Jamie off the jet. Not far from him, Mystique had a similar frown on her face as she looked down the ramp which John had made his escape. She gave a slight shake of the head, clearing her thoughts as Storm approached.

"How did it go?" the veteran x-man asked. Mystique smiled dryly, gesturing towards Jamie, pausing as Storm let out a sharp gasp.

"And Pyro got cured."

Storm's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh…" she sighed heavily, shaking her head sadly. She looked around but saw no sign of the male in question.

"I think he needs some time alone," Mystique gestured down the ramp. Storm gave a nod and turned her attention back to Jamie.

"We have a medical team waiting for him," she looked at Piotr and gave another nod. "Take him to the main lab."

Jamie stirred slightly, muttering under his breath as Piotr picked him up but he did not fully awaken. Logan followed close behind, eyes watching the unconscious mutant suspiciously. Storm turned to Magneto and Mystique.

"Will you two be staying?"

Magneto gave a shake of the head.

"I have some loose ends to tie up," he waved a hand dismissively. "I will leave immediately. Mystique will stay."

Storm nodded, giving the shapeshifter a small smile before following after Hank and Piotr. Mystique engaged in a quick, hushed conversation with Magneto, turning to Bobby as the Brotherhood leader departed.

"Give John a while longer then go find him," Mystique couldn't help but frown slightly at encouraging the ice mutant. "I'll stay with Jamie. We'll probably keep him sedated for the night…" her frown deepened at the thought. "…let him get some rest and let the doctors check him over in peace."

Bobby nodded, sighing quietly as the shapeshifter turned to follow the procession heading for the medical lab. The ice mutant made his way down the ramp, heading for the nearby locker room, intent on changing from the X-Men uniform, stealing some ice cream from the kitchen and _then _going to find John…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby knew exactly where to find him. He wandered through the dark garden, guided only by the light of the moon and the faint remnant of light from the mansion.

The ice mutant stood for several moments, just watching John sitting under his old smoking tree, flicking his lighter as he had so often, but this time was different. So often he had sat under that tree defensively, aggressively, owning the space and making sure no one else would dream of interrupting him. But now he sat, shoulders slumped, staring blankly at the flickering flame before him. Bobby glanced at his watch, a wry smile pulling at his lips as he considered how much had happened in such a short space in time. Just twenty four hours ago he had held John in his arms, making up after their fight, falling asleep together in Bobby's bed, safe and assured the fire mutant was his. But now…

The ice mutant watched sadly as John held the lighter open, hovering his fingers over the flame before finally running his fingers through it. Bobby flinched as John cried out, the gesture that to him had been so common and second nature causing him now pain. Bobby started forward, approaching John slowly as he snapped shut his lighter, throwing it on the ground beside him. Bobby sat down in front of John, carefully taking his hand and covering the burnt fingers with his own icy cold ones. John flinched but knew the discomfort was ultimately better than the pain.

"Thanks…" he muttered, glancing up briefly. Bobby's face fell as he looked into the brown eyes of the male in front of him, immediately struck by the absence of the fire that normally danced in them. The ice mutant sighed quietly.

"Are you ok John?" he asked softly, gently brushing some hair from his face. John smiled wryly, eyes still cast downward.

"I've been better."

Bobby just looked at him sympathetically, running his hand supportively over the other male's arm, a silence falling over the two. Finally it was Bobby who spoke up.

"Are we going to talk about it now or later?" he asked carefully, his voice a little strained. John frowned slightly.

"Nothing to talk about…" he muttered, fidgeting absently, already missing his lighter but not wanting to pick it up again. Bobby couldn't help but laugh dryly.

"But Jamie…"

"There you go not trusting me again."

"John, you threw yourself in front of _the cure_ for him," he pointed out, his voice low and tired, eyes resigned. "Is that when you got hit?"

John looked up briefly, a slight frown pulling on his brow at the pain on the ice mutant's face. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a heavy, laboured sigh. He nodded and bowed his head again.

"He would have gone mad if he'd been cured again," John shrugged.

"_Gone_ mad?" Bobby couldn't help but let slip. He held up his hands in retreat as a sharp glare was turned on him.

"He doesn't do well being restricted," John replied defensively, shrugging off the ice mutant's hand. Bobby bit his lip, chastising himself for the comment. He inhaled deeply, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out what to say. Nothing came to him fast enough though, as suddenly John leapt to his feet, snatching up his lighter. Bobby too stood, just managing to grab John's arm.

"Wait…" he pulled the smaller male closer, slipping his arms around him protectively, lowering his head to rest his forehead against the others. "John…nothing's changed really," he gently cupped a hand on John's cheek. "The cure will fade. And mutant or not," he softly brought John's head up to meet his gaze, a caring, affectionate smile on his lips. "You are still the same guy I woke up with this morning."

John just stared back at him for what felt to Bobby like an eternity. Finally he sighed, gently removing Bobby's hand from his face, shaking his head slowly.

"No I'm not," he replied quietly, slipping from the ice mutant's hold.

"John!" Bobby called helplessly but made no attempt to stop him again. Sighing heavily he just watched John make his way back up to the mansion, once again ruing just how much had changed in just twenty four short hours…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique watched the exchange thoughtfully from the shadows of the mansion, frowning slightly. She heard movement behind her but did not turn round, by now all too familiar with Storm's soft step. She drew level with the shapeshifter, a similar thoughtful expression on her face as she too watched, her brow furrowing slightly as John slipped away.

"Looks like you have your Pyro back," she commented quietly, watching sadly as Bobby slumped back to the ground, burying his head in his hands. "In spirit at least."

Mystique just arched an eyebrow, her golden eyes fixed on Pyro as he slipped back into the mansion.

"Mmmmm…" she gave a small shake of the head and turned back to face Storm. "Are they finished with Jamie?"

Storm nodded.

"They can't find anything serious," she assured her. "Broken bones and a lot of bruising," a careful frown took over her face. "We will have to wait and see about his mental state."

Mystique bristled slightly, instinctively defensive but deep down she knew Storm was right.

"Keep him sedated for the night," she turned to face the mansion. "We will deal with him tomorrow."

Again Storm just nodded as Mystique slipped back towards the mansion, returning her attention towards the dejected ice mutant down the garden. Finally she gave a heavy sigh and turned to make her own way back in doors. Tomorrow would be a long day…


	76. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: **Humph…why can you write things in your head brilliantly but when it comes to typing it you draw a blank? Anyway… Who wants to know once and for all who John really loves? Yeah…me too…

**Chapter forty-nine: We Need to Talk**

Logan sighed heavily as he made his way down the corridor towards Storm's office. It was late – early morning really – and most of the students were safely tucked up in their rooms. He stretched leisurely as he shoved open the door, allowing a long, ungraceful yawn to escape his lips…

"You know, sometimes I think _you _should be the one they call Beast."

Logan looked down startled, curling his lip up as he found Mystique sitting behind Storm's desk, eyebrow arched and that smirk on her lips.

"Making yourself at home I see?" he muttered.

"Storm said I could use her computer," the shapeshifter shrugged, waving one hand dismissively as the other navigated the mouse. "I picked up some files at those bases, I just wanted a flick through them."

Logan just nodded and crossed the room to a cupboard at the far side. Opening it quickly, he pulled a bottle of beer from the mini fridge hidden inside.

"Alcohol in the teachers' offices?" Mystique shook her head in mock disapproval. "What kind of school is this?"

Logan laughed quietly, reaching for another bottle and turning back to the desk, slumping down in the seat in front of it, handing one freshly opened bottle to Mystique.

"You know fine what kind of school this it," he took a long swig of his own beer. "So…anything interesting on there?"

"Yes actually…" the shapeshifter's expression quickly grew serious. "They have some rather interesting files."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Mystique paused as she opened up a previous file. "Listen to this. _John Allerdyce, AKA Pyro, power: pyrokinesis, known associations: Brotherhood of Mutants, previous known addresses: Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters, current location: unknown, additional notes: _dangerous…"

Logan's eyes widened slightly.

"Wow…" he frowned thoughtfully, taking another drink. "So…who else do they have files on?"

"Magneto, myself, Multiple Man, Pyro, Xavier, Storm, you, Nightcrawler, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat, Angel, Jubilee, Quicksilver, Avalanche, Blob, Gambit…"

Logan's eyes widened further. He opened his mouth, but shut it again quickly, sighing heavily as he shook his head.

"Well that's not good," he muttered eventually.

Mystique nodded, arching an eyebrow. Taking a sip of her own drink, she closed down John's file and leant back into the large chair.

"No it is not," she agreed. There was a short pause before Logan spoke up again.

"So…what do they say about me then?" he asked. Mystique laughed quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked, removing the CD from the drive. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and sit with Jamie."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby didn't know how much time had passed when he finally clambered back to his feet, slowly making his way back to the mansion. What he _did _know was that he had classes at nine. He really should at least _try _to sleep.

Slowly he made his way down the deserted corridors, his head still filled with all the events of the day. He was so distracted as he entered his room, it took him a moment to realise he was not alone. The ice mutant jumped slightly as he noticed John sitting on his bed, legs curled up beneath him, looking down at the picture in his hands.

"God John, you scared me," although his tone was one of relief, happy to see the other. John looked up briefly before returning his attention to the framed picture.

"I remember when this was taken," he said lightly, turning the frame to reveal the picture to Bobby, although the ice mutant already knew what picture it was. He smiled as he looked at the photograph of the two of them fooling around in one of the rec. rooms a couple of months before John left. Bobby had always kept that picture. Sometimes it had been hidden away in a drawer, but it was never far away. John sighed quietly, returning the frame to its home on the bedside cabinet. "Bobby, you're right. We need to talk."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique frowned slightly as she stepped into the medical lab, the room deadly silent but for the quite whirring and occasional beeping from the heart rate monitor. At least he wasn't hooked up to as many machines as on his last visit. The shapeshifter sighed heavily and made her way to the seat by his bed, sitting down and leaning over towards the bed, clutching her hands together by the other mutant's side.

"This is becoming a bad habit Jamie," she arched an eyebrow, trying to pull off a light tone but it didn't work. She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head helplessly. Leaning back in her chair, she watched the faint rise and fall of Jamie's chest, her eyes travelling briefly to his pale, lifeless looking face. "A very bad habit…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby just nodded mutely, inhaling sharply as he sat down gently on his bed. John uncurled his legs from beneath him, sitting up straight but his gaze was cast downward.

"I'm sorry about earlier," John said quietly, fidgeting absently, obviously missing his lighter. Bobby couldn't help but shuffle closer.

"Don't apologise," he said reassuringly. "I know how much your power means to you. I can't imagine what it must be like."

"It's not just that…" John paused, glancing up briefly but Bobby had bowed his head, knowing deep down what was coming. "Bobby, I…" he sighed resignedly, momentarily lost for words. He cast his eyes over the photo beside him, a warm smile tugging at his lips. "You know, there's part of me wishes I never left here."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"_All _of me wishes you'd never left here," he said, a tight smile on his lips. John too let out a short laugh, nodding slowly.

"Yeah…" he inhaled sharply. "Being back here is…" a small sigh escaped his lips, his head shaking helplessly. "Being back _out there_… it brought me out of myself again. I really remembered all the reasons I left here and… I saw the look in your eye when I burned down that building Bobby."

The ice mutant clenched his jaw, frowning slightly, glancing down. He opened his mouth but shut it again quickly, only managing a resigned sigh.

"You know I would have burned down that second building, right?" John asked softly. Bobby started to shake his head but he relented, nodding slowly instead. John forced a smile, gesturing back to the photo. "I'm not that guy anymore. _We're _not those guys."

Bobby bowed his head, biting his lip hard as he sought to argue but deep down he knew better.

"I know," he replied weakly, looking back up, icy blue eyes glistening, but somewhere amongst the pain there was a small sense of relief. He exhaled heavily, his voice shaking a little. "Can I at least still call you a friend?"

A pair of arms were flung around the ice mutant's shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Always Bobby," John whispered. Bobby shut his eyes tightly, holding John closely. For several moments they sat in silence until finally the ice mutant inhaled deeply and pulled away, keeping his hands loosely around John.

"You know, I think we were doomed before you even left the mansion," he said, surprisingly calmly. A soft smile pulled at his lips as he brushed some of the hair from John's face. He inhaled deeply, pausing briefly, his voice still calm but growing quiet again. "Do you love him John?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

An ever so faint sound of movement caught the almost sleeping shapeshifter's keen attention. Mystique's eyes snapped open, a slight frown pulling on her brow as she noticed Jamie stir. He was supposed to be sedated…

"Jamie…" she leant forward, gently resting a hand in his arm. The mutant stirred again, faint grumbles escaping his lips as his head rolled away, his breathing shallow and uneven. Mystique bit her lip, debating only briefly before changing form. "Jamie?"

The multiplying mutant moaned again quietly but his head rolled back. Blearily he opened his eyes, blinking to try and clearer see the blur in front of him.

"John?" he whispered hoarsely, a slight frown pulling at his face. His eyes suddenly darted about the room but a warm hand on his cheek brought his attention back.

"It's ok, you're at the mansion," John's voice said reassuringly. Jamie closed his eyes wearily, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes again, smiling faintly as he leant into the other mutant's touch, far too exhausted to realise it was not the real fire mutant.

"How you feeling?" the shapeshifter asked. Jamie opened his mouth to answer but only managed a quiet, hoarse, strangled cough.

"Sore," he eventually muttered, inhaling sharply. "And tired…"

_So tired_…

The bed shifted as John's form sat down on the edge of the bed, tracing a warm thumb gently over Jamie's cheek, the multiplying mutant's eyes drifting shut. Suddenly they flew open again.

"They want you too!" his voice was still quiet and hoarse but now urgent. "They'll…you can't…"

"Hey, it's ok, they won't get me," John's voice soothed. "I burned them to the ground."

Jamie relaxed instantly, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Good…" he whispered, eyes fluttering almost closed but he managed to keep them open. "So…you're ok?"

"I'm ok," the shapeshifter smiled. Jamie nodded, eyes fluttering again. He mumbled something but Mystique could not quite make it out.

"What was that?" but Jamie did not reply, his eyes falling shut. A feeling of unease started to build in the shapeshifter. "Jamie?" the multiplying mutant's head fell heavily from her gentle grasp, the monitor behind the bed suddenly blasting out an alarm. "_Jamie_!"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John inhaled sharply, a little taken aback by the question. He bowed his head, a slight frown pulling at his face, but as he looked up into the familiar icy-blue eyes a smile spread over his lips.

"Yeah…" he admitted softly. "Yeah, I love him."


	77. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: **Oh my god…I have less than three weeks to finish this or it's gonna have taken longer than a year…So sorry for the delay, but what can I say? Halloween…Blackrose197666 has been a busy lady…Anyway. Sorry if any of this seems a bit rushed but I am flying to a course on the 2nd and won't be back till the 6th so I wanted to get this posted before I went. Oh…and that means the next chapter may be a little delayed too…sorry again!

**Chapter fifty: The Real Situation**

A quiet laugh escaped John's lips, surprised himself at the words that had just slipped from his mouth.

"Oh my god…" he muttered, still smiling as he shook his head, but his expression grew solemn as he looked up at the mutant sitting next to him. "Oh Bobby…I…I'm so sorry I…" he sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. "I should never have got back with you when I couldn't remember Jamie, I…"

"And I shouldn't have kept encouraging you," Bobby replied calmly. John looked up at him, a faint but cautious smile playing on his lips.

"You're taking this rather well," he commented lightly. Bobby laughed quietly.

"Wait till I see you with him," the smile and joking tone were betrayed by the pain in his eyes. John bit his lips guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Bobby shook his head, keeping the soft smile on his lips.

"Stop saying that," he urged, taking a deep breath. "Truth is…" the ice mutant paused briefly, finally acknowledging a thought that had been at the back of his mind for some time. "I guess deep down I already knew. That's why I suggested taking him back here after he was shot. I saw the look in your eye when you thought he was going to die and…" Bobby inhaled deeply. "I realised you'd made your decision. I couldn't let you lose him."

John couldn't help the slight frown mix in with the surprise and gratitude on his face. Bobby recognised the expression and spoke up again quickly.

"When you lost your memory I swear I only came to you as a friend," he said sincerely. "It's just that when I realised you thought we were still together and you didn't remember all the horrible things I had done to you…"

"It's ok Bobby," John smiled meekly, his frown genuinely disappearing. "I know I started it."

A short but comfortable silence fell over the two. It was Bobby who first spoke up quietly.

"How's your hand?"

John laughed sheepishly, holding out his hand, ever so slight blisters visible but nothing like they would have been without the ice mutant's assistance.

"It's ok," he smiled thankfully. Bobby gave a small nod.

"Good."

John too gave a small nod, fidgeting slightly.

"I suppose I should get going…" he glanced at the clock, arching an eyebrow as he noticed the time. "You'll have classes in the morning."

"Yeah…" Bobby sighed heavily, casting his own glance to the clock. Not that he figured he'd get much sleep. "I guess."

John smiled and stood up slowly. Bobby sighed inwardly and did the same, forcing a smile.

"Good night Bobby," John held out his arms tentatively. Bobby laughed quietly and moved forward, gently taking the smaller figure into an apprehensive embrace, closing his eyes tightly as he fought the urge to hold him closer.

"Night," he replied, pulling away reluctantly, taking a step back to leave a path to the door. John frowned slightly but took the hint, slipping quietly past, giving the ice mutant one last soft smile before disappearing out the door.

Bobby exhaled heavily, collapsing back onto his bed. For several moments he just sat and stared at the wall in front of him until finally he couldn't make out the pattern on the paper, the design blurring away as cold tears started to fall…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"They said he was alright!" Mystique's golden eyes flashed dangerously as she paced the waiting room. In the corner Storm sighed heavily, tiredly watching the shapeshifter.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, hoping the tone would rub off on the shapeshifter. Sure enough, Mystique sighed heavily, slumping down onto the sofa across from Storm.

"He woke up," she arched an eyebrow at Storm's surprised expression. "I know, so much for the sedation. Anyway, he seemed…_confused_…so I took John's form. When he was cured sometimes John was the only one who could get through to him when he was like that. He warned me that they wanted to take John too, I said it was all ok – that _John _was ok – and he just…crashed."

Storm nodded slowly.

"They want John too?" she couldn't help but be distracted from Jamie's health by that information. Mystique arched an eyebrow.

"They want all of us," she replied bluntly. "And they know where to find us."

Storm's eyes widened in horror.

"We ha…"

"It's ok," Mystique held up a hand to stop her. "Erik's dealing with it."

"Erik?" Storm frowned slightly. "By himself?"

"He's calling in some favours," Mystique waved a hand absently, but Storm arched an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. The shapeshifter scowled slightly. "It's _complicated_."

Storm laughed quietly, making a general gesture around her.

"Trust me," she smiled. "I can handle complicated."

Mystique sighed quietly.

"I suppose," she relented. "The _speedy little narcissist _Jamie referred to is…"the shapeshifter shook her head suddenly, leaping back to her feet. "No. It doesn't matter. He's calling in some favours," she glared at the door that separated them from Jamie. Frowning heavily she looked over at the computer in the corner. "I'm going to check those files again. See if there's anything in there to help Jamie."

Storm just nodded and let Mystique carry on. She knew the point to stop pressing the shapeshifter.

"Have you told John?" she asked instead. Mystique froze briefly as she loaded files, her shoulders tensing.

"Not yet," she replied calmly, returning to her searching. "I thought it would be best to know what we were telling him before we tell him."

"Good point," Storm agreed, letting silence fall. Finally the door to the medical room opened, the female doctor sticking her head into the room, looking directly at Storm.

"Ororo, can you please fetch the professor," she asked simply before slipping back into the medical room. Storm glanced over at Mystique who simply arched an eyebrow in return. With a quiet sigh the teacher stood, leaving Mystique to her research as she went to fetch Xavier.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"_What_?" Mystique looked between the professor and the doctor, a slight frown pulling on her face. Storm too looked a little confused.

"Jamie is fine…physically," Xavier repeated patiently. "But his mind has shut down. I believe that during his time in that facility his power was manipulated so much he had no control over his duplicates. There are also signs of various drugs in his system that are commonly used to treat schizophrenia. His mind has become so overloaded he doesn't know which…_personality_…is his own."

Mystique's frown deepened before turning into a scowl.

"But you can fix that, right?" she looked at him expectantly. Xavier clasped his hands together lightly.

"I don't know," he admitted regretfully. "It is a complicated situation. I could do more damage than good."

Mystique sighed heavily.

"So what do we do?"

The professor paused.

"I believe he may be able to hear us. Perhaps it would be best to try and simply talk him round."

The shapeshifter arched an eyebrow.

"Where's John?"

The professor paused thoughtfully.

"He's back in the other medical room. He's asleep."

Mystique nodded slowly.

"I'll wait till he wakes up," she stood and stretched tiredly. "He's gonna need his rest…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Mystique inhaled sharply but silently as John stirred, a soft groan escaping his lips as he slowly woke from what had appeared to her a restless sleep.

"Mystique?" he pulled himself into a sitting position, a frown forming on his face at the shapeshifter's presence. "What's wrong?"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John bit his lip hard, pausing in the corridor, hand on the door handle. Taking a deep breath he sighed heavily and gently eased open the door. His breath caught as his eyes settled on Jamie. Apart from the bruises that remained on his face, he looked so peaceful…

Frowning slightly, John shut the door quietly behind him and turned back towards the multiplying mutant. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, sitting down carefully on the edge, gently running his fingers over Jamie's bare arm. For several moments John just sat, gazing down at the perfectly still mutant before finally inhaling deeply…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note: **and the next chapter will be a Pyro monologue. Should be fun…


	78. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I survived (did I mention I am _terrified _of flying?) Anyway…I have less than two weeks to finish this (AGH!) so let's plod on! This whole chapter is just John speaking. Nothing else…no emotions, no gestures, only pauses so you can put the tone in yourself. It may be a bit all over the place but I typed it straight so it was more like someone was just speaking off the top of their head.

**Chapter fifty-one: Confessions of a Screwed Up Pyromaniac**

"Hey Jamie, it's John. I know that…well I'm probably the last person you wanna see right now – _hear _right now. If you can even hear me…

"Oh Christ where do I start? The Professor says I should just try and talk you round – kinda like jogging your memory. Ironic really…

"I guess…I guess sorry would be a good place to start. I really never meant to hurt you Jamie. And I should never have gone back to Bobby when I couldn't remember you. I guess I was just looking for some kind of stability…

… …

… …

… …

"All I've ever done is hurt you. You're probably far better off without me. I mean, what the hell does a guy like you see in a screwed up little pyromaniac like me? After my dad caught me with Taylor he was so pissed. But then he decided it didn't really matter that I was queer cause no man or woman would ever want me anyway. I figured he was probably right. And you are so smart and funny and witty and so damn sexy you could have any man or woman you wanted. You'd be _mad_ to settle for me.

… …

"I guess I should have told you I got my memory back. Just yesterday when we came to get you out of that hell hole they were keeping you in. I know. My timing sucks. I also got cured. That kinda sucks too…

… …

"You wanna know what I thought that moment we first met? When Magneto released you from that cell? I thought you were arrogant and cocky and impossibly hot. I never told you that before did I? I should have. There are a lot of things I should have told you…

… …

"You know you were the first person to make me laugh in so damn long. Ok, me and Mystique got on fine and everything but she's more of a big sister or – god I hope she never hears me say this – mother figure. You were just so confident and easy going and…what can I say? I was _hooked_. With you I could just forget everything else – forget about the Brotherhood, forget about the cure and just be _me _again. Before you came along I was on this downward spiral, I was just so _angry _at everything but you helped me realise I could balance things – find a compromise between Pyro and John. You didn't make me feel like I had to be one or the other, you just took me as I was. I really should thank you for that. I should thank you for a lot of things…

… …

… …

… …

"You can beat this Jamie, you're so strong and…

… …

"You _have _to beat this. There's so much I want to tell you. There's so much I want you to tell me. I know nothing about you really – where you're from, how you grew up. All you've told me is a little about your power but only when you were scared of hurting us.

"Of course I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again. I've treated you so badly…I…

… …

"I just couldn't bring myself to let go of something I knew and move on. Not completely. But even that first night when you snuck into my tent I had been thinking about you beforehand. I wanted you to be there. I know I kept acting like it was just sex but…well I've been there and done that. When I was living on the streets I…oh hell I'm not proud of it but I wasn't too fussy about where I slept. When you just sleep with someone you look around, you hold onto the bed, you don't worry about the other person so much but you…we…I couldn't take my eyes off you. I couldn't let go. And I tried _everything _I could think of to coax those moans out of you…

"When you left in the morning it wasn't like you were running away either. And when you came to find me the next day and you were still being friendly and flirty and… A relationship was the last thing I wanted then but I was kinda coming round to the idea that maybe I had stumbled into one…

"And then Magneto sent me to that clinic. As soon as I saw Bobby I felt so…_guilty_ for sleeping with you. I realised I was nowhere near over him and I just…oh Christ I still don't know how I felt. I just retreated back into this little world where I hated everything and everyone. The way things were going I figured we wouldn't see each other again after Alcatraz anyway. I was in something of a…_self destructive _mood.

"When Mystique brought you to the base I… In between all the headaches and dizzy spells I had been thinking about you. About us. But I was also thinking about Bobby and…I was _so confused_. I was hurting so much after everything with Bobby but still I was being drawn to you. And when you came to me and we slept together and…but then you got up and left and it terrified me how that felt. I wanted to ignore you but I couldn't, I mean you made it impossible for a start but I… I convinced myself it was all just sex but when you tried to make it more than that I couldn't bring myself to…I guess I was just scared of being hurt again.

"But being apart from you I started to realise that I was fooling myself to think there was nothing between us. It was such a _relief _to be with you _properly_ but even then I just couldn't…

"And then just when I'm ready to finally admit what we had I landed back here. Seeing Bobby again just…I mean I had never really stopped and said its over and when he said he loved me I… I just didn't know what to think. I didn't want to _have _to think.

"That night when you got shot I…I was actually thinking about going back to him. I'd been to see Taylor and I was a mess and…I actually tried calling you first. I went to Bobby when you didn't answer and he was telling me he loved me and begging me to stay and…we never broke up really, I mean we did but…it was all so messy. I never let go of him. But then Mystique called and when she said you had been shot I…

… …

… …

"When I saw you lying there I…oh God the thought of losing you was just…

… …

… …

… …

"I don't know when I stopped loving Bobby and started loving you. I think maybe it was more like I started loving you and stopped loving him. All those times I never let you tell me you love me…I was just so scared of making what we had…_real_. I thought that if I didn't say it then it wasn't real and you couldn't hurt me. And I would have said it back, I know I would have, I…

… …

"I love you Jamie. Please just…come back.

... ...

_"Please_."


	79. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know I said I wasn't going to actually use the two non-movie mutants I mentioned in that recent(ish) chapter but I can't help myself! One of them is gonna make an actual appearance albeit brief. But will it be the speedy little narcissist or the Cajun? Ah, that would be telling…

**Chapter fifty-two: Other Concerns**

Xavier's office was plunged in silence, save for the occasional soft click of a mouse or keyboard key as the two occupants in the room worked away, Storm marking schoolwork and preparing lessons as Mystique continued to search the files she had retrieved from the research bases. A sharp knock broke the silence suddenly, startling the two females. Both frowned slightly and looked up, Storm's frown melting into a smile as Hank appeared through the door, Mystique quickly returning her attention to the computer in front of her.

"Hank!" Storm stood to greet the other mutant but her smile faded as she noticed his sombre expression. "What's wrong?"

Hank sighed but managed a weary smile.

"Oh I've just been in meetings all morning," he glanced across at Mystique. "Apparently a very important medical research centre was destroyed yesterday and another was severely damaged and then completely destroyed this morning."

"_Medical research_?" Mystique's eyebrow arched dubiously. Hank sighed heavily.

"That's what they're maintaining," he looked back to Storm. "They know Pyro and Magneto were involved thanks to the nature of the damage but some have their suspicions that mutants from this institute were also involved."

"Now where would they get that idea?" Mystique commented lightly. Hank frowned slightly, continuing bluntly;

"They're planning a visit."

Mystique's expression grew serious.

"It may be wise if we are not around for that..." she admitted. "That really would make protesting your innocence difficult."

Storm looked over at the shapeshifter.

"Have you somewhere to go?"

"The new base is habitable," Mystique waved a hand dismissively. "Although…" a frown played on her face. "I don't know that taking Jamie there is a good idea. I know he's physically stable right now but if anything happened we couldn't take care of him."

"I think you'll get away with keeping Jamie here," Hank raised an eyebrow. "There were some…_uncomfortable _faces when I hinted I knew what those buildings were really for. All we do is say you guys rescued him, brought him here for medical care and now we don't know where you are. They try and take him – we tell them we know what was really going on."

Mystique smirked.

"That sounds awfully close to blackmail."

"Maybe it is," Hank shrugged. "But the last thing they want is for this to go public and risk another mutant revolt. They don't want a repeat of Alcatraz."

The shapeshifter nodded.

"Even so…it may be pushing it to have Pyro and I around," she sighed quietly. "I'll go down and get him soon. Poor thing was sound asleep when I checked on him earlier."

Storm nodded.

"I'd think we'd have a little time?" she looked to Hank who also nodded.

"Let him sleep. I still have some influence down there. I will be informed before our visitors arrive…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Logan wandered leisurely down the hallway, absently contemplating whether to first go outside for a cigar or first head to the kitchen for a beer…

Suddenly the mutant spun round, his claws unsheathing. The blur that had been about to run past him stopped dead in its tracks, three sharp claws either side of his neck. In the blink of an eye he ducked but Logan was just as quick to react, slamming the stranger up against the wall, holding him by the neck with one hand as the other raised claws to his face. The lithe, platinum blonde male squirmed slightly but met the bigger mutant with an even gaze, looking him up and down contemptuously.

"LetmegoIhavetofindMystique."

Logan arched an eyebrow slightly.

"Come again?"

The intruder sighed heavily.

"Let. Me. Go. I. Have. To. Find. Mystique," he repeated slowly in a tone that mirrored the distaste on his face. Still Logan looked sceptical.

"And what do you want with Mystique?"

The smaller mutant screwed up his nose, trying to free himself again but Logan held tighter. He gave a reluctant, conceding sigh.

"That base you failed to destroy yesterday," he said bluntly, a little quickly but understandable at least. "We finished the job this morning but there was already a team deployed when we got there. There are soldiers heading this way and it's not cure darts in their guns. The order is shoot to kill."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A soft groan escaped John's lips as he stirred, a heavy frown pulling on his face as he felt the ache in his back from sleeping at such an awkward angle next to Jamie's bed. Scowling he closed his eyes and settled back down, but a faint noise brought his eyes open again. Sitting up he listened intently to the quiet sounds coming from the corridor. Instinctively his fingers reached into his pocket for his lighter, pulling the small metal contraption into his hand, flicking it open quickly, just in time for the door to open. John leapt to his feet as two soldiers appeared in the doorway, weapons trained on him.

"Come on then," he raised the lighter to his other hand as if to pull a fireball into it but of course he could not. "Make you move. I dare you."

The pause the soldiers took was long enough. The sound of claws unsheathing was quickly followed by the cry of the intruders as they fell to the floor, Logan now standing where they had stood. John let out a weary sigh, snapping the lighter shut and slumping heavily back into his chair. Mystique quickly appeared from behind Logan.

"Baby are you ok?" she danced over the bodies on the floor and quickly made her way to John. The cured mutant laughed dryly, returning his lighter to his pocket.

"What were they gonna do? Cure me again?"

Mystique just arched an eyebrow as John returned his attention to Jamie, her own attention drawn to the heavy artillery lying on the floor. Sighing quietly she stood, offering a faint smile to the blonde who had just appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks for the warning Pietro," her smile broadened appreciatively. The blonde just gave a quick nod and disappeared. Logan arched an eyebrow and turned towards Mystique but catching the frown on her face he quickly changed his mind about questioning her.

"I'll just shift these two," he said instead, grabbing up the two bodies lying on the medical room floor. Mystique sighed quietly and turned back towards John.

"John," she brushed some hair from his face. "We can't stay here anymore, it's not safe. For _anyone_. Jamie can stay here and get the care he needs but I'm sorry, you can't stay with him."

John frowned heavily but nodded slowly. He knew Mystique wouldn't move him unless it was necessary.

"They'll still look after him?" he sought reassurance.

"I have Storm's word," Mystique nodded. "We'll leave in an hour."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Grudgingly John made his way to the medical lab door, casting one last longing look over his shoulder as he slowly left the room. Mystique was already waiting for him with Storm, Hank and Logan further down the corridor.

"John wait."

John turned to see Bobby walking towards him quickly.

"Hey Bobby," John bit his lip uneasily, seeing the ice mutant for the first time since he admitted loving Jamie. Bobby however smiled softly.

"I heard you were leaving," he delved into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. "I didn't know if you still had it so…" he handed John a copy of his mobile number. "I know we're finished, this isn't…" he paused briefly, inhaling sharply. "Look if you ever need to talk, or even if you wanna know how Jamie's doing, call me."

John's lips curled up into a smile.

"I will."

"Pyro," Mystique called. "We have to go. They're on their way."

John turned back to Bobby, still smiling as he reached forward and gave him a quick, friendly hug.

"See you around Iceman."

Bobby laughed quietly.

"Bye John."

The ice mutant sighed quietly as John scurried down the corridor to join Mystique in heading for the garage. Storm offered the two a quick farewell wave before she, Hank and Logan turned back towards Bobby.

"Come on then," Storm sighed. "Let's get back to running a _school_…"


	80. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: **Less than a week – AGH! Short I know but it's just to give the impression of time passing. How much time is up to you.

**Chapter fifty-three: No Change**

A faint smile lit up Bobby's face as his mobile provided a welcome distraction to the papers he was marking.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby."

"Hi John," Bobby put down his pen and leant back in his seat. "How's it going?"

"Slowly," John muttered. "I can't do _anything_. I can't help Magneto build and I know nothing about technology to help Mystique."

Bobby frowned sympathetically.

"You're powers not back?" he asked tentatively. There was a short pause.

"Not yet."

"It shouldn't be long now," Bobby replied reassuringly, although he knew it probably wouldn't help. He heard John sigh quietly.

"So how's life at the house of X?"

Bobby rolled his eyes slightly at the change of subject but knew better than to try and push a vulnerable John.

"Busy," he sighed. "So many tests and papers…"

"Oh my God, you've turned into Summers," John interrupted, a smirk audible in his voice. Bobby pursed his lips.

"I'm offended," he laughed, smiling as John snickered down the phone.

"Why would that be offensive?" he asked innocently. "So…any more visits looking for us?"

"Not since you last phoned, no," Bobby replied. "Thankfully. But we still think they're keeping a close eye."

"I'll bet," John muttered. Bobby frowned slightly.

"You are being careful right?"

John laughed.

"Bobby, I drove for six hours to get to this payphone. And it's no where near the one I called from last week."

A sympathetic smile pulled on Bobby's lips.

"Well at least it gives you something to do," he offered.

"I suppose," John sighed, going silent for a moment. "So…how's…"

"No change," Bobby replied softly John's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry."

Again there was a short silence before John sighed heavily.

"Oh well…" he inhaled sharply. "So…come on Drake. There must be more going on with you than just marking schoolwork…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

A quiet sigh escaped Bobby's lips as he laid the stack of papers on his knees onto the table in front of him, leaning back against the back of the sofa, tilting his head back and closing his eyes wearily. He needed to start dishing out less tests…

"Hey Bobby."

The ice mutant opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at Marie as she sat down opposite him.

"Hi," he sat up straight. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the female looked back, studying the ice mutant closely. "How are _you_?"

"Fine."

Marie arched an eyebrow dubiously.

"Bobby…"

Bobby laughed quietly as he looked up and caught her eye.

"Ok, I'm a bit tired," he conceded. Still Marie looked a little unconvinced.

"Working too hard?" she glanced at the stack of papers on the table.

"So many tests…" the ice mutant grumbled. Marie smiled sympathetically.

"Must be busy, we've hardly seen you," her smile turned slightly apprehensive. "Piotr says you've been down in the medical lab a lot?"

Bobby looked up briefly before tilting his head back again.

"Yeah…I've been talking to Jamie."

Marie could not hide the surprise on her face.

"You've been talking to Jamie?"

Bobby smiled at the expression on her face.

"Yeah, that's my thought too," he shook his head and shrugged. "It's just…I guess I feel bad for John cause he can't do it himself."

Marie's face displayed a balance between a frown and understanding.

"Bobby, you can't..." she shook her head helplessly. "You need to look after yourself as well you know."

"I know," Bobby nodded, running his hands through his hair. "I just…" The sound of a ringtone cut the ice mutant short. Delving into his pocket he pulled out his mobile, glancing down to see it read _unknown number. _Smiling apologetically at Marie he stood up. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Marie simply returned the smile and nodded. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as the ice mutant left the room however, a concerned frown taking over her face…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Hey!" the ice mutant slipped into an empty classroom, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby's face fell at the dejected tone.

"Are you ok John?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," John tried to inject more life into his voice but Bobby wasn't fooled.

"John…" he coaxed softly. "Come on. You can talk to me, you know you can."

John sighed quietly.

"I'm just tired Bobby. And _bored_," he replied, managing a faint laugh. "I mean come on. Mystique has me doing grocery shopping."

Bobby too laughed softly.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah…" the lethargy returned briefly to John's voice. "So…I guess there's still no change with Jamie?"

"Nothing," Bobby replied regretfully. Again John sighed, but his start of a reply was drowned out by the sound of a bell ringing through the mansion. Bobby cursed silently as he glanced at a clock. "Sorry John, I have a class now."

"That's ok," John laughed a little too dismissively. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Bobby frowned heavily at the fact he still did not have a contact number for the other male, having to wait for him to get in touch instead. "Take care, ok?"

"Sure. Bye Bobby."

"Bye."

The ice mutant sighed heavily as he hung up the phone, concern clear on his face. With a small shake of the head he turned and made his way to the door to head for his own class. Mystique would look after him. There was nothing he could do…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips as he slipped into the medical lab later that evening. With a slight shake of the head, he slowly made his way over to the bed, studying Jamie's face closely but as he had for so long now he just lay, perfectly still, the only sign of life the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Hey, me again," Bobby smiled dryly. "You must be sick of me by now. Don't worry, I'm not going to bore you with school talk. Just wanted to tell you that John called again. He's really struggling – I'm worried about him," a weary sigh escaped his lips at the complete lack of response from the other mutant. "He really needs you Jamie. Don't you dare let him down."

With a slight frown the ice mutant turned to leave the room, too exhausted to stay any later. Behind him Jamie lay, perfectly still save for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and occasionally – very occasionally – the slight flutter of his eyelids…


	81. Chapter 54

**Author's Note: **Four days to go… So much for getting it finished within the year…

**Chapter fifty-four: Beating Yourself Up**

… …

… …

… …

… …

… …

_Wh…_

… …

_Ugh…_

… …

_Are we dead again?_

_I feel like I've been asleep forever…_

_If only…_

_Hey!_

_What? You're a dick._

_Fuck you! You…_

_Hell you aren't…_

_The…_

_Bu…_

SHUT UP_!_

… …

_The boss is back._

_I said _shut up_._

… …

… …

… …

_B…_

Shut. Up.

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"These test scores are impressive," Storm looked up from the sheets in her hands to glance around the room, smiling warmly at the mutants gathered around her. "The students have done really well, especially considering all the recent…_turmoil_. Thank you everyone."

Xavier nodded, his broad smile mirroring Storm's.

"Yes, thank you," he looked around the assembled teaching staff. "You have_ all _done really well. We couldn't have done this without you."

The mostly young teachers nodded and smiled gratefully. Storm opened her mouth to continue but paused as a shrill beep blasted out from her nearby computer. Frowning slightly she stood and made her way over to look at the screen, her frown deepening.

"What the…" she clicked on the message that had appeared on the screen. "The danger room has been activated."

Logan too frowned, looking around the room.

"But…everyone with access is here."

"Exactly," Storm replied, clicking away on the computer to try and access the danger room files. "It's in lockdown, I can't get in."

Logan wandered over to join Storm, frowning at the screen.

"The security camera?"

"I'm trying…" Storm's eyes widened slightly as finally she brought up the danger room surveillance. None of the room's elaborate scenarios had been activated but it was certainly being put to use. "Oh my God…"

Logan arched his eyebrow as Storm ran from the room. Turning his attention back to the computer screen he watched the figures in the danger room, dozens of identical men, some arguing, some fighting, but one sat in the middle of the room, clutching his head, seemingly completely oblivious to all around him.

"What is it?" Bobby spoke up from the other side of the room, his concerned frown echoed by the rest of the gathered mutants. Logan looked up, a slightly amused glint in his eye.

"The crazy mutant's awake."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

_I seem to remember the ice block speaking to us a lot._

_Yeah, I remember that too._

_What the hell did that dick want?_

_Hey! He was trying to help._

_He was doing it for John._

_Well what the hell di…_

_John._

_Yes _John_. You remember the hot headed little…_

_Of course I remember him!_

_Then what…_

_I remember him saying…_

… …

_Saying what? _

… …

… …

"Never mind."

Jamie laughed and clambered to his feet, pulling all the duplicates around him back in. He paused briefly as he swayed slightly, still not all that steady on his feet after being bedridden for so long. With a slight shake of the head he quickly silenced the lingering voices, smiling contentedly as he turned and made his way towards the door. The smile faded slightly however as he opened the door and found himself face to face with a team of x-men. The multiplying mutant arched an eyebrow at Logan's unsheathed claws, holding his hands up innocently.

"Hey… I thought we were all friends now?"

Logan returned the raised eyebrow but retracted his claws as Storm placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Looked like you were having fun in there," he remarked instead.

"Haven't you ever felt like beating yourself up over something?" Jamie smirked. "Well I can."

Logan just laughed quietly and nodded, turning to head back down the corridor, gesturing for everyone to follow him, only Storm and Xavier holding back, although Bobby lingered a little longer than the rest. Jamie exhaled quietly, secretly relieved at the lack of confrontation.

"Jamie," Storm smiled warmly. "It's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

"Sane," the multiplying mutant replied, looking at the professor, a hint of suspicion in his eyes. "You wanna check?"

Xavier smiled and shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," he too turned to head back to the main part of the mansion. Jamie laughed quietly and turned towards Storm.

"Thank you," a more modest expression took over Jamie's face. "For getting me out of that place and for looking after me."

Storm laughed, arching an eyebrow amusedly.

"You try saying no to Mystique."

Jamie smirked, nodding.

"Tell me about it," the multiplying mutant ran a hand through his hair. "Speaking of Mystique…where would I find the Brotherhood these days?"

Storm's face fell slightly.

"We don't actually know," she replied. "We've been under surveillance. They've been getting in touch with us from different locations. I'm afraid you'll have to wait for them."

Jamie frowned heavily but nodded slowly. Now he thought about it he could vaguely remember John and Bobby both saying something like that…

"You mean I have to stay _here_?" Jamie curled his lip up but Storm could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so," she nodded, gesturing towards the main part of the mansion. The multiplying mutant started forward slowly, staying close to the wall as he still felt a little unsteady on his feet. Storm smiled softly and fell into step beside him. "Is there anything you need?"

Jamie laughed.

"I could murder a beer…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Late that evening Jamie hovered in the doorway of one of the small teachers room, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully as he watched Bobby sigh heavily, discarding the papers he had been working on onto the table and slumping back into the sofa. Inhaling apprehensively, Jamie took a small step forward into the room.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you kept telling me how hard you were working," he forced a smirk. Bobby spun round sharply, laughing dryly as he regained his composure.

"I wish."

A short silence fell over the two before Jamie spoke up again.

"I'm not crazy you know," he said quietly. "I will look after him."

Another soft laugh escaped Bobby's lips. The ice mutant took a deep breath, sitting up straight on the sofa, shuffling over slightly in a silent invite for the other mutant to join him.

"I know," he replied, casting his gaze downward. The ice mutant started to smile but a slight frown took over his face. "You heard me talking to you?"

"Eh, yeah…kind of…" Jamie rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa from Bobby. "I…couldn't _actually _hear you at the time but I remember you saying it all. I think. I don't really know I just…" he laughed as he looked across at the ice mutant. "This isn't helping with the _I'm not crazy _statement is it?"

"No, not really," but Bobby too laughed. The ice mutant paused before continuing. "So…you remember John speaking to you? And you know that…"

"Yeah…I know," Jamie said quietly as Bobby's voice trailed off. The multiplying mutant sighed softly. "I'm am sorry things didn't work out for you."

"Well we can't both have him," Bobby forced a smile but the sentiment was genuine. Jamie too smiled.

"You'll find someone who'll be all yours," he quirked an eyebrow. "You know, I've caught that Angel eyeing you up once or twice."

Bobby let out a startled laugh, shifting a little uncomfortably as he glanced over at the other mutant.

"I don't think so."

"What? He's not bad looking," Jamie's bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Although you'd always have to let him top. Those wings would really get in the way…"

"_Jamie_!" Bobby laughed, shaking his head, closing his eyes tight as if to dispel the image. Jamie held up his hands in retreat, content to have lightened the mood.

"Just saying," he leant back innocently as a more comfortable silence fell over the pair. Jamie laughed as after a few minutes Bobby yawned heavily. "How are you going to keep your classes awake if you're barely awake yourself?"

The ice mutant smiled sheepishly.

"I know," he stretched tiredly and looked up at the clock. "I guess I should call it a night."

Jamie nodded, he too looking at the time.

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "God, you cannot believe how tiring it is to sleep for a few weeks."

Bobby laughed and stood up, gathering up the papers on the table.

"Are you still staying in the medical lab?" he asked. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Never thought about it."

Bobby nodded.

"You should stay in John's old room. I'm sure it would be more comfortable."

Jamie smiled gratefully, nodding acceptingly.

"Sounds good."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie's sleep was cut short by an abrupt knocking sound. The multiplying mutant sat up in his bed, frowning slightly as he heard the door to what sounded like the room next to his open. His frown deepened as he listened to urgent voices followed by abrupt footsteps leading to his own door. He looked up as the knock this time hit his door.

"Jamie?" Bobby stuck his head into the room. "Storm just woke me. Mystique's here."

Jamie cursed under his breath, throwing back his covers and quickly clambering out of the bed. This would not be good…

"_Jamie_?" Mystique's eyes widened as the multiplying mutant and Bobby joined her and Storm in the latter's office. "Oh your timing is impeccable."

"What's wrong?" Bobby frowned heavily. The shapeshifter turned her attention to the ice mutant.

"Have you heard from John?"

"A couple of days ago," Bobby's frown deepened. "He said you'd sent him grocery shopping."

"How was he?"

"A little down in the dumps," the ice mutant's sense of dread increased. "What's happened?"

"He hasn't returned to the base," concern was clear on the normally composed shapeshifter's face. "I gave him a radio so I could keep in touch with him but he's not answering."

"The professor is in Cerebro right now trying to find him," Storm informed the two males. Both sighed heavily and just sat, knowing there was nothing they could do but wait for the professor.

_He's in Belleville _Xavier's voice drifted into the minds of the anxious group.

"Why? What the hell is in Belleville?" Bobby asked out loud, a confused frown on his face. Beside him however, Jamie's eyes widened slightly in realisation.

"His parents."


	82. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: **Happy birthday _Too Late_ – one year old today! Good grief…

**Chapter fifty-five: Burning Love**

Bobby couldn't help but cringe as the sporty car he was a passenger in skidded round yet another corner. Next to him, Jamie arched an eyebrow.

"I have done rally driving before you know," he assured the ice mutant. "And I've been driving since I was ten."

"That's reassuring," Bobby mumbled. Sighing wearily he glanced out the window at the passing scenery. "Do you think he's gonna…I mean…"

"He doesn't need his power to start a house fire," Jamie replied dryly. Bobby frowned heavily, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the headrest.

"Is that why you dragged me along? Fire fighting?"

"The way I remember it I didn't need to _drag_ you," Jamie replied lightly before taking a serious tone. "No, if he's having parent issues I don't want him to get distracted from them by seeing me and…" he let a slight sigh escape his lips. "I'll admit there is still a little part of me that would rather he _never _saw you again but I know that's just being unreasonable. He still thinks the world of you and I would never want to take that away from him."

A small smile pulled at Bobby's lips. He opened his eyes and glanced over at the other mutant.

"Thank you."

Jamie returned the glance briefly, returning the friendly smile before a more mischievous one took over his lips.

"Well I'd rather he came running to you if we fight than Mystique. She'd kick my ass even if John started it."

"And who says _I_ wouldn't kick your ass?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. Jamie laughed heartily.

"Oh come on, we both know I would wipe the floor with you."

Bobby just chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the surroundings. A thoughtful expression took over his face as he noticed the fields and grasslands slip away into houses. They must be getting close…

"I thought John didn't know where his parents were?" Bobby said, frowning slightly. Jamie sighed.

"So did I," he replied. "Mystique found them once but she decided not to tell John. She only told me so I could keep him well away from them."

Bobby nodded slowly.

"He must be feeling really bad before he'd go and see them," he muttered. Jamie just stayed silent.

Finally Jamie drew the car to a stop in a quiet little suburban street, a line of houses down one side of the road with a hill on the other side, a gentle slope leading to a summit almost as high as the houses opposite. The multiplying mutant looked up at the house next to him to check the number.

"That must be it there," he pointed to a house a few doors down. Sighing quietly, he shut off the engine and turned to the ice mutant. "At least it's not smouldering. Shall we?"

Bobby nodded apprehensively and joined Jamie in clambering out the car. Slowly the two made their way down the street, both pausing as they got to the bottom of the drive of the house in question.

"Eh…" Bobby frowned slightly. "Now what? Just walk up and knock on the door?"

Jamie too frowned.

"I guess so," he shrugged, turning to head up the path. Inhaling sharply he raised a hand and rang the doorbell, Bobby hovering behind him. The two stood for a couple of minutes before Jamie rang the bell again. Still no reply. The multiplying mutant raised an eyebrow, stepping back to look over the house more thoroughly. "I suppose I could always go in and have a look around…"

"What?" Bobby looked horrified, but Jamie just laughed.

"Don't worry Iceman, I've done this kinda thing before," he glanced around his surroundings. "Maybe you should wait out here," he waved his phone at the ice mutant. "Call me if anyone shows up."

Bobby just nodded and turned to head back down the path. He looked up to the slope opposite, deciding to take shelter under one of the many trees where he would be able to see the house and anyone approaching. Quickly he made his way up the hill, looking back at the house apprehensively. Where the hell was John?

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Jamie smirked as the sharp beep confirmed he had de-activated the security system. He hadn't lost his touch…

Slowly the multiplying mutant made his way through the downstairs hallway into what appeared to be the lounge area, his eyes immediately drawn to the photographs on the wall. He frowned slightly as he looked at the pictures, casting his eyes over the numerous photos of what appeared to be a happy couple and an infant daughter. Was he even in the right house?

Giving a slight sigh he turned towards the coffee table, noticing a small stack of unopened mail. Picking up the top letter he glanced over the address label. Mr D. Allerdyce. Arching an eyebrow he cast one last look over the pictures before turning to head for the stairs. May as well have a proper look around…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

Bobby sighed heavily and tilted his head back, gazing up at the sky through the tree leaves above him. Frowning slightly he looked back down, casting his eyes over the house, studying for any signs of the intruder he knew to be in there but there was no sign of him. The ice mutant inhaled in order to sigh again but a slight movement to the left caught his attention. What would have been a weary sigh became one of relief as Bobby saw John slump down against the tree just along from him, pulling his lighter from his pocket, flicking it open and shut absently. Slowly the ice mutant made his way over to John, sitting down carefully beside him. John glanced up at him only briefly before returning his attention to his lighter.

"You know, I was half expecting the house to be on fire when we got here," Bobby said softly after a few moments of silence. He frowned slightly as John did not reply. "You're parents aren't home by the way."

"I know," John finally replied, his eyes still fixed on the lighter flame. "They're at the park."

"The park?" Bobby arched an eyebrow. John frowned heavily.

"Yeah, the park," he muttered. "With my new _little sister_."

"_Sister_?" Bobby's eyes widened. "Your parents had another baby?"

John laughed dryly and nodded.

"Yeah – she's about one. I asked around - according to the neighbours she's their first child," the lighter continued to be flicked open and shut although neither noticed that with each flick the flame grew slightly bigger. A disgruntled sigh escaped John's lips. "They never took me to the Goddamn park."

Bobby's expression softened as he looked across at John, the other males face contorted with an angry frown.

"Is that why you haven't done anything?" Bobby asked gently. "Because of the girl?"

John's frown somehow deepened.

"I was all ready to go marching in there and yell and kick and scream and burn them to the ground and…" still neither noticed the lighter's small flame flare up. "I had a speech all worked out in my head about how it was their fault I screw everything up and that they were wrong and someone _can _love me and that the blood on my hands is on theirs too and…" the fire mutant still did not notice the flame from his lighter flare up as he shut his eyes tightly but this time Bobby did. A concerned frown pulled on his face as John continued. "And then they came out the door pushing a buggy and they were laughing and smiling and…I _never _saw my dad smile, I _never_…"

Suddenly a torrent of fire shot towards the houses opposite them, the flames quickly taking hold of the Allerdyce household.

"_John_!" Bobby leapt to his feet, instinctively reaching his hands out to try and douse the flames. "John, Jamie's in there!"

The torrent dissipated, the fire mutant's eyes widening in horror.

"Wh…_Jamie_?"

"He woke up, he went into the house to see if there was any sign of you," Bobby explained quickly, running towards the street. John stood, rooted to the spot for a moment before quickly running after Bobby. He tried to douse the flames he could see but only seemed to manage to make them bigger. The fire mutant cried out as the fire licked at his arm, burning through his shirt. Bobby spun round, quickly icing over the burnt skin, pushing John back. "You stay out here."

"But Bobby! I…"

"You're power will come back slowly and sporadically," Bobby explained quickly but gently. "Think of how it developed. You can't control it yet."

John just bowed his head, clutching at his arm as Bobby iced over and ran into the house. The panic inside him swelled as he looked back up at the house. His eyes widened in horror as the fire too swelled, flames licking out the window, and for a brief moment John saw Taylor in front of him again, the flames around him growing the more John screamed…

"Jamie…" the name slipped off his lips as he backed away from the fire, never taking his eyes off the house. For what felt like an eternity he just stood at the foot of the path, gaze fixed on the door, trying to contain his panic but it was a losing battle. The fire in the doorway previously cleared by the ice mutant flared up again, blocking the exit with a wall of flame. His breath caught as ice started to form round the doorway, Bobby appearing through the fire. A knot tightened in John's stomach at the sight of the lone mutant but a relieved sigh escaping his lips as Jamie appeared behind the ice mutant, coughing and spluttering but standing. A smile pulled on John's lips as the two made their way towards him but the frown returned as Jamie swayed unsteady.

"Jamie!"

Bobby spun round, catching the multiplying mutant as he fell. He ushered John back as the pyrokinetic rushed forward.

"It's ok, it's just the heat," Bobby heaved the older mutant up. "Stubborn bastard wouldn't let me help him though," he frowned slightly as the sound of sirens grew closer. "Come on. Let's get the hell outa here."

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John desperately fought the urge to pull out his lighter as he led Bobby into the run down motel room that had become his temporary shelter. He hung back to close the door as Bobby crossed the room and lay Jamie down on the nearest of two single beds.

"He'll be ok," the ice mutant turned to John, a reassuring smile on his face. "He just needs rest. I think he's still weak from being out for so long before."

John nodded meekly, tearing his eyes from the multiplying mutant to give Bobby a grateful smile.

"Thanks Bobby," he said quietly. Bobby smiled and approached the smaller mutant.

"It's ok. Now," he cupped his hand over the fire mutant's cheek to keep his gaze. "How are _you_?"

John opened his mouth but shut it again quickly. He laughed quietly and shook his head, knowing Bobby wouldn't take _I'm fine _for an answer…

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just…it's all just…"

Bobby nodded understandingly as John waved his hands randomly.

"Well you know if you need to talk…" he paused to allow the fire mutant to nod before pulling away. "Anyway. How did you get here?"

"I have a car. It's down the road from…" John's face contorted into a scowl.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?" Bobby offered. "Unless you guys are coming back to the mansion we'll both need a car."

John nodded slowly.

"Yeah I guess," he delved into his pocket and pulled out the keys. "Thanks."

"No problem," Bobby smiled and retreated out the room. John sighed heavily and returned his attention to the unconscious mutant. Slowly he made his way over to the bed, gently running his hand over the other mutants arm.

"I'm sorry Jamie," he whispered. "I'm so _so _sorry…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

"Mmmmm…"

"Jamie?" John leapt off the other bed and stood over the multiplying mutant, watching intently as he stirred. Slowly Jamie opened his eyes, blinking blearily, his eyes widening slightly as he tried to sit up. John gently eased him back down. "It's ok Jamie, we're in a motel, you're safe."

Jamie settled back down, coughing slightly.

"Ow…" he muttered, raising his hand to his head. John just bit his lip and waited as slowly the older mutant pulled himself into a sitting position, glancing around the room before settling his gaze on John, a faint smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Hey."

"Hey…" John smiled apprehensively. "I am so sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to…" he inhaled deeply. "Are you ok?"

Jamie paused briefly, looking at the fire mutant thoughtfully.

"I'm cold," he replied. John turned back towards the other bed.

"I'll get you the other blanket."

"I don't want the other blanket."

John stopped and turned. Jamie just smiled as he opened his arms invitingly. A quiet laugh escaped John's lips and slowly he made his way towards the other mutant, clambering gently onto the bed, slipping his arms around Jamie's waist as he sat up further. His breath caught as Jamie's hand cupped under his chin, pulling him carefully forward into a soft, lingering kiss.

"God I've missed you…" Jamie murmured against John's warm lips. John smiled and leant forward for another kiss.

"I've missed you too Jamie, I…" the fire mutant's voice shook slightly. "I just…"

"Shhhh…" Jamie smiled and captured John's lips, silencing him instantly. Pulling away slowly, he tapped on his forehead. "I may not have been awake, but I was in there, _somewhere_," he brushed his lips softly over John's. "And I was listening to every word."

"Really?" John bowed his head sheepishly. Jamie laughed quietly.

"Really," he tilted the fire mutant's head back up, smirking slightly. "Although some of it's a bit fuzzy. I can't properly remember the end of that really long speech you gave me."

"No?" John tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't help the colour creep up his cheeks. "Well it was a rather long speech, I can't remember everything I said so…"

John let out a startled cry as Jamie just laughed and pulled him up onto his lap, capturing his lips and holding him tightly. The fire mutant melted into the older mutant's embrace, sliding his hands up into his hair as he responded to the deep but tender kiss.

"I love you John," Jamie whispered softly as they slowly parted, running his hands carefully through the fire mutant's hair. John could not keep the broad smile from his lips.

"I love you too Jamie," he replied quietly but definitely, kissing the older mutant softly, brushing their lips together again, and again, and again... "So much…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

John sighed contentedly as Jamie's hand absently circled his side and waist. Smiling he snuggled back into the taller mutant's embrace.

"So what now?" Jamie whispered in his ear. "Back to the Brotherhood?"

John's eyes widened slightly. He sat up straight and turned to look at Jamie.

"Oh shit, did Mystique send you two looking for me?"

Jamie frowned slightly.

"You haven't called Mystique?" he shook his head and laughed as John bit his lip guiltily. Reaching into his pocket he handed John his mobile. "Call her. Or she'll be after _my _balls."

John laughed but it was a little apprehensive. Quickly he dialled the shapeshifter's number.

"Hello?"

"…Hey…"

"Well it's about time!" Mystique's attempt at an angry tone was ruined by the relief in her voice. "Baby where the hell have you been?"

"I just…I wanted to…"

"Oh never mind. Are you ok? Is Jamie with you? Iceman?"

John laughed quietly at the multitude of questions.

"I'm fine. Jamie's here with me and Bobby's just gone to fetch my car," he glanced back at Jamie. "We'll be back in a few days."

"A few days?" the shapeshifter's arched eyebrow was audible in her voice.

"Yeah," John replied a little uneasily, a sheepish smile pulling at his lips. "We're just gonna…take a little time out."

"Oh…" Mystique's tone lightened knowingly. "Well you take all the time out you two want. If we really need you we'll call you. I'll just…leave you to it."

"Thanks," John bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry I ran off."

"Hey, we've all done it," Mystique replied reassuringly. "Just stay in touch, ok?"

"Ok," John smiled. "See you later."

"Bye baby."

Jamie smiled as John hung up the phone and turned back to face him.

"Why go chasing after a mother who hurt you so much when you have one waiting for you at the base?" he said softly, reaching out and running a hand through the fire mutant's hair. John smiled ruefully.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I just…I was so lonely. Too much time to think I guess."

Jamie nodded understandingly, studying the smaller mutant carefully.

"Do you want to go back? To your parents?"

John frowned thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"No," he shook his head more determinedly. "No. Setting fire to their house wasn't as satisfying as I thought it would be. And I certainly don't think I'm able to talk to them."

"Well you know you can speak to me right?" Jamie smiled softly. John nodded, crawling forward to embrace the other mutant but a sharp knock on the door halted him. Both turned to look at the door, pulling apart slightly as Bobby eased the door open.

"Oh," he paused startled at seeing Jamie awake. "Sorry I…" he laughed slightly, smiling at the multiplying mutant. "Good to see you awake again."

"Good to be awake again," Jamie replied. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby just smiled and delved into his pocket, throwing the car keys back to John.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," he sighed mockingly. "I'll go get back to marking tests."

Jamie laughed.

"Just watch out for men with wings…"

"Don't start!" Bobby pointed a finger at him warningly. John looked between the two, confused for a moment but quickly shook his head, happy to see the two getting along.

"So…" Jamie tried to look at the keys in John's hands. "Please tell me you have a decent car?"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's eh…" he arched an eyebrow. "I don't think it's to your taste."

Jamie screwed up his nose and poked John in the side.

"I need to teach you how to steal a decent car."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," Bobby laughed. "Right. I'd better get going. I'll…" he frowned slightly. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…" John clambered to his feet, wandering to the door with the ice mutant, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Bobby. _Really_ thanks."

Bobby just smiled back and with a quick wave to Jamie retreated out the door. John paused briefly, looking at the empty space before gently shutting the door and turning back to Jamie.

"So…Mystique's not expecting us for a few days?" Jamie arched an eyebrow. John smiled and clambered quickly back onto the bed, reclaiming his spot in his boyfriends arms.

"Yup," he grinned and captured the eager lips in front of him. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Jamie murmured against the warm lips pressed to his own. "As long as you're there, I'll be happy enough."

John grinned and threw his arms right round Jamie, pulling him back down on top of him.

"I promise…" he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere…"

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

**Author's Note: **THE END!!! Woo hoo! Yup – it's been a _long _year but it's all over. Thank you _so_ much to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story, I know it's been a long haul. This was supposed to end at chapter 41 and here we are at chapter 82!

I have got another long story ready to roll – a John and Bobby story and I do mean a _John and Bobby_. I have several little John and Jamie stories lurking in my brain to keep me amused and keep the other story purely John/Bobby.

Anyway, it's been fun (mostly!) thank you so much for reading and I'll see you at the next story! Bye for now!


End file.
